Penthouse Suite
by Talk-Dirty-To-Me-Levi
Summary: Eren is in desperate need of somewhere to live, he only has one year of university left. An ad in a local paper seems too good to be true. He goes to investigate anyway, after all, he cannot afford to be homeless and a place to live is a place to live, no matter the downsides to it. (Minor character death)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I have some news, a lovely person named Em, has volunteered to be my beta. (I hope they do not regret their decision) Credit to my eagle eyed beta - fragile-freaks (Tumblr URL) for enduring my prattling on and waffle. Please note that they are working their way through my work one chapter at a time, currently, only the first chapter has been checked by my beta and the checked work has replaced the old chapter one.

 **Chapter 1**

Spending the better part of the last month looking for a room to rent, checking newspapers and his university notice boards, Eren had come to the conclusion, that he would never find somewhere to live.

It was his final year of university and he needed to find a place fast. He had to leave his old place by the end of next week, so since he had yet to find anywhere suitable, Eren was beginning to panic. He had viewed a few places, but none seemed right, and others were just downright rancid.

He stared up at the massive building in front of him and then glanced down to the advertisement, circled in red, clutched in his hand. He sighed before gathering his courage and walking towards the large front doors that opened up to a pristine lobby.

The building itself looked amazing - lovely architecture and situated on a pleasant street. It was heaven compared to some of the others he had visited. The notice said that it was for a room in the uppermost apartment, so as he entered the elevator he pressed the very top button.

He couldn't help the large smile that had spread across his face by the time he stepped out. He had a good feeling about this place.

Locating the apartment door, Eren knocked and waited.

Not long after he had knocked, the door swung open, to reveal a serious looking man. He fixed Eren with an intense stare and waited.

"Erm…I am here about the room for rent," he raised his hand that was holding the newspaper and waved it nervously.

The door was opened wider to allow Eren to step inside. He was directed to sit with a hand gesture indicating the sofa; the man still had yet to speak.

Eren had quickly scanned the apartment, and he was in awe, it was magnificent. If he could rent a room here for the affordable price it was advertised for, he'd have hit the jackpot.

"The ad said the room was available immediately?" Eren pointed out wanting reassurance.

The other man had taken a seat in an armchair; he did not look very welcoming at all. However, Eren could put up with that if it meant he got this awesome apartment, in a lovely area, for a year.

"I can pay a month in advance and I can move in this weekend." Eren tried again.

A grunt.

"Um….I'm in my final year of university, so I'll be a quiet roommate. I need to be concentrating on my studies this year," he added desperately trying to make himself sound like a good roommate. Saying anything to try and get a reaction out of him.

"Look, kid," the man finally spoke up, his voice deep and low, "I did not place that ad. My last roommate and ex-friend did."

He glowered at the mention of them, "Hanji, is travelling for a year and will be back next year to reclaim their room. I was quite content to live alone for a year; apparently, Hanji had other ideas. They knew I would struggle to pay the rent alone, so they placed the ad behind my back." He explained, annoyance clear in his voice.

Eren sighed, "Then surely it's a win-win situation. I only need a room for a year as this is my last year of university- I'll be returning home afterwards. I'll be at uni most days, or I will be studying. You need the rent money, and I need a place to live." Eren pointed out.

Silence.

Feeling like the perfect place was slipping through his fingers, he blurted out, "Please," his voice pleading, "all the other places I've looked at are hideous. They were filthy! The last place even had used needles in the stairwells." He revealed frantically.

That got his attention, and the man turned to regard him fully, "One month's trial. If I decide it's not working, you're gone. A month in advance." He stated, his face motionless.

Grinning, Eren thanked him, "Of course a month in advance is fine. Can I move in on Sunday? I don't have many things, and I'll give you the money then."

"Sure, whatever," Came the uninterested reply.

A huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He wasn't going to be homeless, living in squalor and surrounded by drugs, in dangerous areas of the city. This apartment wasn't far from the university campus, and it was well within his price range, Eren couldn't believe it.

Eren suspected that the person who placed the ad knew that their roommate was, well he was…intimidating and rude. Maybe they advertised it as low rent to try and lure people to stay, as the rent was far too cheap for an apartment in this area. The low rent must be to compensate whoever decided to stay and put up with the other man. Eren was friends with Jean, he could tolerate an arsehole quite well, in more than one way, seeing as he was gay.

"What are you waiting around for? Leave already." Was the snappish order he received.

Eren stood up quickly, "Right, sorry. I'll um…I'll see you Sunday. Thank you." With that, Eren hurried out the door before he could change his mind.

* * *

Sunday rolled around and Eren convinced Armin to take a day off from studying to drive down and help him move. They borrowed Armin's grandfather's car and loaded it with the few belongings Eren possessed. His old place was fully furnished, so he only had a few boxes containing his personal items. He was thankful the new place was too. Otherwise, he didn't know where he would have scrounge up the money for new furniture.

On arrival, Eren gave the man – who he had yet to learn the name of – the month's rent and then explained he'd be bringing a few things up.

He was shown where his room was located, and the front door was propped open for him.

It only took Armin and Eren two trips to carry up all of his belongings. Armin couldn't stay, he had to take his grandfather's car back and then return to his university.

Eren closed the front door and headed for his new room, which was massive. The double bed seemed to get lost in between all the extra space. His previous rooms barely fit a single bed, with scarcely enough room to walk around the edge. Now, not only did he have a double bed, but so much extra space.

He spent the next hour or so unpacking his stuff. As he was hanging his clothes in the built-in wardrobe, he started to wonder where this 'Hanji' person stored all of their stuff while they were travelling.

Another thought that crossed his mind was how much of a dick must his new roommate be for Hanji to advertise the rent far lower than it should be.

Eren collapsed onto his bed, observing his completed room. He began contemplating whether he should go outside in search of his roommate in an attempt to get to know him better or... just stay out of his way. In the end, Eren finally settled on going to get a drink and maybe ask where the bathroom was. He'd hate to inadvertently walk into the other guy's bedroom whilst he was searching for the bathroom.

Yet, a small part of his brain piped up – that would not be so bad, his new roommate may be a stern and intimidating bastard, but he was a hot intimidating bastard.

Eren, at least, knew where the kitchen was, as it was to your immediate right as soon as you walk through the front door. It was a sizable area, the kitchen contained a large breakfast bar, which separated it from the living room. The living space was dominated by a large corner sofa. The high ceiling was indented with huge skylights that allowed natural light to illuminate the room. A shelf ran along the top half of the walls of the room, housing numerous green plants, which overflowed and cascaded down the edge. The living room gave the apartment a welcoming feel that Eren basked in.

Eren chuckled to himself trying to picture his short roommate attempting to water the plants. Anyone would need to use a ladder, but even then he was sure his roommate would struggle.

Said roommate was on the sofa, doing some paperwork, muttering expletives under his breath.

Eren stepped into the kitchen area, and he felt stupid not knowing where anything was. He opened a few cupboards to try and locate the cups, with no luck.

Eventually, he heard an irritated tut followed by, "What are you looking for?"

Eren glanced over and looked at the back of his roommate's head, "Um….the cups. I was going to make a drink." He responded lamely.

Without turning to look at him, he replied, "Top Left cupboard on the far right."

Eren opened it, and there he found an array of cups, "Erm, thanks."

While he waited for the kettle to boil, he bravely went to join the other man, "I'm all unpacked now. It's a great room," trying his hand at small talk.

No response. It was like trying to get blood out of a stone.

He decided to introduce himself, "I'm Eren by the way."

Nothing.

Giving up as he heard the kettle click off, Eren stood and continued to make his drink. Once done he bypassed his roommate and headed straight for his room. It was fine. He didn't need to get on with him. Yes, it would be nice, he had to live with him for a year after all, but he could tolerate him for a year and spend most his time in his room. The apartment was massive, and it wouldn't exactly be hard to avoid each other.

Eren sipped his tea as he texted his parents, informing them that he was all settled in his new place. After, his thoughts wandered towards his new roommate.

There was something mysterious and sexy about him, the strong, silent, brooding type. Man of few words. Eren could see the appeal in that; it also helped that he was pretty good looking. Shame he was quite rude and unwelcoming.

Eren decided to have an early night, the fact that he, now, had a very comfy, and large bed at his disposal probably had something to do with it.

The downside of going to bed early was that he also woke early. Yawning, he sleepily shuffled out to the kitchen to get a drink.

Eren noted that his new roommate had already collected the mail from the front desk. Curiosity got the better of him, he picked up the post from the counter, glancing at the names, noting that there were letters for, a Hanji Zoe and a Levi Ackerman.

That meant his grumpy roommate was Levi, as he had mentioned a Hanji the other day as being the one who was travelling abroad.

Eren would probably not admit to his roommate that he knew his name was Levi. Rather, he would wait and see how long it took for him to tell Eren himself.

So lost in his thoughts Eren jumped, startled, as the sound of a phone ringing resonated through the room. He scanned around and spotting the phone on the wall by the front door.

He picked it up, "Hullo," he greeted.

"You're not Levi!" The voice on the other end declared surprised.

"Um...no, I'm Eren. I just moved in." He stated dumbly.

"Fuck me! Levi actually rented my room out." They exclaimed.

Eren grinned, this must be Hanji, "That he did. Reluctantly might I add." Eren told them.

A chuckle drifted through the phone, "How are you finding everything?" They asked, talking as if they called with the intention to speak with Eren in the first place.

Eren shrugged and then realised they would not see, "It's alright," he answered truthfully, "The bed- your bed is so comfy..."

"Shit, yes it is. I miss that bed. I'm staying in hostels as I travel." Hanji interrupted.

"Speaking of amazing beds, why is the rent I'm paying so cheap? I mean I'm grateful and all, but the size of the room, the furnishing, the apartment and the area it's in - all equate to a high-end let." Eren asked, no point beating around the bush.

"Ah, well you see...there are many reasons..."

"Levi is a rude bastard." Eren supplied.

Another laugh, "Pretty much," they sounded amused, "he's alright once you get used to him. Has he been giving you trouble?"

"No," Eren defended he could handle Levi, "He's just generally rude."

"You've not been around him enough, you'll see," they threatened gleefully.

"Besides," Hanji continued, "By sub-letting my room to you and still paying a share for the room, Levi cannot refuse to let me come back at the end of the year. As technically, I've paid the bigger share of the rent for that room, and I'm just subletting it to you." They stated proudly.

It was Eren's turn to laugh, "Fair play," he had only had a brief conversation with Hanji, but he concluded he liked them.

"Is he around?" Hanji asked, clearly meaning Levi.

"Nope, unless he's in his room and I am not risking my life going in there to check." He stated.

"What time is it there?"

"Um...7:08 am," Eren replied as he glanced at his watch.

"I forgot about time zones. He's still working out, won't be back until at least 8 am." Hanji explained Levi's absence.

"Oh," Eren stated.

"Did you know that the apartment has a gym, swimming pool and sauna?" Hanji asked.

"What! No way - that's fucking awesome." Eren's voice had risen in excitement.

"Yeah, that's where he disappears every morning. It's underground, you'll need the passcode to access the areas, but Levi might give them to you if you behave." She taunted.

Eren laughed, "That's likely to happen," he sarcastically acknowledged.

"No use wasting the credit on my phone card, I'll call again in a day or so," Hanji stated.

"Sure, nice talking with you." Eren honestly told them.

"Ditto," then the phone went dead as Hanji hung up the receiver.

It was far too early to process all that information right now, a gym, sauna and Levi working out - now wasn't that a wonderful image.

Eren grabbed a bowl of cereal (after spending ages looking for a bowl and the cereal) and retreated to the sofa, he flicked the television on and gradually began to wake up.

Hanji was right, around 8 am Levi returned, his face impassive as ever with a hint of annoyance, he flicked his eyes across to where Eren was sitting, and said, "Wash that fucking bowl up before the cereal dries to it," then he left to shower.

Eren scowled at his retreating back. Jeez, it was only a bowl, so what if the cereal dried to it? Yeah, that makes it a bitch to clean, but it's still doable.

Before he could do as he had been ordered to do, his phone rang. Eren spent a good fifteen minutes on the phone to Jean. He was in fact, still on the phone when Levi re-emerged, he glared from the still dirty bowl left on the coffee table, to Eren.

Eren winced, "Jean," he called firmly "Jean, shut up - I have to go. Just call Marco he'll help." Eren hung up.

Reaching for the bowl and standing, "Sorry, I..."

Levi walked away before Eren could finish his sentence, although he was still in the same room, he had just turned away from looking at Eren as they talked, to having his back to him completely uninterested.

Eren was caught off guard by the rudeness he had lost his train of thought, the sentence remained unfinished. He was standing with a bowl in one hand and an empty cup in the other, just gaping at the back of Levi's head.

"It is not going to wash its self," Levi stated flatly, as he opened his mail.

Levi's words broke the trance he was in, he walked over to the sink and set about washing up.

His first lesson was not until eleven, yet he was not sure if he wanted to hang around out here with Levi. Deciding he would get dressed, and maybe go over the work he had to hand in later, he took a few steps in the direction of his room, before he reached the hall he heard.

"Oi, arsewipe," came the cold voice of his roommate.

Eren screwed up his nose, what was he five? He turned slowly to face Levi. If looks could kill Eren would have left his body now and his spirit would have floated away.

"You switch the fucking TV on, you can switch the fucking thing off once you're done with it." He snapped.

Eren sighed, strolled over snatched the remote off of the table, turned the TV off, and then flung the remote on the sofa.

They stared at one another, both stubborn and both agitated by the other.

"Pick it up," Levi grit out.

Eren did not break eye contact and neither did he move to pick up the remote. Eren crossed his arms and waited.

"Pick. It. Up." Each word sounded like a threat.

Eren rolled his eyes, picked the controller up and put it down on the coffee table. Purposefully facing the wrong way - as all the remotes were in a line, and he knew having it out of place would piss Levi off. Yet, he could not complain as he only asked him to pick it up.

With one last look at Levi, Eren walked away. Once dressed and loaded up with his university things, he headed out early, he'd check if Jean still needed his help. He grinned when he walked through the living room and noticed that Levi must have adjusted the remote to how it was this morning, lined up and in its place.


	2. Chapter 2

Reflecting in his room, Eren summarised, it probably was not wise to get into petty games with his landlord, but fuck the bastard definitely drove him wild.

One part of him was annoyed at how much of a rude arsehole he was being, but another part of him was oddly attracted to that. There was something quite sexy about Levi, not just his outward appearance because that was obvious - the man was hot - but because of his whole aura and his alluring presence. Rationally he knew he should probably be offended, however, it seemed he was thinking more with his dick then his head.

"Urgh!" Eren complained out loud at himself. He really could not afford to develop some fucked up crush on someone he wanted to punch and kiss in equal measure.

He decided to at least not participate in any more petty mind games. He'd take the high road, he would just endure his unfortunate crush and concentrate on surviving the year.

His plan was going splendidly; of course, it was, he was holed up in his room hiding from Levi like some chicken. Maybe, not hiding he tried to convince himself, more so enjoying his new luxurious bedroom and making the most of the quiet to study. No use trying to make excuses, he was fucking hiding and he knew it. His stomach rumbled, standing he decided to take action. He would at least make himself some dinner vowing that he would not eat it hiding in his room.

Once again Levi was sat one end of the large corner sofa, papers sprawled in front of him and covering one end of the sofa, and a laptop perched on the coffee table.

Eren took a deep inhale and exhale, psyching himself up to attempt to be the bigger person. He would continue being polite, even if Levi was rude, he would not stoop so low.

He stepped into the living room area, "Uh, hi," Eren greeted nervously, a smile briefly flittering across his face.

Levi did not look up from the papers he was reading. Eren counted to three in his head and tried again, "I was just about to knock something up for dinner, can I make you anything?" he offered kindly.

A grunt, though he still was not looking at Eren or acknowledging him.

Eren walked over to the kitchen, he decided to take the grunt as a, 'Yes please, Eren, that would be lovely, ever so kind of you.' He would just give Levi a plate of whatever he made and if Levi did not want it he could always throw it in the bin.

He made a simple, albeit delicious, stir fry that his mother had shown him how to make. She said it was a quick meal to do and idiot proof, ideal for him to learn before heading off to university.

Eren was really trying, he even filled the sink with hot soapy water, washing up the dirty things as he went along. He knew how tightly wound Levi seemed to be regarding cleanliness, he hoped Levi would at least see he was making an effort.

He plated up the food, grabbing some cutlery he carried it over to Levi, placing it on the coffee table next to his laptop.

"I should have asked if you were allergic to anything first," he blurted the thought suddenly occurring to him. He was standing between the coffee table and the sofa - motionless, horrified that he made such a basic mistake.

"I'm not," Levi clarified.

Eren relaxed, "Oh, thank fuck for that." He returned to the kitchen to fetch his plate, sitting on the opposite end of the sofa to Levi, as far away from him and his important papers as possible.

"It's uh just a basic stir fry but it's tasty." He stated before taking his bite.

"No shit," Levi replied, picking up his plate, "I thought it was soup, thanks for clarifying."

Eren stared at him, mouth hanging open, his fork hovering in the air as he was in the middle of taking his next mouthful. He refrained from calling Levi the crude name that flew in his head. He took his bite silently fuming. He was trying so damn hard, and Levi was not moving an inch, he was not even thankful for the food.

They ate in silence, Eren already thinking about his nice quite Levi free room - his safe zone as it were.

About halfway through, Levi managed to say something nice - for once, "This tastes good - not bad, Yeager."

"Thanks, my mum..."

"I did not ask for your life history." Levi cut in before Eren could finish.

Eren bit the inside of his cheek that time, it was getting harder and harder to hold his tongue.

Eren waited until Levi had finished before he collected both of their plates taking them to the kitchen to wash up. After he finished he walked directly past Levi and back to his room. That was enough trying for one day. He closed his door and flopped on his bed. Levi was exhausting.

The following morning, Eren made sure to clean his cereal bowl before Levi returned from his morning workout. He was lounging on the sofa watching cartoons once more when Levi returned.

He tried not to react to Levi's appearance, deliberately making himself continue to watch the cartoons. Yet, he was forcing himself to seem relaxed, which was the opposite of as relaxed he had ever been. He was dying to get up and go in his room. He had a day off today, and usually, he would do nothing. Somehow, Levi made him feel guilty for being lazy. He felt on edge and the tension was always charged between them - a general tense atmosphere. However, he remained on the sofa. As uncomfortable as he was, he would not let Levi think he was a walk over. He had every right to watch the TV in the lounge.

Eren had made sure not to sit on the side that Levi seemed to favour, there was no way he was getting into seat wars with him.

Levi sat down in his usual spot, mopping his face with a hand towel and then downing some water. Eren kept risking glances in his direction. He'd admit that Levi looked utterly sinful when he was hot and sweaty, his vest clinging in all the right places due to the sweat, and enough muscle on display to make Eren's mouth water.

Their eyes met and Eren panicked worried that Levi had caught him ogling, if he had he did not say anything, instead he said, "What are your plans today?"

Momentarily stunned and somewhat puzzled - was Levi making small talk? Was he trying to be nice and finally making an effort?

Nope.

"Because, you need to shower, you're starting to fucking stink." He bluntly stated.

Eren laughed. He laughed because it was absurd. Yeah, he could do with a shower and he was actually planning on having one later after his cartoon marathon. He laughed even though it was not funny. He honestly thought Levi was trying to engage in conversation - how stupid of him.

"I know," Eren replied, "I'll shower later." He felt like a child being told off by their parent.

Levi eyed him, "Hurry because we're going grocery shopping soon." He stood and headed for the bathroom to shower himself.

"You want me to come?" He blurted and cringed at the double meaning, although he was sure that had not crossed Levi's mind.

Levi turned and said with all seriousness, "I want you to..." he paused briefly, sending Eren an intense look, "...come." Adding emphasis on the word come, "I'm sure it would give me great pleasure if you did."

Now, he knew Levi was most likely fucking with him, it was just another mind game Levi enjoyed - but he was a mere mortal and he would be lying if he said his mind did not go to some sinful places, and his cock twitched at the prospect of causing Levi great pleasure.

Eren sat up, no longer slouching laying out across the sofa, hoping he was not blushing he replied, "I live to cause pleasure," attempting to be seductive- two can play that game.

He stood and walked by Levi to his room not daring to look at him.

He made sure he showered, directly after Levi - he did not have to wait long, Levi, took really quick showers.

The prospect of grocery shopping with Levi was as appealing as sitting and listening to Mikasa lecture him about his life choices. Grocery shopping was such a bore, he hated it. Now, he faced at least an hour with Mr Talkative, traipsing around a store.

Following Levi, they stepped into the elevator and Levi selected the lowest level. Walking out as the doors opened Eren was faced with an underground garage. Each space was allocated to an apartment. Levi headed towards his car, so Eren made sure to keep in step with him.

Levi's car was clearly an expensive car, yet it was not flashy or an over the top sports car. As cars go it was just a car, but a luxurious, expensive and comfortable car.

They sat in silence, Eren reached out to switch the stereo on - anything but this heavy silence would be preferable, but his hand was slapped away, "Don't touch," he was told.

Eren crossed his arms and turned to look out the passenger window.

"Sulking is quite childish, you know?" Levi informed him.

Eren turned to regard him, "Who says I'm sulking? I dare not speak, and what's the point in trying anyway as you never fucking acknowledge that I've even spoken." He ranted, annoyed.

An arched eyebrow indicated what Levi thought of his mini rant, "You learn quickly." He praised as he pulled out of the garage.

What was he expecting? For Levi to realise he was being unreasonable and thank him for calling him out on his behaviour, vowing to change. Fuck - Eren was deluded. He suspected multiple people often told Levi he was a dick, however, Levi could not give a single fuck.

The journey to the supermarket was a short one, one that was spent in utter silence, bar the occasional swear that Levi would shout at incompetent drivers.

Eren decided he would push the shopping trolley, that way he would have a barrier between him and Levi - and if it came to it he could run the fucker over with it.

Shopping with Levi was confusing, he had a set plan on how he did things, stopping at certain sections first and in a set order. Eren had wondered off to pick up some fruit and was rebuked - apparently, the fruit was not the next port of call.

This guy was so tightly wound up - Eren could probably use that to his advantage if he were to engage in mind games. Though he sensibly would not dare play games, he was actually a little bit intimidated by Levi. He was strong, he was deadly and he was a little crazy.

They did discuss meal plans, Eren was happy to share the cost and the food evenly. He was not a fussy eater and would happily eat whatever Mr Control Freak wanted. He was also flexible, suggesting some meals and offering to cook.

Most of the shopping had been done in silence, Eren concluded Levi was definitely the 'strong silent type' he conveyed his resolve and power through a sturdy, deliberate silence. It was infuriating and sexy as hell at the same time. Eren had never been so torn before, not when it came to being attracted to someone. Usually when he liked someone that was it, but with Levi, one moment he disliked him and the next he would have an urge to shove him against something and kiss him.

Eren wondered if Hanji used to join Levi on the grocery shop. If he ever spoke to them again he would ask, he may even learn some pointers on how to deal with Levi.

Levi had ordered Eren away like some child, all because according to Levi he packed the shopping worse than a fucking monkey would. He re-packed the bags Eren had done and told Eren to wait somewhere out of his sight.

It was fucking absurd, but Eren should have known Levi would be particular about how the shopping was packed.

In the car, Levi proceeded to tell Eren how to pack away the shopping correctly.

"You want to put the larger, heavier items in first. It is a matter of common sense, something you seem to be lacking. " He lectured.

"I know how to pack a fucking bag," Eren replied tersely.

"Sure, kid you keep telling yourself that if it helps." Levi patronisingly stated as he stopped at a red light.

Eren was tempted to just get out. To open the door whilst the car was at a stand still and get out. To walk home and get away from Levi. However, he stayed put, Levi would only use that against Eren, saying it was proof that Eren acted like the child Levi had called him.

Kid! The wanker called him a kid. Was that how he actually saw him? Once back in the apartment Eren dared not pack the shopping away, he had no idea which cupboard housed the different products they had purchased.

The prospect of weekly grocery shopping with Levi, for the next year, was torture.

What a shit way to spend his day off! He was quite content watching cartoons and just lounging around, now he was in a foul mood and felt on edge, he was close to snapping.

Once again he retreated to his room. He checked his messages and called Armin. Armin was excellent at giving advice, always being calm and collected, offering sensible words or wisdom.

Not surprisingly, Armin told him to just ignore Levi. To keep his head down and do as he had been doing, staying in his room and concentrating on his studies and not worry about what Levi was doing. Armin agreed that Levi sounded dreadful, but Eren could quite easily stay put in his room and hardly see Levi.

"Yeah," Eren agreed, "I guess you're right. I shouldn't let his words get to me."

"Sure, thanks, Armin," Eren said goodbye and hung up.

Yet for some reason Eren was not satisfied, logically he knew Armin was right. Avoid Levi, keep his head down and concentrate on his studies. However, there was just something about Levi - maybe Eren was a glutton for punishment. As much as Levi infuriated him, or how much he took his words to heart, he wanted to go back for more. He was an idiot.

He must have fallen asleep, a loud knock at his door woke him. Eren shuffled to his bedroom door opening it to find Levi on the other side.

"I'm ordering pizza, what topping do you like?" Levi asked straight to the point.

Eren blinked at him, still slightly dazed from his sleep and not quite registering that Levi was in his way making an effort by even including Eren in the order.

"I haven't got all day kid," Levi snapped.

"I'm not a kid," Eren complained, "Pepperoni will be fine, thank you." he added before Levi lost his patience.

Levi turned and left, Eren followed him out, planning on getting a drink. He was startled when he saw that they were not alone. A tall blond man was sat on the sofa. Leaning back against the cushions like this was his home, his face relaxed and smiling at Levi as he walked by.

The stranger's eyes met Eren's, "You must be Hanji's replacement." He inquired.

Eren cringed, he suspected he had ghastly pillow crease marks on his face from falling asleep, his hair was sticking up at odd angles and he looked dozy. What a great first impression.

"Uh, yeah. Only temporary. Hanji will be back and hopefully, I would have graduated with a decent qualification." Eren replied.

The man tilted his head as far back as it would go, so it was hanging over the back of the sofa, so he was looking backwards towards Levi in the kitchen, "Have you heard from, Hanji?" he asked.

Levi shook his head to say no, preferring not to talk as he was on hold to the pizza place.

To Eren's horror the man stood and held out his hand, "I'm Erwin,"

Eren shook his hand, trying his best to ignore how massive his hand was, "Hi, I'm Eren,"

Eren had many questions. The one that seemed to be screaming at him was, 'Is this man Levi's boyfriend?' Although Eren did not even know Levi's sexual orientation, it did not stop his mind worrying that the first man he witnesses Levi interact with is his boyfriend.

Erwin sat back down, turning his attention to the TV. Eren continued onto the kitchen where he fetched himself a drink. His body seemed to be working on its own, instead of returning to his bedroom like he planned, he walked around the coffee table and sat down. He was intrigued he wanted to see how Levi interacted with Erwin, to discover more about the pair, and subsequently more about Levi.

Levi returned and sat next to Erwin, a small space between them. Eren was sure he was over analysing everything, but that gap between them was almost nonexistent.

"Want to sit any closer?" Erwin joked.

Levi tutted and shifted so he was further away from Erwin.

"Better?" Levi drawled.

Surely if they were indeed partners Erwin would not joke about how close Levi was sitting?

Eren added nothing to the conversation, Erwin and Levi talked about their respective jobs mostly. He sat and observed them silently until the pizza arrived.

He suspected that this Erwin had told Levi to do the decent thing and offer to order pizza for him too.

Erwin was polite, he tried to include Eren, asking him about his studies.

"Do you think you'll last the year, living with, Levi?" he asked next, his eyes showing amusement.

Eren shrugged, "I'll try, or die trying - as I'm sure Levi will not hesitate to strangle me if I put the toilet paper facing the wrong way on the holder or something."

Erwin laughed and exclaimed teasingly, "We all know the world would implode if it was placed on the holder incorrectly."

Levi glowered at them both, "Fuck you!"

It seemed the two people in Levi's life, Hanji and Erwin were aware of Levi's personality and even ridiculed him for it.

"For your information having it face the wrong way..."

"I know!" Erwin cut him off, "Fuck, I lived with you during our university days. Please spare me the lecture." Erwin said smiling.

It was quite a relief really, it did not make living with Levi any easier, but it was a relief to know that Levi was like this with everyone and was not targeting Eren specifically.

Erwin turned to regard Eren, "Once you get used to his funny ways, it gets easier."

Levi huffed, "I am still here."

Eren grinned looking at Erwin and ignoring Levi, "Good to know,"

Levi stood abruptly, picking up the empty pizza boxes, "I'm going to take these to the dumpster outside so they do not stink out the place. Feel free to continue to talk about me whilst I'm gone."

Erwin chuckled, "You'll be alright," he announced.

Eren did feel in that moment like he could do this, he could get through the year, "Is he all bark and no bite then?" Eren asked curiously.

Erwin raised his eyebrows, "Make no mistake, his bite is far worse than his bark. You do not want to send him over the edge - trust me."

"Fuck!" Levi was scary enough as it was. It comforted Eren to think that Levi was all mouth and no action - to hear that he was just as deadly and could follow through with his colourful threats was scary as hell.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure." Erwin reiterated reassuringly.

"Thanks." Eren could do this. He'll treat it like a challenge. Besides, when he graduates and starts his career he was bound to meet other colleagues that he did not see eye to eye with. If he could handle Levi for a year, he was certain he could survive working with someone he disliked.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren's phone rang interrupting his conversation with Erwin.

"S'up?" he answered Armin's incoming call.

"Hey," Armin greeted, "So you sounded pretty down earlier. I decided to come check on you. I'm outside, are you home?"

Eren sat up straighter, taken off guard by Armin's spontaneous decision to drive all the way here. Did he really sound that fed up earlier? Shit.

"Yeah," he responded, "I'm home, come on up and I'll open the door." he answered.

Feeling apprehensive, Eren stood and walked over to the front door, opening it and looking out into the empty hall. Eren suspected he was feeling worried because he did not want Levi to treat Armin the way he treats him. He was not sure Armin could tolerate it as well as he could. Eren also knew he had the tendency to think Armin was weaker than he actually was. Armin had proved many times that Eren was wrong, yet, he just could not help but feel protective of his childhood friend and still best friend.

Armin appeared and smiled at Eren, they hugged briefly and Eren stepped aside to let him in.

Armin paused, looking over at Erwin and Levi, he smiled politely, "Hello," he greeted.

Levi remained silent, and Erwin kindly returned the greeting, saying hi back.

Eren closed the front door and joined Armin, standing at his side, "This is Levi my...er..landlord, I guess, and his...er...friend, Erwin." Eren stumbled over his words, unsure what to classify his relationship with Levi as, and secondly what Erwin was to Levi, he almost said boyfriend. He gestured to Armin, "This is Armin," he added lamely.

Armin lifted his hand and gave a small wave. Now what? This was awkward.

Thankfully Erwin broke the tension, "Sorry Armin, you missed the pizza."

Armin shrugged, "It's alright I ate before I left. Thank you."

Eren was torn between staying out here in the lounge or taking Armin to his room. Eventually, he made a decision, "Hey, you haven't seen my room since I unpacked, come see." He announced trying to sound cheerful.

Erwin and Levi watched them leave, and Eren wanted to tell them to stop making him feel awkward.

Once in his room Eren closed the door and let out a sigh of relief, leaning back against his door.

Armin had already made himself comfortable on Eren's bed, "Wow this bed is much better than your last one!" He exclaimed.

Eren gestured with his hands for Armin to keep his voice down, "Shh, that would sound questionable if they heard that." Eren announced.

Armin raised his eyebrows, "Worried someone may think I'm your boyfriend?"

Fuck, Armin was one perceptive bastard.

"What!" Eren protested, "No, I just...I don't know if they are accepting of people who are gay." He randomly made up on the spot.

This caused Armin to raise his eyebrows, "I guess," he wisely decided to let it drop.

"Do you mind if I stay over?" he asked next, "I wouldn't want to make your potentially homophobic or maybe jealous landlord angry." Armin teased.

Eren threw a shoe at him, "Shut up," he ordered as he laughed.

"Hey," Armin complained, "That hurt. Seriously though, it is a long drive and it is late. I'll leave early morning tomorrow as I have afternoon classes to attend."

Eren sat down next to Armin, "Whatever, I'm cool with that." They often crashed out at each other's houses growing up, and then later dorm rooms.

Armin flung himself backwards, stretching out across his bed, "I think this bed is even better than mine!"

Eren grinned, feeling quite smug, "Right."

He did wonder if he should ask Levi if it was okay to have Armin stay over, but that was just creepy. Like some teenager asking their parent if they can have a friend stay. Fuck it. He paid rent, Armin would not get in Levi's way, he had a right to have friends stay over.

A small part of him did think that having Armin stay over would make it look even more like they were a couple.

It was nice. He and Armin caught up properly and spent the night talking and laughing. He was glad Armin decided to come for a visit. He certainly lifted his mood.

They finally decided to try and sleep, seeing as Armin had to leave early in the morning. An hour of light sleep, Eren woke. Climbing out of bed carefully for fear of waking Armin, he headed to the kitchen to get a drink.

He was astonished to see Levi awake, sat on the sofa watching TV. He was still fully dressed and looked as if he had yet to go to bed.

He looked up at Eren, his eyes travelling down Eren's body and back up again. Eren was suddenly feeling far too exposed in just his boxer briefs and vest.

"Er thirsty," Eren stupidly mumbled and quickly headed over to the kitchen area. Cringing at his words.

Eren gulped some water, then refilled his glass ready to take back to his room. He walked towards his room, before stopping and saying, "Won't...er...Erwin, be wondering where you are?" He winced why did he say that?! "I mean if you're out here and he's...er...you know in your room alone." And I keep talking - shut up Eren! he told himself.

Levi fixed Eren with a blank stare, Eren had no clue what he was thinking.

Just as Eren thought Levi was not going to answer he said, "Erwin is home in bed with his girlfriend, or I hope he is because she would not hesitate to cut his junk off if he dared get into bed with anyone else, myself included."

Eren smiled, whether that was at Levi's joke about junk being cut off, or because Erwin was not currently in Levi's bed, he did not know.

"Speaking of blonds in beds, you better get back to your guest." Levi pointed out.

Eren took a step closer to Levi, "Oh," he softly exclaimed, "No, Armin and I...we're...we're not..."

"It's fine you're allowed people to stay over, your room - do what you want." Levi clarified, mistaking Eren's nervousness and inability to talk, with the fact he was scared of Levi's reaction.

Eren's mind was running so many things through his head, he blurted, "I'm not into blonds!"

Levi arched a brow, "Does Armin know?" he asked sarcastically.

Eren sighed, "I mean, we're not together. Not boyfriends, or fuck buddies - or whatever. We're just friends, best friends and he needed somewhere to crash. Like I...er...mentioned, blonds aren't my thing."

It was strange, something seemed to have relaxed, the tension both had been holding thinking that the other were dating their friend, had been eased.

They watched each other for a moment until Eren felt stupid standing there, he turned and took a few steps. Levi called out to his retreating back, "Just so you know blonds are not my thing either."

This made Eren grin. Fuck - what was he doing?!

When he returned to his room, he climbed into bed and smirked. Levi had made a point of telling him he was not attracted to blonds too. Eren still did not know if that meant Levi liked men or even brunettes, but it was a start. A start to what? He had no idea, but it made him ridiculously happy.

The following morning Armin woke, he looked over at Eren, he was still dead to the world. It was far too early for him. Armin dressed, collected his things and then scribbled a quick goodbye note for Eren. He snuck out of Eren's room quietly, fully aware that Levi's room was opposite to Eren's and he may be sleeping.

Armin rounded the corner into the living room, coming face to face with Levi.

"Hey," Armin sheepishly greeted him.

Levi grunted at him. His attire suggested he was about to head out for a jog or to do some form of exercise.

"Um...nice to meet you." He struggled to think of something to say, of course, he did not need to say anything at all, but the politeness instilled in him made him continue on no matter how uncomfortable it was, "I'm heading off now, thanks for..." for what? Levi had not exactly done anything, "...letting me stay." He regretted it the moment he had said it, but it was far too late now.

Levi frowned at him, "Could not care less who, Yeager, has to stay over, as long as they keep out of my way we'll be fine."

"Right," Armin replied to show he understood.

Armin hovered for a moment unsure what to say or do, then he turned and left. Eren was right, his landlord was an intimidating man.


	4. Chapter 4

Predictably he was not a morning person. It took him awhile after waking - curling in on himself further, refusing to face the reality that he was now awake - before he remembered that Armin had stayed over. He reluctantly opened is eyes, peering at an empty spot next to him.

Maybe he had gotten up to use the bathroom? Now he had thought about bathrooms, he suddenly had a desperate need to go. He clambered out of bed, shuffling towards the bathroom - he would wait outside for Armin to be done.

He could hear Armin washing his hands, so he would not be much longer - thank fuck, because Eren's bladder was about to burst. Leaning back against the wall opposite the bathroom door, Eren yawned wildly just as the bathroom door opened.

"Charming," Levi's curt voice cut through his sleep-fogged mind.

Eren had not bothered to cover his yawn with his hand, so Levi would have seen Eren with his mouth wide open mid-yawn.

Eren mumbled a sorry, "Er, do you mind I'm gonna piss myself if I don't get to the toilet soon."

The bastard showed no sign of moving, not even an inch. Levi remained standing in the doorway, effectively blocking the way to the only toilet in the apartment.

They eyed one another. Eren really did need to relieve himself, so he decided to get straight to the point, "If you don't move I'll go piss in the kitchen sink." He threatened.

Levi stepped aside a look of disgust on his face. Eren rushed past him, slamming the door shut after him. Levi called through the closed door, "If you ever piss in my kitchen sink, I will chop your balls off and put them down the garbage disposal." He paused and rephrased his threat, "Actually, I will shove your whole damn cock in there, with it still attached!"

Eren rolled his eyes. Levi loved his colourful insults and threats, he could not fault him for how creative they were, at times they were even comical. Once finished and washed up, he headed for the kitchen to switch the kettle on; he'll make Armin a drink before he headed out.

Levi was already working, or at least his laptop was out and some papers were scattered across the sofa. He wondered what Levi did as a profession, but now was not the time to ask. Levi was a stickler for routine, Eren already knew that he woke early, would head downstairs for an early morning work-out. He would be back by eight and would shower and start work.

Either Levi skipped his morning workout, or it was later than Eren had realised, meaning Armin was running late.

"What's the time?" Eren pondered out loud, not really asking Levi.

"I'm not the talking clock. Use your fucking eyes and find out for yourself." Levi responded gruffly.

Eren had left his phone and watch on his bedside table, so he opted to look at the digital clock on the oven.

It was 9.47am. Shit! When did that happen? Actually, if Armin was not the person in the bathroom, and he was not in the living room, where the fuck was he?

"Have you seen Armin?" Eren asked curiously. It was not like Armin to get up and leave without a goodbye.

Levi sent him a glare, one that said that he was clearly annoyed at being interrupted whilst trying to work, "What is this twenty-one questions?" he snapped, "Yeah, I saw him. He seemed pretty eager to get the fuck out of here. Think I frighten him." Levi remarked as he began typing.

"You frighten everyone," Eren commented casually, walking past to his bedroom quickly. This time he did not have a full bladder distracting him, nor was he half asleep, therefore he spotted the note immediately. He scanned it, at least that explained Armin leaving, this was his way of saying goodbye because he could not do it face to face.

Eren slung the note back on his desk as he headed out to the kitchen to finish making his drink, putting the empty cup he had gotten out for Armin back in the cupboard.

It was almost ten o'clock - shit. Thankfully Eren did not have classes until two o'clock. Leaning back against the counter looking out towards the living room, not really looking at anything particular, just needing time to fully wake.

"Now you've finally dragged your arse out of bed, how about you make yourself useful and get dressed so you can fetch more milk." Levi was not asking, he was telling Eren to get dressed and get the milk.

Eren picked up his drink, gripping the mug with both hands taking comfort from the heat. He sat down next to Levi, or almost, as there were papers between them. Eren tucked his feet under himself, "Just because I am awake does not mean I am ready to do things." Eren explained.

That earned Eren a particularly ferocious glare.

Although Levi, scared the shit out of him, he seemed to like having glares sent his way - at least it was some form of attention.

"What?" Eren asked sarcastically, "I'm not a morning person." He defended himself.

"You're not really an afternoon, evening, or night person either." Levi stated, "You're just this dimwitted dickwad - twenty-four seven."

This caused Eren to snort into his mug, he almost inhaled burning liquid up his nose.

Levi arched an eyebrow at him, Eren repeated, "Dimwitted dickwad. Really?"

Levi glanced up at him making eye contact, "Hey, it had alliteration what more do you want?" he remarked, causing Eren to grin. Levi looked away, down at his laptop, yet he had not resumed his typing.

Eren sipped his tea, after a few sips, he spoke up, "For the record, I can be a morning person, depending on the situation." A part of him had meant that if he had to, he could force himself to get up and be semi-sufficient in the morning, but another part of him said it to imply that he enjoyed morning sex.

There was no reaction to Eren's words showing on Levi's face, but his eyes appeared different, Eren would go as far to say, almost amused.

Eren hated silence, he took another sip of tea and queried, "What about you? You're clearly a morning person, but you also stay up late, meaning you're a night person too."

Levi was scanning some scribbled down notes in front of him, "I am an 'any fucking time' person."

This did not surprise Eren, whether Levi was referring to how he functioned as a person, or his preference for what time he had sex, Eren believed the answer was correct in both instances.

Taking his time Eren contemplated that. Levi just being ready to have sex whenever - that was not a smart idea, to think about Levi and sex, whilst sat next to Levi, in his thin pyjama trousers. Switching to more drab thoughts in hope that his cock would not get hard - it worked. Thank god for one of his boring lecturers, who droned on and on.

Levi screwed up a piece of paper and uncharacteristically threw it on the floor. Eren's eyebrows rose in shock. Levi littering and leaving the said crumpled piece of paper on the floor for longer than five seconds without showing signs of getting up to put it in the bin; not his typical behaviour.

Deciding not to comment Eren headed for the shower, then to get dressed, he wondered how long Levi could stand to have the paper on the floor.

When he returned (feeling more awake because of his shower) Eren noted that not only was the piece of paper still there, two more screwed up balls of paper had joined the first.

Before Eren could say anything, Levi spoke, "You getting that milk now?"

Eren bristled at that, "Why can't you get it?" He asked indignantly.

Levi shot daggers at him, "Because I, unlike you, have work to do. You slept in until 10 am and have been lounging around since you got up."

"And!" Eren retorted childishly, he glanced at the paper littering the floor, he added, "I hardly call that working."

Levi followed Eren's line of sight, he bent to pick up the paper, standing and taking them to the bin.

Now what? They seemed to squabble like this, but nothing was ever resolved, they still needed milk, irrelevant of the fact that Eren was a lazy student, or whether what Levi was doing could be classified as working.

Eren rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know the area, is there a convenience store around?" he admitted sheepishly.

Levi sighed, "How about I come with you? I can show you the way, then next time you'll know, besides, I could use some fresh air."

How could he argue with that, it seemed like the perfect compromise. Although the next time part of Levi's statement did not sit well, he was not Levi's errand boy.

The ride in the lift down to the ground floor, and out of their apartment building was conducted in utter silence, it was killing Eren. He hated silences.

"Is it far?" Eren asked, just to say something and break the silence between them.

"No," Levi replied curtly.

Oh, well one worded closed answers were not much better than silence.

"Do you use it often?" He tried again.

"Yes," Levi answered.

Eren huffed, racking his brain for a question he could ask that would elicit more than a one worded response.

A few moments later he blurted, "You going to tell me what is with all the crumpled up paper?"

"No,"

Eren frowned at him, was he being a git on purpose? Probably.

"What exactly is your job?" Eren asked curiously.

Levi turned his head to face Eren, "I work for the department of mind your own fucking business, that specialises in giving zero fucks to satisfying dimwitted dickwads curiosity."

Fine, don't tell, but was there any need to be a twat about it? Eren thought.

Eren looked directly at him and responded with, "You should become CEO - Cocky, Egotistical..." Eren struggled with the letter O, it was obvious that he was racking his brain for something to say, he settled on, "...Old.."

Levi did not falter in his steps, his face remained as expressionless as ever, "You really need to work on your comebacks." Was all he deemed sufficient for what Eren had declared.

For some reason this made Eren laugh. He liked how they could tease, insult and be damn right crude, yet neither took it to heart too much, and Levi delivering that last line just caused all the anger and annoyance to just disappear. He was smiling once more.

He did not really think Levi was old, not in any sense of the word. He had said it simply because it was a fact that he was older than him.

"Wipe that ridiculous grin off of your face, it is nothing to be proud about." Levi sardonically stated, yet his eyes looked softer somehow.

The convenience store was quite large. Eren's eyes lit up and he grabbed a basket excitedly.

Levi muttered something along the lines of Eren being like, a kid in a candy shop and stating he was off to get milk only.

Eren had managed to fill half the basket with crap he nor Levi actually needed, but he still had to have it. He made the decision to quit while he was ahead, he looked around for Levi - hoping he had not simply purchased the milk and headed home without him.

A quick scan of the store resulted in Eren locating Levi by the fridges. Why was it taking Levi so long to get some milk? Eren had an insult about Levi's age on the tip of his tongue, ready to tease him about being a slow old fart. But, when Eren rounded the end of the aisle he saw that Levi was not alone.

Someone who was concealed previously by the shelving was now visible.

Eren joined Levi, placing the basket at their feet. Levi glanced at the contents, before sending Eren a 'you just had to didn't you' look.

"Shut up," Eren grumbled even though Levi had not said anything.

Eren turned his attention to the woman in front of him. He smiled warmly and introduced himself.

Realisation dawned on her face, "Oh, you're Eren!" She exclaimed softly, "Hanji, told about Levi's new roommate." She glanced back at Levi and smiled.

Eren nodded, "That's me," he cheerfully confirmed.

Suddenly she flung out her hand, it landing squarely on Levi's chest, swatting him she giggled, "Thanks for introducing me Levi," chastising him for saying nothing.

She turned her attention to Eren, and Eren noted her hand was still placed on Levi's chest - this pissed him off more than he cared to admit.

"I'm Petra," finally she removed her hand and held it out for Eren to shake. Which he shook briefly and without much effort.

Eren watched as her hand clasped around Levi's shoulder, squeezing it once, "Levi and I have been friends for a long time," she explained.

Eren was barely listening to her words, his eyes kept being drawn to her hand still placed on his shoulder, to the way her body language screamed that she was into Levi and her flirty annoying giggling girlish voice.

One of Eren's flaws was his tendency to get jealous and protective. Not like Levi was his, not even close. Fuck, he merely had half a crush on the guy, the other half of the time he wanted to drown him in bleach or something; although bleach play could be a kink of Levi's - who knew?!

Levi appeared to be bored and emotionless - nothing new there, but at least that meant Petra was not some magical fairy that Levi was besotted with. Not like Levi's countenance would change even if he was besotted with someone, the man was a walking statute.

Eren had zoned out, lost in his thoughts, he shook off the desire to trap Petra inside one of the fridges, zoning back into the conversation.

Petra's hand travelled slowly from Levi's shoulder, down his arm and then taking hold of Levi's fingers she squeezed them, "We really should catch up properly sometime,"

Just as Eren was about to whack her hand away from Levi, Levi withdrew his hand from her light touch, "Maybe," Levi returned bored.

She smiled at him, not just any smile - no, a smile that said, I know Levi. Eren resented the fact that she had known him longer, that she was allowed to casually, brazenly touch Levi like that, that she could flirt without Levi firing off some insult or cutting remark.

Eren felt awkward stood there in silence, watching her fawn over Levi. Petra turned to him one last time, "Nice to meet you Eren," with that she walked between the two of them, leaving the store.

Eren had watched her leave, silently hoping she would maybe trip or something - give him some kind of satisfaction, she did not. By the time he turned around Levi was reaching into one of the fridges pulling out some milk. He closed the fridge door heading straight to the checkout. Eren hastily grabbed his basket full of junk and jogged after him.

They were halfway back to the apartment, before the silence was broken, this time by Levi, "What's gotten up your ass?" he asked. Sensing the sudden change in Eren's mood.

Eren scowled, "Nothing has gotten up my ass and maybe that's the problem!"

Levi smirked at that one - a small and very brief smirk. It was gone in a second and Eren was not sure it even happened, as he had caught it out of the corner of his eye. By the time he had whipped his head around fully, Levi's blank expression was back once more.

Grinning Eren singsonged, "You were smiling!"

"You're imagining things." Came the serious response.

Back inside the apartment, Eren made them both tea and then plated up some doughnuts he had gotten at the store. He handed a cup and a plate to Levi, joining him on the sofa with his own. Both sat angled towards one another, facing each other.

Levi took a bite of his doughnut, sugar sticking to his lips, the tip of his tongue darting out to lick it off. Eren stared at his mouth mesmerised.

"Did you spit on it or something?" Levi enquired, glancing at what was remaining of his doughnut cautiously.

Eren jolted out of his trance, puzzled by Levi's words, "Huh?"

"You were staring at me so intently, thought maybe you were determined to watch me eat the doughnut because you had done something to it." He clarified.

Rolling his eyes, "No," he defended himself, "I wouldn't spit on your food." Adding, "Not while you were in the room, I'm not stupid." No use denying that he was staring, he had completely zoned out.

Levi kicked him, "Never spit in my food." He warned.

"Yes, yes, I know. Otherwise, you will cut off my tongue with scissors or something to that effect." Eren mocked playfully.

"Exactly," Levi agreed.

Eren glanced at his watch, standing he cursed. He had to pack his university bag, catch the bus to campus and go to his afternoon class. Fuck.

He put down his empty plate, not caring if Levi wanted to shove it up his arse sideways for leaving a dirty plate on the table. He hurried to his room and frantically began packing his books and notes.

On the way out to the door, Levi coolly reminded him to take some change for the bus fare. Eren cursed again and ran to his room to grab the change off of his bedside table.

As he stepped over the threshold he called out, "Don't eat all of those cakes, I want some when I return."

The front door slammed shut, Levi got up and hid the cakes. Feeling satisfied, he returned to work. He had done nothing productive all day - he blamed the dimwitted dickwad.


	5. Chapter 5

His afternoon classes dragged, the minutes crawling by, it was as if the large clock on the wall was unmoving. His stomach rumbled forcibly reminding him that he had only eaten a doughnut all day. He had woken around 10 am, had a cup of tea - no breakfast, then he went to the convenience store with Levi, returning home to eat a doughnut, but no lunch. After that, it was a mad rush to get to his lecture on time.

He silently pleaded to his stomach to be quiet, imploring that he would go home and gorge on all of the cakes, and even order a takeaway if it just stopped making that awful noise. People were beginning to stare at him.

Finally, his classes were done for the day. For the entirety of the bus journey home, Eren thought about those cakes, sweets and other junk he had gotten earlier, and about what takeout he fancied.

The lift to the apartment was not operating fast enough - moving at a snail's pace. As soon as he was through the front door, he let his rucksack drop from his shoulder, it falling to the floor with a particularly loud thud. He headed straight for the kitchen, saying a quick hey to, Levi, as he rummaged through the cupboards.

"Oi, shithead!" Levi returned not bothering to say hello at all.

Eren looked over his shoulder at him, "Yeah," Why the hell did he respond to that? His name was not, shithead, he should have ignored Levi until he called him by his name.

"Your bag does not belong in the middle of the sodding floor." He snapped irritably.

Eren glanced over at his disregarded bag, "I'll move it in a bit - don't get your knickers in a twist." He joked, frowning as he could not see his goodies anywhere.

"You'll move it now, otherwise, I am launching it over the balcony," Levi warned sternly, assertively.

Eren huffed dramatically but obeyed. Levi would definitely do what he threatened to do, no doubt about it. Having put his bag in his room - in the middle of the floor as some petty act of rebellion - he returned and plonked down on the sofa, sitting down heavily, carelessly jostling Levi.

He turned his head to Levi - who it appeared had not moved since he left him this morning, "Fancy a takeaway?"

Levi's eyes dragged upwards away from his laptop screen slowly, fixating them on Eren, Eren did his best to ignore how damn sensual it looked.

"Too lazy to cook?" He gibed.

At that exact moment Eren's stomach growled, he smiled down at it - when he looked back up he caught Levi looking at him like he was a little unhinged.

"What?" He asked feeling defensive.

"You smile at your stomach like it's some damn pet." Levi pointed out flatly.

This did not embarrass Eren in the slightest, he grinned and casually replied, "It is in a way. I have to feed it otherwise it gets cross and starts kicking up all sorts of fuss..."

"Please, stop talking and go to the hospital, you have a bad case of verbal diarrhoea." Levi cut in dryly.

Eren chuckled, "I cannot be bothered to wait for food to be prepared and cooked...so...takeout it is." He explained before Levi could start another slew of insults.

Levi's brows pulled in momentarily - puzzled, "You idiot, you still have to wait for the takeout place to prepare, cook and even deliver your food."

"I know!" He confirmed, pointing out he was not as stupid as Levi seemed to think he was. "But, if I had to prepare the food myself, I would have to look at the delicious food and smell the delicious aromas as I cook. Increasing my suffering, making it even more unbearable. This way, I still wait, but am not tortured as I do so." He explained his thinking.

Levi had nothing to say to that, and Eren concluded if he had said something stupid Levi would have had no problem pointing it out, but because he had made a valid point, Levi remained silent.

Feeling like he had achieved some small victory, he stood and practically skipped to the house phone.

"I'm ordering Thai food, want anything?" He asked politely.

Levi placed his order, deciding a takeaway was a good plan, as he had gotten hardly any work done and could not afford to break to cook something. Now, the brat, was home, being all smiley and in his face, it was doubtful he'd get much else done today.

Once the order was placed, Eren returned to the kitchen to find something to tide him over until the food arrived, he really was hungry.

After a few minutes of fruitless searching, Levi called out, "Looking for something?" His tone laced with a hint of mocking.

Eren closed the cupboard door, walking around the sofa to stand in front of Levi, crossing his arms and glaring down at him, "Where are they?"

Levi the wanker just looked directly at him, his face expressionless, his body motionless. Eren maintained that 85% of Levi's movements were all done with just his eyeballs.

"My junk food I got earlier!" He clarified getting annoyed. He was not the patient type when hungry.

He was a simple man, with simple needs, he needed food, sleep and sex - if he went without any of those things for too long, he would start to lose it.

"Why the fuck would I know?" Levi coolly answered, returning his gaze back to his laptop.

Eren glared at him, hoping that now was the time he would develop the skill to finally shoot lasers out of his eyes and burn two holes through that damn laptop screen.

"I know you would not have eaten it, not all of it - there was too much." Eren declared with certainty.

Levi ignored him.

"Have you hidden it?" He demanded, getting more and more worked up as Levi continued to not take him seriously.

His questions went unanswered.

Eren growled and stomped back to the kitchen area, "You're such a knob jockey!" Eren asserted abruptly, as he yanked open the cupboard door to stare at the shelves he had already checked.

Eren's mood was decreasing by the second, he was too busy searching the kitchen, that he did not see the corners of Levi's mouth twitch and a flutter of a small smile break out, due to Eren's choice of insult. Knob jockey - brilliant! It made Levi smile briefly.

By the time Eren reappeared Levi had managed to school his features back to his impassive poker face.

"Come on, dude..."

"Don't ever call me dude again!" Levi warned, his voice low and calm, but deadly.

"Noted," Eren confirmed, "Just, please tell me where it is? I've had one measly doughnut ALL day." He begged, trying to garner some sympathy.

Levi watched him carefully, Eren broke out the puppy dog face. His head tilted down, his eyes looking up, a pout on his lips as he silently begged - looking like he was about to cry.

"Jesus Christ, wipe that look off your face." Levi tried to sound exasperated, he hoped he did.

How could he resist Eren when he looked at him that way? He looked far too adorable with that sad expression. He knew he was weak giving in to it, but he could not stand to look at Eren pulling that face.

He'd probably let the fucker eat in his bed if he gave him that look - crumbs in his bed be damned.

Eren's eyes had been wide and full of emotion, his lips forming a perfect pout, and it just melted Levi. Fucking bastard - how dare he!

Eren grinned, "So...where is it?"

Levi rolled his eyes, "Fucking child," he stood and retrieved the bag of goodies, thrusting them into Eren's waiting arms harshly.

Eren sat back down and immediately began ripping open a packet of M&Ms. Happiness radiating out of him - Levi thought he was moronic. Being flippant like that, one moment full of fire and anger, the next smiling and exuding happiness simply because of food. Levi had also sat down, but with a lot more grace and less disturbance than Eren.

"Can't believe you hid them!" Eren complained around a mouthful.

He chewed and swallowed it, mumbling a hasty 'sorry' due to the look Levi had cast his way after he had spoken with his mouthful.

Watching Levi, Eren contemplated how he had perfected his aura. He must have practised, surely? One cannot be that emotionless and still without practice.

It was not just the fact that Levi had the perfect poker face; his face expressionless and his eyes serious, it was the way he held his body, how he hardly moved. The majority of people would subconsciously fidget. Show some subtle tale-tale sign that they were anxious, nervous, tired, scared - anything. Levi gave nothing away. Eren wondered if it was natural to him, or whether every second he was trying extremely hard to appear calm and unaffected.

He himself was an open book. His body and face expressions giving away how he felt in an instant. He would rub his eyes when tired, or yawn. He tapped his feet when nervous or bored. He often bit his fingernails, rubbed the back of his neck or ran a hand through his hair. Fuck - he was just easy to read.

All of Levi's movements were fluid and deliberate movements, he did not move unless he absolutely needed to, and even then, his movements were decisive and confident. Everything about Levi was expressionless - his face, his body language, his posture. Evan that damn voice of his - the voice Eren had become addicted to - was mostly the same tone, the pitch and pace of his words dull, informative, stating his point without the need to raise his voice. The man was incredible.

Eren envied him in a way - how Levi could control his emotions, reactions and what he let others see.

"Eating too much junk is bad for you, I was merely trying to help you out." Levi lied.

"Sure you were," Eren said sceptically, holding out the packet to Levi, offering him one.

Eren kept the packet outstretched until Levi gave in and took one.

"You smile far too much," Levi rebuked, as Eren grinned when Levi had taken one.

"Just who I am, I guess." Eren knew he was an immensely happy person. He could not help that. He may be easy to read, but that was not a bad thing - or he did not think so.

Levi was hard work. Trying to get him to open up, to talk beyond insults, vulgar jokes and one worded answers, was an uphill battle. Interacting with him was tiring, especially for Eren who thrived on attention and reassurance, Levi was stand-offish. Coming across as detached, seemingly preoccupied, and not at all open and on occasion not even friendly, holding Eren at a distance.

Which is fine, they've not really known each other that long. Eren was simply used to people taking to him quickly, he had the type of personality that most people got on with and he made friends easily.

With Levi, it was a challenge. If you tried to say something to ease the situation, his response pretty much nullified his efforts. Eren was drawn in by Levi, he wanted...no needed to know more. To be the person to show Levi that letting someone in really was not that bad.

After a few more M&Ms, Eren carelessly proclaimed, "I'm too cheerful and you're some freak-like robot who only knows how to strike fear into the hearts of people everywhere. You converse through cleverly constructed insults, that border on abusive and a multitude of looks that all silently say that you are willing to kill."

Levi had been called a robot before, hell, he had even been called a cold-hearted bastard, dead inside and many variants of such a thing. Most of these people that called him these things, did not know him. He was, in fact, a very caring person, he showed compassion and empathy. Yes, he was closed off, his outer appearance calm and emotionless. That did not mean he did not feel, that he did not hurt or love; of course, he did, he was only human, after all.

For some reason, it sent a pang of hurt through him that Eren would call him such a thing. Which was absurd because he had called Eren far worse things, besides he barely knew him. He had shown hardly any emotion in front of Eren, or at least not a range of emotions. Yet, it did not stop him feeling a little upset. Not greatly, he was not exactly going to be crying himself to sleep over it. It was simply because deep down he wanted Eren to see him for who he really was, to look past the hard exterior, to know that there was more to him. There was just something about Eren, that told Levi he was different, that he should not be dismissed like the majority of new people who appear in his life.

He had developed this way of acting from a young age. It was a huge advantage to him during his adolescence to be able to appear completely emotionless. Mastering his emotions helped him gain control of situations he found himself in, avoid confrontations and even seem cool - stopping other teens bullying him. It was not easy learning to hide his feelings, it took a lot of practice to look entirely emotionless. He had to learn to fully control his expressions, his movements and his words all at the same time. He did what he had to do in order to survive, to get through his tough past - and to an extent even now, although he is in no apparent danger it was difficult to stop. He had built these walls, and putting on a mask was a coping mechanism. A way to keep people at bay - for fear of being hurt.

Eren nudged Levi's knee with his foot, "I'm only joking. You're not going to go drown yourself in that giant bath of yours, are you?"

"Firstly, if you want to live to see tomorrow, never put your dirty, sweaty, gross feet on me again. Secondly, I could not care less what you think of me." Levi announced, his voice as calm as usual not revealing the truth.

Eren screwed up his nose, "Cheers then," he grumbled, "I care about what you think of me." He confessed.

"That is not exactly a compliment you care about what everyone thinks." Levi returned bored.

"No!" Eren protested, "Not entirely. I do worry about how people see me, but I am who I am and will not change that to suit others. I'm stubborn and if, my way or opinion bothers some people, then so be it. That being said I want to be liked." He rambled, trying to figure it out himself.

After no comment was made regarding this, Eren decided to just continue to talk whether Levi liked it or not.

"You could easily drown yourself in that bath though." He pointed out confidently, as he shovelled a handful of M&Ms in his mouth.

Levi stared at him intently, "Want to test your theory?"

"No, you cannot drown me in the bath." He exclaimed throwing a hand up in the air. " Besides it doesn't count if you hold my head under the water. If that was the case you could drown me in the bloody sink!" Eren countered, getting animated as he spoke and dropping a few M&Ms down between the sofa cushions.

Before Levi could say anything about his intelligence, Eren stuck his hand down the crevice and searched for them.

"I bet there are all sorts of things down here," Eren remarked.

"Nope," Levi returned, "I clean it regularly."

"Of course you do," Eren said amused, as he pushed up on his knees to allow more room to delve deep into the back of the sofa.

Levi placed his laptop on the coffee table, pushing his arm down the black hole that was the back of the sofa, "How many did you drop?"

Eren shrugged, "Maybe three?"

They found one each, the third was being elusive. Eren had pulled his hand out rather sharpish when he had accidently grabbed Levi's hand during his searching.

Moments later the doorbell rang and Eren jumped off the sofa, eager for the excuse to go. He was sure Levi was an expert at reading him, therefore he would see that Eren was flustered, all from an accidental hand touch.

Eren paid the delivery man, placing the food on the counter and then mumbling something about needing the toilet and wanting to wash his hands.

When he returned Levi was dishing up their food. Eren glanced to the small dining table in the corner of the lounge, "Do you ever use the table to eat?" he asked as he fetched utensils.

"Not really, maybe when we have guests - I say we, meaning Hanji and I. Mainly we would just eat off of our laps." He informed Eren, as he began tidying away the takeout containers.

Eren reflected on why Levi caused such reactions in him. Levi was mean, irritable, he was picky and meticulous about everything, nonetheless, he was intriguing, infatuating even and attractive. Not to mention that voice. That damn sexy deep voice. Eren could listen to him talk all day, which was a pity because Levi was not a talker. Hence him asking Levi senseless questions just to hear him answer.

They resumed their positions on the sofa and set about making a dent in the mountain of food on their plates. Eating in silence, the television had not been put on, so there was no background noise.

Eren decided he would continue to talk, to interact, he would just keep going until he wore Levi down. He was determined to at least become friends, he'd settle for a low-level friendship, it did not have to be like his and Armin's friendship.

With that thought in mind, he struck up a conversation, "How long have you lived here?" His questions probably seemed random and out of the blue to Levi, Eren did not care.

"About eight years," Came Levi's short and clipped response. He did not sound annoyed, his tone was that of someone answering a question asked of them with straight facts, with no extra emotion or revelations of how he lived or who he was as a person.

Eren was thirteen when Levi moved in here!

"Wow, I was thi..."

"Don't say it," Levi warned and although he sounded the same, Eren knew Levi was teasing.

Eren grinned, "How old were you when you moved in here?" he asked, hoping that Levi would answer, then Eren could add on eight years and figure out his age.

"Nice try, but no cigar," Levi informed him, glancing at him briefly causing Eren to pull out the puppy dog face again - though this time a watered down version of it.

Thankfully, because it was not the full on version Levi found he could ignore it easy enough.

Eren hummed in thought, shifting to angle himself so he was facing Levi completely, "I mean, you would've had to have been an older teen to get a place by yourself, so say seventeen, plus eight years..." he added that up in his head, screwing one eye closed as he counted. Levi's brain betrayed him by thinking Eren looked cute, "...so you could be anywhere from twenty-five to...I don't know thirty-five."

Levi grunted, "That's a whole decade," he stated, "Who say's I'm not over thirty-five?"

Eren reached out and swatted at him, then quickly pulled his hand away having a flashback to Petra and Levi's interaction at the store.

Feeling distracted by his revelation about his frivolous flirting, he stumbled over his words,"N-no, I doubt that. If I had to guess I'd say the very early thirties, like thirty."

Eren's rambling abruptly reminded him about the big age gap between them. He was aware that he looked young, it had been a disadvantage in his youth, and an advantage now in his later years. Currently, he felt that it was a negative thing once more. Eren, the poor deluded soul thought he was thirty. If he was that would still be a nine-year age gap. Yet, it was nearly double that. The age gap was a whopping seventeen years.

Levi put his plate down on the coffee table, walking away to fetch a drink, taking the short rest bite to pull himself together.

Why the fuck was he bothered by a seventeen year age gap? An age gap between a landlord and lodger, or even friends - though he would not go as far as to say they were friends - was irrelevant. Yet, it weighed heavy on him - to think that he was that much older. Of course, this was messing with him - why was he even letting this affect him? He was not even trying to pursue Eren, they were not dating, hell, Eren probably did not even look at him that way.

Levi had no clue of his own wants. He was not aware that he wanted something more with Eren, yet when faced with the reminder that something such as the age gap stood between them, it bothered him. His head was all over the place.

Eren's voice cut through his turbulent thoughts, "...Levi, you ok?"

Levi turned to face him.

"Shit, you look awful..."

Levi glared at him.

"...are you unwell? Fuck, is it the food?" Eren sounded panicked, thinking the worst, that it could be food poisoning.

Holding his hand up to quieten Eren, "Think, I might go lay down for a bit." He lied, he was doing that frequently now. Normally he was an honest person, however, this was not only about someone else's feelings, it involved his feelings too, therefore he needed some space.

Eren looked worried, "Oh, um...okay. Hope you feel better soon."

Levi picked up his laptop and headed for the safety of his room. He was not planning on sleeping, he rarely slept - he would try and distract himself with work.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi's abrupt departure was enough for Eren to make the decision not to eat the remainder of the takeout, just in case the two were linked. He headed for the kitchen, scraping all the food off and cleaning the dishes instead.

He debated making Levi a cup of tea and leaving it outside his door but, decided against it, if Levi had an upset stomach he may not want tea.

He stayed in the living room for a couple of hours, watching the television as he did not have one in his room. However, he eventually conceded that he probably should do some university work.

At the exact moment that he stood the house phone starting ringing. What perfect timing, he thought. He picked up the receiver calling out a cheery hello.

"Hi Eren," Hanji returned back, "Knew it was you from your voice. I don't think Levi even knows what being cheerful is." They joked their voice light, with undertones of playfulness.

Eren chuckled then instantly felt guilty, Levi was not feeling too good, he should lay off him.

"Speaking of Levi, is he there? I made sure to ring at a time I knew he'd likely be home." Hanji stated.

"He's home, he's just...erm...dunno...sick I guess." He attempted to explain, not entirely sure what was up with Levi.

"But Levi is never sick!" Hanji exclaimed in surprise more to themselves than for Eren's benefit.

"He might not be," Eren admitted hastily, he did not want to cause Hanji any unnecessary worry. "We were eating Thai food, talking when he stood to get some water and when he turned around he looked unwell. I assumed it was perhaps the food. He disappeared to his room after that, said he was going to have a lie-down." Eren waffled on.

"A lie-down?" Hanji repeated bemused, astonished that Eren was talking about the same Levi.

"Yeah," Eren confirmed. Second guessing his reaction, maybe he was overreacting, but Levi did seem out of sorts, plus he hurried to his room rather hastily.

"Hmm, maybe he is sick, he never takes naps," Hanji revealed.

"How has it been?" Hanji asked Eren, changing the subject.

"What, living here? It has been alright. Still getting used to Levi, it is definitely a steep learning curve. I met Erwin the other day." He revealed as he rambled. Eren liked Hanji a did not mind talking to them for a bit.

"Oh yeah, is that so? I miss my boys. Not like they even care that I'm gone, selfish idiots." Hanji jested. Erwin and Levi, as well as their other friends, were constantly on Hanji's mind. Hanji wished they could hear Levi say, 'Shitty Glasses' or 'Four-eyes', Hanji was a little homesick.

"Please, tell me, any tips on how to handle Levi during grocery shopping?" They must have some knowledge Eren concluded, Hanji would have been doing the grocery shopping with Levi for some time.

"Dunno, he banned me from going with him. Far too many incidents, three strikes and you're out." Hanji sounded joyful and quite proud, "Although, he would mercifully pick up my stuff for me, as long as I gave him a list." Hanji confessed, the information intriguing Eren. He wanted to know what Hanji had done to cause Levi to ban them.

Eren wanted to ask Hanji if they have lived with Levi from the start, if so how old was Levi when they moved in? Though, for some reason that felt wrong to Eren, to go behind Levi's back and find out his age.

Hanji was telling Eren all about the current place they were backpacking around. Going into great detail about cultural differences and the local delicacies they had tried.

"Sounds incredible," he returned politely. "Do you think I should check on him?" Eren asked randomly, he was concerned and wanted to make sure Levi had all that he needed.

"Up to you." They unhelpfully returned, "I'd knock first though, I made the mistake once of not knocking and fucking hell...I definitely would not do it again." Hanji warned Eren, releasing a soft partly suppressed chuckle, "I miss the cantankerous bastard."

"Knock first, got it." Eren chuckled too, finding this whole conversation entertaining, "You know it's quite comforting hearing about your fuck ups. Gives me a little hope that if I mess up, Levi won't kick me out." It was something that worried him, he was fearful of stepping out of line, or unintentionally pissing Levi off to the point that Levi decided he no longer wanted Eren around.

Utter silence greeted his words.

"Hanji?" Eren called uncertain, maybe it was a bad signal?

"I'm here." Came the softer reply, unlike Hanji's previous loud and boisterous tone, "I was just contemplating what you said." Hanji spoke up, "Look Eren, I like you. I've never met you, but you have a voice that I trust, and you're nice - so I'm going, to be honest with you. Not in a million years did I think Levi would take on another tenant." Hanji sighed, should they tell Eren this? Revealing what they knew or had summarised, "He must have seen something in you that he liked. He's good at reading people, if he's willing to let you live there, then that's huge. He may not show it, but trust me, I've had years of experience living with and knowing him."

Wow! Eren was stunned by the news. Casting his mind back to the day he came and enquired about the room, Levi was clearly against taking on a tenant. Eren agreed with Hanji, he could easily accept what they were saying about Levi having no intention of taking on another tenant.

His head was trying to wrap itself around all of this, yet his heart rate had quickened a and he felt elated. Levi was a good judge of character, and he tolerated Eren. He may not like him that much, but for Levi to tolerate someone and allow them to remain in his life sounded like a big deal.

"Really?" He found himself saying, utterly lost for words. He needed reassurance that he was not reading too much into it.

"Really!" Hanji asserted, "He never lets anyone new in." Came the stark and honest reply, "Erwin and I are his closest friends and we go way back. Then there are a few others that are part of our friendship group that Levi likes, but they're not as close. He is an extremely private person. I did consider subletting our room to a mutual friend of ours, at least Levi would know them, but all of our friends have their own places." Hanji clarified.

Eren had the urge to ask Hanji if, Petra, was one of the mutual friends that Levi liked. He pushed the question away, now was not the time to get jealous over Petra.

"Huh, good to know." That was all his frazzled brain could come up with. He had a feeling Hanji was subtly trying to hint at more, that what they said had a deeper significance, but he was drawing a blank. What he could understand, was that Levi, for some reason deemed Eren suitable to live lacklustre.

"Eren," Hanji called his name quietly, they sounded preoccupied.

"Yeah?" He muttered, barely above a whisper. Even if Eren did not understand at this precise moment the significance of Hanji's words, he knew that they were important.

"No matter what happens, how rude he gets, or how much one of his insults cuts a bit deep, j-just promise me you'll look past that and stick around. I know I'm not making much sense, but..." Hanji paused, Eren could hear them drumming their fingers on some hard surface, Hanji was clearly debating if they should continue "...I shouldn't say anything more. Just remember he pushes people away, please - don't let him." Hanji earnestly declared.

Feeling confused and a bit overwhelmed with where this conversation had gone, Eren replied dutifully, "I promise," not really sure what he was promising.

"Thanks. I better go, my phone card will run out soon. I'll try Levi again tomorrow, hopefully, he's feeling better by then." Hanji informed Eren.

Eren bid Hanji goodbye placing the phone back on the wall.

His mind was a bit of a jumble. He had not processed all that Hanji had said he ran their words through his mind trying to ensure that he did not forget what they were. He knew he would not be able to focus on studying now, he was too busy trying to decipher what Hanji had said and what it all meant.

Eren headed to his room, not bothering to switch on the main light, he had a headache and knew it was too bright, he would switch on his bedside lamp once he reached that side of the room. That was mistake number one - walking across his room in the dark, mistake number two had been stupidly dumping his rucksack in the middle of his room earlier as an act of defiance.

He tripped over it, stumbling, losing his footing it sending him flying across the room. He was confused, not knowing what had happened and where anything was, his eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness of his room. His stomach churned. He flung his hands out, hoping he could brace himself. His hands and knees hit the floor hard; pain shooting through them, his head connected with the corner of his bedframe.

"FUCK!" he cried out in pain, his hands flew up to his head automatically.

Moments later his main light flicked on and Levi was crossing the room to assess the situation. Eren winced at the glaring bright light, as he watched the blurry outline of Levi approach.

"Why were you walking around in the dark, are you completely stupid?" Levi rebuked, as he crouched down next to Eren, pulling Eren's hands away from his face.

"What happened?" Levi asked, still holding Eren's wrists to prevent him from touching his injury again.

Eren averted his eyes, too ashamed to admit his mistake, "I tripped," Eren answered omitting what he had tripped on.

Levi's eyes scanned the floor quickly, landing on Eren's rucksack. He turned his gaze back to Eren, "You've got to be kidding me!" He proclaimed disappointed, had he not warned the brat to not leave his damn bag in the middle of the floor, "I have half a mind to leave you to bleed to death - someone as stupid as you doesn't deserve to live."

All the colour drained from Eren's face, he ignored Levi's insults, fixating on the words, 'bleed to death', he looked up into Levi's face, "I'm bleeding?" he asked frightened, his voice wavering.

The anger in Levi evaporated at Eren's words, "Just a little. Nothing a few stitches won't fix."

"Stitches!" Eren squeaked. Shit, he could feel blood trickling down his temple and cheek.

Levi stood, "Stay there, I have a first aid kit..."

"You're not doing it are you?" Eren interrupted alarmed. He was panicking, he wanted to go to a hospital.

"No you fool, I can clean the wound and put some sort of gauze on it. A temporary measure until we get to the hospital." Levi returned coolly.

Eren sighed in relief, "We?" he questioned, picking up on that part of Levi's sentence.

"I'll drive you and wait with you in A&E," Levi confirmed, before disappearing to fetch what Eren assumed would be the first aid kit.

Levi returned and cleaned and dressed the wound, "Do I needed to childproof the apartment?" Levi asked tauntingly. Perhaps teasing Eren would be enough for him to realise how clumsy he can be and maybe make him be a bit more aware.

"No," Eren huffed indignantly, "It was dark," he reminded Levi.

"Which brings about more questions. What goes on in that head of yours? Who walks around in the dark? Is it a matter of lack of common sense? Or have you lost a few brain cells during previous falls?" Levi continued to lay into him.

"Give it a rest. I just want to sleep, can I sleep in the car?" Eren asked hopeful, once again feeling like a child asking permission for something. He felt dizzy, a little nauseated, he had a headache and he simply wanted to rest.

Levi shook Eren, his eyes had begun to droop, "Oi, twinkle toes!" Levi called, "No sleeping. You most likely have, mild concussion. I don't think you're allowed to sleep if you have concussion," He explained logically.

Eren frowned, "That's a misconception, you..."

"Now is not the time to have a casual chat, and conduct myth busting, you're still bleeding remember! You know from the reasonably sized cut on your head." Levi stopped Eren before he could get distracted.

By some miracle, Levi managed to get Eren out of the apartment, down to the basement and n the car. They were now on their way to the nearest hospital.

"Don't vomit in my car," Levi ordered.

Eren clung to the makeshift sick bucket (the bin from the bathroom), "My head hurts," he announced stating the obvious.

Levi snorted, "Go figure," he mocked. Even if what Eren had said was moronic, it was sweet.

They faced quite a long wait in the accident and emergency department. Eren's case was not a priority, he likely had a mild concussion, and needed stitches to close the wound.

Levi had a love/hate association with hospitals, he loved how sterile they were, and how frequently everything was cleaned. However, he hated the people, the ill and dying, the depressed visitors and lacklustre food and surroundings.

They made themselves comfortable, or as comfortable as the could, sitting in the hard metal chairs, surrounded by ill and injured people.


	7. Chapter 7

Looking around the room, Levi summarised that the level of cleanliness did not extend to the waiting areas. Perhaps it was because this was the A&E waiting area, it was chaotic and busy, nevertheless, it was disgusting.

Levi had already spotted an overflowing rubbish bin, many scattered half-finished coffee containers, piles of newspapers and magazines left strewn in random places, questionable stains and spills. That was just the things, the people were another thing entirely.

There was a lady who had clearly broken her arm, an elderly gentleman who had possibly had a fall, (Levi hoped it was nothing more sinister such as a mugging) sporting various cuts and scrapes, a young child (around eight), resting her head in her mums lap as she cried, the mother caressing her hair and whispering words of comfort. Then there was the boisterous drunken group of friends, one of them seemed to have drunken too much, and another looked as if he had punched a glass window, cutting up his hand.

Then there was Eren, clutching the bin for fear of being sick leaning against Levi slightly. Levi jostled him by moving his shoulder, causing Eren's head to drop, "You cannot sleep, not until you've been seen and given the all clear."

Eren mumbled something incoherent, Levi assumed he was complaining.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer," Levi stated logically.

Fuck, he hoped so, he hated waiting rooms. There was too much going on, sensory overload - an assault upon your senses.

The visuals were bad enough, however you add the sounds - people whispering, crying, the sound of someone throwing up (Eren), moaning, groaning, whimpering, newspapers rattling, arguing (the drunk people), magazine pages flipping, the pop and fizz of a soda can opening, the glass doors sliding open and shut, names On the to admitting and the front desk, people talking on mobiles, footsteps pacing, swearing, drunken slurring, coins clinking in the vending machine, the thunk of a chocolate bar or bottled drink hitting the tray, sirens, squeaky wheel on a crash cart or stretcher zooming past. It was endless noise. Levi hated it.

Not to mention the smells. Antiseptic, cleaning products, hand sanitizer - they were the good smells, but mixed with vomit, BO, sweat, booze, coffee, perfume all hanging in the dry atmosphere of an air-conditioned room.

No matter how much he hated it, he would not leave Eren. Besides, once out of the waiting room and in a bay area, the assault on his senses should decrease.

Eren groaned next to him and Levi turned to regard him, "Can you move one seat down from me?" he asked, he disliked the wretching noises one would make when vomiting.

Eren met his gaze, "Fuck you," he returned ferociously.

After a few seconds of staring at one another, Levi said, "Anything I can do to help?" He was feeling bad for Eren.

"Maybe a bottle of water or something," Eren offered. He needed something to wash the sick taste out of his mouth.

Levi nodded and stood, walking over to the vending machine, inserting the relevant change and selecting a bottle of water. Then he moved to the hot drinks machine, doing the same and selecting himself a tea.

He returned to Eren, choosing against his better judgement to sit next to him and not one or two seats away. He held out the bottle of water, which Eren took and thanked him for. The poor sod looked a sorry sight. Sweat and blood soaked hair stuck up at angles and to his forehead, a makeshift gauze protecting his quite deep cut on his head - the blood already seeping through, pale ashen skin from being sick, droopy eyes, hugging a bin filled with sick, as he took small sips of water.

Levi distracted himself by sipping at his own drink, it was too hot and tasted foul.

It was surreal, being surrounded by multiple noises at various levels, yet be sat in complete silence with each other.

Ten minutes later Eren's name was called. Levi helped him to his feet, telling Eren to lean on him if needed. He told himself it was because Eren was dizzy, it was not because he wanted to help, to be hands on and show Eren that he cared. He did not care. They were roommates, and friends - barely. Eren had not been living with him that long, the brat could not have grown on him that quickly?

The nurse showed them to a cubicle and disappeared. Once Eren was deposited safely onto a hospital bed, Levi located the closest antibacterial hand dispenser and starting pumping it like a man close to orgasm pumping his dick - fast and hard.

Eren watched him with the slightest hint of a smile on his face, "Alright?" he asked cheekily.

Levi rubbed the gel over his hands, "Fucking perfect," Levi sarcastically replied.

Eren laughed, "I think it's s..." Eren froze, and Levi glared at him, "I was totally not going to say sweet. Nope. No way." He backtracked mortified.

"What were you going to say?" Levi challenged.

"Erm...that I think your quirks are...um..." Sexy - no he couldn't say that. Silly - definitely not. Stupid - no way, not if he wanted to leave the hospital without gaining any more injuries. Eren ran as many 'S' words he could think of through his head, nothing fit. All the while Levi watched him intently.

"Well?" Levi prompted.

Thankfully the nurse returned, drawing the curtain closed around the cubicle. She asked Eren a few questions. Removed Levi's temporary bandage, examined and cleaned the wound again. Then informed them that he needed stitches, that glueing it, was not possible due to the placement of the wound. She informed them that she would find the physician and they will come and close the wound with a few stitches.

"I hate needles," Eren stated morosely, "I think I'm going to throw up again," he was not really going to be sick, he was merely dreading what was about to happen.

"They might not administer the anaesthetic via an injection. Sometimes they use numbing cream." Levi stated matter of factly, although his tone was the same as usual, he was attempting to comfort Eren.

Eren frowned at him, "They still have to sew my bloody head back together with a needle!" His voice had risen in panic.

"Yes, but you will not feel that." Levi pointed out.

"I'll still see them coming at me with a needle." He was really starting to freak out now.

Levi stepped closer, wanting to calm Eren but having no experience in this situation, "A very small needle," he corrected, Eren glared at him, "Like I said you won't feel anything, maybe just slight tugging as they pull..."

"Oh god, Levi shut up, you're not helping." Eren implored, biting his fingernails nervously, Levi was making it worse.

"It will be fine, as soon as it is done you'll wonder why you had gotten so worked up over it." He tried reasoning. That was how things such as this usually worked. You would build something up in your head to be this awful thing, then once you had done it, you realise you may have let your brain run wild.

"Fuck," Eren stood abruptly, "I can't," he declared as he began pacing.

Levi seized hold of Eren, his hands gripping Eren's upper arms. He levelled a serious gaze at him, "You can and you will." He commanded. Eren needed a firm tone right now, otherwise, the idiot may just panic and leave without getting his wound attended to.

Eren nodded in agreement feeling detached.

Eren knew he was overreacting, still, he could not control his mini freak out. He was apprehensive, what if the anaesthetic did not work and he felt everything?

Levi's fingers curled around his arms, the tips digging in - it actually helped. Eren felt anchored - sensing Levi touch pulled him from the edge he was tittering over.

"Look at me," Levi demanded. Eren snapped his head up from looking at the floor, he was met with unguarded eyes and Eren could not look away, he had never noticed how long and full Levi's eyelashes were before, "You can do this." Levi asserted positively.

Sucking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Eren parrotted, "I can do this."

The sound of the curtain being pulled open, caused Levi to drop his hands and take a few steps back.

"Hello, I'm Ymir." A tall intimidating woman stated directly. "I'm the doctor who will be suturing your wound." She explained as she placed some items on a tray.

Eren sat back on the bed, his hands gripping the edge of the mattress for support, he wanted this over and done with.

Ymir worked fast, the numbing gel taking effect quickly, and the wound only needing four stitches, it was over rather quickly. Ymir explained about after care of the stitches, to not pull at them even if it itches, and to not get them wet for a day or so. She said that the stitches would dissolve on their own and will not need removing.

They were free to go. Levi was desperate for a decent cup of tea and to be away from this hell hole.

On the way home, Eren convinced Levi to go to a McDonald's drive-thru. He had ditched most of his dinner earlier as he thought it had caused Levi's bout of sickness. He was famished. It did not take a lot of convincing and Eren was stunned, he had assumed that Levi, would most certainly not allow greasy fast food in his car. Maybe he was feeling sorry for Eren, and this was his way of trying to make him a little happier, if so, Eren was thankful.

Once home, Eren settled on the sofa. He looked over at Levi as he fetched some cleaning products, "Er...what are you doing?" Eren asked.

Levi stopped to regard Eren, "I'm going to clean your room," he replied like it was obvious and that Eren was stupid for not figuring that out for himself.

"My room!" Eren blurted shocked, sitting up straighter, "W-why?"

Levi's eyes narrowed, they bore into Eren, "You split your head open, dripping blood on your bed sheets and the floor, not to mention you touched the wound and then proceeded to leave bloodied fingerprints everywhere."

Oh.

"Y-you don't have to clean it though. I can..."

"It's fine. I would prefer to do it. I can work quicker than you and you're in no fit state to be doing it." Levi cut him off, he was determined to do this.

Eren felt bad, but if Levi was happy to do it, then who was he to argue.

"Thanks," Eren mumbled.

Levi did not acknowledge his thanks, instead, he turned and headed for Eren's room.

By the time Levi had changed the bedsheets, scrubbed the carpet and various services it was quite late. When he put away the cleaning products, he noted that Eren had fallen asleep on the sofa. Levi dug out a spare blanket and draped it over Eren carefully, so not to disturb him.

What an eventful day it had been. Levi had had a few enlightening moments - he discovered that he was quite fond of his clumsy housemate and could not even explain why. It was unsettling. The best course of action was to keep his distance, shame Eren made it virtually impossible to ignore him.


	8. Chapter 8

Eren woke the following morning disoriented, his head throbbing and confused as to why he was on the sofa.

His face twisted and a long groan escaped him as the events of the previous night gradually started coming back to him. He was such a clumsy idiot. Now he remembered he began to feel a little embarrassed, he had completely freaked out at the prospect of having stitches. He would not have minded so much if it were in front of Armin or Mikasa, but Levi of all people to witness his crazy behaviour - it was cringeworthy.

Speaking of Levi, he must have covered Eren with the blanket, the blanket that was currently pulled tightly around him, as he attempted to stay in his comfy cocoon. Eren smiled it was a surprisingly sweet thing to do.

Stretching his arms over his head and yawning widely, he slowly sat up, folding the blanket neatly. He shuffled over to the kettle, switching it on ready to make a morning cup of tea.

Eren heard the sound of Levi's bedroom door opening, then the sound of the bathroom door closing. He should thank Levi, he had stayed with him at the hospital, tolerating Eren's odd behaviour, it was kind of him.

He knew that Levi tended to take quick showers, so he poured Levi a tea too, leaving it next to the kettle.

Not long after, Levi entered, spotted the tea and grunted his thanks.

"I want to thank y..." Eren began.

"No need," came the curt reply before Eren had even finished his sentence.

Strange.

Maybe not, Levi had always been an aloof person, blunt even, just something seemed different, even if his behaviour was sort of the same.

"Sorry I hope I did not set you back with your work," Eren tried again to get the conversation flowing.

Levi had remained in the kitchen area sipping his tea, not bothering to join Eren on the sofa, casually leaning back against the counter, "It couldn't be helped," He did not directly confirm that Eren had set him back, but he did not deny it either.

Eren had swivelled around so he could face Levi as he spoke to him, looking at him over the back of the sofa. Great now Eren felt terrible, he had no idea what Levi did as a job, but either way, causing levi to be unproductive was a bad thing.

"Sorry," he mumbled, ducking his head.

Levi crossed the living room in quick strides, heading back towards his bedroom, "It doesn't matter," he called before he shut his bedroom door.

Eren sat there bewildered. He was a sucker, he naively thought that their shared experience from yesterday, would have brought them closer. If anything, it had reverted back to that very first day Eren met Levi.

Over his time here, Levi had slowly started to warm up to him, tolerate him, now, he was back to being cold, distant and seemingly not wanting to make the effort, or try to get to know each other.

How frustrating!

Levi reappeared, stopping by the coffee table, a laptop bag hanging from his shoulder and an arm full of notebooks, "Don't forget, you cannot get your stitches wet, so if you have a shower avoid getting your head wet." He lectured as he picked up his wallet and house keys off of the table.

"I know," Eren returned irritably, he could not help his snappish tone, Levi was treating him like a kid and to top it off Levi was being distant. It unsettled Eren. "Where are you going?" he asked, it was not like Levi to leave the comfort of the apartment.

"Is that any of your business?" he coolly answered not impressed by his inquisitiveness.

"No," Eren sighed, "I guess not." Why was Levi being like this? Being touchy about such basic things. "I was wondering if you'd be home in time for dinner." Maybe he could cook again? Try and get back into Levi's good books. He had no idea why he was so eager to impress Levi, he just wanted to fix whatever this was.

Levi watched him for a moment before saying, "No, I won't be back for dinner. I'm staying at a friends house all day and will likely eat there." He adjusted the strap on his shoulder, sent one last look Eren's way, then left without saying a goodbye.

Eren stared blankly at the closed front door. That was, it was - vague and weird. His mind immediately jumped to Petra, what if Levi was going to hers? No, he'd be at Erwin's, surely? Did Levi really feel like he could not get any work done with Eren around, to the point he fled his own home to work elsewhere?

That was Levi's problem, Eren decided, wounded. Trying his best to ignore the jealousy he felt at the prospect of Levi and Petra spending the day together.

His head hurt, and he felt like he had been shut out. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and go back to sleep. He decided to do just that, he crawled into his freshly made bed (thanks to Levi) and fell asleep almost instantly.

When he woke a few hours later, his headache still remained, and he was starving. Taking his time, he found some painkillers, and cooked some pasta, feeling far too deflated to attempt anything more ambitious.

The rest of the day was spent trying to distract himself with college revision, research for a current essay and organising his notes. It worked for the best part, however, the apartment seemed eerily quiet without Levi, which was ludicrous because Levi hardly spoke. Though Levi had a presence about him, you knew when he was around when he was in a room, and Eren strangely missed him.

Once again he found himself contemplating why the sudden change in Levi. Had the events of the previous night really bothered Levi that much? Eren had apologised. Knowing he could spend all evening worrying about it, he decided he would not waste another moment thinking about Levi.

He showered quickly, making sure not to stand under the spray of water, avoiding getting his stitches wet. Once dressed, he packed a few things in his rucksack, grabbed his wallet, phone and keys, and headed for the university library. He would pour himself into the research and get a head start on his essay.

It worked brilliantly, he managed to get a lot of research done, and had drafted a basic outline for his essay, and was starting the first rough draft of the introduction.

As he was leaving the library he bumped into a few of his course mates, people he was friendly with and were on the same university course as him. They occasionally hung out, mainly to study or pass the time between lectures. They invited him to join them for dinner, he accepted and they all went to a nearby bar and grill.

He had to explain that he cut his head and that he had stitches as they were all intrigued by his obvious wound. It was nice, to chat and hang out, without stressing about how he came across. With Levi, Eren was always conscious of how Levi perceived him, with his course friends, he did not care what they thought of him, therefore he was relaxed and enjoyed their company.

Dinner was extended to include dessert, then from there, they headed for a nearby student bar where a popular student band were playing. Eren refrained from drinking alcohol, he could still enjoy the company, the live music and his surroundings he did not need alcohol.

When he glanced at his watch, he was shocked to see that it was a quarter to midnight. Fuck! There were no more buses, not running this late. He could not afford the cost of a taxi all the way back to the apartment, besides he had spent near enough all of his cash on the dinner and in the student bar. He came to the conclusion that he would have to walk. It was not that far, he tried to convince himself. Shit - maybe it was? He would try at least, what other choice did he have?

He said his goodbyes to his mostly drunk friends and began his trek home. His rucksack was heavy, he had checked out a few books to use at home whilst he worked on his essay, and they were thick books. He managed to walk about a quarter of the way before he gave in.

He recognised he had two options, call for a taxi, explain he had no money but could ask his roommate to pay on arrival, or wake said roommate up and ask him to come and pick him up. What if Levi was not home? Could he be sleeping over at Petra's? He tutted at himself for automatically assuming Levi was with Petra again, he really did not do himself any favours by thinking such things.

Finding a low wall to perch on, Eren dropped his bag at his feet, with a quick glance at his watch (noting it was gone midnight) he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled the house phone.

After a few rings, Levi answered with a surly terse, hello.

"Hi," Eren returned abashed.

Silence.

"Soooo...I'm stranded - no more buses, no money for a taxi. Please, could you come and pick me up?" He got straight to the point, it was not like Levi would strike up a conversation if he stayed quiet.

Silence.

"I tried walking, but my bag is really heavy." He whined. When he received no response, he added, "I mean, I guess after a rest I could try again. Don't worry." Eren stated dejected, knowing if it was Armin or Mikasa they would help in an instant. He took Levi's silence as a no.

"Where are you?" Levi demanded to know, his voice firm and monotone as ever.

"Thank you," Eren breathed out, he felt relieved, it was starting to get cold now and he had not taken his coat because he had originally planned on returning home before dinner.

Eren informed Levi where he was waiting, Levi grunted and hung up. Letting his mind wander, he realised that meant Levi was home. If he answered the house phone, he was obviously home. That meant he did not stay at Petra's. Shit! What if she returned with him and Eren had just interrupted their time together? Levi would be so damn pissed.

It appeared his mind was back to overthinking, panicking and overreacting. Shame, he was having such a pleasant stress free evening too.

Eventually, Levi pulled up next to where Eren had stopped, Eren grabbed his bag and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Um...cheers for doing this. I promise I won't make a habit of it. Just this once I swear." He rushed out, already trying hard to make sure Levi was satisfied and feeling anxious about how Levi would react.

"Seatbelt," was all Levi chose to say.

Eren frowned but buckled himself in, as soon as he had done so Levi pulled away.

This was awkward. Levi was probably used to deadly silences, but Eren was not. He hated them. He felt uncomfortable, his bag wedged between his feet, his hands resting in his lap, suddenly unsure what to do with them and how to simply sit.

Without realising it he had started to bounce his leg, a nervous habit he often did subconsciously.

Levi looked at him sideways, not bothering to turn his head to glare at him, "Do you mind," he complained bluntly.

It took Eren a few seconds to register that Levi was talking about his leg bouncing. He immediately ceased and muttered a hasty sorry.

Geez, all he did was apologise. Christ!

Within minutes, his leg bouncing resumed once more.

"Seriously," Levi lamented, his eyes fixed on the road ahead but the grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"Sorry, I can't help it." The more Levi showed signs of disliking it, the more his body wanted to do it. Levi made him nervous, in many ways, it was an automatic nervous habit of his. He just has a huge amount of nervous energy, which he counters via nearly constant motion/fidgeting.

"Try to help it," Levi snarled at him.

"Fucking hell what's crawled up your ass!" Eren snapped, miserable bastard.

"Let's see, shall we." Levi seethed.

His voice was deadly, it was scary yet thrilling too, it seemed Eren had a thing for it. Especially when Levi was annoyed. Levi's voice became stronger, firmer, more powerful, he did not necessarily raise his voice, but you could tell the difference between this tone and his usual one.

"I returned home to a dirty apartment, your lunch dishes unwashed and pasta sauce dried and stuck to the pan. I shower to discover the plughole blocked with your hair. Lights were left on, and then when I finally finish catching up on some work, about to relax, I get a call after midnight asking to come collect your sorry ass." Levi listed off all the thing that had bothered him.

Had he left the lights on? Ops, his bad. Also, yeah he had neglected to remove the hair from the plughole, and he had left his dirty dishes, but he had intended on returning way before Levi and doing them before Levi came home.

What could he say? He had no excuses really, all that Levi had said was the truth. He was sure if he said sorry one more time Levi would make him walk home. He had nervously begun to bounce the leg closest to Levi again.

Suddenly Levi's hand was on his thigh, pushing his leg down preventing Eren from bouncing it, "I swear to god, Yeager, you continue to bounce your leg you will become an amputee." Came the grim threat.

Eren gulped, for two reasons, one Levi could be a scary fucker, and two, Levi's hand was still clutching his thigh.

He slowly removed it, as if daring Eren to start again.

Eren crossed his legs in an attempt to stop himself. Thankfully they were not too far away from the apartment. The ride up to the apartment in the lift was tense, and Eren wondered if he should take some form of weapon to bed with him just in case Levi tried to cut off his leg in his sleep.

Once back in the apartment Levi headed straight for the kettle, Eren thanked him once more and then hurried to his room. It was late and he had early classes tomorrow, he really should try and sleep.

When Eren headed out to following morning to his classes, he knew Levi would be in the middle of his morning work out - Levi never broke from his routine. Eren grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and headed out. He was intrigued, he wondered what the facilities looked like. Hanji had mentioned a gym, a sauna and a pool. Maybe having access to those facilities could help relieve his stress.

Before he registered what he was doing, he was pressing the button that would take him to the level that the facilities were on.

He stepped out and could see that most the doors had keypads - ah yes, Hanji said he needed a code to gain access. Bugger - maybe he could just ask Levi for them, you never know he might actually give them to him.

Eren peered through a window in one of the doors and saw a giant sized pool. A couple of residents were doing laps - it looked peaceful. Checking the next window, he saw a room full of gym equipment and in the far corner Levi running on a treadmill. The treadmill thankfully was not facing the door, so Eren was looking at the back of Levi - it was obviously Levi, no mistaking him for someone else even from behind.

He left quickly, the last thing he needed was Levi turning and catching him spying, besides, he had a bus to catch.

On the bus he found that the cliche chat up line came true for him, Levi was running through his mind - but in this case, he actually was. To be specific the image of Levi in his workout clothes as he jogged on the treadmill was on his mind. Levi had been wearing shorts and a vest, his legs and arms on display. Safe to say it was an image difficult to forget.

Eren allowed himself a moment to think of himself delivering the chat up line to Levi, 'Are you tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day.' He laughed, knowing full well what Levi's reaction would be.

He was not surprised to see that half of his friends were not in the morning lectures, they mostly were either still sleeping, or severely hungover. During his morning break, he called Armin and they had a chat. Eren found without realising, that he steered the conversation around to Levi.

Voicing his concerns over Levi's change in attitude, explaining about his head injury and how he thought it would be some bonding experience.

Armin laughed, told Eren that this was not some teenage TV drama, things in real life never really worked out that way. Eren huffed and went on to confess what happened last night, how Levi got so worked up easily over something so small, and how it bothered Eren that everything he seemed to do bothered Levi, and he felt he could not do right for doing wrong.

"He probably has Mesokinesis or something," Armin remarked bypassing the fact that his friend seemed fixated on his new roommate.

"Huh?" Eren often got lost on the big words that Armin used, but this Meso..um..he was sure Armin made it up.

Armin chuckled, "Let me explain, Misophonia is a 'hatred' of certain sounds, Misokinesia is a 'hatred' of certain movements. So he may have both. For example, he may dislike the sound of people chewing loudly or slurping their tea, and seeing movements out of the corner of his eye - all this could cause irrational rage."

"Oh, yeah he fucking has that for sure," Eren called out in triumph. A few people in the cafeteria stared at him, he turned away from them and quietly added, "He was definitely angry at my leg bouncing."

"Eren..."

"Hmmm, yeah,"

"I have to go, as much as I love discussing every little thing your scary roommate does, I need to get to my lesson." Armin sarcastically stated, breaking Eren's train of thought.

"Right, sorry," Eren mumbled feeling guilty for wasting Armin's time and spending the majority of the call asking for Armin's opinion on Levi.

"No worries, happy to listen. Bye."

Eren bid him goodbye and ate the remainder of his lunch in thoughtful silence.

He was done with his day by three o'clock, catching the bus back home. No sign of Levi, Eren wondered if he had opted to work away from home again. Eren could not help it, he automatically assumed that Levi was doing this to avoid him. It was not a particularly comforting notion.

The evening was spent doing his university work once again, then around six thirty, he ventured back out into the living to scrounge some food. With his head stuck in the fridge, he heard the front door open and close.

He did not bother greeting Levi, what was the point. Two can play at that game, see how Levi liked a bit of Eren's silent treatment.

Deciding to make a simple meal Eren set about prepping everything, of course washing up as he went along - he saw no sense in causing Levi to have an aneurysm. He did not make any for Levi on this occasion, deciding to give Levi a taste of his own medicine.

Before he sat down to eat his meal, Eren completed the washing up. Then in a move, he did not even know he was going to do, he went and sat at the dining table. The living room, kitchen and dining area were open plan, he was effectively still in the same room as Levi, but sending a clear message. Levi had previously mentioned that he and Hanji rarely used the table, and he and Levi had eaten most their meals sat on the sofa.

He could feel Levi's eye boring into him, he chose not to look up, concentrating on eating. He wondered if his chewing was too loud after his conversation with Armin, not much he could do about that, he had to eat. Levi could always turn the volume up on the television.

It was such a strange experience, both purposely ignoring the other, both trying to act like this was not the case - both finding themselves getting annoyed with the whole affair.

Eren was determined not to crack. After he finished eating he washed up his plate and cutlery, then headed for his room. It was like those first few days, when he moved in, hiding away in his room, avoiding him.

A whole week of this and Eren was going stir crazy! A week of not even greeting one another. Just the odd grunt or nod, dancing around one another. A whole week of Eren eating at the dining table, and clinging to the fact that Levi started this.

By the time the second week rolled around, Eren decided Levi was too good, Eren was ready to do just about anything to get Levi to talk to him again. Anything.

He was contemplating causing Levi to snap, even if Levi was furious at least he had Levi's attention - not to mention Levi was rather sexy when fired up over something, and his threats were always amusing.

Anything would be better than being ignored, receiving the silent treatment - avoided like he had the plague.

Today was the day he decided to push Levi's buttons until he finally broke, making he speak to Eren, although the words would likely be death threats - it was something.

Having come to this decision he set about being as irritating as he possibly could, annoying the hell out of Levi.

He grabbed a packet of crisps, plonked down on the sofa next to Levi, this earning Eren a sideways glare.

In for a penny in for a pound as the saying goes, he opened the packet of crisps and began to eat them noisily - knowing full well this would likely set Levi off.

The sound of the keyboard being tapped suspended, this had to mean Levi was annoyed - he had stopped working. He may not be reacting but he was unable to continue to concentrate.

In a brave move, Eren reached over taking the remote control from the arm of the sofa next to Levi and changed the channel.

Nothing. Levi was a stubborn git.

Eren knew Levi was watching whatever it was that had been on, yet he stayed quiet when Eren changed over.

Eren lifted his foot ready to place on the coffee table, using it as a footrest, "You put your feet on that table, I will put my foot so far up your arse I could tickle your tonsils!"

Eren smiled and put his foot on the floor.

"Your leg wouldn't reach my tonsils, what with how little they are." He retorted cheekily.

Eren turned to regard Levi, he was clearly unimpressed but appeared to be torn between demonstrating to Eren that his leg would indeed reach his tonsils if impaled up his arse, or breaking and teasing him in return.

Grinning at him, Eren waited.

"Fuck off," Levi said without any bite.

A smiling Eren was always hard to ignore. The bastard after a week and a half of the silent treatment, just waltzes in like it never happened and teases Levi, which most people who knew him would not have the guts to do.

His plan had been working, the day after Eren's accident he had headed for Erwin's for the evening, choosing to work and eat there. Then Eren had asked for a ride home, and Levi was jealous that Eren could have been out with just about anyone, having fun and maybe even chatting someone up. That thought twisted his stomach, but he had made the decision to withdraw from the situation and avoid Eren, then maybe his irrational feelings would vanish, or his behaviour would drive Eren away, whatever happened first really.

Now, facing a grinning Eren, who looked like he just pulled off the heist of the century, it was hard to ignore him.

"Crisp?" Eren asked extending the packet out to him.

"No," Levi glared the offending packet, Eren had been making far too much noise eating them a moment ago.

"Your loss," Eren cheerfully exclaimed, as he finished eating.

"Do you have to be so noisy?" Levi asked after a particularly loud crunch.

"Huh, me?" Eren asked in mock innocence, "I'm just eating."

"You're chamming!" Levi accused.

"What the fuck is chamming?" Eren blurted, angling his body to face Levi.

"Eating and chewing food loudly with your mouth open." Levi clarified.

"I don't think that's a real word. You're just inventing shit now." Eren stated matter of factly. He was still smiling, he could not help it, this was the most Levi had spoken to him in ten days.

"I'm not making it up, you're just uneducated and have a vocabulary of a troll." Levi returned.

This caused Eren to laugh, "My dad's a troll, how dare you insult my family."

"He's not, you fool."

"Is!"

"Shut up," Levi nudged Eren's leg with his knee.

Eren's heart skipped a beat, not only had Levi started talking to him, he had let the conversation become a back and forth teasing, and then Levi himself had initiated contact. Albeit a nudge, but a nudge was still touching.

"Let me guess you don't have parents, you were built in some mad scientist laboratory, and they forgot to give you a heart..." Eren declared, waving his arm dramatically as he spoke.

"Not exactly," Levi returned seriously,

"Hey," Eren called softly, "You're not allowed to go back to being sullen and ignoring me."

"I was not ignoring you, you're paranoid," Levi denied Eren's claims, even if there was some truth to it.

"Sure, if you say." Eren quietly returned, worried that Levi would revert back to how he was this morning.

"I was busy, working." Levi offered as an excuse as to why he had been avoiding Eren.

"You and I both know it's more than that, you could have talked to me between working." Eren was still a bit stung over it.

"You're distracting, and I'm behind on my deadline, I visited my..."

Eren sat forwards, his interest piqued, "Your.." he prompted, knowing that Levi may reveal something about himself, and what he did for a living.

"My.."

"Hang on, you said I was distracting!" Eren blurted, "How so?"

"You're noisy, messy, clumsy, infuriatingly happy and just distracting in general." He listed off.

Eren frowned, "That does not..."

Levi stood, "Drop it. I had my reasons. I'm still behind on my work, I cannot afford to waste time talking nonsense with you." He picked up his laptop and retreated to his room.

That was a complete u-turn, teasing one another to Levi getting touchy and leaving. Eren was confused once again and unsure why Levi was acting the way he was.

At least now he knew he could get Levi to crack by winding him up to the point he could no longer keep his mouth shut and had to say something.


	9. Chapter 9

The following day he woke late, and upon entering the living room witnessed Levi suddenly stop talking, then seconds later resume speaking but obviously about something completely different.

Maybe he was paranoid. Levi could have been talking about anyone, but then why the abrupt stop?

Eren headed for the kitchen to make some breakfast/lunch as he had slept in late.

"...okay, I better go now Hanji," Levi announced, "Not at all, why would I listen to you, you make awful decisions. Bye weirdo." He hung up and returned to his seat.

Eren poured too much milk in his bowl, some of it overspilling and splashing onto the worktop. He groaned went to grab a cloth, but then remembered he wanted to irritate Levi into talking, so he left the spillage.

He sat on the sofa, munching quite happily, it was not until he had eaten all the cereal and began to drink the milk left in the bottom of the bowl did Levi speak up.

"Disgusting pig," he sneered.

Eren ignored him, slurping the remainder of his milk, then leaning forwards and placing the dirty bowl on the coffee table. He no intention whatsoever to get up and wash it up. In fact, he slouched further into the sofa cushions and changed the channel to cartoons.

"You're infuriating!" Levi declared.

Turning his head to face Levi, Eren sent him a big smile, "Me? What did I do?" he asked innocently.

Levi looked as if he wanted to skin him alive and make shoes out of his skin.

Instead of listing what Eren already knew he did wrong, Levi said, "Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you had enough oxygen at birth?"

He tried he really did, but he could not stop the smile from spreading across his face, he managed to stifle the laugh though.

"Ignorance is bliss, or so they say," Eren replied. He was happy that at least Levi was talking to him, although mainly with insults and threats, but still he would take what he could get.

Shaking his head at Eren, Levi returned to his typing.

After ten minutes of listening to Levi's rapid tapping of the keys, Eren moved to peer over the top of the laptop, trying to catch a glimpse of the screen.

Levi shut it slightly.

"No fair," Eren complained, "What are you working on anyway? You're always on that bloody thing."

Levi reached across the gap between them and patted Eren's cheek patronisingly, "Aw do you feel neglected?" he mocked.

Eren covered Levi's hand on his cheek, holding it in place, "Actually I do," he challenged, teasing - trying to make light of it.

Levi yanked his hand back, "I have deadlines, and important work to complete. I have neither the time or the crayons to sit and explain this to you, so you'll have to get used to it."

Eren blinked at him, then he snorted when it clicked what Levi was saying - or rather his insult.

"There you go, only took you a few minutes," he teased.

"Seconds not minutes," Eren protested, adding a little too late for a comeback, "Acting like a dick won't make yours any bigger."

Levi dragged his eyes up from the screen to regard Eren, "It's plenty big enough, thank you."

Eren shrugged, "Sure," he casually agreed, turning his attention to the cartoon, hoping by him having the last say would irritate Levi further.

With impressive reflexes, Levi snatched the controller, turned the TV off and then kicked Eren in the side, "Go get dressed or something, just you being here is pissing me off."

Eren stood, rubbing his side, "That fucking hurt!"

"Good,"

Eren rolled his eyes and stomped to his room, he was well aware that he was acting like a teenager in a strop.

He returned moments later in jeans and a white t-shirt, he returned to his earlier position, slouched low on the sofa.

"You cannot stay there," Levi told him.

"I can and I will," Eren returned, "I live here too, I pay rent and the last time I checked this was a shared living area."

Levi closed his eyes and Eren knew he was counting to three in his head. When he opened them again, he fixed Eren with such a look, that Eren almost had to re-adjust himself.

"Fuck off!"

Eren frowned, but stood, "Fine, I'll go to my room. I want to make a call anyway." He did, his mum had been texting pestering him to call and give her an update on his life.

He reached the entrance to the small hall leading to the bedrooms and turned to face Levi, "Please, do me the honour of informing when I am allowed to leave my room, that would be very much appreciated." Each word dripping with sarcasm.

Levi flipped him off.

Eren slammed his bedroom door.

Fucking wanker. Who does he think he is? He has a bedroom, doesn't he? Why doesn't he work in there? Besides, Eren couldn't understand why Levi was incapable of working with Eren in the room.

There was no TV in his room, and Eren was pretty much up to date with his uni work. He was too riled up to speak with his mum just yet. He needed to calm down, she would immediately know something was up, so would Mikasa. He could not call Armin again, he had already called and complained about Levi before, he could not make a habit of it.

He flopped back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, bored and annoyed. Fucking Levi, with his bad attitude, sharp tongue and god his erection inducing stares.

Ugh! Eren was so wound up he did not think even an angry wank would relieve him.

Fuck it, he would not be held a prisoner in his room, like some child who has been grounded.

He stood suddenly, having come to a decision and taking action before he chickened out, he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet, before heading out into the living area.

Levi's eyes fell on him instantly, "If you're going out make sure you have money for a taxi. I will not come to your rescue again." Levi warned.

Eren narrowed his eyes at him, choosing his words very carefully he said, "Don't worry, I won't be needing your services." Then at the last second added, "In fact, I'm probably staying out for the night, I think I need to get laid before I murder someone."

With that being his parting words he left. He had no intention of getting laid, he had no idea why he added that bit on? But maybe, there was some truth to his words, he was so tightly wound up, and he had not had any form of sexual relief in a long time. Maybe a good session would loosen him up.

Now he had said that to Levi, that he was likely staying out all night, he could not come back until tomorrow. Even if he did not get laid, he would have to stay at a friends house and return tomorrow. Levi did not need to know that sex was not involved.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Ahhhh I want to start off by thanking all of you fuckers. Yes, fuckers - deal with it, it's said as a term of endearment I assure you. You wonderful scrummy people, all of you, thank you for liking my story, for leaving amazing comments and just about making my god damn week. (Apologises for swearing. I have a potty mouth - much like Levi has upon discovering his local store has sold out of his favourite cleaning supplies.)

A special thank you to - Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae for this golden comment: 'The stick in his ass is so far up I'm surprised Eren doesn't smell wood from Levi's breathe.' I hope you do not mind but I stole this and used it in this chapter, it was too good not to use.

 **Chapter 10**

Eren marched to the elevator angrily jabbing the button when he reached it. Now what? He needed to find somewhere to go, somewhere he could stay for the night. After a moment's thought, he knew exactly who to call - pulling out his phone as he took the lift down - he dialled Marco's number.

He asked if it was okay to stay the night, Marco said it was fine and Eren was grateful that he did not question why Eren needed somewhere to crash.

Marco lived in an area of town that was mainly student accommodation. Landlords rented houses that had been split into flats, at a cheap cost, per student - some had six students per house, so the landlords made serious cash. Student housing was always a bit risque, not only were you in a neighbourhood surrounded by other students, meaning parties, noise and mess, you had the most basic furniture supplied and crap accommodation. Landlords did not want to decorate or furnish with more expensive things if the students ended up getting drunk and defiling it. More often than not, the heating was old, boilers would break and showers were rubbish.

It was just the student way of life, most did not care, they studied, they partied, they put up with it, it was all part of the experience.

Eren had lived in student halls of residence (on campus) the first year, then the following year he moved in with some friends he met in his halls - that was a nightmare, hence why he decided to rent privately and avoid student accommodation for his final year.

Eren chose to walk to Marco's, stopping at a convenience store on the way to pick up some beers as a thank you. Marco was pleased to see him and they soon settled in for some gaming.

After a few hours of playing, Marco's boyfriend and Eren's friend joined them. Eren had not liked Jean initially, he was cocky, arrogant and frankly, he had a toxic attitude. Turns out Jean was confused about his sexuality, trying to act like an alpha male, then having some epiphany and deciding to bone Marco instead. Now he's alright, still annoying on occasion, but no longer a grade A douche.

As the day progressed they hung out, ate, drank, played video games, and bitched about life.

Eren soon found himself complaining about Levi, "I swear he has a stick shoved so far up his arse, I'm surprised I cannot smell wood on his breath!" Eren exclaimed as he handed the controller to Jean for him to take a turn on the game.

Jean snorted, "That bad huh?"

"Worse," Eren dramatically announced reaching for a handful of popcorn.

After a lull in conversation due to Jean concentrating on trying to beat Marco, Jean reasons, "This is how I see it. It can go one of either two ways, you either punch your roommate or you end up fucking him."

"Jean!" Eren cried out surprised that Jean would be so direct, "Anyway, I'm not sure he's even gay." Eren's brows furrowed together, there had been moments he thought maybe Levi was attracted to him, but that could be Levi fucking with him - just using it as part of whatever game he was playing.

This caused Jean to let out a derisive snort, his eyes still fixed on the screen and not on Eren, "I was as straight as they come when I first arrived at uni. I think I even went out of my way to be extra straight - whatever the fuck that is. You know, being macho and arrogant, no homo shit, trying to assert my dominance. I was fucking scared and I did not know who I was."

He paused the game and turned to face Eren, "But you know what, there is this amazing thing called bisexuality, and once I realised I was bisexual, I found peace. I stopped being a jerk. I no longer deny how I feel. Gender is not important the person is. I was drawn to Marco, and initially, that confused the fuck out of me, but you've just got to trust your gut. What does your gut say about this Levi dude?"

"I dunno. I think my cock is controlling most of my emotions, not giving my gut a chance." He joked though it was the truth.

Jean laughed pushing Eren's shoulder, "Then go with your cock, my friend. He'll either turn you down or turn you on." He unpaused the game and carried on playing like he had not just given Eren the best bit of advice so far regarding Levi.

Maybe Levi was bisexual - Eren hoped. He himself was gay, he did not find women attractive, not sexually at least, he could appreciate how pretty they looked, but give him a firm flat chest any day. Jean was spot on though about bisexuality, it was not some curse word, it was perfectly normal (god Eren detested the word normal) to like both genders. He was oddly proud of Jean for going through that, for not hiding his true self and thankfully not continuing being a dick of all dicks.

o0o0o0o0o

What a fucking shit day today had been! Perhaps not the morning, as the brat was in bed until gone midday, however, the moment he surfaced from his pit, Levi's day took a nosedive.

Eren had walked into the living area all dozy, (and dare he think it, Eren looked cute) in nothing but his boxer briefs and a plain t-shirt covering him. Levi felt like a perv just looking at him.

Next, he had spilt the milk and failed to clean it up, sitting down beside Levi (too close for his liking) and proceeded to make loud eating noises. Then Eren had the audacity to slurp his milk and leave the empty bowl on the coffee table. By this point, Levi was on the verge of gouging Eren's eyes out with his dirty cereal spoon.

After a swift kick to the side, he managed to get Eren to leave, or at least go get dressed. Those damn thighs were too distracting, how the hell was he supposed to get any work done?!

Yet Levi's suffering was not over, oh no, the fucker had to return in jeans and a plain white slim fitted t-shirt. A combination for some unbeknown reason to Levi drove him wild.

It was like being hit by a truck. In his entire life, he had never desired anyone as much as he wants Eren.

For most of his life he had been content to not be in a relationship, he never felt strong sexual attraction to others, or the attraction was at such a low level it could easily be ignored. On the occasions that he had been in a relationship, he had felt a connection with them first.

Hanji had informed him he might be a grey-A, that his sexuality fell somewhere on the 'spectrum of sexuality', between asexuality and sexuality.

Levi told Hanji he did not care if it made him a fucking unicorn that farted rainbows, he was what he was and did not see any sense in labelling it, or himself.

Hanji was most likely right, but Levi would not give them the satisfaction. He had been intimate before but only after knowing the person well, having a connection with them and to make love as it were. That was until Eren came into his life. He started experiencing random and sudden urges to just take him. Shove him against things and kiss him. He had even had a dream about fucking Eren on the kitchen Island. In the kitchen! How unhygienic- yet the desire to do so was strong.

Eren with his stupid enthralling bright eyes and that slow heart-stopping smile of his. Eren with his perfect teeth and breathtaking laugh. Bollocks! Levi had it bad – everything the bastard did either made him want to stab him or, fuck him. There was no in between.

The fact that Eren had the gall to strut out in jeans that looked like they were made for him, teamed with a slim fitted t-shirt was maddening. Slouching on the sofa without a care in the world, with his legs spread wide and head tilted back exposing his neck.

Levi wanted to crawl into his lap, bite, suck and nibble that damn collarbone. It was a new sensation. One that made him feel out of control, having never encountered attraction, lust or whatever you call it to that extreme with anyone before, he panicked and told Eren to fuck off.

Which he did - Eren left. Levi's brain unhelpfully reminded him that he drove Eren away with the way he treated him. Now Eren was on his way to some bar or making a booty call to a uni friend for a hookup. Levi had no doubt in his mind that Eren would not have any trouble getting laid.

Wonderful, now he was angry and filled with jealousy. The urge to strangle someone - anyone, was strong. The thought that someone else would get to...to...it did not bare thinking about. He made a conscious effort to unclench his fists and force himself to try and complete his work.

o0o0o0o

Eren had had the worst nights sleep ever. For starters, the sofa was only a two seater so he did not really fit on it. It was old and smelly, and most of all uncomfortable.

Even if he had managed to get comfortable, he could not sleep due to the sex noises coming from Marco's room. He could have gone his entire life without hearing Jean cry out, 'Yeah, ride this horse, yee-hah!' Everyone had nicknamed Jean horse face or horse. The mental image of Marco riding jeans cock as Jean made cowboy noises was one he could have lived without.

Marco woke before Jean and when he entered the living room, he at least had the decency to looked abashed. Eren thanked Marco, choosing to leave early, thinking of nothing but his sublime bed.

Turning the key in the lock, Eren pushed the front door open, and there he was - Levi, in the same spot as always. Eren wondered if he had even left. Of course, he had, he would have done his morning workout and he had changed clothes, he was a stickler for routine.

Eren dragged his eyes away from the back of Levi's head and went to the kitchen flicking the switch on the kettle. Once that was done, he made himself comfortable on the sofa. Reclining backwards, shuffling down a bit to get comfy - resting his head against the back, as he closed his eyes.

Levi eyed him, he was having a sense of Deja Vu. Eren in those godforsaken jeans and white t-shirt, legs spread, arms loosely down by his sides, his head tilted back causing his Adam's apple, neck and a slither of collarbone to be exposed. Thankfully, Eren had shut his eyes, otherwise, he may have caught Levi staring, transfixed by the slight rise and fall of his chest and the way his collarbone was begging to be licked.

Giving him a once over, Levi concluded that Eren looked tired. He held in a growl, Eren was probably tired from staying up having sex all night.

The sound of the kettle clicking off indicating that the water had boiled, caused Eren to open his eyes and for Levi to drop his gaze to his laptop screen.

Eren stood and proceeded to make himself a cup of tea, he stretched and groaned, "Fuck, my back hurts," he murmured to no one in particular. It was that effin' sofa, he was too tall for it, he would have had a better nights sleep trying to sleep on a bed of nails.

Levi clenched his jaw shut, what was the brat trying to do? Making a point of telling him his back hurt, so Levi knew exactly what he had been up to the night before. Rampant sex sessions keeping Eren up and causing back pain, it was obvious what Eren had been doing and clear that he was subtly trying to rub it in.

Eren took his tea to his room, fuck his classes - he was going to drink his tea and then pass out for a few hours, catching up on his missed sleep.

A small part of Levi wanted to make as much noise as possible so Eren found it impossible to sleep, but he acknowledged that that was petty of him.

By the time Eren resurfaced it was around three o'clock in the afternoon. He had not bothered to change out of his jeans and t-shirt, Levi wished he would.

Eren yawned as he rinsed out the tea cup from earlier.

"Hey shithead," Levi called.

Eren rolled his eyes and turned slowly to face Levi, "What?" he gritted out, annoyed by the fact that Levi could not just call him by his name.

"A group of my friends are coming over later, just to warn you," Levi informed Eren.

"And?" Eren questioned bluntly, "Are you saying I have to stay in my room like some child again!"

Levi's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Did I say that?" he snapped, "No, I fucking did not. You're welcome to join us, I was merely being polite and giving you a pre-warning about the incoming noise, just in case you were planning on studying."

Eren gave a short dry laugh, "You being courteous, well fuck me miracles do happen."

"I think you've had enough fucking for now," Levi mumbled but Eren could not make it out.

"Thanks for telling me, I may join you, I may not. I'll see how I feel later." Eren returned, a little less aggressive than before.

Eren had returned to his room, spending his time going over the slides of the lectures he had missed, the professor had e-mailed him a copy of the powerpoint slides they had used.

He could hear the guests start to arrive, music had been put on at a reasonable volume and Levi had showered and changed. The party had started.

The chatter was indecipherable and random bursts of laughter would flow through the walls. Eren had finished his studying and was starting to feel hungry. The food was in the kitchen and going to the kitchen meant seeing Levi and his friends.

Although, it would be interesting to meet some of his friends and see how they clicked. So far he had met Erwin and Petra, fuck, what if Petra was out there? Eren scrubbed his face with his hands, telling himself to pull it together.

Building up the courage he finally managed to leave his room. The living room was quite full, a few people watched him carefully, before returning to their conversations. All pretending to act natural, when they were all dying to discover more about the mystery roommate.

Eren squeezed past Erwin and a lady whom Eren decided was his girlfriend, he nodded at Erwin in greeting, moving towards the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen he halted, the sight before him made him hesitate in his actions. Levi was plating up food with Petra, she was standing close enough that their arms kept brushing against each other.

Levi tilted his head upwards, and their eyes met, Eren quickly looked away, opting to watch Petra's hands as she folded napkins.

"Eren," Petra cheerfully called, "How lovely to see you again."

Eren glanced up at her, offering a small hollow smile, "Likewise,"

Levi's low voice drew Eren's attention to him once more, "There is plenty of food, don't bother making yourself something, just eat the party food."

Apparently, without realising it Eren had shifted his attention from Levi's eyes to his mouth. Recognising that he had been staring at Levi's lips, he ducked his head and mumbled his thanks.

Levi looked good. He was wearing slim fit black jeans, a dark checkered shirt, (with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and the top two buttons were undone) and a black waistcoat over the top of the shirt done up.

Eren wanted to tell him he looked good but conceded that it would probably sound strange coming from him. He smelt good too, he got a whiff of his aftershave as he walked by, carrying trays of food and placing them on the dining table.

Eren never had Levi pegged as the hostess type, but he seemed to be making the effort.

Not wanting to be stuck with Petra alone, Eren grabbed a plate, helping himself to some food, before finding an empty spot on the corner sofa.

A couple of women were sat next to him, both talking quietly, one a small blond and the other a tall woman with black hair.

Erwin and his girlfriend were talking with someone named Mike because Erwin spoke loudly and would call Mike by his name as they debated about something.

"Ah but Mike, you have not considered..." Eren tuned him out. Too many people to remember the names of. From what he gathered from Levi, his main friends were Erwin and Hanji. Hanji was of course away travelling. All these other people were friends, but not close friends.

Halfway through his plate of food, Eren surveyed the room only to regret it instantly. Off to one side, slightly separated from the others were Levi and Petra. She was giggling at something Levi had whispered into her ear, one hand curled around her tiny waist, the other on the wall above her head, supporting his weight as he leant toward her somewhat.

He was no longer hungry. He stretched forwards and placed his half empty plate on the coffee table, doing his best, but failing to not watch what the pair were doing.

To his horror, he watched as Petra plucked the fruit out of her cocktail and moves to feed it to Levi. Who, to Eren's astonishment accepts it, allowing her to do so. Levi would never eat food straight from someone else's hand because he did not know how clean the other person's hands were.

Eren stared slack-jawed at the whole affair, he was inwardly fuming at the fakeness of it all, still, he could not help but feel jealous. He wanted to be the one to hand feed Levi and have Levi whisper in his ear.

One of the two women sat next to him started talking to him. She introduced herself as Ymir. Eren politely shook her hand and explained that he was the temporary housemate using Hanji's room.

Throughout their entire conversation- as Ymir was now talking about Hanji and their adventures - Eren kept sneaking glances at Levi and Petra. They had relocated to the sofa, the opposite end to Eren and Ymir, the blond was not present as she had excused herself to use the bathroom.

Levi sat the furthest away, one arm leaning on the armrest, the other slung across the back of the sofa, effectively having his arm around Petra without touching her. Petra was by Levi's side, too close for mere friends.

Petra was prattling on about something, Levi looked up and in that moment his eyes locked with Eren's. Eren shook his head, and stood abruptly, apologising to Ymir for his behaviour. Claiming he needed a drink and hurried away.

The truth was that he could not stomach seeing Petra and Levi so intimate. He knew it was ridiculous because he and Levi were not friends, lovers or even civil to one another most days. Yet, Eren found it sickening watching them flirt and interact.

Feeling out of sorts, Eren snuck out of the apartment and headed for the roof. They were in the penthouse suite, so he did not have far to go, he really needed some fresh air to clear his head. Once on the roof, he moved to stand away from the access door.

He had no idea how long he had been up there, the sound of voices, caused him to retreat to somewhere more secluded. He did not want to be seen by Levi and Petra, especially when it would be obvious to Levi that something was bothering Eren.

It was Ymir and her girlfriend, they were talking clearly but in low voices, however, the still night air carried their voices over to Eren as clear as day.

"It's not like him," the small blond said. Eren assumed it was her that had spoken, as he did not recognise the voice, he knew what Ymir sounded like after their brief conversation.

"You're right. Levi is acting out of character." Ymir agreed.

"Why though? It's not like he showed any signs of being interested in Petra before." Eren's adrenaline was pumping, they were discussing Petra and Levi, and apparently, Levi was acting bizarre.

"If I did not know any better, I'd say Levi was trying to make someone jealous, but this is Levi we're talking about," Ymir announced, clearly perplexed by the whole situation.

"You think he's purposely flirting with Petra in order to make someone in that room jealous!" The smaller of the two exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah," Ymir insisted confidently, "In all the years we have known Levi and Petra, never has Levi really encouraged her. He abhors her giggling and fawning, suddenly he's lapping it up."

"Hmmm true, but who is he trying to make jealous? Levi has no interest in any of us."

"I know, but it was not just 'us' in that room, his new roommate was there too. Did you not notice how his flirting turned up a notch when Eren entered the room?" Ymir asked.

Eren's heart was in his throat and his head was swirling from this new information.

"No, I did not,"

"Come on, Krista, let's go back downstairs it's too cold up here," Ymir complained.

Eren waited until he heard their retreating footsteps and then the roof door closing.

"Fuuuuuck!" he cussed out loud.

Here he was sulking on the roof because Levi was flirting with Petra, when all along - if Ymir is to be believed - Levi was only doing it to make him jealous, and boy did it work!

Shit, fuck, bollocks - what did this mean? What crazy messed up game was Levi playing? He clearly spent most of his time trying to alienate Eren, to distance himself from him and even push him away.

Crap! Was that not what Hanji predicted he would do? Hanji had said that Levi allowing Eren to become his roommate was a big deal and they made Eren promise not to let Levi push him away. Double fuck! Eren was a fool.

He began pacing, what if Levi believed that Eren himself had gotten laid last night? Maybe, that misconception had lead to Levi getting jealous, and in retaliation, he set out to flirt with Petra and make Eren jealous.

He was far too sober for this shit. Feeling less angry and no longer jealous Eren headed back to the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as he walked back into the living room, Levi's eyes were on him. Eren maintained eye contact for a split-second before walking away. He could not deal with whatever this was right now, there were too many people around. Right now all he cared about was obtaining some alcohol.

He joined Erwin, Mike and some guy named Oluo. After a brief chat, they started drinking, having challenged them to see who could drink the most shots in ten seconds.

The party spirit soon kicked in, the music had been turned up and the alcohol was flowing liberally. Eren was used to cheap spirits from the student bar, he was not accustomed to drinking undiluted strong whisky.

When he next caught Levi watching him, Levi had a look of concern on his face. Not taking his eyes off of him, Eren picked up a shot glass and downed it in one. He was trying to be defiant, making a point that Levi was not the boss of him. That although Levi seemed to have some control over his emotions right now, he did not control his actions.

Levi was at his side within seconds, "Go steady," he ordered, "That stuff is powerful," his voice was clipped as he issued the warning. He knew the percentage of that particular whisky that Eren was necking back like it was water - it was lethal.

Erwin laughed, "Let the kid get wasted. I'm sure if he gets sick he will make sure to get it in the toilet." He had misinterpreted Levi's concern, as worry over the prospect of Eren throwing up in the apartment, ruining the level of cleanliness that Levi endeavoured to keep.

"Yeah, Levi," Eren taunted in a mocking voice, "Don't be such a party pooper." It was childish he knew, but he was well on his way to being drunk.

Levi glowered at him, "If you choke on your own vomit, do not expect me to help," he advised.

Eren shrugged and in a loud voice so everyone heard he shouted, "Party games!"

Someone cheered - a brown-haired girl, who was currently hugging a bowl of potato salad and glaring at anyone who dared look at it.

"Sounds fun, I'm up for it." Mike chirped in.

Someone had lowered the volume of the music enough so Eren could be heard when speaking at his normal level, "I suspect, Mr-Stick-Up-His-Arse, does not own any fun games - if any at all. However, do no fear, for I am a student and have plenty of drinking games in my arsenal." He declared enthusiastically. He was deliberately being dramatic, throwing his arms in the air in jubilation as he finished, trying to rile the others up.

A few people were smiling at his antics, some were tipsy or drunk like Eren, and seemed just as excited - everyone at least seemed willing to join in.

Levi shot daggers at Eren for talking about him like that in front of his friends, hopefully, they'd be too drunk to remember. He himself had a good tolerance to alcohol, nonetheless, he reached for the whisky and poured himself a large one before downing it.

A devilish grin spread across Eren's face, and Levi did not like where this might be heading. Nothing good would come of such a lascivious smile. Maybe it was just Levi who found Eren's current smile sensual - most likely.

"Hang on," Eren called out as he hurried to his room.

He returned holding a board game box in the air, "I have twister!" He announced gleefully.

Erwin declared he was far too big and cumbersome to attempt to fit on the twister mat, and opted to be the person who spun the arrow and tell others where they had to place their hands or feet.

The rules stated that only 2-3 people could play at one time, so the guests that were not playing gathered around to watch. Dotted all over the large open plan living room, some perching on the arms of the sofa, others (Ymir and Krista) sitting in each other's laps, and a few standing surveying the scene.

After each game, the losing people would switch with people who had not played yet. The winner would stay in and challenge the newcomers.

Eren was a pro at this game - having played it a lot as a child, and far too many times as a drunk student. He was the current reigning champion.

That was until Levi stepped up to play.

He bent down and removed his shoes, as had everyone else before him, yet, Eren found it far more seductive when it was Levi doing it.

They eyed one another intently opposite sides of the twister mat. Eren called lightheartedly, "You're going down, old man!"

He heard Sasha snort and stifle a laugh next to him - she was the other player in this round.

"We'll see," Came the calm and collected reply.

Erwin spun the needle it made several rotations before it stopped, landing on, "Right foot- green," he called.

As per the rules of the game, all players had to obey the command. Eren stretched forward, placing his right foot a few green dots in front of him. Levi did the same from his end, and Sasha touched the nearest green dot to her.

They continued on in this vein, until Sasha fell, her knees and elbow touching the mat. She had overreached and struggled to keep her balance. She was out before they had even gotten both hands and feet on the dots.

"And Sasha is the first one to be eliminated," Erwin called out joyfully.

Eren was quite close to Levi, taking advantage of that, he threatened playfully, "You'll be next."

Levi was not intimidated by Eren's attempt at smack talk, although having Eren's face that close to him was another matter entirely.

"Left hand, blue," Erwin informed them.

Eren turned his head to look at the row of blue dots, shifting his position, so now he was on all fours - but facing upwards. His body doing an awkward crab - his back arched, arms and legs apart. At least now his body was blocking most of the blue dots. It was a strategy of his, Levi would struggle to reach a blue dot from his position.

Levi thanked every fucking deity he could think of that he had long since perfected his poker face. He would appear unaffected on the outside - looking almost bored, though internally he was all over the place. Eren was in such an erotic position, his body arched and his crotch in the air- it was tempting, so very tempting.

It must be uncomfortable though, having to hold that position? Levi was impressed, not only was he showing flexibility, he was showcasing stamina and strength - Levi was also a little turned on, not like he'd let it show.

Arching an eyebrow at Eren, because he knew Eren had thought his placement of his foot on the blue dot was a genius move - it was not. Eren had failed to factor in Levi's tenacity. Not to mention Eren did not know that he was a competitive person.

Levi placed his left hand on the dot next to Eren's left hand, he had to straighten up from his previous crouching position to allow himself the ability to stretch his arm across Eren. Levi was now effectively hovering above Eren, just a small amount of space between them. At least Levi's position was not as difficult to hold as Eren's backwards crab.

A large proportion of their bodies were in near close physical contact. Eren could feel his arms begin to shake, he willed Erwin to get on with calling the next dot/body part.

"Left foot, yellow," Came Erwin's next direction.

Fuck! There was no way in the position that he was in, could he reach the yellow. Levi smirked at him and shifted his foot to a yellow dot that was situated close to him.

Eren was momentarily thrown off by seeing Levi smirk - not just any smirk, a damn sexy one.

Focusing on the game once more, he tried but failed to reach the yellow dot. His body gave out and he collapsed on the mat, his legs knocking Levi over. Levi landed on top of him. Much like many other players before them, landing in a tangled heap. No one would think anything of it, except the two of them.

Eren was panting a little and it was not just from the exertion of trying to hold himself up. He could feel Levi's torso and hips pressed against him, he swallowed nervously, and said, "I'm trapped," fully aware that there was a room full of people watching their every move.

Hoisting his upper half up by pushing on his hands, his lower half was still resting against Eren, Levi taunted, "You lose, brat," before moving to get himself upright.

Eren stood and straightened his clothes, "There goes my winning streak," he whined lightheartedly.

Because Eren had lost he had to sit the next game out. His insides twisted as a wave of jealousy washed over him, hitting him with the force of the sea during a storm - unforgiving, rapid and severe. Petra had stepped up to the twister mat and was attempting to tease Levi about being more flexible than him.

Instead of entering into a flirty playful back and forth, Levi said tersely, "I'm sure you are."

A small ray of hope broke through, if it were Eren goading Levi about being more flexible, Levi would have entered into some sort of verbal sparring match with him. Eren was sure of it.

Watching Petra intentionally place her hands and feet near Levi was infuriating. He had to do something!

He had an idea, he weaved through the crowd, going to his room in search of something he needed to put his plan into action. He did not notice Levi watching him leave, moreover, he missed Levi deliberately mess-up in order to get eliminated.

Eren began searching his room frantically he knew he had some somewhere, but where?

Ah, yes! He found them. Feeling triumphant, he went to return to the living room. When he stepped out into the hallway, he could have sworn Levi was just about to come into his room, but when he spotted Eren emerging from there, he changed direction and ducked into the bathroom.

Eren's jealousy had been appeased somewhat by the fact that Levi was no longer playing the game with Petra. He waited until the game of Twister was over, by then Levi had returned, he called out to everyone, "New game,"

Everyone turned their attention on him,"You're going to like this one," he teased, not giving anything away.

They cleared away the Twister game, and Eren blew up a few balloons. He was getting a few strange looks but he carried on, ignoring them - he would tell them in good time.

When he finished blowing up a few balloons, he beamed at the group and announced happily, "Now the fun begins," he had played this game a few times before. It was very entertaining.

People were put in teams, each team member had a balloon tied around their waist, so the balloon was hanging down resting against their backside.

The aim of the game was to be the first team to pop all of their balloons. This had to be done by thrusting against your team members.

One person would be stood away from the rest, another team member would then race against the other team, to reach their teammate and proceed to pop the balloon only using their lower body. Once popped, the first member joins the back of the line of their other teammates, and it repeats until everyone has had their balloon popped and has popped someone else's balloon.

Eren explained this to everyone, they split into teams, and to his surprise, Ymir said she wanted Krista, Eren and Levi on her team. Eren sent her a thank you smile. She winked at him as she helped Krista tie on her balloon.

Petra was with Mike, Oluo and Sasha. There were three teams in total. Three people stood one side of the living room, gripping onto the back of a dining chair for support, their backs facing their teammates. On the count of three, the first person in the line had to run forward and pop their teammate's balloon. Then wait for their balloon to be popped, until all of their teammates had their balloons popped.

Krista was the first one, waiting at the end for Ymir to rush forwards and pop the balloon. Ymir wrapped her arms around Krista's waist, lifted her off the ground so she was level with her hips, and then pushed hard against her. Both were laughing - actually, everyone was having a blast.

Eren was watching closely, so he would know when to run forward and pop Ymir's balloon. Although, he was still conscious of the fact that Levi was standing behind him. He downed another drink while he waited, using the justification that he was trying to get into the party mood.

Krista cheered and trotted back to join the line standing behind Levi. Eren ran to Ymir, awkwardly held her as he made several failed attempts to pop her balloon. He apologised as he held her a little tighter.

She laughed at his apology, and teased him, "Call that thrusting? You need to work on your hip movements," she criticised grinning afterwards. They were drunk, it was a bit of fun, so he did not overly think it.

Finally, Eren managed to burst her balloon, she cheered and said cheekily, "With a bit of practice you'll make a great top."

He snorted, "Strictly a bottom here," he returned, just as Levi approached.

Eren winced at the poor timing, he knew he was likely blushing - his face felt on fire.

Ymir laughed at him and jogged away to join the line, giving Krista a hug as soon as she was within reaching distance.

Fuck, why had he not thought this through? Ymir had insisted Krista went first, and herself second, because she declared no one else was touching her Krista. Eren had no issue with that, so he accepted the order that Ymir had chosen.

Now, clutching the top of the dining chair, bent slightly with his arse sticking out, he felt stupid for not realising that it would be Levi gripping onto his hips as he repeatedly thrust against him trying to pop his balloon.

You were forbidden from popping the balloon with your hands, touching the balloon with your hands was only permitted when re-positioning it.

Ymir wolf whistled and Krista called out words of encouragement, such as, "Go, team, we can win this!"

Suddenly Levi's hand was gripping the back of his neck - his fingers splayed out, his grip firm - he pushed down on Eren's neck. Fuck, it was hot. Having Levi man handle him, being aggressive and rough - Eren was a little turned on.

He continued to push until Eren lowered his upper body a fraction, bending over further, making it easier for Levi to access the balloon. Levi's hand slowly slid from his neck, moving downwards, caressing his spine, then across his lower back until his hand came to a stop cupping his hip. His fingers dipping under the waistband of Eren's jeans; brushing over Eren's hip bone. Eren released a breathy moan, thankfully it was lost amongst all the noise of laughter and shouting. Although, something told him Levi had heard him exhale in pleasure.

Eren's grip on the chair tightened - his knuckles turning white, his heart was beating extremely fast, his body shifting forwards minutely as Levi gripped onto his hips and thrust against him. Eren tried his best to fight off the image of Levi doing the exact same thing, but with just them, and both of them naked.

Just as Eren thought he could not take much more, Levi's fingers dipped a little lower (the tips slipping beneath the waistband of his boxers), he lifted Eren up slightly and pulled his pelvis backwards as he slammed into him. Eren's whole body was on fire, Levi's touch was electrifying. It caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up and his body to tingle.

The balloon popped and Levi immediately let Eren go.

Dazed and half hard Eren stood there frozen to the spot, Ymir called, "Oi Eren, get a move on."

Eren blinked down at Levi completely unsure what the hell just happened, he felt giddy, his heart was beating so fast he was scared it would explode. Eren noted that Levi's pupils were enlarged, indicating he too was at least a little aroused. He dragged his eyes away from Levi, turning to jog over to Ymir.

Krista was now trying to pop the balloon attached to Levi, and Eren thanked god that he did not have to be the one to try and pop Levi's balloon.

What the hell was he thinking? He thought he was being clever playing games that forced them to come into contact, body parts touching and in close proximity. He had no fucking clue! No fucking clue, whatsoever.

Going up against Levi, he stood no chance, the barest of touches from Levi in a moderately suggestive place, had shown Eren that he was not in control - Levi was. If Levi ever took hold of his dick, Eren was sure he would just about die.

Fuck he wanted Levi to pin him down and slam into him repeatedly, dictating when he could come. Eren shuddered at the thought, completely aroused by the idea.

Krista managed to pop Levi's balloon and she jumped up and down clapping, shouting, "We won!"

They did not win anything, just bragging rights. The other teams continued to play until all the balloons had been popped. Eren used that time to try and calm the fuck down, his heart was still racing plus his lustful thoughts of Levi were not helping his semi to disappear.

Eren was definitely through with suggesting party games, he clearly could not handle the consequences of his actions.

It appeared that everyone else, however, was now worked up, and had gradually gotten more intoxicated as the night wore on. Someone announced that they had a game and it only involved some oranges.

The group divided into two teams, Eren was not sure if he was delighted or disappointed by the fact that Levi was not stood next to him. Levi was the first player in the line, and Eren was the last, but both were on the same team.

The two groups stood in two lines, each line with varying head heights. The first players in the line held an orange between their chin and neck.

On the word 'Go!', they had to pass the orange down the line, from their chin to the chin of their teammate next to them. No hands were allowed, meaning no touching the orange during its passage.

If the orange drops, it had to be passed back to the first player and their whole line would have to start again. To win, the last player with the orange must transfer it back to the first, via their chin.

It was hilarious. Levi got gradually more annoyed as the game went on, because every time someone dropped it he had to start all over again, what with being the first person in the line.

Eventually, the orange reached Eren causing Eren to sigh in relief, that was it, game over. Or so he thought, Erwin, reminded him that in order to win Eren had to return the orange to the first player.

Fuck! That was Levi.

Keeping his chin down making sure that the orange was wedged firmly in place, Eren slowly walked down the line until he reached Levi. Levi lifted his eyebrows expectantly, his arms crossed loosely. This was going to be difficult for two reasons, one, Levi was short, two, it was Levi.

"If you drop this, we have to start all over again!"Levi told him, his voice clearly showing how much he did not want that to happen, he sounded bored and fed up with the game.

"I know," Eren hissed, trying not to dislodge the orange as he spoke. It amazed him how Levi could cause him to be annoyed and turned on at the same time. It was some weird paradox.

Eren bent his knees and stooped down slightly, leaning forwards and taking hold of Levi's shoulders for support. Levi tilted his head back and to the side, giving Eren enough room to try and place the orange where it should be.

Their chests pressed up against each other, and Levi took hold of Eren's hips to steady him as he kept knocking into him. Eren's head was tilted one way and Levi's the other, an orange between them. This was okay, both keeping the orange in place, the problem would come when Eren tried to step away, and Levi had to quickly keep the orange in place under his chin before it dropped.

"I'm going to move away now," Eren warned softly.

"Just get on with it," Levi snapped, Eren's breath had tickled his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Eren let go of his shoulders and stepped backwards, straightening up to his normal height no longer crouching. Levi had fast reflexes, he managed to trap the orange before it fell.

"Halleluiah!" Eren cried sarcastically, "I need more drink," he declared, heading for the counter that had an assortment of bottles.

Half an hour later and Eren was starting to feel a bit nauseous, he was sat on the sofa willing the room to stop spinning. Levi loomed over him, "I did warn you," he taunted mockingly.

"Fuck off," Eren slurred, his eyes trying and failing to focus on Levi's face.

"Come on, I think you need to sleep this off," Levi suggested, taking hold of Eren's upper arm and pulling him up.

Eren let Levi lead him to his room, once inside Levi steered him to his bed, pushed down on him until he sat. He disappeared and came back with a glass of water and some tablets, leaving them on Eren's bedside table.

"You better go before your girlfriend misses you?" Eren spat angrily, although the effect of the venom was lost because he swayed and then curled up on his side, "Ugh why is the room spinning?"

"Petra is not my girlfriend," Levi clarified pulling the blanket over Eren.

Eren lifted himself up, remaining on his side, using his arm to support himself, he reached out with his free hand and snatched the front of Levi's waistcoat, "But, you want her to be!" He declared outraged.

"No," Levi clarified, "I don't."

Pulling on Levi's waistcoat causing him to be dragged closer to Eren, Eren countered, "You were all over her!" His voice sounding needy with a hint of suspicion, he was not convinced that Levi held no interest in Petra.

Levi remained quiet, opting to not provoke a drunken Eren, besides it was satisfying to know that he was not the only who could get jealous.

Eren pouted, his eyes trying to focus on Levi's face, "She fed you fucking fruit, Levi!" He shouted, "Hand fed you. Fucking fruit!" He repeated visibly distressed.

When it became apparent that Levi was not going to defend his actions, Eren admitted, "You know, I never had sex."

"Bullshit," Levi refused to believe that, "There is no way you are a virgin."

Eren let go of Levi's waistcoat and sat up, "Huh?" he returned, his face scrunched up in confusion, "No, I've had sex. Of course, I have. Bloody hell!" He clarified still a bit lost, far too drunk to follow this conversation, "I meant, I never had sex LAST NIGHT!" he put emphasis on the words last night.

Levi was watching Eren carefully if that were true, why did Eren go to that trouble to make sure Levi thought that he did? Was he trying to make him jealous?

"You said..." Levi began, about to remind Eren that just before he stormed out of the flat yesterday, he had clearly insinuated that Levi's services were not needed and that he was getting those services elsewhere that night.

"I know what I said. I was angry, you were being..." Eren flopped back down on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm, "...a bastard. You were pushing me away. I wanted to retaliate. I spoke before I had thought about it. No way was I returning and admitting I was an idiot. So I stayed out, doesn't mean I had sex." His arm leaving his face as he gesticulated, it coming to rest on his stomach.

It seemed Eren was an honest drunk, spilling everything on his mind.

Utter relief surged through Levi, Eren had not had sex with someone else last night. Thank fuck for that.

"You seemed pretty tired and you were complaining of a back ache," Levi pointed out, still a little doubtful, not quite believing his luck. Besides, he might as well get Eren talking whilst his lips were loose and his mind unable to stop him.

Eren was less alert now, he clearly was getting sleepier - his eyes fluttered shut, but he continued to talk, answering Levi's raised points, "I spent the night on a shitty sofa, and had to listen to my two friends going at it in the next room. No sleep and shitty sofa equals bad back and being tired." He explained.

"You know," his voice had risen again and he had opened his eyes once more, "I spent most the night letting everything eat away at me, you are a...a...git." He declared, closing his eyes and almost instantly falling asleep.

Taken off guard by Eren's revelations, Levi took a moment to let his words sink in, as he watched Eren sleeping.

He was suddenly feeling tired himself, he probably would not sleep, but he was tired of having company and having to play host. He headed back out and managed to successfully kick everyone out.

Spending the next hour or so cleaning up. Petra had offered to stay and help, but he let her down gently. He should really explain his behaviour to her, he felt bad for using her. Maybe another day he would apologise, today was not that day.

Once everything was clean, he poked his head in to check on Eren, making sure he was not gagging on his vomit or something - he was fine. Levi closed the door quietly and retreated to his room, he would attempt to sleep, although his mind was racing, his thoughts centred around Eren.


	12. Chapter 12

Eren woke in the middle of the night with a splitting headache and a dry mouth. He glanced at his bedside table and spotted a glass of water and some tablets - How the fuck did they get there? He reached for them, swallowed a couple and downed the water.

Gawd dammit, he was gonna melt! Why had he been sleeping fully clothed and under his duvet? Undoing his jeans he lifted his hips off the bed, pulling them down and then kicking them off - kicking them until they fell out of the bed and flopped onto the floor.

That was much better he had been overheating sleeping fully clothed, in fact, he was still feeling a bit warm. He removed his t-shirt for good measure - slinging that on the floor to join his trousers, he then curled up under the duvet in order to try and get back to sleep.

Ugh, it was no use! Now that he was awake, he was aware of his full bladder. There was no chance of him returning to sleep when all he could think about was needing the toilet.

Feeling a bit delicate, he carefully climbed out of bed and stumbled in the direction of the toilet, walking straight into Levi who happened to be exiting the bathroom.

It seemed to be a common occurrence for them, meeting in the night in the hall between their bedrooms. Levi had grabbed hold of Eren's upper arms to prevent himself being knocked on his ass.

Confused by what was happening because he was still dozy from sleep, a little drunk and woozy from the imminent hangover - all he did was frown and pout down at Levi.

It was as if Levi had been burned, he dropped his hands quickly, glaring up at Eren, "Watch it!" He snapped brusquely.

"Sorry," Eren mumbled, sidestepping around Levi, slipping into the bathroom and closing the door.

Levi stared at the bathroom door - his mind elsewhere. It was 3.28am, he was heading to his room after using the toilet, to come out and be almost bowled over by a practically naked Eren.

That was probably the least amount of clothing Levi had seen on him. He had previously seen him in boxers and a t-shirt, but never just in his tight boxer briefs and nothing else. It was dark in the hall, but the light breaking through the bathroom was enough for Levi to get a good eyeful.

He stood rooted to the spot, trying to centre himself - he hated it when his body would overreact, he found it difficult to control. Here he was feeling aroused from the mere sight of Eren in his underwear - it was ludicrous. Hearing the flush, Levi hurried into his room - he didn't want Eren to catch him lingering.

Sitting on the edge of his bed with his head hanging in his hands, he exhaled deeply, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked himself out loud.

The memory of his fingers gliding under Eren's waistband and them brushing against his hip, flashed in his head and he groaned. Why was he like this?

Thinking back to the day he first met Eren, he was already irritable before he had even opened the door, having dealt with many prior applicants - he turned them all away, of course. So, when he heard the door again, he knew it was likely another bloody person enquiring about Hanji's room. Fully prepared to just let rip on the poor soul behind the door, he opened the door and was taken aback by the attractive stranger on the other side.

Looking back now sat on his bed - in way too deep with his feelings -he knew he was screwed from the moment he opened that door and laid eyes on Eren.

Hindsight was a bitch!

He should have turned him away like all the others, but instead he had wordlessly (for he was rendered speechless momentarily) invited Eren inside.

He did attempt to pretend that he was going to refuse to let the room, but he knew from the second he saw Eren that he had decided to give him a chance.

When Eren had explained about his futile search for a place to live, mentioning the filthy places with used needles, that had been the nail in the coffin. He could not let Eren live in a place like that, yet, at the time he had only known him for a matter of minutes and had barely spoken to him.

Back then he experienced the same mix of dread and desire, as he was currently undergoing. Dreading what might happen next, being - believe it or not - frightened of what Eren stirred inside of him.

After their first meeting, he sat on the sofa completely stunned by what he had just agreed to. Trying to make sense of what it all meant and where it would lead. Now, he had a better understanding of what it all meant, and where he would like it to lead, but was still holding back, too scared to put himself out there.

It was a rush of sudden and unexpected desire - just out of nowhere. If anything it had steadily gotten more intense as the days went by.

Why was he so fearful of making that leap? Eren wanted him too, he was certain of it.

He had heard Eren moan in pleasure as his fingers caressed the smooth skin that covered Eren's pelvis. There was no mistaking his moan, it was low and breathy. It started as an involuntary gasp and turned into a moan as Levi dragged it out of him.

It was not just the sounds he made that proved Eren felt the same way. Levi had noticed the way his knuckles whitened as he gripped the chair. And fuck, the way Eren looked down at him after the balloon had popped, his face flushed, his pupils blown wide with arousal and his mouth parted, as he stared hungrily down at his mouth.

Just thinking about it was causing him to get hard again.

A lot of his apprehension was because of the awareness of the loss of control - his desire was an intense and uncontrollable force that left him feeling weak-willed and wildly courageous at the same time.

What was really knocking him for six, was the fact that he was not just sexually attracted to Eren, he was physically attracted to him too.

He understands that sexual attraction is the raw sexual desire to fuck Eren (and oh how he wanted to fuck Eren every which way imaginable), but alongside that, he felt physical attraction, a fondness he experiences for Eren based on his behaviour - his clumsiness, his quirks and mannerisms - essentially he was also attracted to his personality. The whole shebang! It was intense and sudden - he hardly had time to process everything.

Something had to give soon - otherwise the next time Eren bumps into him in the darkened hall, he will likely spin him around, pin him against the wall and fuck him.

Eren was easy to read, every sensation, emotion and feeling plain to see in his eyes, body language and facial expressions. Levi knew Eren was jealous, the glare sent his way when he was with Petra could have frozen over hell. Pure hostility was rolling off of Eren, it was clear he was feeling contemptuous.

However, he rather liked being able to read Eren so easily. It was refreshing. Sexual chemistry cannot be faked. Having a simple conversation with Eren showed that Eren was feeling all hot and flustered, the sexual chemistry and attraction between the two of them is simmering and smouldering. He was not sure how much longer he could stand it.

He could hardly mock Eren for his blatant reactions. He himself got worked up by Eren's touch, or like earlier when he had to seize Eren to stop himself being knocked over. All it took was that small amount of skin-to-skin contact and close proximity, and he became flustered and sweaty. It had made him uncomfortable causing wild emotions to whirl in his mind. He had released his grip on Eren's arms like they were repulsive to him. He wanted to break that contact and try and clear his head. So far it had not worked. His head was spinning.

Glancing at his digital clock, he noted it was gone 4 am, he really should try and get some sleep. He usually woke early to fit in a morning workout and shower before he started work.

Fucking hell, work! He was already behind before Eren came into his life, then Eren came along and caused him to practically halt any progress he would have made if he were here alone.

He had to finish this damn book and get it to his editor by the deadline, he had already had an extension, he could not push for another.

Eren returned to his room, made himself comfortable once more, closed his eyes and settled in for sleep. Just as he was about to drift off, his mind replayed what had just happened, causing him to open his eyes abruptly as the weight of the situation had just kicked in - fuck! He had walked right into Levi. Levi had touched him. More importantly, Levi had seen him in just his underwear. Urgh...how embarrassing. Thank god he did not have an erection - that would have been mortifying.

The events of the evening were still hazy, there was the vague recollection of Levi flirting with Petra, then Ymir...shit, Ymir had said all that on the roof. Oh, and the party games - bloody hell the party games!

Eren was completely out of his depth. A few touches from Levi and he became a mess. His memory remains unclear after the orange game - he remembers drinking a lot more, but he cannot recall how he got to bed. Maybe Ymir, or more likely, Krista helped him, she seemed the sort of person who would ensure everyone was safe.

Eren could not go back to sleep, his mind was all over the place. The question that kept popping in his mind was when Levi's fingers caressed his skin- his hand under his boxers; Was it intentional or accidental?

Argh! Eren groaned, 'Why the fuck was Levi so damn hard to read?' he asked himself.

It was impossible to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling, or even if he was paying attention to him at all. He was an emotionally closed off person, who had a constant impeccable mask in place. Levi never gave anything away, not with his body language, or in mannerisms, or with his words.

It was extremely frustrating. Eren was torn between concluding that Levi either wanted to shag him or kill him. If it was the latter and Eren made a move, he would definitely face imminent death. A little dramatic, but this was Levi.

Come morning (admittedly late morning) Eren was woken by the sounds of clanging and banging from the living room. Yawning and throwing on a t-shirt, he headed out to investigate.

He followed the sound, peering around the kitchen island to see Levi on his knees. No, not exactly all of Levi, just his delectable arse and legs were visible, the rest of him completely submerged into a kitchen cupboard.

"Er...what are you doing?" Eren asked curiously.

He must have startled Levi because he jumped and banged his head inside the cupboard.

He withdrew the rest of his body and glared at Eren as he stood, "Why are you creeping around sneaking up on people for?"

Eren half laughed, although, it was not funny, "I was not exactly sneaking you're just jumpy today."

Levi scowled at him through narrowed eyes, his eyes doing a sweep of his body, taking it all in. Eren felt like he was being judged, "You've been wearing that t-shirt for three days!" He remarked, it was that damn white t-shirt that turned Levi on more than he cared to think about, and Eren the insensitive prick had worn it for days.

"Have I?" he replied dubiously, as he dropped his head down to regard his white t-shirt, plucking it away from his chest,

Levi was now looking at the t-shirt like it had offended him somehow, "You wore it the day you stayed over at your friends," Eren was sure Levi had sneered the word friends - like that too displeased him, "then you didn't bother changing yesterday, wearing the same jeans and t-shirt, and now you're wearing it again." He specified.

"Technically only really a day and a half in terms of actual hours. That first day I did not dress until gone midday. Yeah, I wore it all day yesterday, but now, I've only slung it on to come out here and see what the noise was. I'm planning on showering and changing." He explained justifying his actions.

Not like his attire was any of Levi's business. Maybe he was just disgusted by the hygiene factor? Eren felt dirty now, standing in front of Levi in a t-shirt he had slept in and wore for two days.

"I'd take that shower sooner rather than later if I were you, and brush your teeth for good measure, you smell like whisky," Levi commented.

Why did Levi always end up making him feel so small?

Just a few choice words from him and he felt humiliated, demoralised. He was not an unhygienic person, and he usually changed his clothes regularly. Ignoring the issue with his clothes, Levi constantly pointed out negative things, like him needing to shower, or to brush his teeth, he never said anything nice to him. Obviously, he was not expecting Levi to bestow compliments on him, but maybe a day without Levi digging at him would nice.

"Do you have to dig at me all the time?" Eren huffed, walking away before Levi continue to ruin his mood.

Levi reflected on what Eren had just said, he sounded hurt - which usually occurred when people got to know Levi, he would end up insulting them, offending them or just hurting them. However, he did not want to hurt Eren. He had not meant to upset him, he was just pointing out facts, maybe it was a little insensitive.

Most of his life he had been concerned with self-preservation. He closed himself off to protect himself from looking stupid, emotional, needy.

Instead, he changed his behaviour in order to be perceived as cold and indifferent, even though underneath it all, he was just like everyone else.

He had been careful over the years to keep up the facade, then out of nowhere along comes Eren, and Eren seems to have this special ability to break down his walls and take off his mask, and he had not seen it coming.

Never before had he given a flying fuck if his words bothered someone, that was their fault for being sensitive. Yet now, after seeing the hurt in Eren's eyes and the sadness in his voice, Levi found himself wanting to apologise. It was horrible - ugh, he wanted to go back to not caring.

Showered, dressed in clean clothes and teeth brushed, Eren headed back out into the living room. He hoped that Levi had finished cleaning the insides of the cupboards, as he wanted to get some food, but he dares not get in the way of Levi and his cleaning.

It appeared Levi had finished his random cleaning, he was once again in his spot on the sofa, cussing under his breath as he typed.

Opening the fridge, Eren poked his head in, upon seeing a piss poor excuse for a stocked fridge, he closed it and looked through the cupboards. There was hardly anything in.

Levi glanced over at him, "We need to go shopping, shall we just get it over and done with?" he suggested reluctantly, grocery shopping was hell on earth.

Eren shrugged, they did need food, "Sure, whatever." He confirmed, then he made a sweeping motion with his hands down his body, "Is my attire acceptable for you to be seen in public with me?" he said with heavy sarcasm. He was just waiting for Levi to make some negative comment.

Levi put his laptop on sleep mode, walked over to the side to pick up his keys and wallet, "It's agreeable," he coolly answered, not bothering to look at Eren as he opened the front door and walked out.

Eren rolled his eyes at the half compliment, although he was not expecting an answer, at least it was not an insult.

Once in the car, Levi asked, "Why the fuck are you wearing sunglasses?" The weather was dull and cloudy.

"I have a hangover from hell, and the strobe lighting in the supermarket is far too bright. " Eren stated, feeling another headache coming on at the prospect of shopping with Levi.

"That's because you drank enough whisky to knock out an elephant," Levi clarified, "I had to put you to bed..."

"YOU PUT ME TO BED!" Eren all but screeched.

Levi shot him a glare because of the volume of his shouting, "Don't you remember?" he queried, surprised.

Eren sighed, rubbing at his temple, "No, the last thing I remember was that stupid orange game, and me deciding to drink more."

"I had assumed maybe Krista or someone helped me," Eren added on quietly.

"No, it was me," Levi confirmed without going into detail.

Bollocks! His friends had all told him that he was an honest drunk, that he had been known to confess random things, even things from his childhood whilst inebriated. He once confessed to Armin that he had eaten the last of the cookies, and had let Mikasa take the blame when they were young.

Dread settled over him. What had he confessed to Levi? Did he tell Levi he liked him? That he had been jealous? Shit. Fuck. Bollocks.

"I didn't start telling you about all the bad things I had done as a child, did I?" He hoped not, that would be embarrassing.

Levi's eyebrow rose thoughtfully, "Yeah," Eren's stomach dropped, "you told me about the time you jerked off to a copy of your mum's knitwear catalogue." Levi teased, delivering the line with absolute sincerity.

Eren frowned at the dashboard, not really focusing on what he was looking at, Levi had been so convincing he considered that maybe he had confessed such a thing. Even though it was something that he had never done.

"I did not!" He protested, finally deciding it did not happen and that Levi was pulling his leg. It was nice having Levi back to teasing him.

"Anyway, it was not my mum's knitwear catalogue, it was the strip club in Grand Theft Auto." He confessed, too honest for his own good.

Levi turned to look at him fully, an 'are you fucking serious?' expression across his face.

This made Eren laugh, "Oh I'm serious. Not even real women, I jacked off to animation!"

Levi shook his head minutely, "You're weird,"

"What did you masturbate to?" Eren huffed, irritated, Levi was being a judgemental arse when he had not even shared his story.

Levi was watching the road once more, "Porn like everyone else." He casually confessed.

"Did they even have the internet when you were a teen?" Eren joked.

"Twat,"

"Did they though?" he pushed.

"For your information porn is not just available via the internet. You have porn magazines, porn on VHS/DVD..."

"So that's a no then," he cut Levi off, meeting Levi's gaze and sending him a shit eating grin.

"You think you're so damn clever..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Some threat to my existence, some eerily disturbing threat that involves a knowledge of murder far beyond what you should know, and sprinkle it with an insult that has me crying for my mummy." Eren relayed pretending to be bored.

"Tch, gobshite," Levi quietly returned.

They arrived at the supermarket and Eren let Levi push the trolley, telling him he needed the toilet.

He did not need the toilet. He had wanted to pay Levi back for hiding his food that time and take advantage of the fact that Levi appeared to be in a relatively playful mood, what with teasing him in the car.

On the way here he had an idea. Eren approached the customer services desk and made his request.

Moments later an employee announced over the tannoy, "If you see a short adolescent with dark hair and an undercut, that goes by the name Levi, please tell him to come to customer services. Don't worry people get lost all the time, sweetie, we'll get you reunited with your family in no time."

Levi's eyes narrowed as he listened to the announcement, maybe there was another Levi, with an undercut who...nope, the brat had definitely played a prank on him.

A little old lady approached him and said, "Oh, are you that lost boy?"

"Do I look like a little boy to you?" He sneered, then he cringed inwardly because he probably did to this old lady with poor eyesight.

"They described someone exactly like you," the woman pointed out defensively, "no need to give me attitude young lad. Kids these days no respect for their elders..."

"It's not me," he denied cutting her off and walking away. He rounded the corner to see Eren waiting for him by the vegetables, smirking at him as he drew nearer.

"Oh thank the lord, I found you. You must have been so frightened." Eren made a show of saying loudly, "You poor thing," throwing his arms out ready to hug Levi.

Levi walked straight past Eren's outstretched arms,"No one would have believed I was a lost teen," he criticised.

"I know," but from behind they would have seen that you fit the description and asked you if you were lost, "I thought it was funny."

"Idiot," Levi declared fondly.

They continued with their shopping. Eren shuffling alongside Levi slowly - his hangover was affecting him too much.

"Why is that lady giving you the, 'You're a disgrace to the human race' look?" Eren asked amused.

Levi glanced over at the lady in question and realised it was the old lady from earlier, "Fuck knows. Maybe she's jealous of my youthful good looks," he offered as an explanation.

Eren snorted, "I'm jealous of your youthful good looks," He stated matter of factly, "Though, I still have no clue how old you actually are."

"And it will stay that way," Levi reinforced.

Crossing his arms and releasing an exaggerated sigh Eren whined, "No fair," he removed his sunglasses and met Levi's eyes, "why not?"

"Because I'd have to kill you if I told you." Levi calmly delivered his line without even blinking.

Eren shrugged, "The odds that you're gonna end up killing me eventually are probably quite high, so I'll take that risk..."

"I'm forty-two," he lied.

"Fuck off,"

"You said you wanted to know,"

"I said your age, not a random number." Eren pointed out.

"Just accept that I am old enough to be your father," there he said it, he admitted that the age gap was wide.

Eren paused in his movements, his arm reaching into the freezer - hanging there, "I don't believe you," he rejected Levi's words, finally picking up some ice lollies - he needed them he was feeling far too hot today.

Levi had said it, he may as well follow through with it, a part of him wanted Eren to know, then it was out there and Eren could decide if that would be a problem or not. If Eren reacted adversely to it, then Levi would know not to make a move - not like he was planning on making a move, but still, knowing Eren did not have an issue with the age gap would be beneficial.

"It's true," he replied as casually as he could manage.

Levi continued to push the trolley, as Eren followed silently behind him, deep in thought. This was it, whatever Eren felt about it would change everything.

"I know some people have been known to have kids really young..." trying to mentally calculate what the age range Levi could fall in. The age gap cannot be any less than at least fourteen years, as people generally do not have kids so young and fourteen was pushing it (just the odd case really), Eren knew this - he was just trying to understand.

"I would have been seventeen, hypothetically, if I had a son your age I would have been seventeen when he was born." Levi blurted, feeling on edge and regretting saying anything in the first place. His hands gripping onto the trolly as he forced himself not to look at Eren, for fear of seeing his disgust.

Eren had stopped walking, Levi paused and turned to face him, his heart in his mouth and his stomach down by his feet - Fuck, what did Eren think?

"So, if the age gap is seventeen that makes you..." he trailed off as he did the calculation, adding his age, twenty-one, onto the age gap of seventeen.

Levi bluntly declared, "Thirty-eight! I'm thirty fucking eight." He was feeling sick and agitated by the whole conversation, he hated feeling so vulnerable and he was starting to get himself worked up - which added to his uneasiness.

Eren blinked at Levi, it was not like him to lose his cool, he was clearly distressed. Did it really bother him that much?

"Fair enough. So, what do you want for dinner?" Eren casually asked.

Levi let go of the trolley and took a couple of steps towards Eren, pausing just in front of him, his eyes fixed on Eren intently.

"Fair enough," Levi repeated scandalised, "is that all you can say on the matter?" he demanded, his voice the same low calm timbre, but Eren detected the desperation in his tone.

People were sending them inquisitive glances as they walked by, wondering what was going on - two men stood a foot apart staring at each other intently, tension hanging over them - it was bound to attract attention.

Eren lifted his hand away from his side, raising it towards Levi's hand, but dropped it again thinking better of it, "Yes, that's all I can say on the matter. Age is just a number..."

"Eren..."

"Shh, let me speak," Eren interrupted, "I could not give a flying fuck about your age. Your age does not change who you are as a person, it does not affect..." he was going to say us, but was there an 'us'? "...what I think of you."

Levi's shoulders dropped and Eren had not realised he had been holding so much tension in them.

Levi had no idea what to make of this whole discussion, "I'm almost forty." He reminded Eren, desperate for Eren to grasp the severity of the issue.

"And?" Eren returned.

"How can you be so nonchalant about the whole thing?" Levi asked, maybe Eren did not care about the age gap because an age gap between a landlord and tenant was trivial. Levi was working himself into knots over it because he looked at it from the point of view of a relationship.

Eren took a step towards him, and reached out and took his hand, he looked down into his face and said, "Because..." Eren paused, biting his bottom lip, "...it doesn't change how I feel."

Levi's heart was thumping in his chest, it was too much. He needed time for processing it all. His mind was a mess and all he could think about was how close Eren was, how he was looking at him with affection, and his fingers curling around his own.

Levi withdrew his hand and took a few steps backwards away from Eren.

Eren lowered his gaze to the dirty linoleum floor, "Do you have a problem with how young I am?"

Silence.

Eren raised his head and pleaded silently with Levi to answer watching him closely.

"No," Levi confirmed. It was the truth he did not have an issue with Eren's age, more so his own age, or the fact that there was an age gap so big. The fact that Eren was twenty-one was not the problem.

They watched one another for a few more seconds before Levi turned and walked back to the abandoned trolley, taking hold of it and calling over his shoulder, "I was thinking Mexican for dinner."

He walked off, rounding the corner and heading down the next aisle out of sight. Eren released a deep sigh - that had been full on. He waited a few seconds before following Levi, carrying on with the shopping like their deep conversation had not happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I'm sorry. Hides under her duvet and hopes you all don't hate me.

 **Chapter 13**

The remainder of the shopping trip was conducted in relative quiet, both musing over all that had passed.

Upon their return to the apartment, they unpacked the shopping, Eren made them both a light lunch and they settled on the sofa. All of this was carried out in a comfortable silence, yet, something felt different.

Levi felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he had not realised how anxious he had been over the prospect of Eren reacting negatively to the age gap.

For once Levi did not immediately commence working again, he switched on the tv and leant back against the sofa.

Eren caught Levi's eye, he flicked his eyes to Levi's laptop and then back again, "Not working?" he asked genuinely surprised.

"I'm sure it can wait an hour or so," he wanted to relax, enjoy Eren's company - leaving his work for an hour would not be detrimental to the outcome, besides he could stay up an hour later to catch up if needs must.

Eren smiled at him as he adjusted his sitting position, folding one leg under the other, one foot on the floor the other tucked under himself, with his knees pointing towards Levi, "I'm sure it can," he agreed brightly. Levi decided he had made the right decision.

Levi was apt at reading body language, Eren's sitting position indicated that he was comfortable in his presence. It was a clear sign that Eren felt very comfortable with him and that he was interested in what Levi had to say. Further, Eren's knees were pointed towards him, letting him know in a non-verbal way that he was the one that had all of his attention.

Within minutes Eren was filling the silences again, "Change the channel," he whined leaning towards Levi. Levi had left it on some boring travel show and Eren was not sitting through fuck knows how long watching some toff talk about the private beach he was currently staying at.

Levi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, "No, you're just going to switch to cartoons," he denied Eren's whiny request. He himself was finding the travel show a load of bullocks, but no way was he giving Eren power over the remote.

Eren pouted leaning in towards Levi, "I won't pick cartoons, just anything but this!"

"No,"

Eren lunged across Levi, making a grab for the remote placed on the armrest of the sofa. Levi had anticipated that Eren was going to do that and snatched the controller before Eren could take it. Still stretching across Levi's lap, Eren attempted to wrestle it from Levi's grasp.

One of Eren's elbows accidentally dug into his stomach causing him to wince and loosen his tight grip. Eren yanked it out of his hand with a cheer and returned to his spot on the sofa, flicking the channel over to some game show.

"Give it back," Levi growled.

"No, you want it, you come and get it!" he challenged, eyeing Levi carefully.

Eren had a split second to take in the new programme before Levi was bearing down on him trying to steal the controller back.

Eren clutched hold of it with both hands, smirking up at Levi as he scuttled backwards away from Levi - Levi followed him. One of Levi's knees was resting between Eren's legs, the other down by Eren's side. His right hand was supporting his weight placed next to Eren's head, the other hand was trying to snatch the remote.

Hovering above him, Eren watched as Levi looked from one eye to the next, then to his lips, then back up to his eyes, his body lowering fractionally. To say that Levi's penetrating gaze caused an onslaught of dirty thoughts to run through his mind, would be mild. He wanted Levi to kiss him so badly. The look Levi was giving him, was one that Eren could only describe as bedroom eyes - he was without a doubt picturing Eren naked.

His breathing had become laboured, his heart pounding, his pulse quickened as he anticipated Levi's next move. What he did not expect was for Levi to lean in further, his chest pressing against Eren's, his lips millimetres from his ear, "You snooze you lose," he whispered as he pulled the remote from Eren's hand and sat back down at his end of the sofa.

Eren remained there against the cushions, one leg hanging off the sofa, his body not quite catching up to what had just happened. Levi was practically on top of him, pressed against him, eye fucking him, and then the bastard had whispered in his ear and withdrew from him.

Eren sat up and gaped at Levi, who was calmly watching the TV, relaxing without a care in the world.

"You cheated!" Eren protested eventually.

"How so?" Levi asked turning to watch Eren once more, Eren wished he wouldn't he always got flustered when Levi was looking directly at him.

"Y-you..." what could he say, 'you took advantage of the fact that I want your cock so far up my arse I'll choke'

Levi waited patiently, "I what?"

Eren hummed in frustration. It was push-pull with Levi. One moment he was pulling him in, the next he was pushing him away.

He sat there sulking for a moment before he remembered he had purchased some ice-lollies earlier, grinning he stood and went to fetch one. Two can play at that game. If Levi wanted to tease him like that, so could he.

He sat back down and carefully removed the wrapper placing it on the table.

"Oh, sorry do you want one too?" he asked feigning innocence, he was just making sure Levi's attention was on him. The moment Levi turned to answer, Eren licked the length of the ice lolly, his eyes not leaving Levi's face. Then slowly he sucked in the tip, dragging his lips over it suggestively.

Levi averted his gaze, he must have been affected a little by Eren's suggestive method of eating, because he had not answered Eren's question.

Eren continued to suck and lick his lolly, knowing full well that Levi was glancing at him sideways every now and then.

"Mmm," Eren moaned, laying it on thick, "T'is good," he called as he moved it in and out of his mouth. It was a low blow and Eren knew it. A classic, eat innocent food in a suggestive sexual way - make the other person imagine it was their dick instead. Wola!

Levi had picked up his laptop and placed it over his lap. Eren was not sure if that was a means to hide his erection, a way for Levi to distract himself, or if Levi was bored of him and decided to work instead. He was hoping for the first two.

Feeling brave, Eren slid the whole thing into his mouth and down his throat, pulling it back out slowly, making a particular loud sucking noise as he engulfed the end.

Levi did not think Eren had the guts to tease him like this. Eren who got flustered just from him looking at him. Eren, who clearly wanted to be kissed earlier - can go from being out of control to having all of it due to a damn popsicle.

There was no way on earth that bland ass flavoured popsicle could be that delicious, pleasing enough to cause such sinful moans to tumble from Eren's lips. That meant only one thing - Eren was teasing him, and it was bloody well working!

His brain had unhelpfully started imagining Eren lifting his top and running the ice cold treat over his nipples until they became hard.

Just as Eren was licking the melted lolly from his fingers, his phone began to ring. He had set personalised ringtones for each of his friends and family, from the ringtone he knew it was Mikasa.

He withdrew his phone from his pocket and said to Levi, "Excuse me, that's my sister calling."

"Alright?" Eren asked as he answered the call.

"Wait, calm down. What? No...hang on," Eren stood and sent Levi an apologetic smile, "I'll just take this in my room."

He walked around the coffee table and off to his room, "Okay, Mikasa slow down."

Levi frowned after him, that phone call did not sound good. Placing his laptop back down, Levi readjusted his erection to a more comfortable position, sighing out loud. He was basically laying on top of Eren earlier, yet he did not take advantage of the opportunity and kiss him. Why was he still holding back?!

He needed to talk to someone, but who? Fuck it, he was calling Hanji, they had given him the number for the hostel they were currently staying at.

Dialling the number, it hit him how much he actually missed Hanji. They were annoying as fuck, but Hanji was actually a good listener and Levi enjoyed their company - in small doses.

Levi assumed the phone was just a pay-as-you-go phone in the hotel somewhere for guests to use, he hoped it was not broken. The ring tone told him it was in working order, after a few rings a male voice said, "Huh?"

"Can you find a Hanji Zoe and tell them someone needs to talk with them." Levi got straight to the point, he had no idea how long Eren would be and he wanted to speak with Hanji before Eren returned.

"Hanji," the guy said in recognition, "They're wild - crazy ass..."

"I already know this, get them now!"

"Chill dude, it's all good, I'm going." The guy was clearly off his head, drink, drugs - who knew, but he was definitely out of it.

After a short wait, Levi heard Hanji gruffly say, "What?"

"Hey, Shitty Glasses." Levi greeted.

"Levi?" Hanji returned puzzled, "Why the fuck are you calling me at stupid o'clock?"

Oh fuck - the time zones, he had forgotten about that.

"I wanted to speak with you," he honestly admitted, he rarely hid anything from Hanji and Erwin.

"Oh Levi," Hanji sighed, "You haven't killed Eren have you? Because if you have I am the other side of the world and I am not being dragged into the inevitable shitstorm that follows." Hanji joked.

"No, I've not killed him," Levi clarified.

"What then? Why call me?" Hanji kindly urged.

"I like him," Levi confessed. He knew Hanji would know exactly who he was referring to.

"I know," they returned, "What I am not grasping is why is that cause to call me?"

"I-I..." Levi trailed off unsure where to begin.

"You're holding back aren't you?" Hanji wisely observed.

"At the start, I told myself he was just a kid, that it would pass. Then I convinced myself that the age gap was a problem. I also thought that maybe it was one sided, but then Eren started flirting and it's clear he likes me too. Then I clung to the fact that even if he liked me too, he was practically half my age and that I was some sort of perv for liking him, and although he is attracted to me, the age gap would be an issue." He admitted it all, he and Hanji used to have a movie night and put the world to rights, it felt nice unloading this on someone, "Then today, the fucker, goes and tells me that age is just a number...fuck Hanji, I'm..."

"You're running out of excuses is what you are!" Hanji bluntly stated, they never sugar coated anything with one another, "From the moment you realised you had feelings for him, you've done nothing but think of excuses, reasons why you should hold back. Now there is nothing standing in your way and you're still holding back!"

Levi knew all of this, he knew Hanji was right, "He's just a kid," Levi quietly, despairingly, announced.

"He's more than that and you know it," Hanji returned persistently.

"Yeah, I know," Levi agreed.

"Look you need to just get over it. You like him, he likes you, there is no issue with the age gap. All that is standing in your way is your reluctance to take that risk, to trust Eren and go for it."

"You're right..."

"I'm sorry what?" Hanji asked laughing.

"I said fuck off four-eyes,"

"You're welcome, night Levi."

"Hurry up and come home fucker,"

"Yeah, yeah. After my adventures, speak soon."

"Okay,"

"And Levi?" Hanji added on the end, "The next time I speak to you I want to hear all about how you pounded..."

Levi hung up.

Levi returned to his seat, he felt a little better after talking with Hnaji - he usually did. Of course, they were right, there was nothing in his way but his fear. He was unwilling to take that risk, hesitating, letting doubt and anxiety control his reactions.

By definition, taking a chance meant not being in control. There lies the problem - he hated not being in control.

Taking a chance on Eren, when he himself did not do relationships - it was risky, and risky chances offer far less control.

He could hear Erwin in his head saying, 'But of course, the paradox is that not taking chances doesn't actually give us more control at all. It just keeps us from getting what we want.' He groaned, the imaginary bastard was right too - he hated his friends.

The crux of the matter was he would have to start taking chances and risks in order to get what he wants - and he wanted Eren.

He was afraid and unsure how to proceed, but, he could not go on trying to protect himself, as having Eren under the same roof made his attempts to avoid his feelings futile.

If he did not put himself out there, he could not get hurt, that was his reasoning, a logic he was starting to realise was idiotic. Add that to the fact that he did not want to start out any kind of new relationship out of fear that he would mess it all up.

Thankfully his erection had dissipated, he was able to type out a couple of paragraphs before Eren re-emerged.

He looked like he had been crying, panic was pouring off of him in droves and he carried an overnight type of bag on his shoulder. Sensing trouble Levi abandoned his laptop once more.

Eren came to a stop in front of him, nervously fiddling with the strap of his bag, "That was my sister, my m-mum...she's been in a car accident." His voice cracked and tears pooled in his eyes.

Levi stood and pulled Eren into a hug, their feelings aside, Eren was upset and needed comforting and support. Levi placed his hand on the back of Eren's neck and pulled his head down to rest on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around Eren's back, his hands rubbing up and down his spine soothingly.

They stood like that for awhile, Eren leaning against Levi, Levi lifted a hand and stroked his fingers through the hair on the back of Eren's neck, "Do you need a lift?" Levi asked softly.

Eren raised his head from Levi's shoulder, but he did not step away, and one of Levi's hands remained in place on Eren's lower back.

"I cannot ask you to..."

"I offered didn't I!" Levi returned firmly.

"I was going to catch the train. I live a few towns over, it's a long drive..."

"Eren," Levi called sternly, placing a hand on Eren's shoulder, "It's just a ride. I won't intrude on your family matters. I'll drop you off at the hospital and turn around and come straight back home."

"Okay," Eren agreed, "T-thank you,"

Levi stepped back and picked up his shoes, sitting back down and putting them on. He looked up in time to see Eren pick up the empty ice lolly wrapper and put it in the bin - and fuck if his heart wanted to explode. Here Eren was in the midst of a family trauma, worried, scared and upset, yet he took the time to put his rubbish in the bin because he knew that would make him happy. Levi wanted to pull him close again and kiss him, nevertheless, now was not the time.

Levi shut off the TV and grabbed his car keys, "Ready?" he asked gently.

Eren nodded his head, his mind elsewhere and his body just working on autopilot.

They settled in the car, Eren gave Levi the hospital details and he typed it into his built in sat nav.

Levi did not want to press Eren for information, it was his decision if he wanted to talk about it. Levi would give him his space and simply drive.

Ten minutes into the drive, Eren blurts "What if she dies?" Levi glanced at him briefly, Eren was facing forwards, eyes fixed firmly on the windscreen, tears running down his face.

"I'm not going to tell you everything will be ok because I don't know that. However, I know that you have very loving friends and family that will be there with you every step of the way, no matter what happens. Myself included." Levi affirmed, unable to lie to Eren and offer fake cliches about how everything would be fine, he did not give false hope.

Levi reached across and squeezed Eren's fingers quickly, before returning his hand back to the steering wheel.

"My mum, she's a fighter...s-she..." Eren trailed off, turning to glance out the passenger side window.

Sometime later his phone rang, he answered it instantly just in case it was an update regarding his mum, "Mikasa?"

"I am on my way, maybe an hour or so," he stated, "How is she?"

"Surgery?"

"Right - fuck, okay. Thank you for the update. See you soon." Eren listlessly said his goodbyes.

"Everything okay?" Levi asked and inwardly recoiled at the stupid question, of course, everything was not okay.

"Hmm," Eren hummed as he turned to face Levi, "Um, dunno. She's in surgery, her legs were crushed and it took a long time before they could pull her free."

Fuck! Levi thought that did not sound good.

Eren was praying that he would make it in time, that if his mother was to pass away, that she would do so surrounded by her family - as much as seeing his mum die would be horrific, he wanted her to know he loved her and that he was there in her last moments.

Why was he even thinking like this?! She could survive, she could make it through, she may be in a wheelchair or have significant brain damage, but she'd be alive. But at what cost? He could feel tears rolling down his face again, he did not bother wiping them away.

He wanted to hug Levi again, but that was impossible seeing as Levi was driving, earlier when Levi had pulled him into a hug, he still hurt but he felt better, felt less alone.

They drove in silence, not even having the radio on. Levi pulled up to the hospital, stopping at the visitors bay outside the A & E department, "I can't go in," Eren breathed out terrified of what he might discover, or see.

Levi cut the engine, climbed out of the car, fetched Eren's holdall from the boot, then he opened the passenger side, sticking out his hand for Eren.

Eren unfastened his seatbelt, took Levi's hand and climbed out of the car. Levi tugged on his hand, pulling him closer, as he held him again, whispering, "You have to, for her,"

Eren shuddered and tightened his hold on Levi, "T-thank you,"

"Don't thank me," Levi returned. He did not do it for the praise, he did it because Eren needed him.

Stood in the space between the car and the wide open car door, holding one another, Levi belatedly said, "You need to go, don't waste time you may regret it."

Eren pulled back and wiped his face on his sleeve, nodding to show he understood, he took the bag from Levi and stepped around him.

Before he could head inside, he saw Armin and Mikasa walk out the front, Mikasa was crying and Armin was trying to comfort her.

Eren walked over to them and they seemed startled by his sudden appearance. Mikasa threw herself at Eren, resting her head against his chest and started sobbing. Armin rubbed her upper back as he watched Eren with sympathy.

"What is it?" Eren asked although he knew he would not like the answer.

She mumbled something against his tear soaked top, he caught enough to know that his mum had died. He closed his eyes and joined her in grieving.

Levi watched the scene from afar, he was desperate to go over and wrap his arms around Eren, to offer his silent presence and comfort, but Eren had his sister and friend.

This was their time.

He reluctantly climbed into his car and drove away, watching the figure of Eren in his rearview mirror. He saw Eren lift his head and watch as Levi's car drove away.

His stomach was in knots, Eren had just discovered he had lost his mother, and Levi had driven away. He felt cruel. Instead of heading home like he said he would, he drove around Eren's town, taking in where Eren had grown up.

Eren knew he had to be with his family right now, but he could not help feel a sense of loss when Levi's car disappeared from view. Eventually, Eren managed to convince them all to go back inside, he had to find his father, to grieve together.

He was devastated, his mother had died during surgery and no one got to see her one last time before she passed. The last time Eren saw her was months ago - he felt awful for not spending more time with her.

He was feeling too many things at once - it was overwhelming, guilt for not seeing her, anger that this happened, devastated for his family and crushed at the loss of his mum.

He was in a daze, still in shock, he felt completely numb.

It had happened all so suddenly, Mikasa had called in hysterics saying he needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible, that his mum had been involved in a collision, that it was fatal. The next he was here and had not made it in time to see her one last time. To top that all off she had not survived. Even if he had made it in time, his mum was in surgery and he would not have been able to see her, yet, it did not stop himself from feeling wretched about it.

The hours passed and his father had insisted that he, Mikasa and Armin head back to the family home whilst he notified the rest of their relatives.

Eren couldn't step inside the house, he was frozen on the path leading up to the front door. The house would smell like his mum, would have her photos everywhere, her belongings - he couldn't right now.

"I-I need to take a walk," he insisted, "Armin, please take Mikasa inside," he instructed.

They did not question him, everyone dealt wit grief in different ways. He walked around the block, stopping to sit on a bench his mother had once sat him down on and scolded him for kicking Jimmy in the shins for pulling Mikasa's hair.

He wished Levi was here.

Thinking of Levi, he pulled out his phone and dialled his home phone, he should be home by now. No answer. Frowning at the screen, he ended the call and rang Levi's mobile.

He answered within two rings, "Hey," came his low soothing voice.

"I wish you were here," Eren honestly admitted.

Levi sucked in a breath, "I am,"

"What?" Eren asked confused.

"I-I couldn't bare to leave you in such a state. I checked into a nearby B&B, just in case you needed me. I promise I would have kept my distance until you contacted me." Levi divulged vulnerably.

"Fuck, Levi," Eren exclaimed softly, "I need you,"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I'm sorry if the sudden death of Eren's mum was upsetting to any of you. When I started this story, I had a rough outline, but I had never planned on including a character's death. As you can imagine this chapter still mentions death and the grieving process - Eren would not just get over something like that. I wanted to show how caring and compassionate Levi could be.

 **Chapter 14**

"Where are you?" Levi asked concerned.

"No, I'll come to you." Eren clarified, "What B&B are you staying in?" Eren was amazed that Levi had stayed in his town just in case Eren needed him.

This was his hometown, he knew it remarkably well, he knew exactly which B&B it was as soon as Levi had said the name.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he informed Levi and hung up.

Next, he called Armin, he knew Mikasa would demand that he came back, but he could not sleep in his family home - not yet.

He explained this to Armin, told him he was safe and that he had somewhere to stay. He added that he would be back first thing in the morning to help, to be there for them. He apologised for being selfish, for not being able to help Mikasa in her time of need, but right now he needed someone too.

Armin did not question him because he had seen Levi stood over by his car earlier when Eren had appeared out of nowhere. Armin was just glad Eren had someone he could turn to.

Eren walked the short distance to the B&B, his mind still numb, his thoughts solely focused on getting to Levi.

The receptionist informed him which room belonged to Levi. Eren located it easily enough as the B&B was moderately small. He took a few calming breaths outside the door then raised his hand and knocked.

Levi opened the door and stepped aside, wordlessly allowing Eren admittance into the room.

Eren dipped his left shoulder allowing his bag to fall to the floor with a thud. He reached out and Levi was there, pulling him close and holding him securely.

Eren was weeping again, he was astonished he had any tears left he had cried so much over the last few hours. Levi was stroking his back soothingly again, one hand running over his spine and lower back, the other caressing the nape of his neck, his fingers grazing his hair.

"C-can I stay here?" Eren stuttered through his tears.

"Of course," Levi agreed without faltering.

"Just the thought of staying in my old room, surrounded by the memories of her...seeing her everywhere I looked..."

"I understand," and he did he had lost people too.

Eren pulled away and looked down into Levi's face, Levi met his gaze and said, "When was the last time you had a drink?" concern evident in his tone. The last thing Eren's family needed was for Eren to get ill, or neglect himself.

Eren had not had a drink for a while, in fact, not since his arrival at the hospital.

Levi tutted and occupied himself making them both some tea using the hotel facilities supplied in his room.

Eren sat on the end of the double bed, he felt shaky and tired - exhausted actually.

Levi handed him a mug of tea, which Eren took gladly, offering a subdued smile. Levi remained standing facing Eren. Both unsure what to say, they knew Levi staying here was a big deal, and the fact that Eren had called wanting Levi was also of importance. But it seemed disrespectful to acknowledge the significance of it in light of his mother's passing.

Of all things he should be worrying about right now - such as his mother's funeral, he was fretting about Levi instead, "I hope this room was not too costly for you?"

Levi huffed he could not believe Eren, "Let me worry about that, besides, I'm the one who decided to stay. I could have gone home." He pointed out trying to ease some of Eren's worry.

Moving to rest against the desk opposite Eren, who had remained sitting on the end of the bed, Levi asked. "Do you want to talk about it?" He wanted Eren to know that he was willing to listen.

"No, not really," Eren returned, looking over at Levi with such sorrow in his eyes.

"If you need..." Levi began, Eren cut him off, "What I need is for you to come here," he demanded a little harshly, adding quickly, "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

Levi crossed the room and squatted in front of Eren, placing a hand upon Eren's knee, "It's fine. I'm here. Shout at me, cry on me, ignore me - whatever, it's fine." Levi reassured.

Eren let out a single whimper, trying to hold back, yet even more, tears, he moved forwards so his forehead rested against Levi's, "The fact that you're even here is enough,"

Scooting closer to Eren, now on his knees and fully upright, between Eren's legs. Levi snaked his arms around Eren's waist and rested the side of his head against Eren's torso. Eren wrapped his own arms around Levi's neck allowing Levi to comfort him non-verbally through touch.

Being held like this felt wonderful, he felt safe and secure, but then he would remember that his mother was no longer here and would feel guilty for feeling anything remotely happy, or nice, right now. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to let go, in fact, he may have squeezed Levi a little tighter. They remained like that for some time, not saying a single word - the embrace conveying more than words could.

Eventually, Levi turned his head and groused, "I may need to move," he was referring to the discomfort in his knees from being on them too long.

Eren unfurled his arms, and Levi stood, but promptly sat down next to Eren and putting an arm around him.

"Can we move up the bed?" Eren asked, hoping Levi would be open to the suggestion. He wanted to get comfortable but still craved Levi's embrace.

Levi did not answer, rather, he settled himself at the top of the bed, using the pillows as support for his back, as he sat upright against the headboard. Eren crawled up beside him and curled himself against Levi's side, his head resting on Levi's chest and an arm slung across his stomach.

His head was rising and falling slightly with each breath Levi took and Eren could hear the steady beat of his heart. It soothed him, as did Levi's scent. His aftershave, the detergent he used on his clothes and even his natural musk. It surprisingly relaxed Eren.

Levi placed one hand on Eren's back and the other he rested near Eren's hand laying on his stomach. His hand was so close, Eren stretched so his index finger brushed against Levi's fingers, silently asking for Levi to hold his hand. Levi obliged, linking their fingers together giving Eren's hand a single squeeze.

After fifteen minutes Levi was certain that Eren had fallen asleep. He did not regret the choice he made in staying, he followed his instinct and his instinct told him to stay and be available for Eren.

He himself had gone through bereavement, grieving for his own mother, he understood everyone dealt with it differently, but one thing he was sure on, was how he could have used someone to be there. No need for cliches or words of sympathy, just a quiet comforting presence - offering support and reassurance. He was determined to be that person for Eren.

An hour or so later Eren stirred and tilted his head upwards, although the action had not helped him see Levi, "Hey," he greeted, unsure what else to say.

"Hi," Levi returned, as Eren lifted his head off of Levi's chest and shifted so he was laying on his side resting on his elbow/forearm.

"Sorry I fell asleep," Eren stated the obvious, he was no longer worried about upsetting Levi. Before this happened, he would tip-toe around Levi, wanting to initiate contact but too frightened to cross that line. However, after today, after Levi had been so tender and compassionate with him, he knew Levi would not push him away, or shut him out - not whilst he was grieving.

He reflected on the fact that he had not turned to Armin or Mikasa, that the first person he thought of, the one person he had an ache to be with, was Levi. It terrified him, but he needed Levi right now, he did not have the time to dwell on it.

Levi swung his legs over the side of the bed, and explained, "I'm just heading to the toilet, then I might order room service. I know you're probably not hungry but you should at least try and eat something."

Sitting up fully, leaning back against the headboard, legs crossed at the ankles, Eren agreed, said he would attempt to eat something.

Room service was ordered, and Levi joined Eren on the bed, they remained separated, both sat up with legs stretched out in front of them. Eren managed a couple of mouthfuls before pushing his plate away and admitting he could not eat anymore.

Mikasa had tried to call him a few times but he had put his phone on silent during his walk. He called her back and reassured her that he was safe, that although he was not fine, he was okay.

She asked him to come home, but he refused, "I can't. Please, you have to understand."

She called him selfish and Eren allowed it, she was grieving too, and grief made people act in strange ways. Mikasa was angry, and if Eren had to be the person she directed her anger at, then so be it.

"Your father needs you," she pleaded and Eren thought that was a low blow.

Trying to guilt him into returning but at what cost?

His voice broke as he tried to reason with her, "I can't face home just yet, please, do not force me, or try to guilt me into returning. We both know I cannot be of much comfort to dad right now, and right now I need to be here."

"Where is 'here'?" she screamed at him, and Eren could hear Armin in the background trying to calm her down.

"P-please," Eren kept repeating over, begging her to back off and leave him alone.

Levi took the phone and hung up on her, slinging it on the mattress as he pulled Eren onto his lap. Eren was side on, his entire upper left side pressed against Levi's body, his legs resting on the mattress as he sat in Levi's lap.

Eren curled his fingers around the fabric of Levi's sweater, clutching the front of it, burying his face against him as he breathed in Levi's comforting smell.

Moments later Levi started to run his fingers through Eren's hair.

"I'm being selfish, aren't I? For choosing to be here instead of with them, when they need me too." Eren asked, his voice small and muffled by Levi's sweater - his fingers seizing the fabric in a firmer grip, using it as an anchor. His head was swimming and he felt as if he was drowning in his emotions, yet, the feel of Levi's sweater between his fingers and the steady beat of Levi's heart assured him he was not totally lost.

"No," Levi asserted his opinion, "Or, at least no less selfish then she is being by guilt tripping you into returning to a place you explicitly told her you could not cope with being at."

"But my family, they need me..."

"So," Levi said carefully, "you're going to push your own needs to one side to suit them? They have to understand that you lost your mum today, and as much as they need to be around people, you need to be alone." Levi summed up his own views, trying not to reveal his irritation towards this Mikasa, she was hurting too.

Eren pulled back a little, meeting Levi's gaze, "But I'm not alone am I? I'm with you." He replied ashamed of himself.

"Eren," Levi muttered softly, trying to reason with him, "It's not like you bailed on them to go to a party, although if that was what you needed to do in order to cope, then so be it. There is too much unnecessary guilt around. They need to grant you some space and not begrudge you the small relief you have found."

Eren laughed, it sounded hollow, but it was all he could muster up right now, "You know, I think this is the most you have ever spoken to me."

Levi's brows pulled down into a frown, as he considered Eren's accusation, "No..." he was ready to protest.

"Insults, death threats and cussing at me does not count!" Eren stipulated boldly, wagging his finger at Levi.

"Hmm," Levi pretended to be thinking, "In that case, I think you're right."

Eren smiled in celebration, but the smile soon dropped from his face - every smile was followed by a heavy dose of guilt for forgetting for even one second, for having the nerve to laugh and smile at such a time. Not even a day had gone by and he was sat here teasing Levi.

Eren abruptly stood and began pacing, "Fuck!" he exclaimed. His hands were trembling, his throat felt as if it was constricting, and a weight had settled across his chest.

Levi was fully prepared to take everything Eren had to throw at him. If this was Eren's turn to get angry he would take the brunt.

Eren spun around to face Levi, "I'm disgusting! I'm flirting when my mum is in a mortuary and my family need me." He declared his voice rising as he spoke.

Levi remained quiet, he was not sure if Eren was done, he would wait until Eren had gotten it all off of his chest first. He could not help but make a mental note though, that Eren had referred to their exchange as flirting.

He took up his pacing again, running a hand through his hair and occasionally pulling at it in distress.

"I should have called her when she asked me to. I should have visited more. Told her I loved her more. I should have been there for her." Eren reeled off, not necessarily talking to Levi, but also talking to him at the same time. He simply needed to get his thoughts off of his chest, to utter them out loud - maybe then the guilt almost suffocating him would lighten.

Again Levi wisely remained quiet but made sure that he was watching Eren intently, so Eren knew that he was listening and that he had his full attention. Levi acknowledged that Eren's feelings were valid and that Eren needed to just release everything that was bothering him. All of his pent up anger, guilt, sorrow - he needed to express it.

"How could this happen?!" He demanded, "She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. They said the accident was not her fault. Someone, t-they...fuck.." he screamed the last word, unable to talk about the crash just yet, it was too much.

He had stopped pacing and was glaring at Levi, not because of anything Levi had done, merely because Levi was the only other person around.

Eren was thankful that Levi had not told him to calm down, that's what Armin and Mikasa would have done, and that would have just added fuel to the fire.

As quick as the anger came, it left just as quickly, leaving a jumbled mixture of feelings in its wake, including - shame, vulnerability, a sense of failure, self-judgment and blame, anxiety and fear. Basically, he was a mess - he had no clue whether he would be crying or shouting, he had no control over his emotions.

"If only I had been there, maybe she would not have been in her car..."

"It was sudden and unexpected." Levi finally spoke up, not willing to let Eren beat himself up over 'if only's'. "Unfortunately, guilt is a natural and common element of grief. When someone you love dies, it's only human to search for an explanation, to look at what you did or did not do, to dwell on the what if's and if only's. But, you have to understand that this was not your fault, that there was nothing you could have done."

"You're right," Eren agreed, nonetheless, it did not stop him dwelling on the 'what if's' and 'if only's', and it did not stop the tremendous amount of guilt he was currently feeling.

Eren suddenly felt the need to be alone, not leave Levi, just have a few moments to himself.

"I think I'm going to have a shower," He informed Levi, finally running out of steam.

"No shower I'm afraid, just a bath." Levi pointed out. He had booked this room at the last minute, furthermore, it was the only room available

Eren shrugged and headed for the bathroom, "Looks like I'm taking a bath," he returned, closing the bathroom door.

It was strange, although he wanted to be alone - to have space, the moment that door closed he felt isolated, lonely, he wanted to be with Levi but not be with him too.

Frustrated, for he could not determine what he wanted, Eren decided to take a bath anyway.

Levi cleared away the plates, stacking them on the room service trolley and leaving the trolley outside in the hall. He turned the sign hanging on the handle to show, 'do not disturb', and closed the door.

Levi had not packed anything for an overnight stay, he had not anticipated on staying when he offered Eren the ride here. Eren had expected to stay with his family for a while, and so had packed a holdall of things - which he had brought to the B&B with him.

With not much else to do, Levi sat back on the bed, once again leaning against the headboard, mentally running the finishing touches he needed to accomplish in order to complete his book.

The bathroom door opened and Eren stepped out in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, the length stopping just below his knees. Levi respectfully averted his gaze, he did not want Eren to think he was coming on to him, that was the last thing Eren probably needed.

Eren approached the bed, walking around to Levi's side, he looked down at Levi and said, "I need you to make me forget for just a moment."

Levi closed his eyes, praying for strength, "Eren," he objected opening his eyes once more to watch him, "I know you think this is what you want right now, but say I grant you your wish, what happens after? When you remember again. I don't want you to regret anything that happened between us. For you to feel guilty for indulging in your desire at such a time. I want..." he paused to compose himself, "I want whatever happens between us to be a pleasant memory, not one shrouded in guilt and regret."

He hated turning Eren away, but putting his own desire aside, Eren did not need this. He may think he wanted it right now, but he did not. Like he said he just wanted Levi to help him forget momentarily, but afterwards, the guilt would be tenfold.

Eren seemed shocked by Levi's refusal, "I thought..." he stammered, "I thought you wanted this too?" He sounded hurt like he believed he had been rejected.

Levi grasped both of Eren's hands, looking up into his face he finally admitted, "I do. I wanted this from the very first moment I laid eyes on you, but not like this, not this way."

Eren released a deep sigh, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I just - I wanted a few moments where I was not thinking about everything."

"I know," Levi confirmed, tugging on Eren's hand briefly to make him look at him, "How about you go change and then we can...I don't know - shit, cuddle or something."

Eren grinned, "Who knew you were such a fan of cuddling!"

"No one would believe you if you were to tell them," Levi smugly announced. Levi lifted Eren's hand a kissed his knuckles to show affection, to let Eren understand that he was not rejecting him because he did not want him, he had Eren's best interests at heart.

The moment Levi's lips pressed against his knuckles, Eren's eyes fluttered shut and he inhaled sharply. There was no doubt in his mind that they both wanted something to happen between them, it was just a matter of when.

Levi dropped Eren's hands and declared roughly,"Go get changed, it's cruel to stand in front of me in nothing but a towel."

Walking over to his holdall he picked up the bag, taking it back into the bathroom with him. As he was changing into a t-shirt and thin pyjama trousers, he reflected on Levi's rejection. Well no, not rejection, it was obvious that at some point in the future Levi would be more than willing to be intimate with him. Eren's affection for Levi grew in that moment, there was undeniable sexual tension between them, but it was nice to know that it was not just on a primal sexual level since Levi took into consideration Eren's feelings and what he needed.

In his absence Levi had removed his sweater, leaving just a vest, and had removed his shoes and socks.

"You can't sleep in jeans!" Eren criticised, slowly kneeling on the bed and watching Levi with tenderness.

"I don't sleep anyway," Levi joked delivering the words with a serious tone.

"You must," Eren protested, not willing to accept Levi's statement.

"Let me rephrase that, I hardly sleep." He truthfully confessed.

"Huh," Eren breathed out in understanding, that would explain a lot.

Eren got comfortable at Levi's side, grumbling inwardly how if it was unfair for him to wear a towel in front of Levi, then it was as equally unfair that Levi was in such a revealing vest. Eren had seen Levi from afar in his workout clothes, but he had never been this close to Levi's uncovered muscles.

"Crikey, you're intimidating!" Eren blurted.

Levi arched an amused eyebrow at him, "Care to elaborate?"

Eren's eyes darted to Levi's well-defined arms, across Levi's firm chest and his upper body that had little to no body fat, "Look at you!" he was suddenly feeling rather inadequate.

"Took a lot of hard work, at first it was to become stronger, a means to deter people and a form of protection. Then it became a habit, routine to work out daily." He opened up, knowing Eren would appreciate it.

"Deter people, protection?" Eren quizzed. Talking about Levi's history not only helped him understand the man better, it also acted as a distraction from his grief.

"I lost my mum at a young age, my father was not present in my life. I lived with my uncle, roamed the streets often, fell into the wrong crowd. Got involved in some dangerous shit. Protection - being able to defend yourself and to assert dominance was vital to surviving." He pointed out.

"Is it weird that I'm a little turned on right now?" Eren laughed weakly. It was the thought of Levi being some scary gang member, or maybe it was the idea of Levi being dominating, or possibly the mental image of Levi using his strength to their advantage during sex.

Levi grunted, "You kinky bastard,"

Eren did not deny Levi's claim, he snuggled up against Levi and asked Levi more questions about his past until he drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I have two excuses...I mean two main reasons as to why I've been shit at updating. Excuse...er...reason number one - one of you lovely readers *cough* Kigan Dawn, recommended an anime, and that resulted in me binge watching the whole thing. The second excuse - I have been attending evening college and have recently re-taken some of my school exams. Thankfully, the exams are now over and hopefully, I have passed.

 **Chapter 15**

When Eren woke it was to discover, Levi slumped awkwardly against the headboard - asleep. Come morning, Levi definitely will have a sore neck, having slept at such an odd angle. Eren felt bad, Levi had slept in such a strange position to accommodate him curled up against his side.

Falling asleep in Levi's arms and waking up to the warmth of Levi's body pressed against him, was wondrous. Without thinking, he slipped his hand under the hem of Levi's vest, gliding it to a stop just over his navel.

Levi's stomach muscles clenched at the touch, and he gruffly said, "Your hand is cold," although that was not the only reason why his stomach had tensed. Just feeling Eren's fingers brush over his bare abdomen was enough to cause his stomach to turn in delight.

Eren did not remove his hand as Levi voiced his complaint, although, he did apologise for its coldness.

"I bet you have a dead arm?" Eren pointed out moving his head to rest against Levi's shoulder. Levi had spent most the evening with his arm wrapped around Eren as Eren slept on him.

"It's fine," Levi reassured, he could handle a dead arm.

Eren subconsciously began to trail his fingers over Levi's stomach, his fingers acting on their own accord without him thinking about it, exploring the defined muscles and smooth skin.

Levi clenched his stomach again. Such a simple touch was causing such an extreme reaction.

"Sorry." Eren apologised once more as soon as he felt Levi's stomach tense.

"It's ticklish." Which was partially true, however, Levi did not want to admit the true effect it was having. Doing so would make Eren aware of his current state, provoking Eren almost, when he had turned down his advances earlier - it seemed unfair. If he told Eren, and Eren continued and tried to take things further, Levi would have to halt him once more.

Eren's fingers stilled at Levi's words, "Sorry," he mumbled again.

"Stop apologising," Levi told him kindly.

Eren did not know why he had stuck his hand under Levi's top in the first place. It was probably instinct, waking up next to him, feeling his body heat, resulting in an urge to simply touch Levi's skin. Maybe Eren was craving attention, a plea for affection, comfort, to feel close with Levi, who knows? He withdrew his hand and placed it between them on the mattress.

Levi instantly missed his touch.

Sitting up and stretching, Eren told Levi he was heading for the toilet and to make himself comfortable under the covers, considering the night was not quite over, even if they had spent the majority of it laying on top of the covers.

Levi shook his hand out a little, trying to rid it of the pins and needles, an unfortunate consequence of having it around Eren. He debated climbing under the covers in his jeans but knew that he had no spare clothes for tomorrow, and he would hate to wear something he had slept in for too long. He could wear just his jumper tomorrow and forgo the vest he slept in.

Shucking out of his jeans, he hung them over the back of a nearby chair, pulling the covers back and climbing into bed, covering his lower half with the duvet.

Eren returned and smiled over at Levi, he was pleased that Levi had listened to him and had gotten under the covers. He was worried that because Levi rarely slept, and since he had already been asleep he would not want to remain in bed.

"Do you mind if I take my pyjama bottoms off? I don't usually sleep in trousers." Eren admitted apprehensively.

When Levi voiced no objection he pulled them down and stepped out of them, lifting a corner and sliding under the covers. Eren moved his leg to hook over Levi's, his leg brushed against Levi's bare skin! He pulled his leg back startled, "Y-you're not wearing your jeans!" Eren spluttered alarmed.

He had assumed that Levi had gotten under the covers still wearing his trousers after their conversation earlier. He did not know why it was such a big deal. Perhaps it was because, before the denim acted as a barrier between them, now, if Eren held Levi like he had previously, their lower bodies would be connected with nothing but thin pieces of fabric between them. That made their innocent embrace seem a lot more suggestive.

"Do you want me to put them back on?" Levi queried. He did not want Eren to be uncomfortable.

Eren carefully placed his leg over Levi's (placed it instead of sliding it across his skin like he had earlier), "No, It's alright." Eren reassured.

Although Eren was on his side with his leg draped across Levi, he made sure there was a gap between his pelvis and Levi's. It would definitely feel even more provocative if his cock was pressed up against Levi's body - for now, he would avoid that.

Despite the fact that Eren had left the gap between them, the atmosphere was loaded. They had only ever initiated contact through play fighting, games and such before. Hugging fully clothed was great and all, but holding onto a semi-naked, Levi was another level.

"L-levi?" Eren called his name nervously as he lifted himself up resting on his elbow.

"Hmm," Levi hummed in an answer.

"I know you said I'd regret anything happening between us, and I agree, thank you for thinking of me and not just yourself..."

"You're w..."

"I'm not finished," Eren cut in and Levi narrowed his eyes but remained quiet, "I think us having sex right now would be a mistake, but...but I'd like to kiss you; if that's okay? I'm not using you as a means to forget. I just really want to kiss you right now..."

It was Levi's turn to cut Eren off mid-sentence, though not with words, instead, it was with their long-awaited first kiss. It was soft, yet sure. Eren could sense how Levi craved his lips, but he held back, his movements remaining slow and measured.

Eren twisted his torso around increasing the pressure of their kiss, as he pushed against Levi, who was now under him. It was awkward, his lower half was still on the bed, his upper half stretched across Levi in order for him to reach his mouth.

None of that mattered though, he was kissing Levi - actually kissing him! They had finally crossed that line - kissing was a step towards intimacy, to becoming more than...well he didn't really know what they were before, and he had no idea what he wanted them to be, what he did know was that he had been desperate to kiss Levi for far too long.

He had been nervous before he suggested kissing, especially because he was about to kiss Levi! Then Levi kissed him and it was perfect.

It was not just one kiss, but a series of well-timed first kisses. It had started with a really soft kiss and then followed another soft kiss. But once Eren had shifted his position and had increased the pressure, the kisses started to get heated. The pace, and firmness of them had changed.

During their kissing, Levi had reached up and placed his hands on Eren's sides. Eren felt awkward with his torso twisted around and stretching across Levi. It would probably be unfair if he sat in Levi's lap, considering Levi did not want to take this further, it would be teasing him. However, Eren was uncomfortable in this position so he pulled away, turning he sat up on the bed, kneeling beside Levi facing him, as he rested on the heels of his feet.

They made eye contact and the expression in Levi's eyes was enough to cause Eren to lean in towards Levi - the gravitation of his lips inescapable. Now that his lower body and upper body were not contorted, he could concentrate on kissing Levi without feeling uncomfortable.

He placed one hand on Levi's shoulder and the other hand held the side of Levi's face, his eyes were shut and his mouth moved in sync with Levi's.

In that moment, Eren could only think of Levi and his lips. Of course, he had not initiated the kissing as a means to forget even for a moment about his mum, yet it was blissful, to be consumed with only basic emotions that centred around more kissing and nothing else.

It could have been because, he had been desiring this for some time, or, the fact that Levi seemed to intensify any emotion he felt, or maybe he was simply desperate for affection - either way, the moment was spectacular because it was happening and who he was kissing.

It did feel a little surreal, it probably did not help that they were in a different, unfamiliar, environment and under extreme circumstances. Eren hoped that once they returned to the apartment and continued with their day-to-day lives, that Levi would make room for Eren in his life as...more than what they had been. He struggled to reconcile the image he had now of them kissing, with that of how they normally are back home. The concept of being able to make a cup of tea, hand it to Levi and join him on the sofa, curled against his side and kissing him softly, seemed absurd.

"Stop thinking," Levi told him, as he pulled him closer to kiss his neck.

Eren made a whimpering sound, partly from the pleasure, but also because it was his neck and it made him flinch.

"Have I stumbled on a sensitive spot for you, already?" Levi teased as he experimentally blew across Eren's neck.

Once again Eren reacted. He had lifted his shoulder and angled his head, so his ear was resting on his shoulder - in an attempt to protect his neck.

"No," he denied.

Levi eyed him mischievously, "I don't believe you," he returned, slyly sliding his fingers to stroke the side of Eren's neck as Eren was distracted.

"Ugh!" Eren cried as he jumped away from Levi's hands.

The look in Levi's eyes told Eren that he was to expect future torture/pleasure that involved his neck.

"No fair!" Eren protested, picking up a pillow and whacking it around Levi's head, "I don't know any of your sensitive spots!"

Levi effortlessly yanked the pillow out of Eren's grip and threw it at his face, "You'll have to discover them - isn't that the fun of it? Learning these things for yourself."

Eren pouted, "Yeah," he conceded, "I guess."

Suddenly a pillow was colliding with the side of his head with such force he toppled over. Opening his eyes he saw Levi hovering above him, his arms locked either side of him - trapping him, "No pouting!" he commanded, lowering himself to kiss Eren once more.

After some more kissing, Levi pulled away and climbed off of the bed, distracting himself with making another cup of tea.

Eren could guess why Levi abruptly fled to the other side of the room. He himself was feeling the same way. They both knew that their kissing could easily evolve into something more, and quickly. Levi, clearly needed a moment away from Eren to compose himself and rein in his desire.

"Tea?" Levi called with his back to Eren.

Eren sat up on the bed running a hand through his dishevelled hair to try and flatten it and responded with a tame, "Sure," he had hoped they would kiss for awhile longer.

Levi joined Eren on the bed, but he did not initiate further kissing, in fact, he picked up the B&B stationary and pen from the bedside table, and started jotting down notes as he sipped his tea.

Eren knew Levi would unlikely be going back to sleep now, he had slept briefly earlier and Levi seemed to function on limited sleep. Having nothing to do and not wanting to check his phone - he could do without a dose of guilt from Mikasa - he watched Levi until he drifted off to sleep.

He was shaken awake by Levi, who had wet hair - he must have showered already and was dressed in his sweater and jeans once more. He was showered, dressed and ready - Eren wondered how long he had been up and about for, he had not heard him.

"Hey," Levi called firmly but quietly, "I think you should get up and get ready, it's late morning and your family are probably wondering when you'll show up." He reminded Eren.

Eren groaned and peaked at Levi through one opened eye, "Ugh!"

The covers were pulled off of him and Eren curled in on himself further, "Nooooo," he protested, opposed to the idea of having to get up.

"Eren, get your arse in that shower now!" Levi ordered sternly.

Eren grinned up at him, "And what is so amusing may I ask?" Levi requested asking for an explanation. Eren the lazy shit had slept most of the morning and would not get up to shower, there was nothing funny about that at all.

Sitting up, Eren met Levi's gaze and unabashedly announced, "You, ordering me around."

"What about it?" Levi enquired, baffled by the smirk that had spread across Eren's face previously.

Eren stood. He made sure that he was standing close to Levi, "I like it. A lot. It appears you have discovered two things about me that you can use to your advantage in the future." He admitted, smiling in amusement at Levi, as comprehension dawned on him. He left to shower before Levi had the chance to reply.

Fuck! Levi had all this new information and he was dying to try it out, to watch as Eren reacted to his neck being kissed, touched, and fucking hell, Eren had a kink. He openly admitted he enjoyed him bossing him around, ordering him to do things - and my God did that not open up a world of things they could do. Levi groaned, Eren would likely be the cause of his death, of that he was certain.

Levi had to continually remind himself why they were in this B&B in the first place, and it was not for a dirty weekend away.

When Eren emerged from the shower, he was thankfully fully clothed. He packed up his stuff in his holdall, his face set in grim determination.

Levi unlocked the car and Eren climbed in as Levi returned to reception to settle his bill.

"Where am I dropping you off at?" He asked. He would not mind if Eren decided he wanted to be dropped off around the corner from his house so his family did not see him.

Eren fiddled with the built-in navigational system, "There," he solemnly declared.

They did not speak, Levi wanted to give Eren the time to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do.

The sat nav declared that they had reached their destination. Levi was not sure if they were outside of Eren's family home, or whether they were now parked around the corner and Eren would walk the rest of the way.

One glance at Eren and Levi had his answer, he was shaking and his head was bowed, purposely not looking at the house to the left of him.

Levi carefully placed his hand on Eren's knee, "Eren," he called gently.

"No," Eren resignedly interrupted whatever Levi was about to say, "I know I have to do this. I'll be okay, it was just the initial shock of seeing my home. As we pulled up, I could see the flowers mum planted there not long ago, and her favourite spot to sit and read is just over there." He pointed to a circular bench that wrapped around a tree, his voice breaking as he spoke.

Levi squeezed his leg.

A severe tap at the car window startled them. Eren turned to see a disapproving, Mikasa, glaring at him, her hand raised ready to rap her knuckles against the window again.

Eren released a deep sigh, he pressed the button to lower the window, "Just give me a second, Mikasa, I want to say goodbye to L..."

"Do you have any idea what the time is? Your dad has been asking for you, and here you are having a moment with your sugar daddy!" She seethed, shooting Levi a fierce scowl as she said the last part.

Levi removed his hand from Eren's leg and turned his attention to look out the windscreen. Now was not the time to correct Eren's sister, or to enter into a glare off.

"He's not my sugar daddy!" Eren protested offended, "Just go back into the house and I'll be in, in a moment." Eren affirmed, irritated.

She stepped away from the passenger door, "If you're not in the house within five minutes, I'm sending your dad out here to meet him." She threatened, jabbing her finger in Levi's direction.

Eren ignored her, instead, he pushed the button to close the window and turned to face Levi.

"I'm not rich enough to be your sugar daddy," Levi pointed out, trying to break the tension and elicit a smile out of Eren.

It worked, he gave a fleeting smile and huffed out a small laugh, "Shame," he jokingly returned.

They watched each other for a moment before Levi broke eye contact and climbed out of the car. He walked around to Eren's side, and opened the door for him, "Come on, before she comes back." Levi hoped the threat of, Mikasa, possibly reappearing would get Eren moving. Levi could see he did not want to go but knew he had to.

Eren unfastened his seatbelt, grabbed his holdall off of the backseat, and climbed out of the car to join Levi on the pavement.

With the holdall in one hand, it raised so he could sling it over his shoulder, Eren stepped closer to Levi, taking hold of Levi's hand with his free hand, "Thank you, words cannot express how much yesterday meant to me," he sincerely expressed. Moving half a step closer to Levi, leaning down to place a tender kiss on his mouth.

Eren pulled away, otherwise, he may not stop kissing Levi. He took a few steps behind him, dropping Levi's hand, as he continued to walk backwards, smiling wistfully at him; saying goodbye silently with his eyes.

When he turned to face his family home, it was to see they had an audience. Mikasa and Armin were loitering by the front door. Mikasa had evidently been on her way back out, and knowing Armin he had tried to prevent her from doing so, resulting in them most likely witnessing their kiss.

Levi did not hang around, Eren needed to do this. If he hesitated now, and lingered, Eren, may turn around and get back in the car. Eren was nearly at his front door by the time Levi drove away. Levi could not help but notice that Eren's head turned slightly in his direction as he pulled away.

It was a strange feeling not knowing when he would see Eren again. Eren could stay with his family until after his mother's funeral. He was not looking forward to returning to the empty apartment.

 **A/N:** Sorry about Mikasa, I just feel that she would not take kindly to Levi, not at first anyway, especially considering the circumstances they met under.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Eren yearned to be with Levi from the moment he had heard his car pull away. He was reluctant to greet, Mikasa, who was waiting for him at the end of the path, with a look of fury on her face.

Armin offered him a subdued smile as he placed his arm around Eren's shoulder giving him an awkward one armed hug.

They walked into the house in stony silence. Eren's averted his gaze from his surroundings, purposely fixating his attention to the back of Mikasa's head, as she walked in front of them. He dared not look elsewhere, otherwise, he might just see too many visual reminders of his mum - the moments they shared and the memories of growing up he had here; it would overwhelm him.

Mikasa leads the way into the kitchen and then busies herself making them all a hot drink, eventually joining Eren and Armin at the dining table.

They're all sat with their heads bowed, hands clutching their mugs of tea, none of them speaking. After a short silence, Armin attempts to get them talking, "Eren," he calls slowly, "How was your journey down here? Quite a drive." He remarks politely.

Usually, when Armin acted in such a way, Eren would laugh, and tell him to stop being so proper, however, today, he welcomed the attempt to fill the silence - at least Armin was trying.

Gripping his mug tighter than necessary, Eren replied, "Yeah, it was alright. I guess it's not so bad when you don't have to do the driving."

There was not a chance for Armin to continue the polite inane conversation, for Mikasa had huffed rather loudly, and declared, "Oh yeah," her voice scathing, "that's because you had your sugar daddy drive you." She was evidently expressing her disapproval.

"Levi is not my sugar daddy for Christ sake!" Eren snapped aggressively.

It was exhilarating to feel something other than the emotions attached to grief, or even, the feelings awakened by Levi. He could not rely on the latter to get him through the day, Levi was not here and he could feel the grief begin to creep over him once more. He needed a means of releasing his pent up emotions. By having this petty argument with Mikasa, it was a convenient outlet for some of his emotions.

"I beg to differ," she counters, "Armin," Armin winces as his name is brought up, "told me all about your new apartment."

This baffles Eren. How the hell did his new place prove Levi was his sugar daddy?

"I just told her how nice it was, is all." Armin defends himself.

The pair is glaring daggers at one another, both could lose it with one wrong word, and both were completely ignoring Armin.

"He said that it is the penthouse suit. That you have a large double bedroom!" She says this like it is an accusation as if her words settle the matter.

"It is the penthouse suit and I do have a double bedroom. I fail to see your point." He calmly announces, knowing that by remaining calm he'll only provoke Mikasa's further.

"Come on," she declares in disbelief, "You're a student. You have little money. The money you do have is used for books, food and rent. You do not work. You tell me how a poor student can afford to rent a room in a penthouse suit, in a sought after area." She has a good point, usually, a student in Eren's financial situation would never be able to rent a room in such a place.

"There is a perfectly good explanation for that," he states, it may take some explaining, but he had a reason. He cannot get over the fact that Mikasa genuinely believes Levi is his sugar daddy - it is absurd.

"I know there is," she grimaces in disgust, "That pervert is preying on a young boy..."

Eren slams his fist down on the table, the action silences Mikasa instantly, "How dare you," he seethes, "firstly I am not a young boy. The way you said that, makes it sound like I'm eleven or something. I am twenty-one years old for fuck's sake! Whether you like it or not I am an adult. Secondly, Levi is not a pervert, nor has he preyed on me like some sicko who grooms children."

"Hmm," she crosses her arms, unwilling to give up, "You're still clearly a lot younger than him and he is taking advantage..."

"Enough!" Eren calls, his voice was clipped and filled with a dark rage, "You have not met, Levi. You have no right judging him." It took a lot of willpower to swallow the string of profanities he wanted to throw at her. He was furious, how could she say such dreadful things?

"I'll have you know that Levi is an amazing person," he continues to say, "Yeah, he's a bit crass, intimidating and can appear like he is indifferent. But once you get to know him, living with him like I have, you see a different side of him." He began to explain, he would not stand for her bad mouthing Levi, not when he was not here to defend himself.

"The Levi I know covered me with a blanket when I fell asleep on the sofa. He spent hours with me in A&E, even though he detests germs and crowds, made sure I had water and painkillers when hungover, the list goes on, but most importantly he was there for me yesterday."

"I would have been, too, if you gave me the chance," Mikasa protests, completely missing the point Eren was trying to make.

"I know, but I wanted and needed, Levi. He makes me feel secure, comforted. He does not judge me, belittle me, or tell me how I should, and should not be feeling, or acting. He immediately offered to drive me home, he remained here just in case I needed him. Then when I turned up at his B&B, he took all I had to throw at him and then some, all the while making it clear that I could rely on him, that he was there for me." The words flow effortlessly from his mouth, his speech passionate and intense.

Eren pushes his chair back, the sound of it scraping across the floor deafening compared to the utter silence of the people in the room.

"Furthermore, Levi is not after just sex, if that's what you're thinking." He sneers down at her. "I practically threw myself at him last night, begging him, and he respectfully and gently turned me down. Told me that I would regret it, that he could not take advantage of me at such a time, and that when - not if, because, mark my words we will be having sex, when we do, it will be under the right circumstances." Picking up his holdall, Eren leaves the room not even bothering to look at Mikasa.

He can hear Armin tell Mikasa that she was out of order as he heads through the house on his way to the stairs.

He shuts himself away in his bedroom. His room does not contain many things that belong to his mum, therefore he feels more at ease in here. Armin had mentioned outside earlier, that his dad was in the study making important calls. Eren decided he would wait before he tackled their encounter, after his fight with Mikasa he feels drained.

After forty minutes laying face down on his bed, Eren drifts off to sleep. He wakes an hour later, rolling onto his back he pulls his phone out of his jean pocket and glances at the time. It has been roughly two hours since Levi had left. He should be home now.

Going with his gut, Eren facetime him. Levi answers and Eren releases a relieved breath. It was good to see his face.

"Hey," Eren greets him, offering him a coy, almost flirtatious smile.

Levi responds with a hello, but remains quiet, opting to wait for Eren to talk and initiate conversation. Eren is just thankful that Levi answered.

"Would you take the piss if I confessed that I miss you?" Eren ventured to ask.

Simply seeing Levi who appeared to be in his usual spot on the sofa, made Eren ache for him. Thank fuck for facetime phone calls, although they were miles apart, calling him, hearing his voice and seeing his face made it feel like Levi was that bit closer.

"Yeah probably," Levi honestly admits, "although I'll be gracious and wait until you're back before I do."

He pauses and Eren thinks it looks like he is deciding on whether or not to say something. Eren wonders if it is a scathing insult after all.

Instead, Levi surprises him and says, "I'm missing you too."

Eren grins, he cannot help it, "I'm getting that tattooed on me." He teases. Although his heart feels heavy and he's in a strange state of feeling numb, and yet, feeling many emotions at once because of the current situation, he also at that moment in time feels happy.

"Fuck off, you moron." Levi objects.

"It would make a good tramp stamp, don't you think?" He continues to joke around. It is nice to have a light conversation, not every conversation he holds has to be so morbid. It is the small moments like this that will help him get through this.

Levi snorts, "I repeat, moron."

"You may have to pay for it though. Shouldn't be a problem for my sugar daddy." He knows it is not funny, but he means no harm by joking about it. Besides, it is exactly Levi's sense of humour.

"I ain't paying for nothing until daddy gets some sugar." Levi quips.

This causes Eren to burst out laughing, the hand holding his phone he moves to clutch at his stomach, thus, Levi can hear Eren laughing but can only see a navy blue screen - the colour of Eren's hoodie he is wearing.

As soon as his laughing fit subsides, Eren returns the phone back in front of him, "Sorry, I'm still here. My god that was brilliant."

Levi lifts his brows briefly at the compliment, "How are things?" he asks, becoming serious once more.

Eren glances down, "Er...shit."

He nibbles the edge of his thumbnail, looking back up he adds, "I had an argument with Mikasa, she said some awful things about you. Don't worry I set her straight. I've been hiding in my room ever since."

Eren can see that Levi is weighing his words carefully, deciding on what to say and how best to say it. Eren uses the time to study Levi's face. The way he has the phone angled is a flattering position for him and Eren cannot help but stare.

"What?" Levi asks slightly unnerved by Eren's blatant admiration.

"Nothing," Eren denies.

Levi does not believe him but does not question him, "I'm sure Mikasa is acting out through grief..."

"That's no excuse to judge you when she does not even know you!" Eren protests indignant on Levi's behalf.

"Shit happens," Levi calmly replies, "and guess what? Then more shit happens. That's life."

Eren scowls which causes Levi to sigh, "Although, thank you for standing up for me, but please do not fall out with your family over me."

"Oh, Mikasa and I are always bickering. We'll be fine. She may take a while to come around regarding her opinion she has of you. Tough shit I say." He refrained from adding 'because I plan on having you around for the foreseeable future.'

"You know she really gets on my nerves, she's not my mot-" the rest of Eren's word trails off as he realised he was about to say, mother, and it had dawned on him that Mikasa may not be his mother, but he also no longer has a mother.

The sudden reminder is painful, he squeezes his eyes shut to try and fight the tears, he does not want to cry.

Levi feels utterly useless, not only is he miles away, therefore, physically unable to comfort Eren, he also has no idea what to say. Seeing Eren struggle, silently watching as he wipes his eyes with the cuff of his hoodie, is difficult. He wants to be able to help.

Levi's heart aches for him. He wants to comfort Eren, to soothe him and make things better, yet he remains quiet because he does not know what to say.

Why was he struggling? He succeeded in comforting Eren yesterday. In fact, he managed to say some sensible things. He decides that it is because yesterday he drew on his own experience with grief.

Thinking back to what he went through and what he needed at the time. For him, it was simply, for someone - anyone to be there. Not necessarily say anything, just be there. He knew that people meant well, and had good intentions, but most would usually say something that did not help at all. Such as, be strong or even pull yourself together. People should be allowed to grieve, they need to fully express their grief before they can heal.

The best thing Levi could do was be here for Eren and listen to anything he had to say.

"I'm just a phone call away," Levi stated, feeling stupid for saying it as soon as the words left his mouth. Of course, Eren knew that already, considering he had phoned him.

Eren nods his head slowly, "Yeah, I know. I don't want to be a burden,"

Levi tutts, "You know I work from home and hardly sleep, so anytime, it doesn't matter, if you need someone to offload on - I'm here. Anything you need - I'm here." Levi found himself saying.

"I don't know what I need," Eren confesses, he drew his lower lip between his teeth, releasing it slowly.

Fuck, Eren looked good doing that! Levi had to mentally shout at himself to focus. What can he say though? It was a common feeling after losing someone. He did not want to say he knew how Eren felt, as this was not about him and his loss, this was about Eren. He did not want to say it will get better, although this is true it is not something Eren would want to hear right now.

After a small silence, Eren lifts his eyes and requests, "Tell me about your work, just talk to me about anything. I want to hear more about you and your life."

He could do that. Obviously, he would avoid the angsty parts of his life and the downright tragic parts, but he could talk about work.

"If you haven't already figured it out, I am a writer..."

"Wow, that's awesome," his voice holds such wonder that it is clear that Eren had not already figured it out.

"Not as glamours as one might think," Levi clarifies, "I am currently working on my next book."

"What kind of books do you write?" Eren was genuinely intrigued and wanted to know.

"Sci-fi and Fantasy."

"Why aren't you rich?" Eren asks bluntly.

"Why aren't you smart?" He counters, "Stop asking stupid questions." Levi teases.

"Is Hanji a writer too?" Eren continues to ask questions, it is nice getting to know Levi better.

"I'm not even sure Hanji is literate," he jokes in all seriousness.

Eren huffs out a small laugh. A knock at his door puts an end to their conversation.

"Someone is at my door I better go. I'll speak to you again soon." Eren smiles apologetically, for disturbing Levi, for crying on him again, for making him feel awkward, for ending their call - for all of it.

He returns his phone to his pocket, getting up and opening the door to see Armin.

"Alright?" Armin asks, "You've been gone for over two hours."

"I fell asleep," Eren admits.

"I've just come to tell you I am heading out. I'll try and come back tomorrow if I can. Try not to get into any more fights with Mikasa." He had aimed for teasing but it came out worried.

"We'll be fine." Eren reassures, "Thank you for being here. Even if I have not seen much of you, I'm sure you're a comfort to Mikasa."

They say their goodbyes and Armin leaves. Eren inhales deeply and then exhales slowly - he needed to see his father. He had been home long enough, he could no longer avoid him.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hello, thank you all for your wonderful comments. Please note I have no idea how the set up of video calling works, so my apologies if this is incorrect.

 **Chapter 17**

His father was no longer in his study, he searched the majority of the house, before coming to the unsettling conclusion that his father was probably in his bedroom. Which meant he had to go to his parent's room - the room where his mum had slept and all her possessions remained.

Taking a deep breath he raised his hand and knocked on the door, hearing his father call out for him to enter, he hesitated. He knew he had to face reality at some point, he is staying in his family home, after all. It was not like he could avoid everything that reminded him of his mum forever. Despite knowing this, he had hoped for more time before he had to face his mother's room. After giving himself a mini prep talk, he pushes the handle down and opens the door, stepping inside and giving his father a hollow smile.

It looks like his father is sorting through a mound of paperwork, he pauses in his sorting to glance up at Eren as he enters.

He can see right through Eren's forced smile; for he is feeling the same kind of pain, offering fake, empty smiles, trying to hold it together.

He places the letter he was holding on the bed and takes a few steps closer to Eren, "I cannot believe she's gone," Grisha utters, the anguish in his voice almost making his words incoherent.

Eren reaches out and pulls his father into a hug - something he has not done for a long, long time.

After a brief, yet intense embrace, they break apart.

"I'm not sure I can cope spending another night in this room with all of her things," his father confesses. Eren had never heard him so vulnerable or expressive.

Eren recognises that people handle grief differently. Some people may decide to keep rooms exactly as the deceased person had left it, others would want to clear every last thing out, and some, like his father, did not know what he wanted. It was too soon to tell.

"How about I sort through the stuff in this room, and put it up in the attic?" He suggests, "That way it is not gone completely if you decide you want it back at a later date. Even if you decide to donate things to charity, you can make that commitment later. After more time has passed."

His father smiles at him, it is not as empty as his previous smiles, "That sounds like a good plan." He praises, thankful for the suggestion.

"Go make yourself a cup of tea, and perhaps go have a nap in the spare room." He knows his father has hardly slept.

His father grips his shoulder and squeezes it, "Thanks, son."

As soon as he leaves the room Eren drops to sit at the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

Why the fuck did he offer to sort through his mother's things? He can barely stand to be in the house, let alone looking through her personal belongings.

Deep down he knew why.

He was the sort of person who would put other people's feelings and needs above his own.

For example growing up he could be nervous or frightened about something, but the moment, Armin felt the same, he suddenly found the courage to do it, because his friend needed him. It could be something as simple as having a complaint about their food in a restaurant. If it was just his meal, he would leave it, too anxious to speak up, but if it was Armin's, or Mikasa's, and they didn't want to cause a fuss, he would do it on their behalf. He always found it easier doing things for others and not himself.

Exactly the same in this case. He would never have volunteered to sort through his mother's belongings. However, the moment his father confessed he could not cope being in this room with her things, plus he looked so tired and broken, Eren immediately offered to help. He was a glutton for punishment.

This was torture, but he would endure it if it spared his father a small amount of agony. That being said it still took him a good fifteen minutes to build up enough nerve to start.

Putting his feelings to one side as best he could, Eren managed to bag up all of his mother's clothes, sort through her bedside table; packing up her books and jewellery.

He was currently packing away her cosmetics when he made the mistake of spraying some of her perfume and taking a sniff of the scent that filled the air. His chest tightened and his hands began to shake, as the fragrance invoked recollections of her. It was his mother's signature smell she regularly wore it.

He was lost to his impending breakdown he did not notice someone slip into the room. Mikasa sat down on the bed next to him, she put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him a bit closer. Whatever had transpired between them earlier, was not forgotten, but merely put aside, as they comforted each other.

"When Grisha mentioned you offered to sort through Carla's things, I knew I should also offer to help. You don't have to do this alone. We can do it in silence if you prefer, just let me help." She requested sincerely.

Eren nodded his acceptance. Mikasa's arrival had come at the right time, he could feel himself losing control and verging on a breakdown. Now, with her help, they could at least finish clearing the room.

It was strange glancing around the room, once it had been stripped of his mother's things. Of course, there were still things that may not necessarily be his mother's personal belongings but still held a connection to her. Such as the bedsheets, they were chosen by her. In fact, she had decorated the whole house, therefore her personality was in every corner.

They could tackle the contents of the house one room at a time. However, when it came to the decor it depended on what his father wanted to do. He may want to re-decorate completely, leave it, or even sell the house.

Mikasa handed Eren the bagged and boxed up possessions, and Eren put them into storage in the attic.

After a strained dinner with his father and Mikasa, Eren retreated to the sanctuary of his room once more.

It was too early to settle down to sleep, instead, he answered a few text messages from various people. He updated Jean regarding his situation. Jean gave his condolences and offered to take notes in all of the lectures that Eren misses. Eren would contact the university tomorrow and let them know anyway, but he appreciated Jean's thoughtful offer.

For want of a better thing to do, Eren played a few games on his phone, looked at random shit on the internet and then started to watch something on Netflix.

When he happened to glance at the clock next, he was shocked to see it was gone 1 am.

Fuck!

He dimmed his bedroom lights, stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt, finally, he plugged in his phone charger - his battery was dangerously low.

Sat on his bed, reflecting on his first day back home since his mother's passing, he concluded it was remarkably hard to be in the house without her. It still felt like she should be there, just around the corner in the kitchen, or the garden planting flowers or reading. Every nook was filled with her life – photo albums she took the time to fill, filled with countless happy childhood memories, her handwriting on notes and reminders stuck to the fridge. God, even the fridge held reminders of her, from the very specific juice she liked to drink to her homemade desserts.

A part of him questioned how they could pack away any trace of his mother just like that. Yet, the alternative was leaving the house the way it was, a perfect time capsule. The alternative was not very appealing either. The compromise of putting some things into the attic was the best solution he thought.

Leaning back against his pillows, one arm stretched resting behind his head, Eren's thoughts shifted to Levi.

Picking up his phone, his fingers itched to dial Levi's number. Was twice in one day too much? Technically it was 1 am, so it was the next day. Besides, Levi himself stated that he rarely slept and to call at any time.

He removed his arm from behind his head, in order to scrub his face with his hand, he was still undecided, unsure of what he should do.

Eventually, he said sod it and called Levi. This time opting for a normal call, no video calling, as Levi could be in bed, he might not appreciate being put in the situation where he would be seen at such a late hour.

Levi answered within a few rings, "Everything alright?" came the low and concerned voice of Levi through the speaker.

"Yeah," Eren breathed out slowly, "I-I..." Shit, he what? He wanted to hear Levi's voice. He wanted to just talk to Levi, to feel connected to him somehow, despite that it was via a phone. He had paused for too long, it would be stupid to pick up where he had trailed off.

Instead, he changed the topic, "Did I wake you?"

"No," came the simple answer. Eren knew Levi favoured short precise answers.

"Oh," Eren said, "that's good then."

"I've not been to sleep yet!" Eren points out offhandedly, to fill the silence.

"You should," Levi warned, "you need to take care of yourself."

"I know," Eren whined, " I had a snooze earlier. It has been a trying day, my mind is all over the place - it's impossible to sleep." He confessed.

He really did share everything with Levi.

He was not like this with everyone. Yes, he was an open person who was quite easy to read. He was passionate and you usually knew how he was feeling at any given time, despite this, he would not talk openly to anybody. Somehow, he felt at ease with Levi, he felt comfortable sharing all parts of himself.

"Still thinking about your argument with your sister?" Levi asks, his mind fixating on the part where Eren said he had a trying day.

"No, not really," he truthfully responds, shifting against his pillows to get comfy, "I know she was the one who was out of order, plus I have other things to worry about." He admits, "I-I spent the afternoon sorting through my mum's belongings."

"Fuck," Levi breaths out, understanding instantly the seriousness of what Eren did today.

"Exactly. Some of the items were comforting, but many were just small and painful reminders of her absence in the house." Eren explained further.

This is what he liked about Levi. He could talk and speak about what was on his mind, without having to deal with the standard cliched responses or be faced with pity. He listened and remained quiet. Not in a rude way, Eren still sensed that Levi cared and wanted to hear what he had to say, but he gave him the license of saying his erratic thoughts out loud, without having to think before he spoke.

It was freeing.

If he talked to Mikasa or his father, he would have to choose his words carefully, and he would constantly worry about upsetting them by mentioning his mum.

"What did you do with it all?" Levi queried. Not only did he want to know, he was asking because he could sense Eren wanted to talk about it.

"It was only my parent's bedroom - for now at least," he amends, "We put them into storage. As painful as it is seeing her stuff, I think seeing it in the bin would be worse." He would hate to see his mum's things discarded like that.

"I'm sure your father appreciated what you did," Levi offers reassuringly.

Eren hums in agreement.

"Must have been distressing for you," Levi states tenderly, Eren can detect worry in his tone, it laced through his words.

Hearing the concern in Levi's voice was touching, they had hardly been living together that long, yet somehow he felt incredibly close to Levi.

"C-can I switch to video calling?" He had a sudden urge to see Levi's face.

Levi did not vocalise his answer, instead, the call switched from a standard call to a video call. Eren could tell from the cupboards behind him, that Levi was in the kitchen. Eren could only see Levi from mid-chest upwards. He was wearing a black vest and it sounded as if he was making a cup of tea.

Eren allowed himself a moment to envision being there, walking up behind Levi, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his exposed shoulder.

It was a nice fantasy, though he wondered if he would ever have the courage to do something so bold.

What if, when he returned it was odd between them? Stuck in a weird limbo of roommates and potentially more. He was sure after the initial few days of kissing, he would become accustomed to it, and become braver, but those early days, he would unquestionably be nervous about initiating anything.

"Sorry for getting you caught up in all of this," Eren felt the need to apologise. Levi must feel like his therapist.

Levi shifts his attention from his tea making to glare directly at Eren. It was like Levi was in the room with him, stood next to him, "You ever apologise for such a thing again, I will drive down there and knock some sense into you!" He threatened darkly.

Like most of Levi's threats, Eren knew he would never actually follow through with them, nonetheless, Levi was still frightening, and a small part of him did wonder if Levi would actually be good to his word.

"I think you need to seek professional help, you have an unnatural love of violence." Eren teased, smiling cheekily afterwards at him.

His smile widened as it dawned on him, "Oh, oh," he called excitedly, "Maybe I've discovered one of your fantasies, a kink!" He announces gleefully. Levi already knew two of his. His neck being touched and apparently, a liking for being bossed around.

"You want to spank me, kiss and control me," Eren singsonged similar to the tune of the song from the film Miss Congeniality.

"Oh my fucking god! Are you blushing?" Eren calls out astonished.

"Fuck off, Yeager." Levi's voice is deadly.

"I was only joking before. Fucking hell, it's true!" He is ecstatic about his new discovery. He was kidding earlier, now, he is certain that it is true.

No response from Levi - no confirmation and no denial. He remains stoic as ever, his face blank, his eyes promising retribution.

"It has to be true because you're not denying it." Eren taunts.

"I'm choosing to ignore your foolishness for jumping to conclusions." Levi calmly states.

"You want to spank me, kiss and control me," Eren singsonged again.

"Yeager," Levi growled in warning.

Eren smirked but stopped.

Levi had settled on the sofa, cup of tea in hand and scowl in place.

"I'm sorry, maybe you should spank me for my impertinence," Eren suggested smugly.

Levi hung up.

Eren laughed out loud and re-dialled, thankfully Levi answered, he was not truly angry, he was making a point - the dramatic fucker. Besides, it was all part of their playfulness they had going.

"Brat," Levi greeted coolly.

Levi could not believe the bastard made him feel flustered. He had not been rattled like that in a long time. It was exhilarating and fucking scary at the same time.

Considering the current situation, Levi took great care to respect Eren and what he was going through, but fuck, the asswipe was making it difficult.

He saw no harm in thinking about Eren in various states of undress, them doing several naughty things. Eren need not know about it, therefore, he would continue to be considerate of the fact that Eren was grieving at the moment.

"Fuck, don't look at me like that," Eren reproached, blood was most definitely travelling south.

The look in Levi's eyes was that of a man who was imagining many erotic things. If Levi continued he may have to readjust himself.

"I have no idea what you are referring to," Levi disputes, sipping his tea slowly, his eyes piercing Eren over the rim of the cup.

"You're evil," Eren remarks.

Levi thought revenge was sweet. Eren had bitten his lower lip previously, and his endless innocent, yet, provoking facial expressions were hell to endure - it was about time Eren squirmed a little.

Just because he was cruel, Levi pretends he has dribbled a bit of tea, he runs the pad of his thumb across his lower lip. Starting from the corner of his mouth, his lips parted slightly as he drags his thumb across his lip, stopping halfway. His eyes not leaving Eren's face during the whole process.

Eren's eyes widen and his jaw slackens slightly, "What are you gaping at?" Levi challenges cockily.

"Pure evil," Eren mutters loud enough for Levi to hear.

"I'm evil!" Levi scoffs, "coming from the guy who sucked on an ice lolly like he was going to town on a dick." Levi points out, not caring if he was being vulgar, or even if he embarrasses Eren.

Besides, embarrassing each other seemed to be a part of their playful thing they have going on.

Eren knew he'd be blushing, but he was not ashamed, "I have no idea what you are referring to," Eren repeats Levi's words back at him, "I was merely enjoying a cold treat on a hot day."

"You were showcasing your skills," Levi counters.

"If that's the case, then how would you rate my skills?" Eren asks unabashed.

Levi is quiet for a moment, thinking back to the way Eren's lips moved over the lolly and how he slid it effortlessly down his throat. Fuck - now was not the time to get turned on. Thank fuck, Eren could not see the effect it was having on him.

He was torn between playing it cool and claiming Eren needed more practice and suggesting he practised on him. Or, being honest and telling the fucker that his lips should come with a warning.

Levi opened his mouth, hesitated and then replied, "It all depends on whether you can transfer those techniques adequately on the real thing."

Eren loved their conversations.

"Oh, you better believe, I am the king of transferable skills." What was he even saying? Eren had no clue, he just made sure he was being suggestive and continued their back and forth.

Adding as an afterthought, "and it will be more than adequate."

"We'll see," came the caustic reply.

Sitting forward, no longer slouching back against his pillows, Eren was aggravated, which was likely Levi's intention, "Yeah, you will see. Just you wait."

Arching a brow, Levi fixes Eren with an astute stare, "I'll look forward to it,"

Oh wait, did he just promise Levi a blowjob? Sneaky git. He knew Eren would want to prove how talented he was.

Eren debated whether he should let Levi know that their conversation had caused him to get a semi. It seemed inappropriate, yet he also knew he could not stop living his life.

He must have subconsciously glanced downwards at his crotch, as Levi coolly announces, "Stop drawing attention to..."

"I wasn't!" Eren cuts Levi off quickly, "I-I...it doesn't matter," Eren gives up trying to explain, as he glances back up making sure the camera was focused on his upper half.

"If it's any consolation," Levi begins, his voice stripped of sarcasm, "same."

Eren can either pretend he has no clue what Levi is on about, or he can acknowledge that Levi admitted, he too, was half hard.

Eren rubs the back of his neck suddenly feeling nervous, "Yeah?"

Without warning, Levi's phone is turned to face his lap, a tale-tale bulge in his boxers. The screen is pointed back at his face once more, only showing his plight for a split second; long enough for Eren to get a glimpse and have visual proof.

Eren is biting his lip again and Levi groans. His head is running wild with images of Eren biting his lip during foreplay and sex.

Swallowing audibly, Eren does the same, mimicking Levi's actions. Showing Levi a quick glimpse of his - now fully erect - cock covered by his underwear.

His hand is hiding his face when he returns the phone back to its previous position.

"Why am I embarrassed?" he asks himself more than anything.

"It's adorable," Levi reassures, his voice strained.

Eren removes his hand from his face, "Anyone would think I'm some inexperienced virgin."

"Although, I've never had these types of phone calls before." He remarks.

"What type of phone calls?" Levi prompts,"What kind of phone call do you think this is?"

"Uh...I don't know, it's just not like a normal one." Eren stutters and stammers over his words.

"No, no it's not," Levi confirms.

Levi was not pushing Eren to take the call in that direction, however, he was being straightforward with him. Giving Eren the choice of how he wanted to proceed. He could easily shut it down before it escalated, or he could steer the conversation into a more racy area.

Eren can feel his hand shaking slightly as he lowers it, clearly heading down to rest in his lap. It may be off screen, but Levi would know exactly where Eren's hand had gone.

He's glancing at a spot just over Levi's shoulder, feeling vulnerable as he rubs his free hand over his erection.

Levi watches transfixed.

"You don't have to," Levi reminds him, he doesn't want Eren to feel pressurised.

"I want to," Eren confirms resolutely, as he meets Levi's gaze.

His heart is racing and his breathing has become laboured, as he contemplates his next move, thinking of his audience, and anticipating Levi's reactions.

"What are you doing?" Levi doesn't sound disgusted, or confused, he is asking because he wants Eren to explain to him in detail, because, for now, he cannot see.

Eren gulps nervously, his mouth feels dry, "I-I'm...squeezing myself gently," he admits. He feels partially ridiculous and vulnerable being the one doing this, as Levi watches, but mainly he's aroused.

"I'm only touching myself over the top of my boxers," he adds that little detail, "It feels good, building up the pleasure slowly."

Levi is utterly silent but his eyes have not moved from looking at Eren. He can see Eren's bicep flex and twitch occasionally as he grips himself. Unfortunately, the lower part of his arm and his body from the navel down is off screen. Although, that kind of adds to the pleasure, seeing and hearing Eren's arousal build but not actually seeing it, it was erotic.

Eren can see a pure hunger in Levi's eyes, his pupils have grown and they seem darker, "It drives me crazy when you look at me that way," Eren tells him. It is like Levi wants to devour him, his eyes are heavy lidded, and seductive.

There is something sexy about seeing how much of an effect you have on someone else, seeing desire overcome them, knowing your actions are the reason why that person is coming undone.

Fuck, it was hot seeing Levi's eyes so expressive and full of want.

Eren lets out a soft moan as he rolls the palm of his hand over the head of his cock, he does it again and tells Levi what he is doing.

"How are you turning me on so much, just from me watching you?" Levi questions.

"It's those transferable skills we were talking about," Eren quips, adding, "I'm gradually slipping my fingers under my waistband like you did the night of the party. Do you remember?"

Levi takes a steadying breath, "I do."

"Tell me, was it deliberate? I spent many hours wondering if it was accidental, remembering how your fingers felt as they caressed my sensitive skin." Eren recalls.

Levi's eyes slowly lift from looking at the bottom of the screen, upwards, "That would be telling. I will tell you this though, with my body pressed against you, as my hands grazed over your hips, inching closer and closer, my mouth so near to your neck - I was completely hard and craving you in every way."

Eren's eyes flutter shut as he lets Levi's sensual voice wash over him, his mind wandering back to that night. Every vivid detail coming back like it was happening right now.

He opens his eyes, "Ever since that night, I have not been able to stop fantasising about what would have happened if no one else was there. If it was just the two of us."

Eren holds his breath for a second as he notices that one of Levi's hands has sunk below the screen. His arm moving minutely.

Fuck, Levi is touching himself!

Eren slips his entire hand under his waistband and firmly grips his shaft, moving his fist up and down as he watches Levi closely.

"You know full well what would have happened," Levi asserts.

"I want you to tell me," Eren urges.

Levi shifts slightly, the hand holding his phone wobbles a little before it becomes stable, "I would not have halted, my fingers would have continued to edge closer until they wrapped around you. I would have gripped hold of your hip with my other hand, pulling you back until you felt my own erection digging into you. I would have kissed along your neck until you moaned again like you did that night." Levi goes into detail, he himself had also thought about what would have happened that night if no one else was there.

"Fuck, I'd do anything to feel your lips against my neck," Eren admits, lost to lust.

"Are you stroking yourself? If not, start now." Levi orders.

"I am," Eren barely holds in a shudder as Levi's voice commands him to start stroking.

"Good, I am too," Levi clarifies, "Now imagine it is my hand that's touching you."

"My fingers curling around you, my grip tightening and my movements quickening." His voice is low and sensual.

Eren calls out Levi's name in a gentle moan.

"Now tell my what are you doing?" he demands.

"I'm using my thumb to smear pre-come across my head, my hand twisting around and up and down over it." Eren is far too turned on to have reservations about their first sexual act being over the phone.

"Show me," he requests his voice authoritative and powerful.

Eren tilts the phone, the camera now pointed at his lap. He still has his boxers pulled up completely, his hand stuck under the waistband, wanking himself casually. Levi would not be able to see his dick, just the movements under the cloth.

"Take off your boxers," Levi orders, frustrated that Eren still had them on.

Eren returns the phone back to his face, "First, it is your turn to show me," he counters.

Levi making demands was one thing - and he would certainly do as he was told - but there was no harm in making a few demands of his own.

He was sure if he was actually face-to-face with Levi in person, he would not have said such a thing.

Levi grunts at him and Eren finds the sound surprisingly sexual.

Moments later Eren watches in astonishment as Levi's camera is turned downwards, his tented grey boxer briefs on display, in all their glory.

Eren licks his lips but thankfully as the camera is not pointed at Levi he did not see.

Eren's eyes take in as much as possible during the limited amount of time that the camera is angled downwards.

Levi's legs are parted, he's leaning back against the sofa, his free hand is groping himself over the top of his underwear.

He's looking at Levi's face once more, "Fuck why is this so hot?" Eren exclaims completely perplexed. Maybe, it's the built up sexual tension between them finally coming to an end, touching himself for the first time in a long time, fuck it, he did not know, but his cock was aching and he was desperate for more.

"Hang on," Eren calls, placing the phone next to him on the bed. Levi can hear rustling, and then Eren is holding the phone once more. He lifts his hand to show he is holding his underwear. He slings them out of shot and says, "is this really happening?" in awe.

He does not regret a single thing, he was just amazed that their conversation had taken such a turn.

"Spread your legs wider and resume your touching," Levi orders.

It was a hassle having to keep the phone at arm's length, whilst ensuring he was still in the frame, so Levi could see him. At times he would be overcome with pleasure and he would slack in his duty of keeping the phone in place.

Eren flipped the camera, revealing his now naked lower half. It was without a doubt strange that this would be the first time, Levi, had seen his dick, yet he was not physically were unmistakably doing things in a peculiar order.

Because the camera remained flipped, Eren can see on his screen what Levi can see, he can make sure he keeps everything visible. Whereas before he just turned his phone to point the camera down, and he could not see what the camera was pointing at, he could have been showing the bedsheets for all he knew.

This video chat was bittersweet for Levi. He had lost count of the number of times he had imagined what Eren's cock would look like. Seeing him, very hard, his cock flushed and the head reddish in colour - as the need for release intensifies, was incredible. Yet, it was bittersweet because he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch Eren. To align their cocks and wank them together. To be the one to bite Eren's godforsaken lip, and lavish kisses to his neck, feeling his breath as he moans, hearing every single ounce of pleasure.

"Fuck, you look so good I can almost taste you!" Levi remarks, as he takes hold of himself properly and begins to pleasure himself.

He watches Eren masturbate, matching his own strokes to Eren's pace and firmness. He forgets that Eren can still see him, he throws his head back, resting it against the sofa, his eyes flutter shut as he quietly moans.

"Shit, Levi!" Eren practically whimpers, "Oh fuck, you look...fuuuck!" His movements speed up as he soaks up a pre-orgasmic Levi.

He looks so relaxed, he's not putting on an act, or trying to keep a blank face. He is not scowling, his lips are not pursed - in fact, it is the opposite. His mouth is parted, his expression is that of ecstasy - he looks gorgeous. Eren is captivated by his reaction, he could not care less, that he had yet to see Levi's cock, he was getting off on watching Levi come undone.

After hearing Eren whimper, Levi lifts his head and opens his eyes, "Let me see you," he requests.

Eren presses the button to flip the camera again, it's now showing his face, "Do as I tell you," he demands and Eren knows he will obey every single order.

Levi instructs him for awhile until Eren releases a series of moans, "I-I..." his face scrunches up and his eyes close, as he climaxes, his subsequent orgasm drawing longer moans out of him.

Even though he was not making eye contact, Eren felt completely immersed in the moment. He did not feel self-consciousness like he did at the start of this, he is not that bothered about how he looks, he closed his eyes so he could focus on what was happening.

He continues to lightly stroke himself through his orgasm, he opens his eyes just in time to watch Levi climaxing. Levi's eyebrows are arched, his forehead is wrinkled, and his mouth is open - he looks mildly surprised. Levi turns his head to the side and bites his lip as his orgasm strikes, his brows furrowed in his trademark look.

Eren was done, he lets go of himself, watching closely as Levi rides out the pleasure that has gripped him.

His heart is racing and he's panting slightly, however, because he came before Levi, he had more time to adjust and return back to normal.

Doubts start to set in, what if now the desire to reach climax had passed, now that the haze of orgasm was clearing, what if Levi regrets this.

Levi's head is still turned to the side, he has closed his eyes and appears to have finished. His chest is rising and falling rapidly, it seems like he is merely regulating his breathing and trying to calm down.

Suddenly he turns his head to face Eren, his eyes piercing, "Ugh what a mess," Eren instantly knows he is referring to the semen and not the situation.

"I'm rather sticky too," Eren admits, "Sooo uh, that just happened." He awkwardly announces, unsure what to say.

Levi grunts, "That it did," he sighs, "I kinda envisioned us together when we did something like this."

"Naw, did you want cuddles?" Eren reverts back to their teasing.

"Fuck you," he retorts without any bite.

"All in good time," Eren confirms, "Seriously though, I understood what you were saying. But, this is an unusual situation and quite frankly my cock was so damn hard I would have had a wank with or without you watching." He bluntly explains, knowing Levi would appreciate the bluntness and not be put off.

"Me too," Levi agrees, "I don't want to be rude and just go, but..."

"You're getting angsty about the mess." Eren finishes, he rather likes the fact that he knows Levi's quirks, he rather likes his quirks, and most of all, he rather likes Levi.

"Exactly," Levi confirms Eren was correct.

They say their goodbyes, and Eren heads to the bathroom to clean up before attempting to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I apologise if this has more mistakes, typos and errors than usual. I'm tired and want to publish the chapter but cannot sit and edit.

Thank you for all of your lovely comments.

Text messages - **Levi = Bold** and _Eren = Italics_

 **Chapter 18**

He could not shower, not at stupid o'clock in the morning; his father, or worse, Mikasa would hear the shower running and ask awkward questions. Therefore, he settled for having a quick wash now, he would shower properly later when he wakes, that is if he can sleep.

Climbing under his covers and burrowing down to sleep, his mind decided to point out that right about now, Levi was completely naked and wet as he showered.

He drifted off to sleep with that pleasant thought still in his mind.

The persistent knocking at his door stirred him from his slumber, "Eren," he recognised it as Mikasa's voice, "wake up, it is gone 10 am." She complained.

He rolled over, groaning his objection, calling out to her, "I did not go to sleep until gone 2 am!"

"That's still eight hours of sleep," she points out. Eren has a feeling she will not go away.

"Ugh," he grunts, "fine, I'm getting up. I'm going to shower first, maybe it will help wake me up." He says as he swings his legs out of bed.

Stripped naked and in the shower, stood away from the spray of the water as he waits for it to reach the temperature he prefers, he notices on the bath top, in the corner, stands his mother's conditioner. He's instantly struck with a heavy reminder that she's not here, that she is not coming back. He sits down in the bath and starts to cry.

Their family home is a modest house and only has one bathroom that they all share, with a toilet in the family bathroom and a toilet downstairs. The family bathroom does not have a separate shower cubicle and bath, instead, it has a shower over the bath.

He sits at one end of the bath, hugging his knees pulling them against his chest, the other end of the bath the shower runs, the shower he was meant to be taking put on hold.

Eren has no idea how long he sits there and cries. It is actually quite cathartic, crying. However, he is left feeling completely drained and emotionally exhausted, he forces himself to take a quick shower, brush his teeth and get dressed. That is all he could manage, he flops down on his bed, on top of the covers, and just lays there, his mind blank, feeling numb.

Eventually, he checks his phone, he has a few texts, one from Marco offering his condolences, one from Jean saying he has asked the professors to e-mail Eren the class notes and slides used, two from Armin, and one from Levi. He ignores the others, reading them but not replying. He re-reads Levi's message and sends one in return.

Levi's message read: **'Morning, Remember to eat and drink something. Please take care of yourself.'**

Eren replied: _'Hey, sorry for the late reply, I slept in. Thanks for the reminder. I've not actually eaten or drank anything yet.'_

Moments later his phone vibrates.

 **'Don't make me come down there and force feed you! Go get some water and have something to eat - Now!'**

Eren smiles at his phone. Levi does care about his well-being, no matter what Mikasa thinks. He pushes himself up and heads to the kitchen, sending off a quick reply to Levi to confirm he was doing as he had been told to do.

No one is around, he sits at the kitchen table, eating some toast and drinking some water, alone.

He checks his phone again and there is an answer phone message from Mikasa. She tells him that she and Armin have gone to find a suitable outfit to wear to the funeral, she mentions that his father is out all morning making arranges for the burial.

Great, not only does he feel depressed again, thinking about the funeral, he also feels guilty for not helping his father with the arrangements, or even thinking about practical things such as an outfit to wear.

He texts Levi, the only person he feels he can be brutally honest with, without having to deal with grim consequences.

 _'Fuck! I'm a shit son.'_ He sends.

 **'What makes you say that?'** Levi asks in return.

 _'For one, my father is arranging everything for the burial himself, with no help from his only son. Secondly, I did not even think about the funeral or giving my mum a proper send-off. I've been so caught up in myself.'_ He rattles off, typing quickly.

Instead of an incoming text, Eren's phone rings, it is Levi calling.

He answers, "Eren," Levi delicately calls and Eren nearly breaks down crying again, although he manages to hold it together, "it has been two days! That's hardly any time to deal with such a loss, it is perfectly normal to be lost to one's own feelings at such a time. I'm sure your father would ask for help if he needed it, and as long as you're at the funeral that should be enough."

"I wish you could be there with me," they both know he means for Levi to be at the funeral with him.

"I can't, it wouldn't be right. I've not met your family, and it is a day for closure and mourning, not meeting me." He logically states.

"I know, " Eren returns a little harshly, "that's why I said I wish you could be. I know realistically you can't."

"You know I want to be there for you," Levi affirms earnestly.

"I know," Eren repeats, adding, "Thank you."

"I don't care if you text and call me 24/7. I'll always answer." He soothingly asserts.

"Why are you being like this?" Eren blurts, he regrets it instantly.

"Like what?" Levi asks confused by the way Eren's mood changes with each new sentence. Requesting for Eren to clarify what he meant.

"So kind," Eren quietly answers.

"What did you expect?" Levi coolly returns.

"I'm not saying I expected you to be mean, or harsh, or anything negative. I just..." he pauses trying to vocalise what he's thinking, "you could have easily backed off. Remained polite, still offering your sympathy but keeping your distance. Now, you're caught up in it all, and I am completely reliant on you."

Eren is struggling to articulate what he means. He knows he is being paranoid, but he cannot help question if Levi has gotten himself in too deep. Now he is stuck being Eren's counsellor. Dealing with all of Eren's emotional baggage, when that, was not what he signed up for when they first started their blatant lusting after one another.

"What do you want me to say?" Levi returns unsure how to answer, "Yes, it was an instant attraction from the moment I saw you. Yes, ever since that day I have had countless pornographic thoughts about you - about us. Death is a sensitive area, but that doesn't mean I'm going to jump ship at the slightest sign of difficulties, or indication that this is going to be more than sexual."

Eren's shoulders sag, he had not realised he had been so tense, apprehensive and nervous about Levi's answer.

"But what if it gets too much?" Eren prompts.

He fears that he has become dependent on hearing Levi's voice every day. Having Levi talk sense into him, having Levi to vent to, what if that is just too much for Levi, hearing Eren cry daily.

"It won't."

"Why would you put up with that?" Eren pushes.

Levi is silent for a moment, then he says something that makes Eren's chest tighten, "Becuase you're worth it."

Adding, "I'm willing to help you through a difficult time, as I want us to have a stronger relationship, more than just a physical one. We all need someone to lean on, so why can't I be that person for you?"

Eren is speechless. Maybe it boils down to his own self-doubt, he cannot see why anyone would want to be with him, let alone Levi. Hearing Levi, say those things was, touching.

"I want to kiss you so badly right now," Eren breaths out his voice trembling, moved by Levi's heartfelt words, tears falling of their own accord. He's constantly on the verge of tears, and anything can set him off.

"That would be nice," Levi agrees, "Are you crying?" he gently asks.

"Sorry," Eren says as he sniffs and wipes his eyes.

"Don't be sorry. If your grief is causing tears, then crying is a part of your grieving process. It is something you have to go through. I'll never tell you to stop crying." Levi wants Eren to know that it is safe to cry in front of him.

He will support Eren by letting them do whatever he has to do — his own possible feelings of discomfort or powerlessness are irrelevant. Eren has the right to cry, to be allowed to grieve. The same goes for anger, depression, yelling - whichever way Eren's grief presented, he would endure it and give Eren the opportunity to go through it.

"Fuck, how are you so wise?"

"Old age," he quips before Eren does, "I promise you, you cannot get rid of me that easily. I'm here. However, if you feel that you cannot be in a relationship right now, I'll respect that and still be here for you, as a friend."

"Fuck off," Eren scoffs, "None of that friend bullshit. I don't even like you that much, we will never be friends. Boyfriends, well, that is a different story altogether, that I can do."

"Idiot," Levi insults, affectionately.

"How can you not like me? My middle name is Likeable," Levi deadpans. He knows that's not true at all, but it lightens the mood, besides he enjoys their back and forth.

"Levi Likeable Ackerman," Eren proclaims, and then laughs, "Yeah right! More like, 'Levi I'll-kick-you-in-the-face Ackerman'. Or, 'Levi You-dare-touch-me-I'll-skin-you-alive Ackerman'. Or, 'Levi How-dare-you-breath-so-loudly Ackerman'..."

"Alright, Jesus!" Levi cuts Eren off he gets the point.

Eren chuckles, "You're not going to spa-"

"Don't you dare say it," Levi cautions.

"-nk me, are you?" Eren continues to say.

"You fucking arse!"

"After you've spanked me it will be my POOR fucking arse."

"I'm done," Levi feigns taking offence.

"Nooo, come on. I'll let use a spanking paddle," Eren attempts to barter.

"Why are you like this? You little shit!"

"I need a firm hand to show me the error of my ways," he replies cheekily.

"Fine," Levi calls out in exasperation, "I'll spank you so hard you won't be able to sit down for hours!" He threatens.

"Yasss," Eren calls out joyously, teasing Levi.

"Nope, I'm done for real," Levi draws the line, nope, he's had enough.

Eren snorts, "I totally won, you chickened out first."

"I'll graciously be the loser. Fucking hell!" He mutters in disbelief at where their conversation had gone, and Eren knows he is shaking his head.

Grinning Eren says his goodbyes. He intends on meeting Mikasa and Armin to try and get himself a smart outfit. As much as the idea of facing up to reality terrifies him, he had been reassured that Levi would be there for him and was not going anywhere, due to this he felt ready to attempt to do small things.

His friends were pleased to see him, moreover, they all manage to get suitable outfits. Eren went for a full suit.

Once back at the house, Mikasa tells Eren, that she promised Grisha that she would sort through more of Carla's belongings. Eren and Armin offer to keep her company and to help sort through the stuff.

The task of ploughing through a lifetime of mementoes, deciding which had to stay and which could go – it was so touching, so heartbreaking.

Eren texted Levi sporadically throughout the day, at irregular intervals - although there was no pattern to his texts, Levi always replied within a decent amount of time. Once again after dinner, back in the safety of his room, he video calls Levi.

They talked about each others days; Eren made a conscious effort to not be talking about himself all the time. He asked Levi how his day had been. If he had a good workout that day, and how his book was coming along.

This was how the days passed. Eren trying not to succumb to his grief, helping his father and Mikasa. Barely saying two words to them all day, and if he did it was trivial things such as - want a cup of tea?

As soon as he was in his room come the evenings, he would video call Levi and they would talk for hours. Eren talked more, but he was okay with that, that was just his and Levi's natures.

Eren was beginning to miss Levi, the longing to be with him added to the already aching feeling in his chest.

That afternoon he texts Levi:

 _I just woke up from a nap. I had an explicit dream about you._

 **Oh really? Tell me later I'm at the supermarket.**

 _Are you now!_

 **Eren!**

That one word held such meaning. He knew exactly what face Levi would be pulling, and he could practically hear Levi's low voice growling his name in warning.

 _I woke with a throbbing hard-on._

 **I'm at the supermarket.**

 _I know. I'm not forcing you to read them._

 **Bastard.**

 **Go on.**

 _I'm painfully hard right now. I only remember fragments of the dream, but what I can remember is arousing._

 **I'm trying to buy laundry detergent, and all I can think about is your damn cock.**

 _I'm going to have to touch myself; the ache won't go away unless I do._

 **Damn you, fucking brat.**

Just as Eren is halfway through typing a text, Levi sends another.

 **I've abandoned the trolley full of shopping, and I'm heading for the car. I hope you're satisfie** d.

Eren smirks. The image of Levi getting steadily more flustered as he walks around the shop, his mind fixating on Eren's current state, his own cock likely responding.

 _On the contrary, I'm not satisfied at all - I still have this damn hard-on._

 **Not for long.**

 _You're not going to knock one out in the car, are you?_

 **Don't be so ridiculous. I'm going to drive home, just wait, don't start without me.**

Eren grins removing his jeans in preparation, thanking the universe that their apartment is not too far away from the supermarket.

By the time Levi texts again, Eren is no longer fully hard but is still half hard.

 **You better not have touched yourself whilst I was gone!**

 _No, I didn't._

 **Good. Switch on your laptop and text me your skype details.**

Eren does as instructed. He knows why Levi has ordered him to do that. Video calling via phone was alright for conversations, but for the purpose they intended to use it, the screens were too small. Using the online video calling platform known as Skype, they would not only have both hands free, they would be able to watch the other on a bigger screen.

Moments later Eren gets an incoming call. Eren eagerly answers.

"You bastard," Levi greets him.

Eren holds back a laugh. Levi is a combination of angry and horny. It is a shame he is not there, as he can guarantee that there would be some shoving and rough oral sex going on.

"I was only sharing my dream with you, you could have continued with your shopping," Eren innocently claims.

"Not likely when, I too, had a hard-on that required immediate attention!"

Although, engaging in mutual masturbation via video calling was limiting - not being able to touch the other was frustrating - it was an opportunity to be vocal. Amping it up a bit to put on a show of sorts. It requires more effort to achieve a higher level of intimacy, than if they were in the same room. By telling each other what they are doing, what they liked, what they want the other to do and commenting on the way they looked, would help them achieve that connection. It had its own drawbacks and its own distinct pleasures.

Eren placed his laptop on a stool and had dragged it to the end of his bed, giving him the whole mattress to use, without fear of knocking his laptop accidentally.

He smiles shyly at Levi, waving at him before remembering, he had pulled his overly large sleeve of his jumper down to cover his hand and was waving his covered hand at him. He drops his hand quickly feeling embarrassed.

Levi thinks Eren looks adorable, he is sat cross-legged on his mattress, he's wearing a large jumper, underwear but no trousers and his sweater paws are cute as fuck. Levi is on the settee, of course, with the laptop placed on the coffee table in front of him, he's still fully clothed.

Why was he suddenly feeling nervous? Eren pulls the sleeve of his jumper down over his other hand and rests his partially covered hands over his mouth.

"Stop being so damn cute!" Levi chastises.

Eren frowns, pulling his hands away from his mouth in order to talk, "Huh? I'm not doing anything." He returns confused. He would complain about being called cute, but seeing as Levi was complimenting him he decides he'd take what he could get.

Levi doesn't want to explain himself, he knows he would sound absurd if he explained how, Eren looking so sweet with his sweater paws, his vivid eyes peeking over the top of his hands was just about the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Completely ignoring Eren's question, he says, "You're keen, you've removed your trousers already,"

Eren glances down at his lap at the mention of his trousers, "Uh, I-I..."

"Don't worry, I'm just feeling a little overdressed," Levi states as he stands.

Because Levi's laptop is placed on the coffee table, and Levi is now standing, Eren has a perfect view of Levi's crotch.

He watches bewitched as Levi's fingers make light work of the fastenings, then he agonisingly slowly pulls his jeans down. Eren cannot take his eyes off of the screen. Levi gropes himself a few times before sitting down again.

"So, about this dream you had?" He prompts.

Smiling Eren tries to recollect what happened, "It was half memory, half dream. I was remembering that day I came to enquire about the room to let, and then I must have dozed off and my memories turned into a dream." He explains.

"Go on," Levi encourages, as he continues to leisurely stroke himself over the top of his underwear.

"It played out similar to those really bad, cheesy porn films. You know, when someone knocks on a stranger's door and within seconds they're fucking over the kitchen counter." He chuckles, "It was steamy though." He maintains.

"You know, I've fantasised about doing you over the kitchen counter," Levi confesses.

Eren stares at him bugged eyed, "You have!"

Levi shifts in his seat, slouching down further and spreading his legs wider, "Sure," he confirms casually, "can you blame me? The number of times I would bump into you in the hallway, semi-naked and sleepy. Numerous times I had to rein in my urge to shove you against the wall."

Eren shivers at the low seductive tone Levi's voice has taken on, "Seeing as we're making confessions; I initially thought Erwin was your boyfriend. That night Armin stayed over after you told me you weren't into blonds, I wanted you so badly."

Eren had also started lazily stroking himself as they talked.

Levi remembers that night well, he had also jumped to conclusions thinking Armin was Eren's boyfriend. When Eren had emerged from his room late at night, in his underwear and vest - Levi's desire for him certainly increased. Then they engaged in flirty chat, it was the stuff of fantasies, unfortunately, it did not lead to anything.

"Tell me what you wanted to do to me?" Levi asks.

Eren picks up the laptop and places it closer to him on the bed, he leans back against his pillows, lifting his jumper to reveal part of his stomach, he pushes his hand under his waistband and brazenly begins to wank, "I-I wanted to tell you everything. Tell you that I like men, that I liked you. I wanted to reach out and pull you close. My mind was full of images of kissing you, and things would get heated fast."

Eren's heart is beating rapidly and he is in a mild frenzy, his cock is taught and hard. He tries his best to imagine they're doing it right next to each other and not on Skype.

He tells Levi what he would be doing if he was there, how he would run his hands over him and kiss along his jaw, and how he would lightly run his hands over his thighs, as they grind slowly against each other, the arousal intensifying.

Eren removes his underwear this time without being asked to by Levi. Levi copies and Eren pauses in his movements, he did not see Levi's cock last time. He had wanked with his underwear still on.

Now, Levi was leaning casually against the sofa, the only clothing on him was the top he was wearing. Eren did not know where to look, his eyes would flick from, Levi's face, to his body and more specifically focusing on his erection.

He greedily took it all in, trying to commit it to memory.

"C-can you show me?" he apprehensively requested.

Levi did not need to ask Eren to clarify, he knew Eren meant his cock because Eren was staring directly at it.

Standing so Eren would have a close-up view of that area, Levi let go of himself and lifted his top, giving Eren a perfect shot of his erection - which was pointing upwards. Placing his hand back on his cock, moving it away from his stomach and slowly pulling his foreskin down, revealing his head, Levi pumps his shaft a few times before sitting back down.

"You don't know how badly I want to lick that right now!" Eren laments.

"Probably just as much as I want you to taste me, feel the weight of me on your tongue, as you gradually take me into your mouth." Levi returns.

"Fuuuck," Eren murmurs, Levi was too good at dirty talk, the fact that he had the best voice and perfect stare for it helped.

Eren changes up his masturbation style, he may not be able to keep up with Levi when it came to dirty talk, but he certainly could give Levi a run for his money when it came to visuals.

He was right, Levi's movements had slowed right down as he watched Eren intently.

One hand he kept gripped tightly around his shaft, the other he began to fondle his balls. Knees bent and legs spread, laptop between his feet, the webcam positioned perfectly.

Levi moved his laptop to rest between his feet on the sofa, he copied Eren's pose. His legs up on the sofa, knees bent and legs spread. Every action Eren did, Levi mimicked.

They did not talk, they were both focused on watching the other, and were immersed in their own pleasure.

Levi had started making noises, moans and exclaiming the occasional swear word. This only increased Eren's arousal, hearing Levi become undone.

Eren was close, he could feel himself tipping over the edge. He exclaimed and came, allowing semen to freely and fully, shoot out, droplets of it landed on his right thigh and it began to trickle down. Most of it splattered over his fingers and onto his stomach. His hips bucked up off the bed as he continued to pump his fist as he cried out in ecstasy.

Not long afterwards, Levi followed suit going through his own climax, releasing a low whiny moan.

Eren had finished first once again, he was determined to outlast Levi at least once.

As Levi's eyes lifted slowly to meet his gaze, Eren grins and says, "You can go back to your shopping now."

Levi is still slightly out of breath, he shakes his head at Eren's words.

"I guess it is shower time again," he knows Levi is likely to be uncomfortable with pools of come over him.

"Correct," Levi gruffly returns, "Speak to you soon." He offers as a closing to their conversation.

"Yeah, soon. Bye." Eren replies as he presses the button to end their call.

He showers quickly and heads downstairs for lunch. His dad gives him some sober news during lunch.

Eren waits an hour after lunch, before calling Levi on his mobile.

"I'm just about to leave to shopping," Levi points out, "everything okay?"

Eren tells him, "We have a date for the funeral. It's next week."

"I want to come back as soon as I can," Eren would go now if he could, but he knew he would never do that to his mum. He would attend her funeral and pay his respects.

Levi would be lying if he said he was not happy at the prospect of Eren being back soon, yet he was concerned that Eren was trying to avoid dealing with the reality that his mum was gone.

"Stay for as long as it takes..."

"I'm not staying," Eren points out, "I can't. If I stay I'll just get more depressed and likely drop out if uni, and be stuck here dealing with everyone else's shit. I need to be selfish, I need to concentrate on not spiralling out of control." Eren asserts firmly.

"You do what is best for you, I'll support you either way," Levi confirms.

"You do want me to come back, don't you?" Eren was suddenly struck with another bout of low self-esteem, as he starts to get anxious about Levi actually wanting him.

"I do," Levi replies immediately, "I just don't want you to make rash decisions."

"If I listened to myself I'd be on my way back now, instead, I'm making myself stay until after the funeral." He admits.

"That's good, that you're not coming back now. As much as I would like to see you, I know later you would regret missing it."

"Exactly," Eren agrees.

They talk some more until his father calls out for him from downstairs. Eren says goodbye and goes to help his father chose what music they should play.


	19. Chapter 19

During the funeral, Eren cannot stop thinking about getting out of there. It's too much. The pain is unbearable. He decides then and there, in the church, that after the burial is over he is going back to Levi's, to the apartment.

The funeral was awful, but he did not expect it to be any different. They are all silent in the car during the journey home. The wake is to be held at their family home, Eren simply wants to grab his bag and go. He is convinced he cannot cope with various long distance family members, and family friends giving him their sympathy. Offering comfort, with good intentions and well-meant words that dissipate into thin air.

As soon as the front door opens he heads upstairs, he grabs the few belongings he had brought with him and throws them into his holdall. He is searching for his charger when he turns to see Mikasa glaring at him from the doorway.

"What are you doing?" She demands to know.

Eren snatches up his charger and shoves it inside his bag, "What does it look like?" he sarcastically returns.

She takes a step into his room,"It looks like you're being selfish again." She's angry that much is certain.

Eren lets his bag drop on his mattress, readying himself for an argument, "The funeral is done. I need to get out of here; the house, the reminders - I can't." He points out.

"The funeral was five minutes ago and you're already fleeing. Have some damn respect and at least stay for the wake." She seethes.

Eren knows she has a point, but he has a right to leave when he wants to. Sat in the church his eyes glued to his mother's coffin, he knew a video call from Levi would not suffice later. He needed to touch him, hold him, and kiss him.

"I-I can't," he pleads urging for Mikasa to sense how broken he was. Staying a moment longer would inevitably lead to a breakdown. He was barely holding it together.

At the church being surrounded by well-intentioned but ineffectual sympathy; was suffocating, he needs Levi, his source of honesty. Levi does not offer cliched words of advice, such as - it's going to be ok. Because it isn't - not right now. Levi steers clear of such nonsense, he is honest with Eren. He tells him that he does not know what to do, or how to help, but that he is here for him. Eren needs that honesty.

"What are you going to tell, Grisha?" She remarks scathingly.

"He'll understand, he's suffering too. Besides, I've missed enough lectures, I need to go back to try and catch up." He points out desperately.

"Bullshit," she disputes, "You're going back for him," she spits the word 'him' with venom.

"So what if I am!" He challenges, "I'm drowning. Levi keeps me from sinking further."

Grisha heard the commotion from downstairs and had come upstairs to investigate. He steps into Eren's room and looks between the two.

"What's going on?" He asks concerned, he does not want them arguing today of all days.

"Why don't you tell him?" Mikasa taunts, arms crossed over her chest as she glowers at Eren.

Eren sighs, bowing his head, he does feel guilty for abandoning his father, but he needs to get out of here, why can't anyone understand that?

"I've missed too much uni, I want to go back before I miss anymore. Besides, I need the distraction." He attempts to explain quietly still not meeting his father's eyes.

Mikasa scoffs, she turns to face Grisha, "He," she sneers jabbing a finger in Eren's direction, "is leaving Carla's wake so he can hurry back to a man twice his age!"

Eren closes his eyes briefly at her words a sense of dread settling over him.

"Is this true?" his father asks softly.

Opening his eyes, Eren finally looks at him, "She makes it sound worse than it is," he defends, "Yes, I want to go home. I'm sure you understand how painful this is. I cannot bare another moment here, I have to get out. It is for many reasons that I am leaving."

"And the man twice your age?" he prompts.

Eren scrubs his face with his hands, "Fuck," he curses frustrated with the situation, "Levi, he's my roommate, he has recently become more than that. He has been my rock through all of this. This grief is consuming me, and Levi, h-he is a glimmer of hope. He makes me feel like I can get through this, that not everything will be hopeless, that I will not always feel this empty." His voice cracks, as the seconds pass where he is not on his way back to Levi is agonising.

The feeling of bereavement is so intense that it's virtually unbearable. Levi was essentially his security blanket.

His father looks at him with sympathy in his eyes, "I'm glad you have someone like that."

Mikasa gawks at Grisha, "He's dating someone who is old enough to be his dad!" Her voice rising with each word spoken.

Grisha watches Eren, silently asking for confirmation or refutation.

"Levi is thirty-eight. There is a seventeen year age gap between us," he states monotonously, this was not how he wanted his father to find out.

His father's eyebrows shoot up, but he doesn't get angry, instead, he surprisingly says, "If this was before your mother's passing, I would have flown off the handle. I would have tried to find a way to convince you to end the relationship," he admits truthfully, "now your mother has gone, I look at life differently. If you've found someone who makes the world a better place for you, then I'm happy. Life is short. His age is irrelevant as long as he treats you well. Does he?" He queries asking for reassurance.

Adrenaline is pumping through him, he's a mix of emotions, he smiles at his father's question, "Levi is the reason I haven't done anything stupid since mum's death. He means a great deal to me, he is someone who I plan to be with for the foreseeable future."

His father nods at him, accepting Eren's word, "Eventually, I would like to meet him. For now, go, get the relief you need from the anguish of today."

Eren picks up his bag, embracing his father briefly, he walks straight past Mikasa, ignoring her completely. He finds Armin in the kitchen and asks him if he could drive him to the train station.

Armin does not question why Eren wanted to go to the station, he grabs his keys and walks silently to his car with Eren in tow.

They pull up outside the station. Eren Thanks, Armin. Just as he is about to leave - his hand hovering on the handle - Armin says, "I'm glad you have, Levi."

Eren lunges at Armin and gives him an awkward one arm hug across the car.

"Take care," Armin calls as Eren climbs out of the car.

"You too," Eren returns.

He walks fast to the station, checking the train schedule and purchasing a ticket. He sits on a bench to wait for his train, he pulls out his phone preparing to text Levi to announce his return, to discover his battery is dead and his phone has shut off.

Great. It will have to be a surprise.

The train ride was mundane, but it allows Eren the freedom to daydream about Levi. This only heightens the desperation to see him. To be face-to-face with him, to not rely on technology to get his fix of him - fuck, just to have his presence next to him was almost overwhelming to think about.

He practically ran to the bus stop, although getting there sooner would not be of any benefit, he would still have to wait for a bus, but nonetheless, it made him feel better.

He was still wearing the suit he had attended the funeral in. He did not care, the urgency to see Levi was too intense to take the time to change. He became impatient waiting for the lift, instead, he bolted up the stairs, taking two at a time.

Pausing outside the door that leads to the apartment to catch his breath, Eren tries to settle his frantic mind.

His hands tremble as he digs around his bag to locate his keys. He carefully inserts the key into the lock, he wants to be as quiet as possible, he does not want to alert Levi of his arrival.

Opening the door slowly, he leaves his bag by the door and heads towards Levi, who is obviously in his spot on the sofa - where else would he be. He steps in front of Levi who snaps his head up to stare at him in complete shock.

Eren climbs into his lap, straddling him. Levi's mouth opens and Eren kisses him before he can talk, he can explain later, for now, he wants to kiss him.

He kisses Levi three times in quick succession, firm open mouthed kisses, hungry kisses. After a small pause, he kisses him again, intensifying the kiss, inserting his tongue. Levi wraps his arms around Eren's waist and drags Eren down, he is no longer sat on Levi's thighs, instead, he is sitting on top of his cock.

A loud and clear cough cuts through the air, and when Eren turns to face the direction the sound had come from, he is greeted with Erwin, who had obviously been to the bathroom.

Eren buries his face against Levi's shoulder utterly embarrassed.

"I tried telling you," Levi says amused.

"It's ok. I was about to leave anyway," Erwin announces as he fetches his jacket and heads for the still open front door.

Levi knows that is complete and utter bullshit, as the takeaway they ordered had not even arrived. He smiles in thanks to Erwin, who raises his hand in dismissal, closing the door behind him as he leaves.

Levi shakes his shoulder to try and get Eren to lift his head, Eren refuses to.

"Eren," he calls gently.

Eren lifts his head and says utterly mortified, "I cannot believe I just waltzed in here, climbed into your lap and made out with you in front of Erwin."

Levi tilts Eren's head upwards by placing his fingers under his chin, "Welcome back," he acknowledges.

They kiss tenderly, and Eren strokes the back of Levi's undercut, it feels good to be home.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back ?" Levi asks between kisses, which is difficult as Eren is being extremely clingy.

Frowning as he has to cease kissing in order to answer, Eren responds, "Phone battery died."

"I see," Of course he is extremely happy to have Eren here, to be able to kiss him, but he cannot help but wonder if Eren was kissing him to forget about something that needs to be addressed.

"What did your family say?" He carefully asks.

Eren huffs, "Mikasa was a bitch about it, called me selfish and told my father about us. Thankfully, he was alright with it."

Eren commences with his kissing, saying between each kiss, "Enough," *kiss*, "talking," *kiss*, "and more kissing."

He allows Eren to kiss him, getting caught up in Eren's lips for a moment.

Eren's fingers wind themselves under Levi's top, "Fuck, Levi..." he calls eagerly as he pushes harder against Levi's lips.

"Eren," Levi warns. He doesn't want things to escalate, he doesn't think now is the right time to sleep with each other, either.

The sound of the doorbell disrupts them, and Levi shoves Eren to one side, he slides off of his lap and onto the sofa.

"It's probably the takeaway," Levi points out, glancing at a sulking Eren - who is kneeling on the sofa, pouting over the back of the sofa in Levi's direction.

Levi pays the delivery man and takes the food into the kitchen. He begins to plate up the food, intending on giving Erwin's portion to Eren.

Climbing off the sofa, Eren approaches Levi and hugs him from behind.

Ignoring Eren clinging to him, Levi continues to dish up the food, "Here," he says holding up a plate, "eat this."

Eren drops his arms and takes the plate, "Spoilsport,"

"I bet you left without eating?" Levi calls him out.

"Maybe," Eren grumbles, getting comfortable on the sofa. He was actually quite hungry.

"Erwin has good taste, this dish is delicious," Eren admits as he happily works his way through the massive pile of food. He would do his best to eat all of it, even if Erwin seemed to order an excessive amount.

Once he had finished, and surprisingly he had finished before Levi even though he had more food, Eren scraped the food off his plate and filled the sink with soapy water ready to clean the dirty things. He had finished cleaning what was there, by the time Levi gave him his dirty plate and cutlery to clean.

Eren drops the plate into the water, but before he can start to clean it, Levi moves to stand between, Eren and the sink. His hands slide around his hips, stopping to grip them firmly as he pulls Eren closer. He kisses Eren deeply.

Eren has not dried his hands off, so the water and bubbles are dripping from his fingers onto the kitchen floor. He wipes them against his trousers before placing them on the lower part of Levi's back.

His hands push on the small of Levi's back, encouraging him to get closer. Levi's hands glide across Eren's sides, his fingers dip under his waistband of his trousers tugging Eren's shirt out. Now that it was untucked, Levi runs his fingers over Eren's stomach.

Their kissing intensifies, and Levi has somehow managed to shove Eren into the corner against the kitchen counter. Levi breaks away from Eren, his hands gliding up Eren's chest until they reach his tie.

"You look great in a suit," Levi purrs as he loosens Eren's tie until it is undone. He pulls on one end harshly until the tie comes away, he drops it on the floor, his hands already working on undoing Eren's shirt buttons, working his way down.

"L-levi," Eren moans. He cannot take his eyes off of Levi's face. Levi is a clearly determined to finish his task, his eyes full of lust.

Once all the buttons are undone, Levi touches Eren's newly exposed torso, running his hands all over. He ducks his head, kissing along Eren's collar bone.

Eren's legs feel weak, shaky - he has waited for this moment for so long, and now it was here, it was sensual.

"Y-you didn't seem that keen earlier," Eren cannot help but point out.

Levi stops what he's doing- pausing his kissing, although his hands continue to caress him, "I don't think it is the right time to have sex, not yet. But, I never said anything about oral sex." He states coolly.

Eren sucks in a sharp breath, what was Levi saying? Levi resumes his kissing, this time kissing down the centre of his chest, dropping to his knees. His mouth trailing kisses just above Eren's waistband from left to right. His hands unbuckle Eren's belt, Eren grips the countertop behind him in anticipation.

Is this really happening? Is Levi truly on his knees, about to...to...fucking hell! Eren looks down at Levi in astonishment.

"Are you..."

"I won't if you keep bloody talking," Levi warns. Eren instantly closes his mouth determined not to speak anymore.

Eren had not been the only one who had found it difficult being separated. Levi had not expected Eren's sudden arrival back home, he looked up and saw him standing there, a look of desire in his eyes, wearing a suit - it was almost too much.

He looked fucking good in a suit - damn good. Levi had a sudden craving to peel every last item off of Eren, slowly. Before his desire could get the better of him, he decided that now was not the right time for them to have sex. Eren had only just been to his mother's funeral that day, having a quickie on the sofa may seem appealing, however, it was not how he wanted their first time together to be.

That being said, he was still extremely turned on by Eren in a suit, and the fact that Eren was here, that he was able to reach out and touch him - he could not let the opportunity go to complete waste.

Eren was still wearing his shirt, it was undone and hanging open. His trousers were unfastened and Levi was kissing the V lines of Eren's hips. Simultaneously as he was kissing Eren, he carefully slid Eren's trousers down his hips and thighs. He could feel Eren's legs tremble and he heard him release a shaky breath.

"Oh god," Eren exclaimed softly, Levi's fingers tracing feather-light touches across his belly was making his stomach do flips, the skin felt extra sensitive to his touches.

It never occurred to him that Levi would be willing to get on his knees and perform such an act, the fact that Levi was, made it a thousand times more sensual. He had a feeling it was a rarity.

Eren was desperate for Levi to touch his cock, to just hold it - the bastard was teasing him. He was acting as if he could not see the very prominent bulge directly in front of him - pretending like Eren's cock was invisible. His actions were slow, gentle, teasing.

Levi was taking his sweet time, Eren was about ready to begin pleading, begging, anything - anything to move things along.

Levi glanced up at him, looked him in the eye and Eren knew he was checking to see how much longer he could get away with it.

"L-levi," Eren stammers, "please."

He ducks his head and begins to kiss Eren's inner thigh.

Eren's grip tightens on the counter, and he bites his lower lip to prevent himself begging even more.

Another few minutes of Levi caressing, kissing and teasing all around, but not touching his cock, and Eren was ready to weep. He needed Levi to touch him, he dared not say anything otherwise, Levi may be a git and refuse to do anything further.

That was until Levi looked up at him and said, "What do you want?"

Eren gulped and replied, "I w-want you to take hold of me..."

Levi yanks his boxers down roughly and takes hold of Eren, "Like this?" Levi had made an O with his thumb and fingers around Eren's cock.

Eren whimpers, "Y-yes,"

"And?"

"God," Eren exhales anticipating what Levi will do after his next request, "I want you to take me into your mouth, just a little."

He pulls down Eren's foreskin, with one last look in Eren's direction, he leans in to swirl his mouth around the head while swishing his tongue in circles.

"Oh fuck," Eren moans in satisfaction.

Levi takes Eren out of his mouth and Eren cries, "Don't stop!"

Levi glares up at Eren, clearly chastising Eren for his impatience. Next, he licks along the line separating his balls, up his shaft and finally to the head of his penis, taking him in again.

Eren's hips thrust forwards slightly, and Levi holds him steady with his spare hand, clutching his hip making sure he is in control.

It was glorious, Eren glanced down and he could not believe what was happening. He could see his cock sliding into Levi's mouth as he took more of him in. He could feel Levi lick the underside of his head, as he circled his tongue.

Levi made sure he alternated the speed and the amount he sucked and licked. The variation was intense and helped build up the pleasure.

Eren's knuckles had turned white from gripping the counter so hard, he wanted to reach out and thread his fingers through Levi's hair, to slide his hand down his neck and grip his shoulder, but he hesitated, he did not want to put Levi off.

The blowjob was spectacular, Levi used his hands, his mouth and his tongue. He changed up the speed, the technique and he managed to bring Eren to the edge pretty damn quickly.

Eren was about to come, he knows this because his abs have started to flex rhythmically, he can sense it, he cries out in warning to Levi, just in case Levi dislikes swallowing.

Levi curls his tongue, pumps Eren's shaft faster with his hand, as he twists his mouth over the head.

"Sh-shit..." Eren moans, his knees almost give way as he climaxes, "Oh god, oh god," he chants as Levi continues to work him as he swallows Eren's load.

Once he's finished climaxing, Eren pulls back slightly, his head now feels too sensitive, "Fuck, Levi!"

Levi releases him and pulls his face away slightly. Eren manages to keep himself upright, although he wants to sink to the floor and just lay there until he's recovered. Instead, he pulls up his boxers and trousers, he still feels shaky, like he tried to do exercise without eating and he's all lightheaded.

He stares in shock as Levi stands, he has picked up Eren's tie and is placing it on the kitchen island. He is completely calm and collected.

Eren has no idea what to say, he wants to thank Levi, but that feels silly.

"Erm..." he awkwardly announces, Levi glances over at him, eyebrow raised waiting to hear whatever words of wisdom Eren has to spout.

"...uh...you're great at sucking cock," he blurts.

Levi holds back a laugh, but the beginnings of a smile starts, to break out across his face, he stops before he does actually smile though, "Thanks," he returns, "now finish the dishes whilst I go wash my hands and brush my teeth."

Eren would clean the whole apartment from top to bottom if Levi asked right now, after that incredible blowjob he would even take out the rubbish - which was the worst job because the rubbish chute was gross.

After Eren finishes the dishes, he digs his phone out of his bag and puts it on charge, then he heads to his room to change out of his suit. He joins Levi on the sofa, it is strange being nervous around Levi yet relaxed enough to lean against his side and watch TV as Levi answers a few e-mails.

He tells Eren that he has sent his first draft of his next book to his editor and was currently consulting with the artist who designs the covers.

The night passes in a pleasant, tranquil calmness. It helps that Eren does not have visual reminders of his mum everywhere he looks, and he has Levi's comforting presence next to him.

Eventually, the day catches up with him, also not sleeping the night before out of stress about the funeral, then the actual emotionally heavy day of the funeral, the argument with Mikasa and his father finding out about Levi, then the tiring journey back - he was exhausted.

His eyelids begin to droop, "Think I'm going to go to bed," Eren declares, as he sits up.

"Sure," Levi acknowledges, kissing Eren goodnight.

Eren reached his bedroom door, when Levi calls out, "What are you doing?"

Eren turns to regard him, "Um...going to bed," he answers confused.

"I mean, why are you going to your room?" He clarifies.

"Because I'm going to bed," he repeats sleepy and still confused.

"I assumed you'd be sleeping in my room with me. Of course, you don't have to." Levi confirms.

"Oh," realisation dawning on him, "Okay, no that's fine. Just a habit, I suppose going to my room."

"I won't be much longer, I can bring my laptop with me if I have to," Levi reassures.

"I'm just going to change into something to wear to bed," Eren explains as he enters his room. As soon as he walks in he spots a picture of him and his mum in a frame on his desk, maybe sleeping in Levi's room is a good idea.

He changes and then hesitates outside Levi's bedroom door, lingering in the hall.

Levi must have seen him hovering, "What's up?"

"I've never been in your room before," he remarks.

"It's just a room, Eren, go on." He teases.

Eren opens the door and peeks inside. He had no idea what he was expecting. The room is tidy, that much is a given. Levi has a flatscreen TV on the wall opposite his bed, and the room itself is slightly bigger than Eren's. He too has built in wardrobes, but no desk. Above his bed is a stunning piece of artwork, that looks like it cost more than Eren's yearly tuition fees. It feels strange entering the room without Levi. He is yet to cross the threshold.

Levi comes up behind him and guides him in by pushing against the small of Eren's back, "Do you like to sleep with the window open or closed?" he asks as he sets his laptop down on the side of the bed that he usually sleeps on.

"Open," Eren answers nonchalantly, as he is still trying to take in the way the room is laid out and the decor, hoping it would offer an insight into how Levi ticks.

Levi crosses the room and opens one of the windows, he stops in front of Eren and pulls his head down for a kiss, "Come, get some sleep you look beat,"

He lets Levi lead him over to his side of the bed. Eren climbs in and watches as Levi walks around to his side, joining Eren.

"I'm going to keep my bedside lamp on, but if it bothers you let me know. I'll switch it off once I've finished working." He explains.

"No, it's fine," Eren confirms, he can sleep in any place, during any noise, anywhere - a light being on would not bother him. Armin, on the other hand, has to have a pitch black room, and everything switched off, even a standby light on a TV would irritate him and make it difficult for him to sleep. Armin wore a sleep mask to bed to block out such things.

The sheets smell fresh - he would not expect anything less from Levi. He gets comfy, laying on his side facing Levi. He watches him for a moment but soon falls asleep.

Something startles Eren awake, he blinks a few times adjusting to the darkness of the room. He rolls over and makes out the silhouette of Levi's back, as he's laying on his side facing away from Eren.

He scoots closer to Levi, spooning him from behind, winding his arm Levi's waist. Levi stirred - Eren has come to realise that not only does Levi hardly sleep, he was also a light sleeper.

Levi picks up Eren's hand and lifts it to his mouth kissing his palm, before placing back to rest across his stomach once more.

Such a tender gesture, it warmed his heart. Eren drops his head to place a kiss on Levi's shoulder in return. This causes Levi to turn over, now on his side facing Eren.

"You okay?" he asks worriedly.

"Hmm," Eren hums as he slides his leg between Levi's legs, "yeah, a bad dream I think, cannot remember." He explains as he places his arm around Levi dragging him closer.

He wants to cherish his closeness, to feel Levi's body warmth and take solace from having him so perfectly slotted against him.

"Sorry I woke you," Eren adds, feeling guilty, Levi barely slept as it is.

Levi tilts his head up and kisses Eren softly on the lips, "It's okay, as long as your alright," he reassures.

"I am now," Eren returns, also kissing Levi softly. He felt as if he could face any nightmare if he woke next to Levi every time.

"Go back to sleep," Levi instructs quietly.

Eren cannot sleep though, he's awake now, and he randomly started thinking about how earlier Levi sucked him off, yet he did not return the favour - he did not pay any attention to Levi's needs at all.

That would not do at all.

He glides his hand over Levi's hip and slides it across his lower back, coming to a rest on Levi's bum. He squeezes it gently, as he shuffles closer to Levi.

"Eren?" Levi calls questioning Eren's actions.

Levi has such a squeezable bottom Eren decides, he could cup it in his hands all day.

To answer Levi's question Eren pushes up to rest on his forearm, he kisses along Levi's jaw up behind Levi's ear, "My turn," he whispers seductively.

He moves his leg so his thigh brushes against Levi's cock, the friction and movement causing Levi to stiffen - Eren can feel it against his leg.

They kiss slowly, building up the tension and desire, all the while Eren rubs his leg against Levi. Eren rolls, pushing Levi onto his back, and himself hovering over him. He lowers his groin to grind his own erection against Levi's. As passion increases, Eren's kisses become more heated, sloppier, hungry full of want kisses.

Their erections slide over each other, the thin material of their underwear providing friction and increasing the arousal. Eren slips a hand under Levi's vest, his fingers brushing over a nipple and playing with it until it hardens, all the while he is grinding against Levi and kissing him with passion.

He pulls away looking down at Levi, he smirks and says, "Time to put those transferable skills to test," he lifts Levi's vest, pushing it past his nipples, he moves to lick around one. Sucking on it lightly, the other nipple he teases with his hand.

Levi arches into Eren's mouth, he lets out a small moan, this encourages Eren to continue.

He kisses down his chest and over his abs, spending extra time on these - Levi worked hard to get those, Eren could at least show his appreciation by worshiping his body. He moves down Levi's body getting lower and lower after each kiss.

Levi moves his hands, one to rest on Eren's shoulder, the other he grips a handful of Eren's hair on the top of his head, "Yeager," he warns, and Eren grins against his stomach.

The bastard can have a taste of his own medicine, being teased and driven close to insanity as he is worked into a frenzy without a single touch to his aching cock.

Eren tracks a line of kisses down past his navel and across his pubic hair poking out over the top of his boxers. His hands have moved to massage Levi's inner thighs, his thumbs pushing up and under the legs of his boxers, circling close to Levi's erection.

Levi tugs on Eren's hair, it hurts a little but Eren assumes that was Levi's intention, "Hurry up, brat!" he demands, unlike Eren who took the begging route.

"Patience is a virtue," Eren returns cheekily.

"Patience can kiss my ass," Levi growls.

Eren peels away his underwear, pulling them down and off completely, "I'd rather be the one doing the kissing, thanks." Eren returns as he settles between Levi's legs once more.

He kisses from his knee, down his inner thigh, stops and then repeats on the other leg. Eren is pleased to see that Levi is completely hard - he feels quite proud that he is the one to cause such a reaction.

Eren carefully takes hold of Levi, leisurely stroking his shaft a few times, as his other hand tickles his balls.

Levi squirmed a little on the bed as he lets out a louder groan, "Fuck," he curses.

Eren teases his balls for a bit, deliberately slowly working his shaft, avoiding his head. He catches Levi's eye and winks - he knows that will wind Levi up - the fact he had the gall to wink at him.

He turns away from Levi to lightly lick and suck on his sack. Cupping them carefully, he blows across them. before gently squeezing them,

providing Levi with enough pleasure he is craving and giving some extra stimulation.

"Oh fuck," Levi swears again, the pleasure was unbelievable.

Eren continues to fondle his scrotum taking hold of Levi and licking up the underside of his shaft, swirling his tongue around the head and back down again. With a slight sucking technique, he takes one of Levi's balls into his mouth.

Levi's fingers delve further into Eren's hair, his other hand has dropped to the mattress where it is gripping hold of the bed sheet.

He sucked it for a bit, swirling his tongue around before releasing it. He crawled up Levi's body in order to kiss him for a few minutes, working his way back down again, this time engulfing the head of Levi's cock immediately.

Levi's hips lift off the bed, and Eren shoves him back down with one hand against his hip, "Ugh," Levi protests, he needs more - if he was in control he would be pushing his cock further down Eren's throat.

Eren chuckles, Levi's cock still in his mouth, the vibration adding to his pleasure.

After working his head and using his hand to stimulate his shaft, Eren finally takes all of Levi in, Levi's legs are slung over Eren's shoulders and Levi is pulling at the sheets - using them as an anchor.

"Shit," Levi cries out loudly, not caring about holding back his obvious pleasure.

Eren cannot deep throat Levi for long, for one it is not an ideal position and secondly, it becomes uncomfortable. He returns to sucking, as his hands work the shaft, twisting and swirling his hand and tongue.

"Eren!" Levi calls out, his back arches off the bed, his toes curl, and he moans as he orgasms, climaxing right after.

Eren has not had much experience with swallowing, he always hesitated about doing it, this time he does not, he licks and sucks Levi dry.

Levi's legs are still loosely over his shoulders, he has dropped his hand from Eren's hair and has placed it on his chest as he pants, trying to control his breathing.

Eren carefully drops Levi's legs and moves to lay next to Levi, back at the top of the bed. Levi turns his head to face Eren, "You're great at sucking cock," he jokes, saying exactly what Eren had said to him earlier.

This causes Eren to chuckle, "Thanks," he goes to kiss Levi but Levi backs away quickly.

"Not until you brush your teeth," he demands. Eren shakes his head at him but gets up to head to the bathroom. He needs to pee anyway.

Once back in Levi's room, he snuggles against Levi's side, Levi who is once again wearing his boxers, and is still laying on his back. They kiss briefly before Eren settles down to sleep once more.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** I have some news, a lovely person named Em, volunteered to be my beta. (I hope they do not regret their decision) This means that from now on, my Levi x Eren fics shall be checked. Yay!

Credit to my eagle eyed beta - fragile-freaks (Tumblr URL) for enduring my prattling on and waffle.

Also, shout out to all of you wonderful readers for actually reading all previous unchecked work and still sticking with me.

 ** _Note that the wonderful, Em, was restricted for time, therefore only the start of this chapter has been checked. I was too eager to post, instead of waiting for Em to finish their very important real life stuff. (Any mistakes are all mine - poor Em, has not seen the disaster that is this chapter, only having time to check the first few paragraphs.)_**

 **Chapter 20**

Last night was probably the best nights sleep he has had since his mother's passing, and he woke feeling refreshed. He immediately noticed that Levi was absent. However, he had left him a cup of tea on the bedside table, and it was still warm, meaning he could not have left too long ago. Alongside the tea, there was a note explaining that he would be back soon; he was only downstairs doing his morning workout.

Eren took a quick shower before Levi returned, he dressed and made himself breakfast. He was working his way through a stack of toast when Levi made an appearance.

He smiles at Levi and asks about his work out. Levi grunts and mutters 'shower' under his breath, Eren watches him walk away with a smile on his face.

Not until Levi is showered, dressed and has a fresh cup of tea in his hand, does he bend down and kiss Eren softly on the lips, greeting him with a simple, "Morning,"

"Do you work out every day?" Eren asked astonished.

"Pretty much," Levi casually replies, taking a sip of his tea and setting up his laptop.

They spend a few hours happily being together but not really interacting. Eren is watching anime, and Levi is working silently beside him, occasionally kissing him or offering a comforting touch.

Levi makes them both lunch, they open up the sliding glass doors and sit out on the balcony; appreciating the view that surrounds them and the strange tranquillity of the city from their height.

Looking out across the city reminds Eren that life goes on, that for many it is just another hectic day, that their lives have not been turned upside down by bereavement.

His mother will never get to see him graduate, meet Levi, or even see him truly happy, with a husband and maybe kids of his own. That thought cuts deep, he takes his empty plate and washes it along with a few other things. He retreats to his bedroom, and Levi respectfully gives him the space he needs.

He had taken a small photo album from his home when he hurriedly packed, he wanted to show Levi pictures of his mum and talk about her. After taking some time to collect himself in the solitude of his room, he finally felt ready to share this part of himself with Levi.

Eren discovered when talking about his mum so far; it had brought him peace—yet, it's the one thing people skirt around. Levi was an outsider and had no connection to Carla; he could sit and listen to Eren talk about her without it causing him any sadness.

Returning to the sofa with the album in hand, he curls up against Levi's side. Levi places his arm around Eren's back and waits for Eren to begin.

They look through the photo's together, Eren sharing the stories behind them and remembering his mum in a happy way.

"When I came out to her, she looked me dead in the eyes and said, 'That's nice, now what do you want for dinner?'. When I called her out on her lacklustre response, she replied that she had known since I was a young boy and she had gotten bored of waiting for me to finally tell her," Eren remembers fondly.

Levi pulls Eren a little bit closer to his side, "I think I would have really liked her."

Eren smiles against Levi's chest, he is sure she would have liked Levi too.

Levi has come to terms with the fact, that sometimes there are no words. He has never been one to drone on incessantly. He does not feel the need to fill their silence while Eren grieves.

Take today, for example, they have spent hours together on the sofa saying nothing. Just cuddling, Eren watching TV, or reviewing the lecture notes for the classes he missed, while he worked.

Neither of them attempts to rush things physically, especially when both know it's not the right time. They spend a couple of weeks, following pretty much the same pattern. Hanging out, Eren sleeping in Levi's room at night, or retreating to his own room when he wanted to be alone.

Levi has also taken to doing Eren's laundry, fixing their meals and going grocery shopping alone. He knows this is not a permanent thing; he understands that right now, Eren cannot think in specifics about anything other than what he has lost. If Levi picking up the slack and taking on that responsibility means Eren has one less thing to worry about then it's worth it.

Unfortunately, these few extra chores paired with Eren's, almost, daily crying have resulted in constant apologies on Eren's part. Levi tries to make him understand that there is no need but Eren still apologises every time he sees Levi picking up his clothes.

Eren often marvels at how lucky he is to have found Levi. It's true what they say, don't judge a book by its cover. Levi on first appearances seems cold and uncaring when in actuality, he is the opposite. He shows empathy and compassion, and he is by far the most amazing person Eren has ever met.

Eren would readily defend Levi against Mikasa or anyone else for that matter. Although, Eren is certain that Levi is only this way in private when they are alone together. He puts up walls when around others, or in public, making it difficult for someone like Mikasa to see what he sees. That being said he likes being one of the few people who knows this side of Levi exists.

Grieving is a complex process, Levi understands that Eren will stop crying daily- eventually. Their routines will return to normal, Eren will return to university and hang out with his friends, and Levi will have his friends come over. They'll laugh again. It will be easier.

Although grief doesn't really ever end. If they are going to be in a relationship, Levi has to accept that he is in it for the long haul, Eren will grieve for years, just not as intense as he currently is. Things such as anniversaries, birthdays, and holidays will be heartbreaking, but together, Levi knows they will learn how to get through it.

Some days Eren shuts Levi out completely, he disappears to his room. Levi does not take offence, Eren obviously needs alone time. He usually comes back out when he is ready, or when he craves intimacy and reassurance.

There were good days and bad days, and some downright awful days.

It seemed as if Eren was having a difficult day today. Levi had woken early, not wanting to disturb Eren he continued on with his morning workout, shower and then subsequent meeting he had in town with his publisher.

Halfway through his meeting, he had received a text asking where he was. He replied, explaining calmly that he had left a note under a magnet on the fridge and that he would be another hour at least.

He received a text asking how he was getting home, and Levi replied that he drove to the meeting. Moments later his phone made a sound to indicate he had an answer phone message. He excused himself to the bathroom and listened to it.

It was Eren, he was frantic. Levi could barely understand him - he was talking too fast and evidently through tears. From what Levi could decipher, Eren was getting himself worked up over the fact that Levi had driven to his meeting.

He was upset that he had not woken him to say he was going, and what if Levi died in a car crash like his mum and Eren never got to say goodbye. Eren ended the call begging Levi to leave his car and get the bus home, begging him not to get behind the steering wheel.

Thankfully, his publisher was, in fact, Erwin, he owned and ran the company. Although his current meeting was with Erwin's partner, she would still be understanding. He asked if he could leave his car here, they would not get his car towed or give him a ticket, they would allow Levi to leave his car for as long as he needed.

He explained that Eren was struggling and that he needed to get home as soon as possible. Erwin offered to drive him home, but Levi turned him down. Eren had it in his head that Levi should not be in a car right now, as a driver or passenger, he would honour Eren's request.

Instead, Levi walked to the nearest bus stop and took a bus home. Thankfully he carried a small hand sanitizer with him for emergencies, the bus was likely full of germs and filth.

He had barely put his key in the lock and pushed open the door before Eren was on him. Grabbing at him frantically, pulling him close.

Levi navigated both of them over the threshold, closing the front door, "I'm home, I'm safe." Levi reassured over and over, trying to reach Eren through the haze of his panic attack.

Eren was sobbing, "I woke up and you were gone." His voice rising as he spoke, "Gone!" He took in a big ragged breath, "...A-and your note said you had gone to a meeting in town..." he was struggling to talk over his shallow rapid breathing.

Standing in the middle of the living room, Levi made no attempt to move them or to tell Eren he was being silly. Although Eren was being a little irrational, he had valid reasons for worrying, his grief and the way he had lost his mother had caused him to suffer from bouts of anxiety attacks, often developing into full blown panic attacks. Levi pulled him closer, rubbed his back soothingly and whispered reassurances and repeated phrases of, 'I'm ok'.

"How did you get home?" Eren demanded, lifting his head from Levi's shoulder and glaring down at him.

"I took the bus," he knew this would help sooth Eren's demons right now.

Eren sagged in Levi's arms, "I-I had visions of you driving and crashing, then I w-would lose you too. I c-can't lose you. P-please never drive again, promise me?" he begged through tears.

The fact of the matter was Levi hardly ever left the apartment, he worked from home, his friends usually came to his apartment to visit, and he had the gym downstairs - he had no need to leave. He left occasionally for groceries, errands and the odd work meeting, but he could do all of those things without a car. He knew giving into Eren was probably not healthy, Eren would need to address his fear of cars one day, but today at least Levi was not going to set him off further by refusing to agree.

"I promise, for the time being, I won't drive," he settled on saying.

"I c-can't lose you," Eren repeated desperately, his eyes full of despair as he watched Levi closely.

Most people would likely say, 'You're not going to lose me' but Levi tried to avoid promises he had no control over, and therefore could not keep.

"I won't drive, Eren," he repeated firmly, steering Eren over to the sofa.

It was painful watching Eren grieve, but to sit and watch as he had anxiety attacks and panic attacks, was torturous - he felt so helpless.

He could feel Eren's anguish and fear, he gently took Eren's hands into his as Eren began to claw at his chest when he felt he couldn't breathe. He was clenching his teeth tightly, exhaling a guttural groan, trying with all his might to will the air into his lungs.

Levi hugged him against his chest, repeating the mantra, "In through your nose, out through your mouth. In through your nose, out through your mouth."

He had no idea how long they stayed like that, but eventually, Eren's tears stopped, his breathing returned to normal and the stricken panicked look was gone from his eyes.

Levi kissed his forehead and asked, "Want a cup of tea?" Eren nodded in response and Levi extracted himself carefully to go make it.

The evening was spent reassuring Eren that he would not drive, that they were both safe, and that he promised to wake Eren if he was leaving the apartment complex. The reassurance consisted of plenty of kisses, subtle and not so subtle touches, fingers carding through hair and gentle massage, more kissing which resulted in a heavy make out session until it was all too much for Eren and he fell asleep.

Eren had mentioned he wanted to try and attend some lectures again, he had spoken to Jean and Marco, they offered to meet him tomorrow and walk to campus with him.

It was Levi's turn to feel panicked, although he never let it show, he was worried about Eren going out. He knew it had to be done, that Eren needed to start trying to continue with his life, but it did not prevent Levi from fretting. What reassured him was the fact that Eren would ask his friends to contact him if he had any problems.

One thing at a time, small steps. For now, Eren attempting to return to his classes was enough, however, Levi will suggest that Eren considers therapy or at least gets help for his fear of losing others, and his fear of being in cars.

The next morning, as Eren was packing his bag for the day, the doorbell rang, so Levi answered it to two guys who were presumably Eren's friends, Marco and Jean. The noisy pair that kept Eren awake as they had sex - if Levi recalled correctly.

Levi eyed them before stepping aside to allow them admittance.

The freckly one smiled meekly at him, whereas the horse faced one was gaping at the apartment and having a good look around.

Eren emerged from the hall and waved at them in greeting.

"Fucking hell, Eren, this place is awesome. Why didn't you tell us you lived in a place like this?" he asked irritated, "The parties..."

Eren glanced to Levi then back at Jean, "Not my place," he stated, "I'm merely renting a room," he remarked.

Jean looked over to Levi, "I'm sure this geezer..." he began, jerking his thumb in Levi's direction.

"No," Levi cut him off, he did not appreciate being called a geezer.

"But, you could attend an epic uni party, relive your youth..."

Eren laughed nervously, "Jean, I'd shut up now, otherwise, you may find that you need to visit a dentist." He hinted, clearly implying that Levi would knock his teeth out.

Jean puffed out his chest and made a point of looking down at Levi, without saying a word he was announcing he thought he could take Levi, a man smaller than him.

Levi deliberately ignored the idiots attempt at intimidation, he looked straight at the freckled guy, "I assume you have enough brain cells to contact me if Eren needs me?"

Eren stepped up next to Jean, tugging on his sleeve, "Come on, we'll be late."

He glanced over at Levi and added, "Marco, definitely has enough brain cells to contact you, Jean on the other hand - probably not."

Jean protested loudly at the suggestion, and Marco offered an awkward half smile as a farewell to Levi.

So horse face was Jean, and freckles was called Marco, Levi summarised as he watched the three of them leave.

He could not focus all day, he continually thought of Eren, thinking about how his day was going. He was sure Eren would be fine, if he had something distracting him, such as classes, he would get through the day. It would be a long day for him no doubt, the first day back, dealing with condolences from other students and playing catch up for all the missed lessons.

Whilst Eren was gone, Erwin had dropped Levi's car back, and confirmed that Levi's book was scheduled for release the following week. Erwin stayed for a brief chat but needed to return to work.

As the day continued to pass without incident, Levi began to relax, however, when the house phone rang he did answer it in record time, worrying that it was, freckles and that Eren was in trouble.

"Wow, you answered that so fast, I feel touched you're so eager to talk with me." Hanji joyfully announced.

"Oh," Levi returned, "It's only you,"

"Cheers then," Hanji complained.

"Sorry, I thought it was...never mind," he did not want to get into all of that right now.

"Long time no hear," he said purposely changing the subject. Hanji had not called for weeks.

"Ah," Hanji quietly returned, "I...er...may have lost my mobile, and my phone card, and I was in an area with nothing around for miles, so I couldn't buy another or even access a telephone."

Levi had assumed it would be something like that, he did not fear for Hanji's well-being they were more than capable of looking after themselves, in fact, Levi feared for other people when in Hanji's presence. Hanji may be capable of protecting themselves, but they were forgetful when drunk, and knowing Hanji they got wasted and misplaced their belongings.

"Moron," Levi insulted, "Are you having a good time?"

"The best," they happily announced, "and you? Have you gotten over yourself yet and asked out your new house guest?"

Levi paused, but it must have been different to his usual silences, as Hanji cheered, "I fucking knew it. Details...all of them...now!" They demanded.

"There is nothing to tell really," Levi attempted to downplay it.

"Bullshit," Hanji cried, "Are you or are you not seeing, Eren?"

"I see him every day," he sarcastically replied.

"Shut up you know what I meant,"

Levi groaned, "Yes, we're an item."

He had to move the receiver away from his ear, Hanji was screeching and screaming far too loudly. After a few minutes, he said, "It is not a big deal,"

"It fucking is!" Hanji objected, "fuck...so have you..."

"Don't ask," Levi warned.

"What?"

"You know damn well what!"

"Spoilsport, I'll ask Eren..,"

"You'll do no such thing. He's grieving for his mum right now, he does not need your insensitive arse, probing him for sordid details." Levi instantly wanted to protect Eren from Hanji.

"His mum?" They asked.

Levi explained the situation, and Hanji agreed to hold off on any weird questions for now.

By the time Levi finished his lengthy catch up with Hanji and answered a few emails it was late afternoon and around the time Eren was due back.

He busied himself doing a few chores, and was halfway through changing the bed sheets when he heard the front door open.

"Levi?" Eren called out.

"I'm in the bedroom," he returned. He did not bother saying, in my bedroom, as his bedroom had become their bedroom. Eren would automatically presume he meant Levi's room.

Eren stepped into the room and watched as Levi efficiently made the huge bed with ease.

"How did your day go? Was it okay?" Levi asked as he positioned the pillows on the bed.

"Yeah," Eren said as he stepped closer, "went alright."

He snaked his arms around Levi's waist and kissed the nape of his neck, "Missed you," he admitted against his skin.

"Hmmm," Levi hummed, "Suppose I missed you too, just a little."

"Care to show me how much?" Eren asked, nuzzling against his neck.

Levi turned in Eren's arms, capturing Eren's lips in a searing kiss. Eren returned the kiss with force, pushing against Levi until he gave in and climbed onto the bed behind him. Eren straddled Levi in a kneeling position, moving to kiss up his neck and behind his ear.

"I've just changed these bloody sheets," Levi complained.

Eren laughed and his warm breath tickled Levi's neck, "But I love being dirty and getting dirty, and you love cleaning up - win win."

Eren rather liked being in this position, being on top of Levi, he felt sexy, powerful – even though he felt vulnerable, exposed and was lacking confidence in his technique, this position helped him feel in control. The thought of repeating this position when they were ready, with him riding Levi's cock was an instant turn on.

"What are you thinking?" Levi asked as he slowly ran his hands up Eren's hoddie, over his stomach.

Eren sat back on Levi's legs, looking down at him, he unabashedly said, "I was thinking how amazing it would be to ride your cock,"

Levi's fingers briefly stilled against Eren's thighs, before continuing with their caressing, "That would certainly be amazing," Levi agreed.

Lunging forwards again, Eren resumed their passionate kissing. Levi liked that Eren was taking charge, initiating their kissing and even straddling him. It meant Eren was open to things happening between them. Levi was cautious when it was he himself initiating anything, out of concern that he was forcing Eren into it or making Eren feel obligated, but with Eren initiating it, he knew Eren wanted him just as much.

Levi moans softly into Eren's mouth as Eren's hand found his nipple and began to stimulate it.

Eren has lowered his hips and is grinding against Levi, their cocks rubbing against each other's hard lengths.

A few moments of doing this, Eren fumbles with Levi's button, "Not enough," he complains through hitched breathing.

Levi nudges Eren, and Eren moves to the side, as Levi undoes and removes his jeans. Eren copies and soon settled back into position, this time between Levi's legs, wasting no time aligning their erections and rolling his hips. His erection gliding over Levi's, as he sought out Levi's mouth.

Levi's hands held Eren's hips, he slid them around his sides and down to Eren's bum. He dug his fingers into the flesh, before pushing his bum closer causing more pressure/friction between them.

His fingers were constantly moving, groping Eren's backside, digging into his thighs and dipping under his briefs as things heated up.

Eren had managed to get a good rhythm, rocking his hips so his cock slid up and down over Levi's, his kissing had also intensified. He pulled away to pant out, "Lube,"

He was not planning on having penetrative sex, but frotting or even mutual wanking would be a lot better with a bit of lubrication.

Levi shoved at Eren, rolling them over, he located the bottle from his bedside table and handed it to Eren. He knew what Eren had in mind, but Eren started this, so Eren could finish it.

Eren stared down at the small bottle in his hands, he had assumed Levi would take over. Right...fuck, ok! He could do this.

He glanced over at Levi who was sat on the bed waiting, "Um...naked..." he blurted, "I mean, I need you naked...or rather get naked, please, thank you."

Levi's eyebrow lifted briefly before he removed his thin long sleeved jumper and then his underwear.

"Right, excellent," Eren confirmed, "I guess I ought to do the same,"

"You don't have to tell me, just do it," Levi instructed.

"Sure," Eren replied apprehensively, where had his confidence gone?

Levi waited until Eren was as equally naked, before scooting closer and kissing him. Kissing always helped, it calmed you and increased the passion. It worked, soon Eren was crawling into his lap, straddling Levi once more - not kneeling though, instead his legs were around Levi as he leant back resting on his hands, arms locked. Unlike before they were both completely naked, and both were sat up - Levi stretching forwards in order to kiss Eren.

As they kissed, Eren blindly fumbled with the bottle, flipping the cap and squirting a load of the clear liquid onto his fingertips. He coated his own erection and then repeated the process covering Levi's. Taking extra care to slowly stroke Levi and touch all over. Finally, he squirted another dollop on his fingers for good measure, taking hold of both of their erection, pressing them together as he began to stroke both at the same time.

Levi ducked his head and started to suck along Eren's collar bone, he blocked Eren's view, but he could keep up a basic rhythm without needing to look.

Levi's hands roamed all over, across Eren's thighs, up his sides and over his back, it was as if Levi could not contain himself, he had to connect with Eren without touch his cock. He was leaving the masturbating to Eren. Something Eren did not mind, he liked setting the pace, firmness and movement. He was currently holding both dicks with one hand, and palming their heads with the other cupped lubricated hand, rolling his palm over the top.

His movements are not rushed, he is languishing pumping their cocks, slowly edging them closer. Levi moves from his collarbone to his neck, and fuck if his neck isn't a sensitive area for him. The barest of touches under the right circumstances can drive him wild.

He squeezes their cocks involuntarily as he throws his head back and cries out in pleasure from Levi's ministrations.

"Fuck," Eren breathes, drawing out the U sound.

Eren was stimulating them through touching of their erections, yet Levi had the same toe curling effect from just paying attention to his neck. Eren had moved one hand to grip onto Levi's shoulder, his fingernails digging in and then scratching down Levi's shoulder and chest as Levi hit the sweet spot.

"Jesus Christ," Eren groans, who knew he could be so turned on by his neck.

Levi jerks his head up and roughly kisses Eren, clearly getting turned on himself from the noises Eren was making. Levi bit Eren's bottom lip and Eren thought if they weren't already naked, he would be ripping Levi's clothes off right about now.

Fuck it was hot, ass grabbing, neck kissing and lip biting - Eren, was definitely worked up.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," he chanted as Levi returned to lightly kissing his neck, his hand dropping between them to take hold of Eren's cock.

Eren had not realised he had let go, he had been so caught up in his pleasure he had neglected what he was doing. He took hold of Levi, and they both worked each other, as Eren arched backwards, Levi sucking at his neck.

Levi pressed one hand against Eren's curved spine to support him, the other he had fisted around Eren as his pace quickened.

"N-no," Eren cried out, sitting up straight.

This shocked Levi into stopping, "What?"

"I don't want to come, not yet, not first." He confessed.

Levi sighed in relief, "Fucking scared me for a second,"

"Sorry," Eren mumbled, "It's just, I want you to finish first, or at least we come together, that's why I tried wanking us as one at the same time."

Levi takes hold of Eren's face, framing it with both of his hands, "I'll let you continue. I promise to leave your neck alone." He playfully responds, knowing Eren had a weak spot on his neck.

Eren sends Levi a small uncertain smile, "Thanks,"

To help ease some of Eren's worry, Levi tips his face in order to kiss Eren. Spending a long time kissing him, building his confidence back up, his desire, silently giving himself to Eren through his kiss.

Levi was running his fingertips gently up and down Eren's back, when his hand reached the top of his back, Levi would carefully stroke Eren's hair, sliding his hand over his neck and through his hair.

During their kissing, Eren snakes his hand between then again, he takes hold of both them and leisurely strokes their cocks, as they are pressed together.

They have locked lips, so that Levi's lower lip is between Eren's, taking advantage of this Eren runs his tongue lightly over his lip, before sucking on it. Eren feels quite satisfied when Levi's fingers scrape down his back in reaction to the kissing and stroking.

Levi presses closer and slips his tongue inside Eren's mouth, their kissing heating up fast. When the pleasure had reached a certain point, kissing usually falls to the wayside, as other things take over. However, Eren has always loved kissing, he could kiss for hours, this is no different with Levi. If anything, he craves Levi's kisses more, he wants to continue kissing throughout whatever sexual activity is taking place. Kissing Levi as they are being intimate, as pleasure and desire, is at its peak, is extremely arousing.

Breaking away from Levi to catch his breath, his breathing fast and shallow, Eren breathlessly requests, "Touch me,"

He does not need to clarify what he meant Levi's hands are already joining Eren's as they wrap around their cocks. Eren drops his head, sucking on Levi's earlobe as his body shudders under their joint efforts.

By the time Eren is ready to climax, ready to give in to the passionate fervour he captures Levi's mouth and hungrily takes all that Levi is offering. Being mouth to mouth as he feels his climax hitting him made his orgasm stronger, more intense. Their kisses hot, as they pant against each other. Eren calling out against Levi's lips, his senses all converging at once; a sensual overload.

Levi is climaxing too, he pulls his mouth away, to release a long moan, his lips parted and red from the rough kissing.

Their cocks are being coated in both of their come as Levi continues to pump them for a few moments after their climax. Making it easier for his hands to glide up and down, the sensation almost too much as his cock is now extra sensitive.

Eren looks into Levi's eyes and in that moment he knows he ready to take things further with Levi - for the right reasons. He doesn't say anything, but he feels that next time they get intimate, he is ready to go all the way.

Levi pushes a closed mouthed kiss against Eren's lips, pressing hard - trying to convey how much what had happened between them meant to him. Not content with one intense firm kiss, Eren follows Levi's retreating lips, kissing them softly and quickly over and over, until Levi shoves at his shoulder, "Shower now,"

Sighing Eren detangles himself from Levi, he heads for the shower, switching on the water and climbing in. He has a shock when the shower door opens and closes, as Levi steps into the cubicle.

"Erm..." Eren stupidity proclaims, rendered speechless.

Most of their intimate moments did not involve them both standing. Eren cannot help but stare at Levi's naked body, nothing shielding his view.

"Stop looking at me like that and start washing that off," Levi criticises pointing to Eren's come splattered stomach.

"I can't help it if you're so damn hot," Eren retorts as he grabs the shower gel.

They both wash separately, sharing the shower, without it leading to anything. Eren still stares at Levi, he's only human after all, plus a lathered up Levi is a sight to behold. Levi steps out of the shower before him and is getting dressed by the time Eren is done.

Once dressed he locates Levi in the kitchen making them both a cup of tea. Eren hugs him from behind, wrapping his arms around him, and kissing the side of his neck, "You're incredible,"

"And you're coming down from a post orgasmic high. Now get off, so I can make this damn tea," Levi grumbles, but he makes no effort to dislodge Eren, in fact, he tilts his head so Eren has better access.

Levi turns in Eren's arms and Eren lowers his head so they can kiss, "You're not so bad yourself," Levi admits as Eren finally let's go.

They return to their spots on the sofa, Eren flicking through the channels, purposely not choosing anything to watch, to see how long it takes for Levi to snap. He enjoys pushing Levi's buttons, getting him worked up - he predicts some form of retaliation, that hopefully ends in some forceful kissing.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Guess who's back...back again...tell a friend...or maybe don't, as I'm sure after such a long wait it will be anticlimactic.

I know it has been a long long time since my last update, (July - I understand that is far too long!) I apologise for that. If you're reading this thanks for sticking around and not giving up on me.

There are various reasons why it has taken me so long to update, I will not bore you but I will briefly outline them as I feel better trying to justify my absence.

My niece has been going through some personal issues, she finally attended a court hearing and gave evidence, the scumbag was found guilty and sentenced. A very stressful time for our family.

My husband and I have been speaking with professionals and paediatricians, on and off over the last year and a half, we have one more appointment due in February to find out whether our five-year-old son has Aspergers/Autism. Again this is stressful, and our son takes up a lot of our time also it tires me mentally and physically.

General life issues, struggles, and financial problems, finally resulted in me being diagnosed with depression and having anti-depressants prescribed. I have been in a hole really, just having enough energy to deal with the chores and anything my two children need.

I adore Eren and Levi and will do my best to finish this story no matter how long it takes me.

Now for their first time.

Gabby x

 **Chapter Twenty One**

Eren stirs in his sleep, waking gradually, with a vague awareness of the morning light that was peeking through a slither of a gap in the drawn curtains. Refusing to open his eyes just yet, he stretched out his arms and is startled when he hits something quite solid. Turning over onto his side, he finally opens his eyes to see Levi glaring at him. Levi is laying on his stomach, arms tucked under his pillow, head tilted to the side facing Eren.

"Do you mind!" he snarled halfheartedly at Eren.

He shifts to mimic Eren, moving to lay on his side. They were now facing one another. During the switch in position, the covers had slipped down, revealing Levi's bare torso.

"Sorry," Eren mumbled, trying his hardest not to leer at Levi, managing a smile instead. It is nice waking up to Levi still in the bed, Eren decided. Usually, Levi awoke before him and is downstairs doing his workout by the time Eren wakes. "I assumed you'd be working out," Eren voices honestly.

"I thought I could take the morning off," Levi reveals, as he slings his arm to rest on Eren's hip, pulling Eren closer to him.

"Is that so," Eren returns feeling elated. He considered that quite a compliment. Levi rarely breaks his routine, yet he did so to spend time with him. He kisses the tip of Levi's nose in response, "What do you have planned?"

"Nothing," Levi declares coolly.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh," Eren did not expect that. He's not sure why a part of him feels disappointed. Really what did he expect? Levi was the type of person that had a routine, he stuck to said routine as much as possible, and when he diverted from it, he had a plan. For Levi to willingly do nothing, but happily do it, was strange.

"I wanted to be here when you woke, that's all," he confesses, his fingers rubbing slow circles over the skin above Eren's hip.

Eren's disappointment fades, he smiles slowly, the smile growing as Levi's words sink in, coming from Levi that was pretty damn sweet.

"I must admit it was a pleasant surprise," he cannot help it, he dips his head to kiss Levi tenderly on the lips; morning breath, be damned.

Levi is full of wonderments today, instead of pushing Eren away like Eren expected he would, he presses into the kiss, increasing the firmness but still keeping it slow and sensual. He had assumed Levi would detest the thought of morning breath, that he would refuse to kiss him properly until both had brushed their teeth.

Eren drapes his arm over Levi side, his lips moving effortlessly against Levi's. In that moment Eren's entire being was focused on that kiss. Starting from his head, his thoughts are filled with how Levi's lips felt against his, the sensations the kissing caused working its way through his body, down to his toes. His whole body was responding to that one kiss.

He hums in pleasure against Levi's mouth when they stop, "Morning," he playfully remarks.

"Shut up," Levi returns, kissing him once more before he can start prattling on.

It started off slow, tantalising, just the briefest touch of tongues, as they shifted closer together, their bodies pressed against each other. Levi had moved his hand to hold the side of Eren's face, his mouth massaging Eren's lips.

You hear people talk about their first kisses, or just in general when kissing, that it is lacking 'the spark', Eren did not know what this was. What he did know, however, was that whenever he kissed Levi, no matter the method of the kiss, the situation, or intent behind it, his whole world would narrow down to only them. Nothing else mattered. He could spend hours on end kissing Levi, and yet it still would not be enough.

He could feel Levi's tongue lightly brush against his own. That connection between their tongues was electrifying. The sensations it caused made his heart rate pick up and he began to get that stirring feeling in the pit of his stomach. Fuck, kissing Levi was incredible, especially when he had not expected to wake up next to Levi, or for Levi to want to kiss before he brushed his teeth. It was unexpected, it was amazing.

Sliding his leg between Levi's in order to get closer, Levi's body flush against his, he switched from using the tip of his tongue to using his whole tongue. Levi did the same. They would come apart for a bit, take a breath and then kiss again, slowly just as they did at the beginning. Taking their time to build it up, simply enjoying the kissing without it leading to anything.

Breaking apart once more, Eren drops his head on his pillow and smiles softly at Levi, his eyes fixating on him. Prompting Levi to ask him why he was staring at him with that goofy look on his face.

"You," he bluntly stated, "I never thought you would be so...so," he paused trying to think of the word that would sum up what he was feeling, "tender,"

The pointed look from Levi made Eren rush to elaborate, "I mean, you are so tough, and hard. Even your hairstyle is severe, and you scowl at everyone and everything. You barely talk, and people fear you...yet, the side I get to see is sweet, it is soft. Such a contrast."

Now Levi was arching an eyebrow at him, "You know you're just proving my point. You communicate with facial expressions, through body language and mainly with your eyes."

Levi remained silent.

"Say something then," Eren requested getting aggravated by the silence, worrying he had inadvertently ruined the good start of their day. Feeling anxious he blurts, "I like that I get to be privy to this side of you. Makes me feel special."

Levi's fingers caress the side of Eren's face, "You are special," he finally breaks his silence. His eyes drop to Eren's lips, and moments later Levi was kissing him again.

The feeling in the pit of his stomach grew as the kiss started to get more intense. Their hands began to wander, slowly touching and exploring, all the while kissing one another without rushing.

His hand was soon caressing Levi's abs, 'Fuck, he is glorious,' Eren thought - all that working out had paid off.

Their long lingering kisses had certainly ignited a strong passion within them. Eren's cock began to stir, but he ignored it, he was satisfied with the intense make-out session.

Levi pulled away, his eyes blown with arousal, "I need my morning tea," his voice gruff from not being used and from all the kissing.

Eren chuckled in response, Levi and his darn tea, "I need a slash anyway," he declared in defeat, knowing their make-out session was well and truly over.

"Charming," Levi returned as they broke apart more effectively so he could climb out of bed. Eren felt oddly proud to see that Levi was also hard from their morning kissing.

Eren brushed his teeth, made the bed and located some jeans all before his hard-on had subsided enough for him to be able to pee with ease.

Levi was serving breakfast by the time he headed out into the kitchen. He handed Eren a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, and a cup of tea was already waiting for him on the table. He could certainly get used to this domesticity.

After his much-needed breakfast, Eren reluctantly dug out some of his course books and assignments. A few of these books had never been opened, yet, the teachers had insisted on everyone having a copy - they, of course, cost a small fortune. Glaring at the book as if it had personally offended him, Eren opened the cover to the index, his eyes scanning the list to find the page number he needed.

Most of the morning passed in this fashion. Eren at the dining table, books, notes and laptop spread out covering most of the table, and Levi in his spot on the sofa typing away at his next book - or so Eren assumed. Levi would top up Eren's tea every once in awhile, placing soft kisses to his temple before returning to his own work.

Throughout the morning Eren made numerous attempts to contact Mikasa, to no avail. She was unmistakably ignoring him on purpose, even going to the trouble of answering and then hanging up after Eren said hello.

With his mind centred on Mikasa Eren struggled to focus on his studies. Sighing heavily, he looked over at Levi and announced, "I'm going to walk to the shop and pick up some milk, as I noticed we are running low."

Levi nodded at him, tilting his head back to accept the kiss Eren was offering. He was pleased that Eren was at the stage where he could walk to the shop alone, without having a panic attack. Yet, he was feeling uneasy, Eren was clearly upset about something. And that something was obviously linked to Eren's lack of response from Mikasa. Levi was a hundred percent certain that it involved Mikasa, he did not need to ask Eren.

Glancing over at the dining table Levi noticed Eren had left his phone whilst he went in search of his shoes. He was not the type to go through a partners phone, but in this instance, he only wanted to get Mikasa's phone number.

Luckily Eren was a trusting person and did not have a password set on his phone. Levi went to the recently dialled numbers and found Mikasa right at the top. He scowled at the number of times Eren had attempted to contact her.

He made a note of her number and then as Eren walked towards the door Levi called out to him that he should take his phone just in case Eren needed him.

Eren accepted the phone giving Levi a quick kiss before heading out.

Levi made another pot of tea and used the last of the milk, thankful that Eren was already on his way to get more. He managed to wait five or so minutes before giving in, he pulled out his own phone, punching in her number. He was sure that she would not answer if she saw Eren's name on the caller display, but an unknown number she might.

Mikasa answered after a few rings with a brisk cautious greeting.

Levi did not offer any greeting in return, nor did he bother explaining who she was talking with, he got straight to the point.

"You can despise me all you want, but you need to stop treating Eren this way, he's hurting and I cannot bear to watch it any longer."

Silence.

Levi also remained silent, he could be just as headstrong, besides he saw it as a victory because she had yet to hang up.

"It's none of your business," she eventually answered in a clipped voice.

It was obvious to Levi that she was not impressed by his call.

"That may be so, but I am with Eren 24/7 and I witness first hand how broken he is over his mother, he could really use the support of his sister and one of his closest friends right now." He plainly stated remaining firm.

"I could really use my brothers support too, but he has run away to live in denial with some old perv." She snapped harshly back.

Levi decided to ignore the jab at him concerning his age and the fact she regarded him as a pervert, "You're the one pushing him away. Stop thinking about yourself, think about Eren, and if you support him he shall support you in return. I'm not asking you to accept me - accept us, but don't shut him out." Levi requested growing impatient with her.

Silence.

The phone line went dead. Levi did not bother to try again, he had said what he wanted to say, the rest was down to Mikasa.

Levi spent the remaining time whilst Eren was gone worrying about him, wondering why he had yet to return. When the front door finally swung open he released some of the tension he had been holding.

Eren placed the milk in the fridge, calling out a quick, "Sorry," as he joined Levi on the sofa, "the card machine in the store was broken and they were only accepting cash. I had to go find a cash machine to withdraw some so I could buy the milk." He explained.

He turned to Levi and smiled cheerfully in his direction, Levi raised a questioning eyebrow, Eren was practically radiating exuberance,"And that somehow caused you to become beside yourself with glee?"

This only resulted in Eren's grin widening, "No, not the stupid faulty card machine," he shifted in his seat and Levi glared at him for fidgeting. Eren smirked but remained still after the stony glare, "I'm beside myself with glee for two reasons...no three." He corrected after a brief pause.

Levi recognised that Eren was pausing for dramatic effect, and played along, "Pray tell what are those three things?" he asked sarcastically.

"One, I went to the shop alone," he excitedly announced gripping onto Levi's bicep and shaking him.

"True, you did," Levi acknowledged trying his best not to smile at the sheer delight this caused Eren, and in turn himself.

"Two," Eren continued holding up two fingers making the peace sign, "Mikasa called as I was walking home." Eren was in full flow, thankfully, he missed the lack of surprise on Levi's face, "We had a long talk, and although things aren't great, it is a start. At least she's talking to me now."

"That's great," Levi replied, trying to not let his dislike of Mikasa reflect in his voice. He wanted this for Eren, he was sure he would never have to talk with Mikasa again so he could conceal his true feelings on this occasion.

"Right!" Eren exclaimed, practically bouncing in his seat, it was the happiest Levi had seen in him in a long time.

After a short silence, Eren asks impatiently, "Aren't you going to ask me what the third thing is?"

Levi sighed, why the hell Eren could not just tell him?, he did not know, "What is the third and final thing that has made you as hyper as a child experiencing a sugar rush on Christmas day?"

"As if you couldn't guess, it's you," He sincerely confessed, "I'm happy that I am slowly getting back to my usual self, venturing out alone, talking to Mikasa again, and all that would not have been possible without you supporting me." He was far too happy to not share how he felt with Levi.

Levi was unsure how to respond to such a heartfelt and sincere statement. Instead of acknowledging Eren's declaration, he picked up a cushion and whacked Eren with it, "Enough of the mushy stuff, go make yourself useful and prepare us some tea."

Standing up, the cushion clutched in his hand Eren shakes his head playfully, "Jerk," he jokes as he throws the cushion in the direction of Levi's lap.

Levi intercepts it with ease, "Thanks," he responds to Eren's gibe nonchalantly.

"It was not meant as a compliment you fuckwit," Eren calls from the kitchen, huffing out a chuckle.

It was exactly this that Levi enjoyed about their relationship, how easy it was to tease, to insult even, yet not take it to heart, to actually use it as part of their flirting - it was refreshing.

Moments later Eren gives Levi a fresh cup of his favourite tea, he takes a sip and then places it on the coffee table, "Not bad, Jaeger, I'll make a decent tea connoisseur out of you yet."

"You're such a tea nerd," Eren jokes as he sits down next to Levi once more. He's only teasing, he rather likes being able to brew Levi his favourite tea the way he likes it. It is a small way to show Levi he cared.

"You're adorable when you try to talk about things you don't understand," Levi quips.

"Hey," Eren protests, slapping at Levi's chest lightly. Levi catches his wrist as Eren goes to pull it back. Eren's eyes travel from his seized wrist to Levi's face.

Once their eyes meet, Levi tugs on Eren's wrist, pulling him closer, kissing him once.

"You only kiss me to shut me up," Eren whines as they separate.

"And yet you're still talking," Levi grumbles without any malice.

"Then kiss me," Eren challenges.

Levi manoeuvres so one foot is planted on the floor and the other is kneeling on the sofa beside Eren. Levi lowers himself over Eren and Eren on instinct simultaneously lays back.

"What are you waiting for tea nerd?" Eren urges as Levi hovers over him.

They end up kissing for far too long, long enough that Eren had to throw out the tea he made earlier and make a fresh batch that would not be too cold to drink.

As much as he longed to simply chill out and do nothing, Eren had an assignment due tomorrow and he still had to finish it and edit it. At least now that he and Mikasa had spoken, he could concentrate on his studies.

The following morning Eren was disheartened to wake to an empty bed. Levi most likely already halfway through his morning routine and workout. Feeling sentimental Eren reaches for Levi's pillow and hugs it against himself, gently taking in the unmistakable scent of Levi.

Sighing heavily, knowing he would not be able to function if Levi returned all sweaty and in his workout gear, Eren reluctantly got out of bed and grabbed a shower. As much as he enjoyed the sight of post-workout Levi, Eren had shit to do. A trek to uni to meet some of his classmates for a joint research session in the library, a meeting with his course tutor, and an assignment to edit and print - which meant a trip to the computer lab after lunch.

By the time Levi returned Eren was packing his bag for the day. Eren almost groaned out loud upon catching the sight of Levi walking towards him, his vest was clinging to him soaked with sweat, a post-workout glint in his eye, add the fact he was wearing skin revealing attire; it was mouthwatering.

He had to repeat firmly to himself, 'I have shit to do' in order to remind himself not to get distracted by Levi.

Levi downed a bottle of water and lifted his chin in the direction of Eren's bag, clearly asking if Eren was heading out.

"Busy day at uni," he answered the unspoken question, "I probably will not be back until late afternoon." He admitted begrudgingly, wanting nothing more than to stay here with Levi.

"Are you..."

Cutting him off before he could ask Eren added, "I'm meeting a few classmates, then likely spending the afternoon with Marco and Jean in the computer room."

"Good," was all Levi had to say to that.

"You gonna miss me?" Eren asked teasingly as he zipped up his bag.

"Like a dog misses its fleas,"

"Aw, thanks,"

"Not a good thing," Levi clarified.

"Yeah, but I reasoned the meaner you are the more you care." Eren smugly states, walking over to Levi with the intention of kissing him goodbye.

Levi halts him with a raised palm, "I'm all sweaty," he objects.

"I don't care," Eren admits, he wasn't bothered by such things, "I would willingly, no, happily lick sweat off of you,"

Levi's face twisted with disgust as he grimaces, causing Eren to laugh, "Don't worry I shall control myself," he moves a fraction closer, "but only if you'd settle for a goodbye kiss," he offers as a compromise.

Levi's answer is not verbalised, rather, he closes the small gap between them and kisses Eren. Managing to only touch his lips and not press his sweat soaked body against Eren.

Eren grabs the back of Levi's head and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. Levi is momentarily distracted by the kiss, nonetheless, it does not work for long. He breaks away from Eren and glares at him, "Arsehole,"

"Hey, it is my choice if I get covered in your sweat," Eren states amused.

"Go on, fuck off out," Levi dismisses.

Eren grins. Most people would probably assume Levi was being cruel and become upset by such words, but he knew how Levi worked and found it all somewhat brilliant.

"Will do," Eren confirms, hitching his bag on his shoulder, kissing Levi quickly before leaving.

Shaking his head in disbelief Levi cannot believe he has fallen for such a cheeky fucker like Eren. Life had certainly become more exciting since his arrival.

The day drags on, Eren is pleased he can attend uni without any major panic attacks or setbacks, but fuck he had had enough uni for today. Despite appearing in control outwardly, it did not mean that he was in control inwardly. His mind was a fucking disaster. He was getting better at holding it together whilst in public. However, days like today were trying.

He managed to get through this mornings study group, the meeting with his tutor and lunch. Currently, he was sat staring at a computer screen that displayed his unedited essay and zoning out.

Marco and Jean were sat either side of him, and he could see them exchanging worried glances every so often.

"You done, Eren?" Marco gently asks, "Maybe you should hand it in like that and go home." He suggests his voice full of concern.

Jean glances at Eren, and adds, "You'll still get a better grade than me, even without it being edited," he jokes, knowing he was offering Eren an opportunity to tease him. That was Jean's intention, to distract Eren.

"Of course," Eren returns halfheartedly, "an essay written by a blind gorilla would get a higher grade than you,"

"Oi," Jean protests dramatically, "fuckface,"

Eren smiles, it's a little false, he is sure Marco and Jean can tell, but it is all he can manage right now, "Maybe you're both right. I checked it briefly when I finished it yesterday. I won't bother editing it again. I'll print it off like this, hand it in and go home." He concedes, he was of no use to anyone like this.

Both boys looked relieved, "Sounds good," Marco encourages.

Eren did just that, reassuring Marco and Jean that he would be fine walking to the drop-off point alone to hand in his freshly printed assignment.

Once it had been handed in, Eren felt a sense of relief. That was his first important assignment since his mother's passing. Walking home, he mulls of how much he is looking forward to wedging himself next to Levi in his spot, and leaning against him, listening to Levi breathe and swear under his breath as he works.

The sound of his phone ringing pulls him out of his Levi induced trance. The screen tells him it is Armin calling. Eren smiles and answers it before it can drop out.

"Hey," he greets genuinely happy and not forced like he was with Marco and Jean earlier.

They talk for a little bit. Eren confessing how worried he was that he would not be able to get past his grief to be able to complete any of his assignments and feeling oddly proud that he did so.

After they discuss how Armin is doing at uni, the conversation shifts to Mikasa. As it usually does, considering the three of them are really close friends.

"I bet you're thankful that Levi called and had a word with Mikasa," Armin casually remarks.

"What?" Eren asks confused, dodging a student whizzing past on their bicycle.

Armin hesitates, realising he may have revealed something that Eren did not know, "Um..."

"Armin," Eren pushes firmly.

"Mikasa called me yesterday, she was fuming. Said that Levi... well actually she said, that self-entitled vertically challenged uptight fucking midget, had the audacity to call her and tell her what to do."

Eren abruptly stopped walking, earning a colourfull string of swear words aimed at him from the person who was walking behind him. Yesterday? But he was with Levi all day yesterday, and how did Levi get hold of Mikasa's number? He had so many questions.

"Let's get this straight, " Eren proclaims seriously, walking again, "Levi apparently called Mikasa yesterday and told her what exactly?"

"I don't know precisely as Mikasa mainly relayed the conversation they had with insults and expletives, but from what I can gather, Levi had called her and said something to her about the way she was treating you," Armin explains vaguely.

"Fuck," Eren gasped out, amazed at the lengths Levi would go to to ensure his happiness.

"I kept trying to call her yesterday," Eren informed Armin dumbfounded, "I made numerous attempts. She kept hanging up on me, it hurt and of course, Levi witnessed that. I never thought he would do anything about it." Eren is astounded.

"Well, whatever he said worked. She went from telling me she was ignoring you indefinitely, to telling me that Levi had called and she reluctantly admitted that the midget, her words not mine, had a point. Not that she would ever admit that to you or Levi. But yeah, he talked sense into her." Armin summed up. Hoping Eren would not be mad at Levi for meddling.

Eren had reached their apartment building, he craned his neck upwards to look at the very top floor, the floor that contained the penthouse suite, "Thanks, Armin, I have to go," he distantly said as a way of goodbye, his mind well and truly focused on Levi.

"Sure," Armin replies.

Armin hangs up and Eren puts his phone away. His legs carried him on autopilot through the building, to the lift and finally stopping at their front door.

He's shocked that Levi had done that for him, touched that Levi cared that much. Levi could see how upset he was from Mikasa actions and he fixed it.

Fuck, Eren had it bad. He dares not say, love - for fear of jinxing it, but shiting hell he was well and truly gone for, Levi Ackerman. It was a moment of clarity, he wanted Levi, mind, body and soul.

Turning the key in the lock, he opens the front door, removes his shoes and places his bag by the closed front door.

He walks over to Levi, picks up Levi's laptop by gripping the screen - which earns him a rather severe glare. Eren places it on the table and climbs into Levi's lap, straddling him. He kisses Levi before Levi can question why Eren was being so intense and full on. He's been like this before to some extent, after a trying day, using Levi as a means to forget, to connect, to bring life back into his body.

This time is different though, Eren knows it, This time he wants to give all of himself to Levi. He wants Levi to see how much Eren needs him, craves him and maybe even loves him.

Levi can sense that. Eren is aware that Levi is particularly skilled at reading a situation. Before Levi would always back off and say that he did not want their first time to be a means to forget. This time for Eren, it would be a way of expressing how he felt without having to talk about love or where this was heading, it appeared Levi understood the difference.

When Levi moves to whisper something in Eren's ear, Eren for a fraction of a second feared that Levi would put an end to this before it had even started. Instead, Levi whispers, "Not here," previously he would say, 'not now', or 'let's wait'. Today it was simply, 'not here', meaning not on the sofa.

In a daze Eren and Levi make their way to Levi's room, pausing to kiss and tug at clothing.

Eren removes his jeans and sits on the bed as Levi takes a couple of items out of the bedside drawer - Eren knows from experience that it will be lubrication and condoms.

He watches transfixed as Levi carefully and seductively strips in front of him.

Adrenaline is pumping through him and he's already completely hard in anticipation, "Fuck," Eren mutters to himself inaudibly.

When Levi is down to his briefs, he walks confidently over to Eren, coming to a stop between his legs. He eyes Eren, and Eren instantly understands exactly what Levi is asking him to do without saying a word.

He lifts his hands, moving them towards the waistband of Levi's underwear. It's not like they have not stripped each other naked before, hell they've seen one another's dicks plenty of times, touched, sucked, seen - you name it. However, this time was different. This time both knew where it was leading.

Slowly Eren pulls them down, freeing Levi's erection. Levi steps out of them, allowing Eren to stoke him a few times before he joins Eren on the bed.

They resume their kissing, a sure fire way to get themselves worked up. Eren rolls them, stopping with his lower body pressed into Levi's, hovering over him. He grinds his erection against Levi's and because he still has his underwear on the friction adds to the stimulation.

After a few more grinds, Levi growls, "Get on with it, Yeager,"

Eren smirks, sitting up to remove his vest and boxers, "Better?" he asks.

Levi pushes Eren down by his shoulders, he is the one who is now on top, "Yes, much better,"

Every touch, every slide of their bodies, and caress of hands and lips is pure bliss. Nothing exists but Levi.

Eren bucks his hips and arches up into Levi, "Oh fuck, please," he begs.

Levi had already lubricated his fingers and had started to work Eren before Eren had finished his plea.

"Oh god," Eren shudders as Levi's fingers work inside of him.

Levi had explored Eren's body so effectively, touching him and building up Eren's desire, that he was almost at breaking point. Desperate for more.

Eren drags his fingernails down Levi's back, his own back arching and his toes curling, he manages to pant out a request for more.

Those few seconds as the head of Levi's cock pushes past his rim, go in slow motion. Each microsecond is focused on the act of Levi's head slowly pushing inside of him, as his whole body vibrates with satisfaction.

Eren moans openly, not caring how loud he was being. He can hear Levi's own moans of pleasure mixed in with his. he grips onto Levi tighter, pulling him down for a kiss, as Levi pauses to allow Eren's body to adjust.

The kiss is heated, clumsy and full of need.

Levi dips his head and starts to kiss Eren's neck, Eren outright gasps in ecstasy as he continues. His body already on high alert for the faintest of touches. His neck is one of those spots, if touched or kissed would cause goosebumps to flare up on his skin and shivers to run down his spine.

He can feel Levi slowly pushing inside of him bit by bit as he kisses him.

His heart rate is beyond ridiculous, his body is sweaty and sensitive to the slightest of touches. Eren clutches at the bedsheets in one hand and turns his head to the side as he calls out because Levi had pulled back and pushed into Eren quickly.

"Oh god," he moans.

Levi slowly and carefully begins to slide in and out of him, his thrusts steady and tender.

Eren is running his hands all over whatever parts of Levi he can reach, both are initiating kisses every now and then. Soon, Levi's thrusts become faster and push deeper inside of Eren.

Levi lowers himself down further, kissing behind Eren's ear, Eren's arousal is doubled when he hears Levi release a long and almost inaudible moan. Eren is sure he will stop breathing, it's too much but not enough at the same time.

It was not just the sensation of Levi fucking him that was causing him to be pushed to the brink, it was a combination of that and Levi's kisses, Levi's eyes as they met his, making his heart skip a beat. The eye contact was enough to make him moan. It was the way they were making love, not just fucking, they were fucking hard whilst making love, there was a difference and Eren felt it keenly.

Both were grunting rhythmically as the thrusts speed up and both were ascending to the almost reachable climax.

Eren's climax was intense and powerful, it happened suddenly with barely a warning. He cried out Levi's name, his hands frantically clinging to Levi tighter, as Levi continued to draw out his orgasm.

His body was shaking and his legs felt wobbly, "Oh god, fuck Levi," he repeated. The build-up to this moment was what had caused such a strong reaction. Levi had a knack for reading Eren, he knew when to speed up, when to slow down, when to switch positions, knowing when to kiss Eren - they were on the same wavelength. Eren was the same, he followed his instincts, knowing when to grab and when to hold. It appeared they had a deep intimate connection that allowed them to move simultaneously and reach a moment of euphoria.

It was not all one-sided, Levi had been just as vocal, just as aroused and he too had climaxed, his orgasm mixing with the sounds of Eren's. Their touches were not to assert ownership, they were appreciative touches, reverent touches, touches that reflected how they both felt. And Eren felt completely and utterly satisfied.

Levi pulls out and lays down next to Eren, they watch each other for a moment, until Eren says, "You're without a doubt the sexiest thing to ever happen to me."

"Shut up," Levi returns amusement showing slightly in his tone.

"I think I had a heart attack and was revived during that," Eren continues.

"Eren," Levi starts,

"Yeah..."

"Shut up."

Eren laughs, "I'm just letting you know how good I thought it was."

"I know the answer to that, the evidence is currently drying on me, and I have various scratches and love bites to back that up." Levi states.

"I feel high," Eren proclaims,

"You'll feel my elbow in your ribs if you don't shut up. Just lie here and soak up the after feeling." Levi instructs.

They lay there for a few minutes until Eren can no longer remain quiet, and he says, "Sorry I didn't do much, I was a bit lost to it all,"

Levi turns to look at him fully, moving to prop himself up on his elbow, glancing down at Eren, "Are you really worried that I did not have a good time?"

Eren could not help it, he was the kind of person who doubts himself, he is apprehensive about everything he does, constantly feels not good enough, his eyes glance away from Levi's piercing stare, "Yeah, I guess."

"You wanna know the real reason as to why I want to lay here for a moment?" Levi states coolly.

Eren glances back up at him, "Er...yeah,"

"It is because I'm so thoroughly gone that I don't think I could actually walk right now. My body feels like jelly and I don't think I'll feel normal for a while yet. I'm surprised I can actually string sounds together to make words into a coherent speech." He admits, dropping back down on his back to stare up at the ceiling.

Eren allows himself a moment to grin smugly to himself, before doing as Levi instructed, laying there to let his body and brain recover.

Sometime later Levi sits up, "Right, I think my legs can just about manage the short walk to the shower."

Instead of climbing out of the bed on his side and walking around, Levi climbs over Eren, placing a kiss on his shoulder as he steps on the floor.

Eren happily watches his naked form walk across the room and out the door. He'll shower after, he thinks he needs a few more moments to recover.

Once both had showered and dressed, Eren suddenly feels ravenous and insists they order a takeout. Already settling into his sofa crease and flicking through the channels to find something to watch.

Halfway through watching a generic documentary on life in prison, Eren says, "It's strange to think when I first moved in I thought you hated me,"

"I did," Levi casually corrects.

Eren sits up straighter, "Really?" he asks, "I mean, yeah, I found you to be a fucking asshat, but even back than I thought you were hot,"

"You didn't mention if I thought you were hot, you said you thought I hated you," Levi watches Eren intently, "Which I did to an extent,"

"Cheers," Eren grumbles.

Levi rolls his eyes, "Don't get your knickers in a twist, I hate everyone. A part of me must have hated you less because I offered you the room didn't I?" he consoles.

"True," Eren allows, "god, those first few weeks I wanted to strangle you and yet have you fuck me against a wall."

"Can still be arranged," Levi teases evenly.

Eren laughs, "Whoa there, let's work up to the kinkier stuff,"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** I am completely overwhelmed by the supportive comments I have received regarding the author note at the start of my last chapter. Everyone is being very kind, supportive and understanding. What a lovely bunch you are!

Not only are you all being so completely and utterly scrumptious, you all seem to have liked the last chapter.

Life update - I have started a new college course, and as part of that course I am required to do a set amount of hours experience working in a school, therefore I have started volunteering at a primary school twice a week and attending college one day a week.

My son also had his final paediatric appointment and was diagnosed with autism. We are awaiting spaces to become available on various courses, to help us better understand and educate ourselves so we can support him as much as possible. We are meeting with his school SENCO team to implement the best plans at school too, also occupational therapy and speech and language therapy.

So, that's me oversharing again - hope you do not mind too much?

Onto the next chapter.

 **Chapter 22**

Going about his usual routine the following day, Eren frequently had random thoughts interfere with whatever he was doing, thoughts that served as a reminder that he had had sex with Levi. Eren was certain if anyone were to look at him during his reminiscing he'd be blushing.

Thinking about the previous day when he should have been focusing on the end of a film they were watching together, he pondered what would happen now, would they do it again? He hoped so. Eren would not say he had a particularly high sex drive, plus, he did not want Levi to believe it was all about sex, sex, sex for him – but fuck if he was not already mentally trying to calculate when it was acceptable to pounce on Levi again.

The sound of the phone ringing broke Eren out of his thoughts and forced him to abandon his comfy position (sprawled across the sofa), he grumbled all the way to the phone due to being disturbed. Though, upon answering the phone he was delighted to hear Hanji's voice greeting him, his grievance about no longer being horizontal on the sofa forgotten.

They spoke for awhile, until, Hanji dramatically sighed and asked to speak to 'the grumpy bastard', making it seem like an obligation, a chore, although, that was not the case. Eren grinned at Hanji's comment as he held the phone out to Levi; he certainly found their friendship dynamic amusing.

Levi and Hanji spoke for some time, long enough for Eren to resume his ideal state of comfort for optimal TV watching. Laying there he reflected how odd it was that he knew Hanji relatively well, was staying in their room and had even stolen their roommate, it was very odd that Eren had so much of their life, thus he felt quite connected to them, yet they had never met.

If it was not for Hanji, Eren would not have inquired about the room, therefore never meeting Levi. His stomach churned at the thought of that, of going through the loss of his mum without Levi's support, without ever feeling Levi's touch and tender kisses. Eren decided he owed Hanji, big time.

Levi terminated the conversation with, "I hope you get fucked with a whole pineapple, you fucking poor excuse for a human being," he hung up and rejoined Eren on the sofa.

Eren laughed, "Hanji and a pineapple, huh?"

"Hopefully a particularly spiky one," Levi returned solemnly.

Eren nudged him with his foot, "Come on, their not that bad," sticking up for the crazy ass person who Eren had become quite enamoured with, "besides, if it was not for Hanji placing that ad we would never have met." He pointed out.

Levi remained quiet, thinking over what Eren had said, his reply was, as usual, a standard short one, "True," pausing once more, he added after a moments thought, "but, I do not care for 'what if's' it happened. Though, I guess I can admit that I am thankful for shitty glasses inability to listen to me," Afterall if they had listened to Levi then he would be living alone, and would not have this man-child as a boyfriend.

Shaking his head in fondness at Levi, Eren announced, "I don't care, I'm going to hug Hanji as soon as I meet them and tell them how grateful I am that they were sneaky bastards."

"If you do that, you may pass out from their body odour, or run the risk of never being let go, or..."

"I don't care," Eren repeated assertively, "they are awesome, body odour and all," Eren decided, although, he would maybe stay clear of the armpits when hugging them.

Levi grimaced, "Guaranteed I'll be the one doing their dirty laundry, otherwise, Hanji would simply leave it in their crusty stinky rucksack for days," he complained gravely.

"You'll love it, all those questionable stains to remove, and off-whites to return to their former dazzling glory - it's like a fantasy come true." Eren teased lightly.

A murderous glare was sent his way, "What?" Eren protested, "You cannot deny it! You and I both know that you get off when it comes to anything remotely cleaning related." Eren seemed to relish living on the edge, pushing Levi's buttons, balancing on the panicle - close to death.

Still no reaction other than the trademark death stare, not feeling deterred in the slightest Eren continued, "So, you're telling me if I were to do the laundry, and I successfully sorted the garments into, whites, darks, and delicates you would not shoot your load without the need to touch yourself?"

"Arse," Levi finally broke his silence.

Eren was always coming up with crazy scenario's and entertaining conversations, the boy was allergic to silences. He had an uncontrollable need to fill silences with useless and often beyond ridiculous statements.

"Would you be semi-naked as you sorted the laundry?" Levi bartered jokingly.

"Could be arranged," Eren winked at him.

"Idiot," Levi insulted him with tenderness.

"What about..." Eren started excitedly, his head full of ludicrous situations he thought of and had to share, "if we were at some joint gathering; complete strangers and some ignoramus are about to place their drink on an oak table without a coaster. The condensation slowly trickling down the glass, and I like some majestic beast swoops in and places a coaster under the glass before it touches the table." He smiles at Levi, "You would be instantly hard wouldn't you?"

Again Levi minutely shakes his head in disbelief at Eren, who is grinning wildly at him, his eyes full of mischief.

"Your muteness speaks volumes, Mr Ackerman," Eren declares his tone brisk, and his arms waving around dramatically as he gesticulates, "You know for a fact that I am right, and therefore you are remaining tight-lipped."

Eren noticed that Levi had dragged his eyes up to watch Eren closely when Eren had called him 'Mr Ackerman'. Motivated by this discovery, Eren removes his feet that were previously tucked under Levi's legs, he stretches and sits up, "Oh...Oh wow,"

"What has your demented brain thought of now?" Levi questioned, with a sense of regret, knowing his curiosity may come back to bite him in the arse.

The devilish smile sent his way was confirmation that, yes, he was going to regret asking that very question.

"You know I seem to have a special ability to read you, not always, but at times I notice the subtlest of changes in you, and just now I noticed how you reacted to me calling you, 'Mr Ackerman'" Eren stated smugly.

"I have no idea what you are referring to," Levi casually replied, not willing to encourage Eren.

"I think you do. I think you liked being called Mr..."

"That's the biggest load of horseshite I have ever heard," Levi coolly rebuffs.

"We could roleplay! I could be a wayward soldier or something," Eren offers, trying not to laugh, "You're my enigmatic captain, you spank me when I've been bad, and I call you Captain Levi..."

"Really?" Levi cuts in, "is that the best you can do?" he taunts perfecting a bored tone.

"Hmmm," Eren concludes he will need to think about it some more. He has to be in top form when mocking Levi, otherwise, he would never gain the upper hand.

There was no way in hell that Levi was going to admit on some level Eren's words appealed to him. Maybe not the roleplaying part, but certainly the spanking.

Later that day Eren unexpectedly received a call from his father. He was not sure what to make of the news his father had delivered. His father informed him that he had chosen to sell the family home. Eren understood why, but it felt too soon like they were about to lose another part of their Mum; their memories.

He could not instruct his father not to sell up, it was his house, besides Eren was no longer living there, and he was not even sure he would return home once he graduated from university. He could hardly expect his father to remain in that house all by himself.

His father had told him that he would be downsizing, yet, he had ensured that it was still a three bedroom house, that way Eren and Mikasa had the option to return permanently or have a room available for when they visited.

Yet, his father had confessed that the new rooms were modest, in layman's terms they were small, and the garden was considerably diminutive. He claimed he could not continue working full time as a doctor, clean and maintain the current house and its grounds, that a smaller house and nonexistent garden would suit him better.

Which Eren supposed was true, plus Eren knew that gardening was his mother's passion and she always ensured the garden was well kept, that the flowers and shrubbery were beautiful all year round. His father simply did not have a green thumb, the desire, or the time.

Eren reassured his father that it was okay, that he was fine with his decision. Though in all honesty when he hung up Eren had mixed emotions. His family home would soon be sold; he was shocked at the intensity of grief he felt at the loss of his childhood home.

On the surface and on the phone with his father, he managed to remain calm, and logically he understood the reasoning behind it, but as soon as his call ended the grief hit him. He had not returned to the sofa, he remained standing frozen on the spot next to the phone.

Although he believed that he would be welcomed at his father's new home, it would not be the same.

Witnessing Eren zoning out and standing stiffly, staring at nothing, in particular, was becoming quite a regularity. Levi uncrosses his legs, standing and approaching Eren, he steps in front of him and draws him into a hug.

Levi was positive that he had hugged Eren more than he had hugged all the people he had previously hugged added together. In such a short space of time as well, he had become quite the hugger; this was different though. Generally, he avoided touching people or initiating contact. With Eren, the need to ensure that Eren felt happy, comforted, supported and loved seemed to take precedence over his prior objections regarding hugs.

When it came to Levi, things rarely surprised Eren anymore. The fact he was a hugger, was a shock initially, but with every additional hug he received, the more he was of the opinion that Levi gave the best hugs he had ever had.

His touch seemed to perfectly match what he silently craved. Levi instinctively knew when he needed to be pulled into a gentle tender embrace, or when he needed to be squeezed tight.

Whenever Levi embraced him, he instantly would no longer feel alone, instead, he would feel secure, and as Levi soothed him, he could sense his caring touch, whether that be via stroking the nape of his neck, or rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Standing there, Levi leaning into him, his arms around his waist, Eren could feel the stress and morose emotions melt away. He dropped his head, pressing his forehead against Levi's, "You're amazing," he muttered softly.

"Is that so," Levi challenges warmly.

"Yeah, it is," Eren confirmed assertively, moving closer in order to place a tender kiss on Levi's forehead.

Levi huffs out a laugh, "You know, never in a million years, did I think I'd be the hugging and forehead kisses type."

"Never stop being affectionate with me," Eren pleads abruptly.

"I promise," he usually never made promises because there was no guarantee something unexpected would happen and you'd inadvertently break your promise. However, this was a promise he was confident in making.

Levi took hold of Eren's fingers, sliding his hand to grasp onto Eren's, leading him back to the sofa.

Eren would initiate hugs as much as Levi, although Levi mainly hugged when Eren needed him, whereas Eren hugged just for the sake of hugging, Levi never pushed Eren away. Eren was also the one who mainly curled up against Levi's side, but he assumed that was due to the fact that Levi was often working.

After half an hour or so of Eren drawing comfort from leaning into Levi, Eren suddenly remembered something. He jerked his head upwards exclaiming, "Hey, you fucker," sitting up and trying his best to look annoyed, "how come you have not told me this apartment complex has facilities?!"

"I assumed you knew, seeing as I disappear every morning and you've seen me in my workout clothes," Levi calmly replies, his fingers still moving effortlessly over the keyboard, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"But you could have been going to a public gym!" he ignores Levi's revulsion and continues, "I only know about it because Hanji told me my first morning here!" He complains.

"As soon as they mentioned you needed a code to access the facilities I knew I was screwed." Eren admits, "You barely acknowledged my existence those first few days."

"You're impossible to ignore," Levi returned his eyes flicking over to Eren briefly.

"But you managed it," Eren states, "Poor Armin had to endure endless one-sided conversations where I ranted about you. Armin knew immediately there was sexual tension waiting to be unleashed, he could see right through me."

"I managed it initially, yes, yet, my resistance did not last," Levi dryly comments.

Eren sent Levi a smug little smile, feeling self-satisfied he cockily said, "Couldn't resist my charms, huh Ackerman?"

"It was either fuck you or kill you," he replied seriously, "can still go either way," he remarks coolly as he continued to work.

"I can see it now," Eren declares, gesturing with his hands to indicate a newspaper headline, "Eren Yeager's tragic death - found naked in the community pool, drowned whilst skinny dipping. When in actuality we were having pool sex and you drowned me after I make one too many corny jokes." Yeah, he believed Levi when he said it could still go either way.

"If you want to use the facilities, the code is on a note upon the fridge, has been there since it changed." He calmly announces, "I never kept it from you, you simply never asked for it and I assumed you could read."

That caused Eren to question himself, he would have noticed a note on the fridge, surely? But maybe...hang on! He bet Levi had only recently put that note on there to fuck with him.

"Careful you don't fry your pea sized brain," Levi warns without an ounce of concern.

Afte a few minutes Eren could no longer resist, he has always been too curious for his own good. He stands abruptly and walks over to the fridge to see the note for himself.

There was indeed a note, however, it was not a door code, it held two simple words written in Levi's elegant script; gullible moron.

"Hey," Eren called over to Levi, who was not laughing, in fact, there was not even a hint of amusement showing on his face.

"You know what?" Eren called determined, "I'm going to get up when you do tomorrow, and I'm going to join you in the gym." He'd show Levi. What he was showing him he had no clue, but he was entitled to use those damn facilities and he was bloody well going to.

"If you say so," Levi returned knowingly.

"I do," Eren huffs, he plonked down on the sofa with far too much force, he turned to meet Levi's gaze, "say so, I mean. I'm going to use the fuck out of those facilities."

"You're such a child," Levi remarks.

"Pft, says the guy who wrote a note that read gullible moron on the fridge," Eren points out sulkily.

He has no idea how they ended up here, Levi has the ability to amuse him, scare him, turn him on and enrage him - sometimes all at the same time. No matter what emotion, you bet your ass Levi knows how to push his buttons to bring them out.

"Untwist your panties and go make a pot of tea," Levi orders sliding his eyes over to Eren for a brief moment.

For a split second Eren considered staying put, arms crossed and bottom lip stuck out, but then that would just prove Levi right, that he was a child at times. Fuck, bet Levi knew exactly what he was thinking, knowing full well Eren hates being ordered around like a servant, but also wouldn't want to sulk like a child.

He begrudgingly got up and set about making tea, grumbling loudly about mind games, and how it is impossible to get the upper hand.

Levi was a beautiful bastard, he irritated and fascinated Eren simultaneously. The fucker.

His mood soon faded when Levi squeezed his upper thigh in reassurance, silently confirming they were just teasing, his hand remained settled on his thigh as they drank their tea.

When he was shaken awake at the ungodly hour of 5.30 am, he jerked his shoulder to dislodge whoever was cruel enough to attempt to wake him.

"Oi, you fucking little shit," Levi's clear sharp voice hissed, "time to show me how you use the fuck out the facilities," His words cutting through the sleep fog.

Rolling over he groaned into the semi-lit room, "What?"

"You said you wanted to join me this morning, I am merely being helpful and making sure you do not miss the opportunity." Eren could detect the smallest trace of glee in Levi's voice.

"Helpful!" Eren snorted as he climbed out of bed, there was no use trying to get back to sleep, he had a sneaking suspicion Levi would continue to bug him until he was ready. He could feel an afternoon nap coming on already.

Eren did not own specific workout gear, but he managed to scramble together a basic workout kit.

He shuffled along to the lift, dragging his feet, knowing it was a small way to repay Levi back. Levi hated people who did not pick their feet up properly when walking.

Leaning against the mirrored wall in the lift, watching as Levi pressed the relevant button, Eren closed his eyes and prayed this would be over quickly. He was in that disorientated state between wakefulness and being asleep.

The lift jolted to a stop, and the doors opened. Eren followed Levi down the hall and to the door that held the gym. Thankfully he was conscious enough to watch what digits Levi punched into the keypad, so he knew the code for future use.

"Ugh," Eren proclaimed loudly squinting up at the strobe lighting, "You're insane," Eren told Levi. That maniac willingly comes down here at stupid o'clock every morning - he was clearly deranged.

"Would you like me to show you how the equipment works?" Levi offers, amused as Eren was leaning against the wall, hood pulled over his head in order to try and block out the bright lighting.

"No!" Eren protests, standing up straight, "I can do it," he took umbrage at the suggestion he needed babying. It cannot be that difficult if someone like Jean could operate gym equipment, then he sure could.

An arched eyebrow was sent his way, as Levi placed his water bottle and a hand towel on a bench. Damn water! Eren thought. He had forgotten something as basic as a drink to hydrate himself, what a rookie mistake.

Levi continued with his workout routine as if Eren was not in the room, however, he kept a sly eye on Eren's movements.

Standing in front of what Eren could only assume was a torture device, he felt intimidated. There was no way he was going to ask Levi for help.

He must have been using it incorrectly as Levi's steady low voice called out, "Most machines have instructions on the side, look at them. Not only can it be dangerous to use them incorrectly but they also won't be effective."

Giving up on that particular equipment, Eren moved onto a rowing machine, which he managed to use correctly, if not to its full potential.

After a few more failed, or poor attempts at using the various machines on offer, Eren moved to a weight bench. It had a rack with a bar and weights resting in place on each end. He knew he had to lay down on his back, lift the bar - weights and all, off of the rack, continuing to lift it for a set amount of repetitions. He could manage that.

He clearly did not know how to handle the majority of the equipment, but he was trying. At first, he was being stubborn, making a point that he was a paying tenant and was entitled to use the gym. Then it became about trying to show Levi he could survive in Levi's domain. Now...now it was all about his ego. His ego was already a bit bruised by his pathetic performance so far, he had to get something right.

"That is a training bar, and it only weighs 15 pounds." Levi pointed out.

"And here I thought I was just super strong or something!" Eren joked, once again feeling like a fool.

Eren switched the weights on the bar to make it heavier, not really considering how the hell he was going to lift it, and not really understanding how difficult it could be when you try to lift weights beyond your abilities.

Flat on his back, feet planted on the floor, Eren managed to remove the bar from the holder, but the weights were far too heavy and he could not endure it, his arms bent and he rested the bar across his chest, barely stopping it from crushing him. He did not have the strength in his arms to lift it back up again.

He had no clue when it came to using the gym and doing a workout and Eren knew he was caught out.

Levi hovered next to him, watching Eren struggle with the weights, "Now will you accept my help?" He asked caustically.

Nodding his head and huffing out a low, "Please," Levi lifted the weight bar off of Eren and placed it back in the holder above him.

Before Eren could sit up, Levi swung his leg over the side of the bench, straddling Eren. He sat down on Eren's upper thighs, his hands sliding under Eren's t-shirt - Eren had cast aside his hoodied jumper earlier.

"I think, it is time you did your cooling down exercises, don't you?" Levi uttered seductively.

The embarrassment and shame he felt due to his failed attempt at working out now seemed worth it.

As Levi's hands caressed Eren's torso, he leant forwards to quietly say, "It is vital to do the proper cooling down exercises, to help improve flexibility."

Swallowing slowly, Eren asked, "What exactly is involved in cooling down?"

Levi kissed along Eren's jaw, stopping at his ear to whisper, "Stretching. I will show you a way to stretch all the important areas, such as your inner thighs." He finished by nibbling on Eren's earlobe, causing Eren to groan in pleasure.

He couldn't believe he was about to say this but he managed to stammer out, "W-what if someone comes in?"

"Isn't that half the fun?" Levi retorts, a hand brushing over one of Eren's nipples. Eren's stomach fluttered at the sensation.

"Y-yeah, but won't you get in trouble..." It took a few minutes to wrap his head around what was about to happen.

Levi presses his lips against Eren's to silence him, "Shh, no one ever comes in here at this time. In all the years I've been working out I've never had anyone join me."

"Probably because everyone is shit scared of you," Eren points out, Levi bites Eren's lip in retaliation to that.

Eren rather liked it, his body was responding positively and his hands were ignoring his brains concerns, reacting on their own by sliding up Levi's thighs, his fingers slipping under the legs of his shorts.

Their kissing resumed, heightened by the thrill of being in such a public place, and the possibility of being caught adding to the adrenaline they were currently experiencing.

Things evolved quickly, the term having a quickie was definitely relevant here. Both aware of their surroundings, and eager to get straight to it, not hanging about taking their time. Foregoing most of the foreplay and frantically going for it. It was spontaneous, and exciting, firing them up, spurring them on.

The bench was not exactly the widest, but it was wide enough for Eren to turn over, his legs either side of the bench and his upper body bending over resting his forearms on the bench, his fingers gripping the side for added support. Levi, of course, was standing behind him, gripping onto Eren's hips as he entered him.

Every touch was sexually electrifying, causing Eren to cry out a little too loudly, or to dig his fingers further around the edge of the bench. The whole experience was quick but mutually satisfying, Eren's body had received a thorough workout, he was sweaty and out of breath, but on the plus side, he now felt wide awake.

It was something right out of a cliched fantasy. Going from a mundane work out, to suddenly having sex on a weight bench; a quickie in public. That was something Eren could tick off of his mental checklist of things to do in life.

Eren let Levi use his hoddie to clean them up, and then Levi used the sterile wipes supplied in the gym to wipe down sweaty equipment to clean the bench. By the time that was done, Eren was fully dressed and gulping half of Levi's water.

Levi handed Eren his balled up hoodie, to which Eren grimaced and shoved it into a nearby bin, "I think I can afford to chuck it," he remarked.

As they headed back upstairs, Eren avoided making eye contact with any other person who happened to be in the complex.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Eren's final exams were fast approaching, he had managed to keep on top of his studies (barely), but the looming exams were making him feel stressed and his anxiety had increased tenfold.

He had spent many hours revising at the university library with Marco and Jean, revising alone at home and even roping Levi into testing him to see how much of the information he retained.

His first exam was in two weeks, his father had contacted him requesting Eren return home to sort his room, which involved deciding what was to be taken to the new house, what needed to be stored, thrown away or given to charity. He really could do without returning home two weeks before exams begin, but he had little choice.

Thankfully, Levi had offered to occupancy Eren, and Eren had answered that he would like Levi to join him before Levi had even finished asking.

That is how Eren once again found himself in the passenger seat of Levi's car, heading towards his hometown. He was apprehensive, he still felt uneasy about being in a car, and also Levi being behind the wheel driving. However, it eased his worry a little knowing that Levi was not out driving alone.

He had no idea how long it would take to sort through all of his stuff, help his father with his own stuff and his mother's things. Then there was the cleaning of the house, and unpacking at his father's new place. He had offered Levi an opportunity to stay behind, terrified he actually would. Thankfully Levi insisted, even packing a bag just in case they had to stay at the B&B again.

Pulling up outside the house Eren could see a removal truck and a skip on the driveway, and on the lawn were three distinct piles. He could not see anybody else around; they were likely all inside.

Levi remarked that if they did not want their stuff stolen they probably should not leave it unattended outside. Eren shrugged and explained that this was a posh area, with affluent people and hardly any crime.

Taking a steadying breath Eren asked Levi if he was sure he wanted to endure Mikasa, and the whole meeting his father for the first time dilemma.

"Stop stressing, we will get through this, no matter what happens. I'm not leaving you to deal with this alone," he affirms.

Deciding not to jump straight into the thick of it, Eren takes Levi's hand and leads the way to the three piles. Not long after, Armin appears with a black bag in each hand, adding them to the middle pile.

Levi drops Eren's hand, but Eren snatches it back, "Armin is cool," he whispers.

Armin greets them both, smiling at Eren, "What's with the three piles?" Eren asks, feeling the need to break the awkward silence.

Armin glances at them and then returns his attention back to the two, "Oh," he says eager to explain the system, "The left pile is for anything that will be put into storage and not taken to the new house, the middle pile is anything that will be donated to charity, and the third pile is chucked out." Pointing to each pile as he explains.

"Your father will check the piles, and if he gives the go ahead we'll just put the unwanted items in the skip." He adds.

Eren's chest tightens, unwanted items - those were his family memories and his mother's belongings. Levi squeezes his fingers and Eren is pulled back from spiralling.

"Where are the others?" Eren manages to get out.

Armin looks to Eren with concern, but answers his question, "Your father is checking the attic, Mikasa is in her bedroom organising her things. Grisha said she can take whatever she wants to the new house, but he reminded her this was a prime opportunity to declutter."

Eren would probably just shove all his stuff in boxes marked storage and deal with it later. The basic things such as his bedroom furniture will go in the removal van to the new house, but he doubts he would scarcely visit. Maybe, he would have a few bags of clothes to take back with him and a couple of personal items, but overall not much would be going back with them.

"Fuck," Eren exclaims, dragging his hands down his face, "Let's get this over and done with."

The three of them walk through the front door and Eren is stunned by how much they had already achieved, most of the downstairs had been stripped of pictures, curtains, furniture - it was basically an empty house. His gut twisted and a heavy weight settled over his chest.

How he wished he could be bringing Levi here for the first time under different circumstances; the house full of furniture, full of life, his mother waiting to greet Eren's new boyfriend. It pained him to think that it would never be that way.

They walked through to the kitchen where they were greeted by Mikasa. She glared at Levi, then she walked over to Eren, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug, he was not going to get into a fight over the way she looked at Levi, however, if she crossed the line he would not hesitate to stand up for Levi.

She pulled away, leaving one arm wrapped around Eren's shoulders, "Come," she instructed ignoring Levi completely, "I need your help emptying the garage,"

Eren allowed himself to be lead away, turning his head to face Levi, "Um...do you..." he was about to ask Levi if he wanted to join them or even check into the B&B, at least then he could work on his book.

Mikasa caught Eren staring at Levi, she paused in her steps and also turned to face Levi, "Oh, what we really need is for someone to clean downstairs as we sort the rest of the house," she said scathingly, she had no idea Levi did not mind cleaning.

In fact, Levi had already decided he would help Eren and his family in any way he could to get the move to run smoothly. It was plainly obvious Mikasa was suggesting cleaning, in order to keep Eren and Levi apart, she may also see cleaning as a horrible tedious job.

Eren went to protest but Levi held up his hand, "Sure," he answered her, not prepared to talk any more than that with her.

Mikasa stared at him for a second, narrowing her eyes at him, "Have fun," she called as she continued to lead Eren away.

Armin coughed nervously, "Er...I could help..."

"No," Levi flatly answered, "I do not mind cleaning and I work faster and more efficiently on my own."

"Oh, okay," Armin replied relieved, he did not have to spend the morning trying to work alongside Levi and make awkward conversation.

Armin left in search of Grisha, he wanted to inform him Eren had arrived, and to ask him to check the charity/donate pile, then he could start making trips in his grandfather's car to take it to the charity shop.

Removing his coat and placing it on the kitchen counter, Levi rolled up his sleeves and opened the cupboard under the sink - that was where most people kept their cleaning supplies. It appeared the cupboard had already been cleared out. What remained was very basic cleaning products. He glanced around and noted a broom, dustpan and brush, and a mop and bucket.

Resolved to do a decent job, he could not just halfheartedly clean, he decided he would walk to the nearest store and purchase the things he needed. He texts Eren to keep him informed, making sure to let him know that he was not out driving by himself.

Luckily the nearest store was a short walk away and it had everything he needed to do a thorough cleaning job.

Strangely he was not interrupted for at least an hour when he was interrupted it was by a shocked older man, that Levi recognised as Eren's father from the photo album Eren had shown him.

Grisha had paused on his way to the kitchen to make a drink, the kettle being the only electrical item left downstairs, being one of the last things they would pack and take to the new house.

Levi removed the rubber cleaning gloves and extended his hand out to Grisha, "I'm Levi," he introduced himself politely.

Grisha shook his hand briefly before dropping it, "You're the men responsible for keeping Eren out of trouble and preventing him from spiralling out of control." He said it like a statement, a matter of fact, not a question.

After a brief pause, he added, "Thank you,"

Levi was surprised, although he did not allow the surprise to show on his face, "You're welcome," was all he could think to say. He did not want to discuss their relationship without Eren present and it appeared his father was happy to accept Levi immediately.

"You know, Carla and I constantly worried that Eren would end up with the wrong person, someone who could not handle him. Carla would be pleased to know that is not the case." He inclined his head as a way of goodbye and left the room.

WIth nothing better to do, Levi donned the gloves again and resumed his cleaning. He had managed to clean all the walls, skirting board, floors, inside and outside of the cabinets and countertops before Eren reappeared.

"I'm gagging for a drink, want to walk with me to the store and get something?" Eren suggested as he entered the kitchen.

Levi was thankful for the break, and happy to see Eren, besides he was desperate for a cup of tea and when he was at the store picking up cleaning supplies he spotted a hot drinks machine.

They walked hand in hand; Eren oblivious to the curious stares from his soon to be ex-neighbours. Levi listened to Eren tell stories of his childhood as they passed certain areas that provoked nostalgia as that was where the memory took place. Such as the street corner where he had his first kiss, and where his mum scooped him off the road after he fell from his bike, hugging him tight promising she'd make it all better.

Once at the shop Eren set about buying a selection of drinks, snacks and a few sandwiches as it was nearing lunchtime and he was not sure if anyone had any food. Levi mentioned to Eren about his encounter with his father, and Eren felt some of the tension in his shoulders subside.

Eren insisted that they sit on a bench on the way back, taking some time together before being separated again, or dealing with drama. Eren kept seeking out Levi, making sure they were touching, be it holding hands, legs pressed against each other as they sat, or stealing a few kisses. After they ate, they returned. The others were thankful for the food.

For the time being, it appeared that Mikasa was happy to ignore Levi entirely and act as if he wasn't even present. Eren was fine with that, at least she was not causing drama, or adding stress to his father's day.

Grisha was thanking Levi on his superb job at cleaning the downstairs, and Armin was explaining to Eren exactly where the new house was, insisting that Eren was already familiar with the area.

Out of nowhere, he hears Mikasa say, "What you really should be praising Levi for, is his skill at grooming an adolescent."

Grisha interjected before Eren could kick off, "Come now, Eren is hardly an adolescent, he's a fine young man who is capable of making his own choices."

Mikasa scoffed, and Eren spoke up, "I couldn't care less if Mikasa thinks I'm an adolescent, someone who is still growing up and not yet an adult." He glares over at her, "However, I do care that you think Levi has been grooming me. What a disgusting thing to say."

She shrugs. The thing with Mikasa, she was very similar to Eren, both stubborn as hell. Even if Mikasa regretted using that terminology, she would not admit it.

Eren stands, "Don't just shrug, apologise!" he demands, getting worked up easily, when she doesn't speak up he adds, "Let me get this right, you're saying that Levi has been grooming me. You believe that he has been building an emotional connection with me to gain my trust for the purposes of sexual abuse?"

Grisha holds up his hand to try and appease both of them, all too familiar with heated discussions between the two.

"That was out of order," Armin admits, hastily adding, "I'm not taking sides, I just think, actually I know that Levi makes Eren happy and that their...er...whatever it is they have, is mutual."

Levi has remained silent during the whole thing, his face stoic as ever, and his body language collected.

Eren slams his hand on the kitchen counter, leaning on his palm and stretching forward across the counter into Mikasa's personal space, "You take it back right now!"

She did not react in the slightest to Eren's outburst or closeness, she blinks at him, then slowly drags her eyes over to Levi, "Whatever, I take it back." She puts no effort into it and she sounds insincere, but Eren knows he won't get any better out of her.

He shakes his head at her, before looking at Levi, "Please, can you help me sort my room?"

Levi appreciates that Eren is asking and not ordering Levi to follow him, Eren was showing his family that he respected Levi and that they were both equal.

They both leave, Eren apologising profusely as they head up the stairs. Once in his room, with the door firmly shut, Levi responds, "You do not have to apologise. All that matters is that we get through today and that your father is accepting of us." He can feel Eren's energy, he is still angry, Levi steps closer and meets Eren's gaze, "Hey," he calls, "It's fine," he tilts his head up and meets Eren halfway, kissing him and reassuring him at the same time.

Looking around his room, Eren notices that someone had already removed all of the furniture, his bed, mattress, desk, wardrobe had all been dismantled and he assumed placed in the removal truck. Anything that was inside his cupboards, in his drawers or under his bed had been just left on the floor for him to sort through.

He has no idea where to start, his mind cannot process all that is in front of him. Levi takes action, grabbing a roll of black bags, pulling one off, "Let's begin with your clothes. One bag for charity, one to take back with you and one for throw away." He suggests.

Eren nods and takes the bag that Levi was offering him. They spend most of the afternoon sorting through everything, Levi having to stop occasionally to answer phone calls from Erwin, and emails from various people.

They had been left alone during the whole time, and Eren suspected that Armin was distracting Mikasa and ensuring that she left them alone.

The entire contents of his room had been reduced to 'throw away', 'keep' piles and it did not make him feel comfortable. There were many things he wanted to keep, but it was not practical to take back with him to Levi's. His father had reassured him that if he boxed it up and labelled it clearly as: 'Eren's - storage' he would take it to the new place and keep it in the attic.

Levi loaded his car with the few bags and boxes that Eren wanted to take back with him, and Eren started bringing the contents of the throwaway pile downstairs to discard into the skip. Once that was done, they both helped carry down the remainder, placing them on the lawn in the charity pile, or into the removal van to take to the new place.

Levi offered to give Eren's room a once over with the hoover and to clean the skirting board, as Eren went in search of his father to offer his help and to spend some time with him.

Levi ended up cleaning the hallway and the bathroom. The only rooms left were the master bedroom which Eren and Grisha were in, and Mikasa's room. Levi decided to leave the cleaning stuff in the hall for the other to use when needed. He heads downstairs and offers Armin a hand.

Come lat evening everyone is stood outside looking up at the now entirely empty and clean house. Mikasa gives Eren a somewhat tense hug goodbye. Eren pulls her in closer and she relaxes. She may be acting like a bitch but Eren can acknowledge that she too would be feeling emotional about leaving their family home.

Armin says goodbye to both of them and he and Mikasa go stand by Armin's car, ready to go to the new house.

Grisha tells Eren he would like some time alone here and for him to go on home. Eren feels like saying what home? but he know's he meant back to Levi's. Grisha repeats that he doesn't require Eren's help at the new place, he thanks Eren and Levi for their help. Shaking Levi's hand once more before turning to Eren to embrace him.

Eren wipes away a tear, stopping himself from crying. He turns his back on his home, as he walks slowly to Levi's car. It suddenly dawns on him that they were leaving their family home for the last time. They could never again just arrive and be welcome. No longer was it their house, their home. It was empty; it would belong to someone else. They would not know or care who they were or what the history of the house was.

Levi places his hand on the small of Eren's back and steers him away, "Come," Levi quietly requests. Eren had not even realised he had stopped walking.

Walking away from the house was unlike any pain Eren had ever felt. It was deep and sharp. He felt strangely adrift. He knew a part of it was linked to the grief at losing his mother, but it also was the pain of losing his home, a factor which he had not given much thought about.

They reach Levi's car, Eren hesitating next to the open passenger door, staring blankly up at the house. Levi hugs him, and it takes a few seconds for Eren to register what is happening before he too wraps his arms around Levi.

Smiling sadly his eyes filling with tears, Eren mutters against Levi's shoulder, "I know it is strange to grieve for bricks and mortar but it is...was," he corrects, "my home, it was as much a part of the family as the people and the pets that lived within."

"Listen to me..." Levi orders softly but firmly, pulling away in order to look into Eren's eyes, "You're grieving for your home, your mother, the happy times you had." He mummers so only Eren can hear.

"Of course your memories are painful. Nonetheless, after a while, those same memories will become precious because they are all that is left to remember your mum, the events, and your home." He states from his own personal experience. Eventually, Eren will cherish the memories he has and not just associate them with pain.

They get into the car before Mikasa can come over and check on Eren. The car journey back is eerily quiet and for the first time, Levi is wanting Eren to punctuate the stillness with his crazy thoughts.

Looking out the passenger window, watching his hometown whizz by, he wonders if he will ever return. There is nothing here for him anymore. Mikasa is studying elsewhere and unlikely to return, Armin is staying on in higher education to achieve a masters degree, and his only family member left is his father; who will likely bury himself in his work and barely spend any time at the new house, making it just that, a house and not a home.

He sighs heavily, Will he ever feel like he has a home again?

"That's a deep sigh," Levi remarks hoping to get Eren to talk.

Eren hums in acknowledgement to Levi's words but does not elaborate any further, giving no insight into what he is thinking.

Levi prides himself on the fact that whenever Eren shows signs of wanting to be alone or have time to reflect on his thoughts, that he allows him his space. He wants to know what Eren is thinking, of course, he does, but knowing Eren when he is ready he will open up.

The remainder of the journey is exactly like the first part, silent and tense. Not even the offer of Levi going to a drive-through temps Eren to talk. He shakes his head to say he does not want any food and continues to stare out the window. Levi bypasses the drive-through, he only made the offer for Eren's sake.

Eren chest tightens as they near Levi's apartment, and that's exactly what it is - Levi's, not his - it is only a temporary place to stay. Hanji would return in a few months and once again Eren will feel like he currently does - lost, a sorrow hanging over him that he no longer has a home. A sense of displacement, like he does not belong anywhere.

They enter the apartment, and Eren is aware he is probably causing Levi unnecessary worry, and that he is likely coming across as rude; after all, Levi once again dropped everything he was doing to drive Eren and to help his father move.

He turns to face Levi, who is predictably already starting the process of making himself a tea, "Thank you," is all he manages to say, he walks slowly towards the rooms, hesitating for a moment until he decides on going to his original room and not Levi's. He needs some space.

As he sits there, on a bed that is not his, in a room that has no personal touches of himself, none of his personality or passions on display, just a blank and empty room, he silently cries.

Levi calls through the door, "I've made you a cup of tea. I will leave it on the floor just outside the door," then Eren hears the sound of Levi retreating.

If the old adage is true, 'home is where the heart is' then Eren's home was here, with Levi...but was that even an option? Would Hanji or more importantly Levi want that? Even if they did, would it ever feel like home?

This was Levi and Hanji's apartment, they decorated it and placed the furniture to their pleasing. He would always be the late arrival, the person asking them to change something they have already decided they liked that way.

The alternative was moving out alone, but that would not stop the loneliness, the feeling of displacement, his new place still not feeling like a home. He could move out somewhere new with Levi, but Levi hated change and was happy here, besides could he take Levi away from Hanji and leave Hanji alone.

His head was pounding, he was hungry and thirsty but he did not have the willpower to do anything about it. Flopping back on his bed, his legs remained hanging over the edge, he was unsure whether he should mention any of this to Levi. It was another thing to offload onto Levi, and Eren had a constant fear that the next time he dumps his anxiety-ridden emotions all over Levi, Levi would decide it was too much.

Besides, he could anticipate what Levi would say, that Eren was welcome to remain living here, to move into his room permanently and give this room back to Hanji. That did seem like the most logical option, but right now in the moment, Eren had no clue what he wanted, or whether this feeling of detachment and displacement would end.

Who knew how many hours had passed? Eren remained on his bed staring up at the ceiling seemingly switching between overthinking and not thinking at all. Suddenly, he craved to be touched, to feel anchored, to feel needed, wanted, like he had someone to give him a purpose.

Standing and stretching due to the uncomfortable position he had been laying in - his back ached, he opened the door and almost kicked over the cold cup of tea. His heart tightened, Levi cared.

Picking up the neglected tea, Eren took it to the kitchen sink and rinsed it out, walking to stand behind the sofa, directly behind where Levi was sitting. Eren bent forward, gradually sliding his arms around Levi's shoulders and down, hugging him from behind.

"I'm exhausted from trying to be stronger than I feel," Eren confesses.

Levi lifts a hand and places it on the top of one of Eren's arms, offering a comforting touch, he tilts his head back to regard Eren, "You're stronger than you realise,"

Eren kisses him upside down. Not for the first time, Eren wonders if he will ever be able to reciprocate to Levi, what Levi has done for him.


	24. Chapter 24

The one good thing about exam time was the fact that Eren was so consumed with revision, stressing out and panicking, he had little to no time to think about his mum or the fact he no longer had a family home.

Five days before his first exam, Eren had overheard Levi having a heated discussion over the phone with someone - eventually, Eren established it was Erwin.

When Levi returned to the living room, Eren figured something was up. Levi had made a cup of tea and walked out onto the balcony, bypassing Eren entirely. Eren waited for a few moments, but he was weak and did not have the ability Levi seemed to have at allowing Eren his space. Linking his fingers and stretching his arms out, Eren made his way outside, his body aching from hunching over his textbooks.

Levi was standing facing out, supposedly taking in the view, his forearms leaning on the railing, his upper body bent over slightly. His body language gave all of the appearances of someone who was relaxed and enjoying a moment of peace. However, Eren had come to learn that Levi would often come out here when he was feeling stressed, be that due to a work deadline, or when he is suffering from writer's block.

Eren approached him, mirroring Levi's stance; resting against the railing as he looks out across the skyline, "Revision is giving me a headache, so I decided to come get some fresh air." He remarks, as casually as he can. He is sure Levi knows exactly why Eren came out here, but he does not call Eren out on it.

Levi remains silent and his eyes stay focused straight ahead. He is aloof, but Eren is accustomed to Levi being distant, cold even, but that was just Levi by nature. Eren could sense something more was contributing to Levi's remoteness.

Unsure how to approach the issue, Eren does what he does best and just blurts stuff without thinking. He figures he will either get lucky and guess correctly, or Levi will get annoyed by his rambling then he will confess what is troubling him.

"Let me guess, Erwin wants you to bring the deadline forward?" Eren suggests, "No," he chides himself as he thinks of another possibility, "he wants you to turn your latest book into a trilogy! Or..." Eren proclaims excitedly, "He wants you to start writing saucy romance novels, but with..." Eren pauses for dramatic effect, his hand swiping across the air as if revealing imaginary words written there, "straight couples!"

Chuckling at his own joke, his laughter soon stops when Levi says gravely, "I'm going on a book tour,"

Eren gapes at him, "Wow, that's amazing!"

"Not really. I hate people, I hate being away from home and unlike the previous book signing tours, I will be away from you," He coolly contradicts what Eren had said.

None of that had even crossed his mind, he was excited for Levi, a book tour sounded awesome - like he was some minor celebrity.

Levi sighs, "I've done them before, reluctantly, might I add. It is part of my contract with the publishers, Erwin strives to keep the tour lowkey though. I attempted to refuse to go this time. I'm sure you may have heard my conversations with Erwin this morning."

How should I react? Eren wonders. He knows he should not get in the way of Levi's career, a career he was already pursuing before he met Eren, but on the other hand, no Levi for god knows how long?! he was not sure he could bear it.

"When?" Eren manages to ask, meaning when would the tour start.

"Next week,"

"What! That's short notice." Eren complains.

Levi finally turns to face Eren, "Not really. It has been on the cards for ages. I agreed to it before we were...before your mum..." he trails off, leaving the unspoken words hanging in the air.

"It's alright, don't feel bad. It's part of your job, it cannot be helped." Eren reassures, although his stomach lurches - like that awful feeling you get when you miss the bottom step as you're walking down the stairs. Furthermore, he can feel the panic inside him mounting.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Eren asks softly, his voice small, his stomach continues to churn.

Levi notices that Eren's Adam's apple suddenly jolts upwards, a sure sign Eren is very anxious. Most people don't realize when they do things like that they are revealing their feelings through their facial expressions and body language, however, Levi is apt at reading body language and controlling his own.

Levi scans Eren's face as he places his hand to rest on top of Eren's, "I thought I could get out of it. I did not want to cause you unnecessary worry if the tour got cancelled, unfortunately, I was unsuccessful."

Eren smiles weakly at him, he can tell from Levi's tone that he truly did all that he could to stay.

"I'll be busy with exams anyway, I won't even realise you're gone," he teases, trying to hide the emotional pain he is currently feeling.

"Brat," Levi returns.

Eren leans into him, seeking Levi's warmth whilst he can, "How long will you be gone for?"

Another exhalation, "I'm not entirely sure, thankfully I am only touring here, just across the whole country, in different cities. I could attempt to return home between some signings, but I'd rather just get it all out the way. It is a small tour so hopefully not long."

A day without Levi was too long in Eren's mind.

"Oh, that's something at least," Eren casually remarks, dreading the time they are separated.

He recollects being away from Levi while he was back home just after his mum had passed, and that was hell. Not just because of why he was back home, but because he was apart from Levi. That day he returned after his mum's funeral, he was so relieved to see Levi again.

The thought of being away from him again and having that heavy ache and a deep longing to see him was torturous. He wonders how Levi feels about being separated. He hopes Levi did not attempt to cancel the tour simply for fear of the damage to Eren's mental health. He would rather that Levi wanted to cancel it because he too cannot bear to be away from him.

"If it was not exam time for you, I would have dragged you along with me," Levi confesses.

"Imagine all the hotel sex we are missing out on," Eren cannot help pointing out, nudging Levi's shoulder.

"Idiot,"

"Hey," Eren declares meeting Levi's gaze, determined to make the situation not seem as dire as it is, " we have video calling, like last time, and not just for you know...naughty stuff,"

"You're not twelve." Levi admonishes fondly.

"What?"

"You don't have to refer to phone sex as naughty stuff," Levi points out.

"Oh," Eren grins, "but there will be naughty stuff, right?"

"Most likely," Levi agrees.

Eren pumps the air, "Alright, score." He's trying to lighten the mood, and it works. Levi shakes his head at Eren, before moving in for a delicate and gentle kiss, some of the tension instantly vanishing for both of them.

They break apart and Levi closes his eyes briefly, Eren takes advantage of that and dips his head, lightly kissing his eyelid. Levi's eyes open, he stares at Eren intently, "Can you go back to being an annoying twerp? That way it would make it easier for me to leave."

For Levi, this is practically opening up and displaying his emotions. Levi will miss Eren, even if he has not said those exact words.

"And risk your wrath when I chew too loudly, or hum, or bounce my leg when watching TV, or when I put the volume on an odd number, or..."

"Like I said, annoying twerp," Levi confirms, sliding an arm around Eren's waist and pulling him closer, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

He's sure Levi meant being alone during exam period and his general mental health, but Eren didn't want Levi to feel guilty for leaving, "I can always invite Armin over for a few days," He proposes.

"As long as it's not that idiotic friend of yours...Jean, he is bound to take advantage and convince you to throw a party." Levi scowls at the sheer thought.

"No parties, I promise. Besides, I have exams." He consoles, "Armin is reasonable and has enough sense to call you if there is an emergency."

They kiss some more before Eren reluctantly returns to his studies. Thankfully, Levi also returns, no longer withdrawing from Eren and brooding on the balcony.

They were going to have to have a proper conversation regarding the tour, arranging a time to say goodbye, and any instructions Levi has for Eren regarding the running of the apartment, or more specifically cleaning and upkeep of the plants. However, that talk could wait, it had only just been revealed that Levi was going away, and both needed time to process everything before they could have a grown-up discussion about it.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Hello, me again. I know, I know...it has been far too long since my last update. Studying to become a TA and working in a school has really swallowed up a lot of my time. So many assignments!

Anyway, here is a short chapter and I hope to update the next one sooner rather than later.

 **Chapter 25**

As much as Eren wanted to spend every available second he had with Levi until he left, he was unable to do so, he had to revise, otherwise, he would fail his exams. When he could, he would sit next to Levi whilst he worked and he himself studied. During these occasions, he ensured that he was in some way or other touching Levi; be that leaning into his side, or his feet tucked under Levi's legs, or his thigh pressed against Levi's, he needed to feel Levi and be connected to him physically whilst he still could.

It was not just him being clingy, Levi was also seeking out Eren whenever he could, many times in the days leading up to his departure, Levi would hug Eren from behind whilst he was cooking or making tea, almost like he didn't want to be separated from Eren for that short period of time.

They had even taken to showering together, of course on many occasions this resulted in more than just showering.

Unfortunately, the day came that Levi was due to embark on his book signing tour. The moment he woke Eren had an unsettling feeling of dread, he only managed a couple of bites of his toast, and could barely raise a smile when Levi kissed his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him, in his signature hug from behind.

He knew it was something he had to deal with, that he would have to suck it up, but no matter how he dealt with it, he was certain it was not going to be easy.

Eren turned around and pulled Levi in closer, knowing in just a short while, they would get their final hug, which would turn into a desperate 'oh-please-don't-go' clinging-together thing. Eren hugged him tighter and Levi responded by squeezing Eren a little more. Both silently showing the other how much they cared, and how much they needed the other.

To try and ease some of the tension, Eren asked, "So -" he smiled down at Levi, "What are your fans like?"

Levi's nostrils flared and Eren chuckled, "Be nice to them, they buy your books after all."

"You sound like Erwin," Levi complained as he stepped away from Eren to grab his freshly made cup of tea.

"Maybe, you should listen to Erwin and me," he suggested teasingly.

"I know, I do play nice. I sign some questionable fanart of my works and on some occasions of myself. I make small talk.."

"Very small I suspect," Eren joked.

"and I thank them. They know I appreciate all my fans, I'm just not a people person, but that seems to encourage them," he lamented.

"I bet you're a shock to the system when they meet you for the first time," Eren laughed, imagining the courage it must take for someone to meet their ideal, and how intimidating Levi comes across. Even when merely sitting down, the aura he gave off - it was something else.

As they settled on the sofa, Eren sombrely asked, "What time is Erwin picking you up?" he tried to be casual, but the sombre tone of his voice gave away how he was feeling, he avoided looking at Levi, focusing instead on the weather report that was currently on the TV.

Sipping his tea give himself time before answering, time to gather his emotions, Levi replied, "Around ten o'clock," knowing full well Erwin prided himself on his timekeeping and would be waiting outside dead on ten o'clock.

Eren's eyes flicked to the small rectangle in the bottom right corner of the TV, where the time was displayed on the morning show they were watching.

'7.51am'

Two hours, he basically had two measly hours left with Levi. He suddenly felt angry at the world.

"Stop scowling at the TV," Levi's cool calm voice ordered.

Eren finally turns to look at him and his heart sinks a little further, gazing upon Levi and knowing soon his favourite spot on the sofa will be empty, "How are you so calm?" he demanded feeling a little panicked.

Levi slid his eyes from the TV to Eren, "Appearances can be deceiving," he simply remarked.

Internally his inner dialogue was screaming at him to cling to Levi, however, rationally he knew he could not be too suffocating. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that bullshit. Maybe, some time apart would do them some good, to have some time away, for Eren to not be so dependant on Levi to deal with his anxiety and panic attacks, to learn to cope himself because Levi may not always be around.

"M-maybe, it is a good thing," Eren stated unconvincingly.

He sighed and explained his thoughts out loud.

"Maybe, it will be a good thing," Levi parrots, even if it will be good for them to be apart for a bit, it will not stop him from missing Eren like crazy. For someone who was very secure in his own company, and would avoid being around people - he somehow seemed to tolerate Eren, to the extent that the mere thought of being separated from him for weeks was a fucking shitty prospect.

Both sat there talking about how Levi going away was going to be good for them when in actuality they both wanted to lock themselves in the apartment and never leave.

Thankfully Levi was an organised person and he had already packed everything he needed, meaning they had two whole hours without anything getting in their way.

It is absurd how fast time goes when you do not want a certain moment to come, yet when you're waiting for something good, time drags slowly.

In trepidation, Eren glanced at the clock and noted that it was ten minutes to ten o'clock.

Fuck!

Untangling his legs from Levi's, he sat up, "I guess you should get your stuff ready to take down to the lobby."

Manoeuvring so he too was sitting, Levi said nothing, he stood and held out a hand to Eren. He pulled Eren up from the sofa and into an embrace, "Come and wave me off?" he requested, and Eren was surprised to hear a very slight weaver in his voice, his emotions actually reflecting in how he spoke.

How could Eren refuse, he kissed Levi deeply, before pulling away, "Of course,"

They headed towards the lift, every step closer to their destination was causing Eren's stomach to tie itself into knots.

Stepping out of the lift and placing Levi's things to one side, Eren took hold of Levi's hand and looked into his eyes, "I cannot express how much I will miss you, please call me as soon as you arrive at your hotel."

Not giving Levi a chance to reassure him that he would indeed call and that he would miss him as equally as much, Eren cupped Levi's face with his spare hand and tilted his chin upwards to press a tender and loving kiss against his lips.

Eren ignored the part of him urging himself to stop Levi from leaving, instead, he took hold of the suitcase handle and wheeled it in the direction of the exit.

Erwin smiled at them in greeting, from where he was waiting against his car. Erwin pushes away from the car and unlocks the boot, silently taking Levi's luggage and placing it in the back - giving Levi and Eren the time and privacy to say goodbye.

The two stand facing one another, unsure what to say and not wanting to say or do anything as that meant it was truly goodbye.

Erwin sends Levi a warning look, silently telling him they have to get on the road soon before he climbs into the driver's side to wait.

Eren glances down at Levi, he opens his mouth to say something but his words are stopped by Levi's mouth on his. Eren understands why Levi doesn't want to say anything, it is hard - action speaks louder than words.

Levi intensifies the kiss, pushing harder against Eren. As kisses go it was beautiful and passionate, all the same, it was a goodbye kiss and therefore it was bittersweet.

After one last hug, Eren steps back onto the pavement as Levi climbs into the car. It is such a strange experience saying goodbye, of course, he was emotional when saying goodbye to friends and family before leaving for university, but that was also mixed with a sense of excitement.

Saying goodbye to Levi who he had been surrounded by for a long time, makes his throat tighten, his heart begins to ache, he purses his lips, and his eyes sting with tears.

Crying is not a weakness, at least that's what Eren tries to tell himself as tears well up and start streaming down his face as he walks toward the lift and away from Levi.


	26. Chapter 26

Closing the front door behind him, felt symbolic somehow, everything he wanted right now was on the other side of that door, and he was left to feel alone, cold and numb on this side.

It was strange knowing he would be the only occupant in the apartment for a while; before, when Levi had stayed out, Eren and he was not together and Eren had wrongly assumed Levi was staying at Petra's. Even then the apartment felt strange without him. Now they had a more intimate relationship, and he spent his nights in Levi's bedroom it felt wrong to be here without him.

Standing a few steps away from the front door, Eren felt misplaced. What was he supposed to do now?

He had a million and one things he could be doing, yet his feet remained firmly planted to the floor, as he slowly came to terms with the fact Levi had gone.

The best way to describe how he was feeling, would be to say he was emotionally drained, and it was only, day one! Not even a whole day, just ten minutes. Eren waved off his thoughts about being pathetic and put his emotional state down to the whole, saying goodbye process, that drained him.

Glancing over at the kitchen he contemplated making a cup of tea, but he could not be bothered to make it and drink it; that warranted too much effort, and there was no way he was in the right frame of mind to study. The only thing he felt like doing was switching his emotions off. He could either get drunk and momentarily forget, or go to sleep. Heading to Levi's room, Eren curled up under the covers on Levi's side - getting drunk was not an option, as he has an exam tomorrow, but sleep he could do. He tried to inhale Levi's smell via his pillow, but Levi being Levi had put fresh bedding on before he left and all Eren smelt was the fabric softener - which in its own way reminded him of Levi.

As he was laying in Levi's room, surrounded by Levi's things, he forcibly had to remind himself that it was normal to be sad after you say goodbye to someone you care about. He could hear Armin in his head telling him, 'Don't bottle up your feelings. Remember that it's okay to cry. Crying relieves you of those powerful emotions,' and so he did, he let a few stray tears escape. He did not know how long he stayed awake for, but eventually being emotionally drained took its toll on him and he fell asleep.

He woke to the sound of his phone ringing, he had no clue as to the time, he pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket (jeans he had fallen asleep in) and pressed the accept call button upon seeing that it was Levi who was calling.

He greeted Levi with a sleepy,"ello,"

He could hear the judgement in Levi's voice when he asked, "Were you sleeping?"

This caused Eren to smile, he missed Levi's perfectly formed judgemental arse.

"Yeah, I was," he answered.

"Typical bloody student," Levi returns, "I called to let you know we arrived at the hotel safely and that Erwin and I are going out for a late lunch/early dinner, but I'll keep my phone with me if you need to get hold of me." He explained as Eren sits up and leans back against the headboard.

Eren wanted to tell Levi how much he is missing him already, how he is moping around, how lost he feels and most of all how he can feel the panic crawling over his skin making him feel on edge. He doesn't, he says, "Thanks for letting me know you arrived safely. Have a good time while you eat out, and I will definitely call if I need you."

"Eren," Levi calls his name consolingly, and Eren knows Levi knows exactly what he is truly feeling.

One word.

Just his name.

Levi's voice could undo him by uttering one simple word, a word he's heard countless times in his life, one word that Levi muttered out of concern.

Eren took a steadying breath, pulling himself together, "It's ok, I'm alright..."

"Don't lie to me,"

"Don't interrupt! You would have heard all of what I was going to say and realise I was not lying to you!" Eren returned irritated - yet the panic he had started to feel began to subside. The familiarity of their usual back and forth comforted him.

"Go on," Levi ordered, no apology in sight.

"Like I said, It's ok. I'm alright, it was hearing your voice that made me feel off, but I'll survive." He admitted, not denying how he was feeling but also not going into detail.

"You better survive, otherwise I'll come home and kill you," Levi threatened.

Eren chuckled, that was a typical Levi response, "Good to know," he admitted amused.

Erwin's voice sounded out in the background - "Levi, we have to go if we want to make it in time for our reservation."

Before Levi could apologise, Eren said, "It's fine, I know how uptight Erwin is about timekeeping and being on time. I'll speak to you later," he paused unsure how to end the call, he added, "Love you."

Silence.

"Goodbye, Eren, and make sure you don't start living the life of a hermit," the phone cut off as Levi hung up.

That was a bit rich, considering he and Levi normally spent the majority of their time in the apartment.

It did not go unnoticed how Levi sidestepped Eren's admission of, I love you. Eren mulled it over, he knew that expressing his emotions was not exactly Levi's strong point, he struggled to say 'I love you' face to face, let alone over the phone when Erwin was in the same room, so he guessed he was okay with Levi's blatant omission of love.

Tapping his phone against his mouth a few times as he thought about it further, he shrugged and climbed out of bed. Levi expressed his love, and how much he thought of Eren via other ways - he will say the words when he was ready and not any sooner. Eren was content with that.

Striding across the room, he made it as far as the doorway, when he turned around and walked back to the bed, pulling the covers back and smoothing them out. Levi would suffocate him with a pillow if he knew Eren did not make the bed when he got out of it.

His stomach gave a pitiful growl so he made a beeline for the kitchen to rustle up so food. Some habits were hard to break - even with the mini Levi conscious making him check himself and his behaviour, such as when he made the bed - however, as he sat on the sofa and flicked on the TV he placed his feet on the coffee table, crossing them at the ankle, balancing his plate in his lap as he ate and watched cartoons.

The one good thing about Levi being gone was the fact that Eren was far too busy thinking of Levi that the stress about the upcoming exams, notably the one tomorrow had been pushed to one side.

Later that evening Jean had called panicking as someone in their class had mentioned a certain topic may come up in the exam, a topic in which apparently Jean had no recollection of.

"Oi, horse face, calm down. Do you want me to come over and go over it with you?" Eren had to raise his voice as Jean was rambling.

"Would you? That would be great, you're a legend!" Jean rushed out relieved.

"I'll be over soon," Eren clarified and hung up.

He placed his dirty plate in the sink, knowing he would do it eventually and cringing at the thought of Levi somehow knowing he was being a slob.

With his backpack full of notes and books, Eren headed for the bus stop to go over to Jean's. There was no chance he was inviting Jean over to his, not with Levi away. Before Eren would know it, there would be a party in full swing or a poker/game night.

The bus journey was relatively short, it did not take long to walk from the bus stop to Jean's house. He let himself in, like always, and headed for the living room.

Jean was playing on the console, Eren shook his head and said, "That is a strange revision strategy,"

Jean startled, then paused the game in order to glare at Eren, "Fucking hell, you made me jump you dick!"

"Turn that off, you're probably losing anyway." Eren teased.

Jean did as requested but remarked, "I was de-stressing thank you!"

"Sure," Eren returned, "let's get this over and done with," he grumbled. Studying the night before a big exam was always risky.

"I'm ready to get my cram on," Jean declared as he watched Eren pull out his notes on the topic he had no recollection of.

Eren shuddered at the thought of Armin's reaction if he knew Eren was studying the night before. Armin would certainly lecture them about making sure they did not study all night, that they ensured they had at least seven hours of sleep.

Pushing his thoughts of Armin aside, he smiled at the memories of him and Mikasa having late night slumber cramming parties. Usually passing out in the others room depending on who's room they were studying in.

School exams seemed so much easier in comparison to the exams he had done so far at university, thankfully this was his last year and once he had completed his exams that should be it - no more!

After a few hours of studying Jean declared he was most definitely absent for that lesson. Eren pointed out it was actually a week's worth of lessons on the topic, and Jean frowned in thought before grinning, "Oh, I remember, that was the week Marco and I... well we had gotten together, at the start of the year and I..well...we..."

"Fucked like rabbits for a week solid," Eren finished for him.

The grin on Jean's face was confirmation enough for Eren to know he had guessed correctly.

Eren shoved at Jean, "Stop reminiscing about it, you're drooling over my notes," he joked.

"Did you know that, Marco..."

Eren held up his hand signalling Jean to stop, "I probably do not know, and I can guarantee I want it to remain that way."

This caused Jean to smirk, "Spoilsport,"

They continued to revise, it was good for Eren to go over this topic as it was a topic that was originally taught at the start of the year and his memory was hazy.

It was a great distraction, they studied, chatted about inconsequential stuff and they laughed. Eren made sure to leave in time to catch the last bus of the night. Flicking the switch to turn the light on upon his return, he groaned when he remembered he had yet to do the dishes. Sighing he walked away from the visual reminder that he sucks at chores without Levi around, instead of doing anything about it, he neglected the dishes and got ready for bed telling himself he would catch up on chores after his morning exam.

Standing in the foyer waiting to be called into an exam is one of the most nerve-wracking situations to ever be in - Eren hated the waiting, the dread that you could fail.

He didn't sleep that well, most likely due to his long nap that same day. He ensured he arrived at least 15 minutes before the exam was due to start, he put his bag and coat in the designated zone. He checked and double checked he had all the things he needed, he grimaced in greeting when Jean joined him and they stood in silence waiting to go in.

Sitting down at the single desk, his exam paper turned over on top so he could not see anything. He placed his thing on his desk and placed his student ID where it was viable to the examiners. He suddenly realised he had not checked his phone this morning, he surmised he will probably have a few - good luck today - messages, one from Armin, Mikasa, his dad maybe, and one from Levi too. He is glad he left his phone in his bag in the other room, otherwise, he might be tempted to look at his message from Levi.

Overall, the exam went well, he was confident that he at least passed, it may not be a flawless pass, but he at least felt that he did all that he could and answered all the questions to the best of his ability. He walked to the campus cafeteria with Jean, letting Jean discuss his own answers and which questions he found difficult.

Eren was only half paying attention, he scrolled through the good luck messages from his friends and family, stopping to look at a message from Levi.

 _'Don't go flunking, there is no way I am supporting your degreeless/jobless arse after graduation!'_ was all the message said.

Eren grinned, and typed out his reply, _'Hey, you call yourself a sugar daddy! You're a disgrace, I shouldn't even have to get qualifications or a career, you're supposed to be supporting me!'_ He hit send and tuned back into Jean thanking Eren for the study session, as the topic did indeed come up on the exam.

In the queue for food, his phone vibrated in his pocket, he pushed along his tray with one hand, as he dug into his pocket for his phone.

He was not surprised to see a response from Levi, _'Oh I will support you, off the balcony by your neck,'_

Eren snorted and the girl in front of him turned around to shoot him with a look of disgust, he ignored her, and answered, _'You kinky old bastard - also I think you mixed up support and suspend.'_

His phone vibrated almost immediately, _'Less of the old, you shit,'_

Eren paid for his food, finding a table big enough for Jean and Marco to join him, as Jean had bumped into Marco and was currently telling him all about his exam as they waited for food.

 _'So you agree with the kinky part?'_ he cheekily asked.

 _'I did not agree or disagree, shouldn't you be sleeping like the lazy student you are?'_

Eren loved their back and forth conversations whether in person or via text - he always found them to be a big part as to why he loved Levi.

 _'No, I'm grabbing lunch with horse face and Marco,' he explained as he began to eat, he sent another message before Levi could respond, 'How are your adoring fans?'_

 _'More like crazy fans. I admire their dedication to my works, and every tour surpasses the last with the creative ways they show me how much they appreciate my books. I think I have a strong fandom and very questionable fans that are dedicated to keeping it alive via fanart, fanfiction and cosplay.'_

Wow, for Levi that was pretty much the equivalent of wedding vows or something as equally important, but for his fans.

 _'Hey, crazy fans equates to success right?'_ Eren reminded him, sipping at his drink and nodding to Marco in greeting as he and Jean sat down.

 _'If you call - signing underneath a giant and hideous tattoo of myself on someone's back so they could also get that tattooed - a success, then yes, I'm definitely succeeding at life.'_

Eren laughed, the thought of Levi looking at a poor tattoo of himself and then having to sign someone's sweaty back was priceless.

 _'I'm sure the tattoo was a perfect likeness of you and an honour to you in all your hideous glory,'_ He sent the text with a smile on his face.

 _'Fuck you,"_

 _'You know, maybe I should get a tattoo of you, too?!'_

 _'Fucker, go fuck yourself with a rusty knife,'_

 _'You'd like that, wouldn't you? Kinky sod,'_

 _'I hope you stab a vital organ and contract tetanus. Speak to you later, brat, I have just arrived at my next signing.'_

Eren did not bother to reply, Levi had already said he was busy, he will text again later.

He spent a couple of hours with Marco and Jean, before returning to the apartment and finally giving in and doing the dishes. He called Armin and then Mikasa, although things were still strained between him and Mikasa, it was good to talk with her.

After a few hours of study, he ordered a pizza and settled to watch a movie. He tried not to focus on how quiet and empty the apartment was, instead he pretended Levi was in the gym or something.

The movie was nearing the end when his phone indicated he had a message, he paused the film and checked it, _'If you are actually dying of tetanus, please move to the bath, as it would be easier for me to dispose of your body and clean any bodily fluid.'_

 _'Charming! For your lack of care, I will ensure when I fuck myself with that rusty knife, I do it on your side of the bed, and then I'll walk around the apartment before dying in your spot on the sofa,'_ he returned.

His phone rang and upon answering the video call, Levi's seductive voice said, "If you're going to fuck yourself, do it so I can watch,"

Eren eyes searched everything currently in view on the screen. Taking in the hotel room decor, and the outfit Levi was wearing, before lastly settling on watching Levi's face. Levi's appearance was immaculate as usual, though, his body language was loosened as he stretched out on his bed relaxing, his eyes pinning Eren through the screen.

"Pervert," Eren teased, "Who said I'd let you watch?"

"You're just as kinky as me and you know it," Levi called him out as his eyes absorbed all of Eren's appearance.

Biting and slowly releasing his bottom lip, Eren gulped and announced bravely, "I'll let you watch if I get to choose what I use."

Levi shifted minutely, Eren knew it was due to his offer. Before they had been joking, now Eren had crossed that line and was willing to go through with it, that changed things, changed the mood and where this call was heading.

"To fuck yourself with?" Levi wanted to check they were on the same page.

"To fuck myself with," Eren repeated boldly.

"Deal," Levi confirmed, awaiting what Eren was going to do next.

Okay, well he hadn't really thought that through had he. Would it kill the mood if he told Levi he would call back later? Once he had what he needed because other than his fingers he did not have anything he could use.

"Er...can we put this on hold whilst I...you know...sort something out?" he asked his earlier confidence reduced to awkwardness.

"Sure, if you make it worth my wait." Levi returned firmly, almost like an order.

Eren saluted him, his face as expressionless as Levi's, "Yes, sir," he returned seriously.

Levi's eyebrow quirked a little, Eren saluted him again and hung up. He opened up Google and searched for sex shops in the area.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed his backpack and his keys, heading for the nearest shop before he chickened out. The thought of entering such a shop alone, was mortifying, but the mortification would surely all be worth it, maybe Levi would reward him somehow.

It was quite shocking how many sex shops there were within the city, thankfully the nearest one was easily accessible in the city centre. Stepping off the bus and heading toward the relevant part of the city centre, Eren gave himself a pep talk about getting over his issues, the sex shop worker isn't going to care about a young lad buying sex toys, when he was sure they have likely sold a lot more explicit things to people far more experimental then himself.

He couldn't help the cautionary glance around, making sure no one he knew saw him before he pushed open the door and entered the shop.

His presumptions about the store's appearance were way off, Eren almost laughed out loud at how ridiculous his imagination could be sometimes.

The shop for one was well lit and not shrouded in some dark red lighting, like some sort of brothel. He could admit he was completely wrong, that he had many misconceptions about these kinds of places, this one was not a sleazy porn shop, full of questionable old men.

Trying not to look like a deer caught in the headlights, Eren edged his way into the store, casually glancing around, attempting to locate the sex toy section.

He must have looked utterly helpless as the middle-aged lady behind the counter asked him if he needed any help. He asked where the sex toy section was, knowing full well he was likely to be blushing. She pointed to an area at the back of the store. Eren thanked her and headed that way.

No one else was in this section, which made Eren happy, he would be too self-conscious to choose anything otherwise.

The reminder that Levi was waiting for his return was ever present in his mind, he could always come back here with Levi to pick something else another time, however, right now he needed to pick something quite basic, something that would get the job done, something he as a novice (sort of) could handle.

Looking at the options available, it made sense to probably go for a simple dildo or vibrator of some sort. He browsed the selection on offer for some time, until a 'beginners pack' caught his attention. He picked up the box and read the description on the back.

 _'Navigate the beaded, buzzing world of anal play with this beginner's kit. 4 toys treat your new bot' on the block to a selection of nerve-tingling sensations, with added vibrations for that extra-pleasurable oomph! A value-for-money gift for first-timers.'_

Hmmm, that sounded ideal, and the fact there were four to choose from, gave him better odds of finding one he liked or doing future video calls with Levi using them one per call.

The beginners set included a butt plug, a vibrating butt plug, vibrating anal beads and a medium sized dildo. The price was reasonable and the need to try these out in front of Levi was all-consuming, not wanting to waste any more time searching, he took the kit to the counter, paid, avoided eye contact, stuffed it in his rucksack instead of a branded carrier bag that was offered.

He clutched his rucksack to his chest on the bus, not wanting anything to happen or for anyone to see the contents.

Once home he freshened up, not full on showering, but making sure he looked decent enough to be on camera.

Setting up his laptop like he had done before at his old family home, he texts Levi to ask if he had his laptop on. Levi confirmed that he did, so Eren wasted no time in Skyping him.

"You were gone so long I thought you had chickened out," Levi stated unapologetically.

Eren had had various sexual exploits with Levi via skype, most of which were before he knew what it was like to have actual sex with Levi. The memory of how Levi was during intercourse was enough to turn him on, and therefore, not chicken out as Levi put it.

"No," Eren returned, he picked up the beginners kit and showed it to his webcam, "I went into town to get this," he left it up for a few seconds in order for Levi to have a look at the contents.

Putting it down beside him on the bed he tried to gage Levi's reaction, of course, he was expressionless, but his eyes showed that he was thrilled to see where this was heading.

"Why don't you open it and tell me about the different ones, then you can choose one and demonstrate it for me," Levi suggested his eyes burning with desire.

As awkward as this situation could be if he allowed himself to stop and break it down and think about it, Eren would be too embarrassed to even attempt to do this. Yet, he pushed any uncertainty aside, knowing he would not regret it later.

Opening the pack, Eren picked up the information leaflet, once he had scanned it, he removed the non-vibrating butt plug. He held it up like he was trying to sell it to Levi, he shook his head at his dorkiness, instead, he decided he would inspect them himself pretending he was not in front of a camera, that he was simply speaking his thoughts out loud.

"This is a basic non-vibrating butt plug, seems simple enough, not sure it would aid me in reaching the desired orgasm. Seems a little slim, but who knows, once I try it I may think differently." He put it down on the bed and risked a glance at Levi.

Levi was watching him intently, hanging off every word.

Feeling a little more confident, he removed the second one, "This is similar to the first one, however, this butt plug is slightly bigger and it vibrates. Now, that is interesting, would be a good one to try together, then maybe..." he looked directly at Levi and continued, "... you could have the remote and control the vibrations."

He caught Levi's Adam's apple move as he gulped, not wanting to push his luck and comment, he continued on, placing the second one next to the first, and removing the third toy.

"This is a standard dildo, it is much bigger than the butt plugs, but I guess it is designed to go in and out, whereas the butt plugs stay in I guess..." he shrugged at his complete lack of knowledge.

"It is more flexible than the butt plugs and is actually penis shaped, although no penis I have ever seen was neon purple." He joked smiling at Levi.

"Mine will be if you don't get on with it,"Levi growled.

Eren's eyes automatically moved to look at Levi's crotch, the bulge in his trousers was very telling.

Like the ones before he put the dildo down and removed the last item from the kit, "This one I am most eager to try. Vibrating anal beads!" he said excitedly.

He put the beads down and asked, "Which do you think I should try?"

"Don't make me choose, you rotten brat," he chastised.

Eren chuckled, he was tempted to work his way through all of them, building up to the more intense ones, yet, he didn't want to use them all in one skype call. He wanted Levi to go away and look forward to their next session.

He decided to go all in and go straight for the anal bead. Lifting them up and showing Levi his choice, "I'm gonna try this one," he declared.

Inspecting them it appeared that they were a series of graduated beads, getting bigger toward the end. The beads themselves were probably not the best quality seeing as they came in a cheap kit, but they were decent enough. If he liked the sensation enough, he may invest in better ones.

"I guess I should...er...warm up..." Eren muttered unsurely.

"That would be wise," Levi confirmed.

It was difficult to get worked up when he did not have Levi to touch, to kiss, or even have Levi coming undone to spur him on.

Lifting his pelvis off the bed, he undid his jeans and slid them over his hips and bum, he lowered his pelvis and kicked off his trousers onto the floor.

"I...um...I'm gonna get myself in the mood first, I don't want to just shove them in," he explained.

"Less talking, more doing," Levi ordered.

He repositioned his laptop and then made himself comfortable against a stack of pillows. He closed his eyes, focusing on what he was about to do, not getting disheartened by the empty room and reminder that Levi was not here.

Laying there in a plain t-shirt and boxer briefs, Eren placed one arm behind his head and the other he lowered to cup his balls and flaccid cock. He knew that he had angled the laptop in the best position for Levi to see everything.

Keeping his eyes closed he slowly began to caress and massage his cock into a semi-erection. He let out a soft small moan, he heard Levi swear under his breath, causing Eren to grin - his eyes remained shut.

He must have looked a sight, one arm hooked behind his head, his t-shirt had risen slightly, his hand groping his cock as he lay there with his eyes shut smiling.

"Fucking tease," he heard Levi call, and he opened his eyes, although he could not see the screen that well, he looked in that direction and winked, before closing his eyes once more.

Eren slid his hand under his waistband and began the same caressing technique, this time though there was no material in the way. Yet, the material covered his hand, blocking any action from Levi's view.

"Off now," Levi demanded.

Eren could never resist Levi's sexy commanding voice.

He opened his eyes and fixed his laptop with a stare as he removed his underwear, revealing his half hard cock.

"Continue," Levi directed.

Now that he was mildly turned on, Eren did not need to close his eyes to get into the zone. He watched Levi as he resumed his slow and steady strokes.

"Tell me you remembered lube?" Levi asked.

"Mmm hmm," Eren replied half moan half confirmation.

Eren knew what Levi was asking, he clearly wanted Eren to step it up and start working himself with lubed fingers, but like the devil, he was he wanted to hear Levi ask, or at the very least demand that Eren did it.

He continued to pleasure his now erect cock, ignoring anything else.

A few exaggerated moans later, Levi snapped, "If you don't start stimulating your anus when I return I am going to shove your laptop up there,"

"Understood," Eren said around a grin as he reached for the lubrication on the bedside table.

Applying a generous amount to his fingers, he coated the outer ring of his anus, he squirted another blob of lube onto his middle and index finger, throwing the lube down next to him, he started to message around the rim.

He had pulled his legs up, bent at the knee, repositioning the laptop down by his feet, so it showed a clear view of his legs and his arse.

Working the tips of his fingers in a circular motion, with his free hand he slowly lifted his t-shirt revealing more of his abdomen. It felt like he was in some sort of webcam porn show, but he went with it, knowing since Levi wasn't here physically putting on a show would help them both get off.

"Fuck," Levi cursed, "fucking tour," Levi complained out loud, he clearly wanted to be at home with Eren right now.

Eren made sure to keep applying lube, his fingers now slowly pushing inside, he lets out a breathy groan that caused Levi to swear again.

Curving his finger upwards and moving his finger from side to side as he tried to locate and stimulate his prostate.

His hips bucked and his free hand gripped tight around his t-shirt by the hem, "Oh, gawd," he exclaimed surprised by how quick he had managed to get to this stage.

Spending more time working his prostate then attending to his cock, Eren had managed to work himself into a frenzy.

"I-I think I'm ready to try the beads," he remarked as he casually gave his flaccid cock a few strokes.

"You and me both," Levi commented dryly.

Eren sat up and smiled nervously at Levi, "No laughing," he stated, a genuine concern of his was that he looked and sounded ridiculous during intimate moments.

Levi gave a huff of indignation, "I'm not exactly the laughing type, besides you have nothing to worry about - you look incredible."

With that Eren picked up the beads and examined them one more time. He knew enough about sex toys to know that the ring on the end of the beads was there to make it easier for them to be removed, and to prevent the beads getting...well...getting stuck.

After a moments silence, one Levi was obviously unhappy with he said, "What's the hold-up?" he wanted more, and he wanted it now.

Glancing at the screen, Eren admitted, "I'm not sure what position would be best."

"Prop a pillow underneath and stay as you are," Levi suggested.

That seemed like a reasonable suggestion, at least this way Levi could see his face a little. Applying ample lubrication to himself and then to the beads, Eren lowered them so the first bead was pressing against his entrance.

it was a nice sensation as he pushed it in one by one, the size was small enough not to require too much warm-up, yet as he pushed the beads further in - them increasing in size - he thought that they were large enough to leave him with a really nice filling sensation.

He had successfully managed to push the beads all the way in, the slight pop sound as they went in was surprisingly pleasant, it was a nice sensation, the pleasure was more so them going in, then them being all the way in.

Just as he was wondering what it would feel like to remove, Levi's gruff voice ordered him to pull them out gradually and slowly.

Of course, Eren did as Levi requested, fuck he'd do anything if Levi asked him in that deep sensual tone.

"Fuck, oh...oh fuck..." Eren moaned out as he began removing them, "it feels so good," he explained although he was sure Levi could not mistake his moaning for anything but arousal.

They were not something he could climax with alone, he knew he would likely have to masturbate as well, but the added sensation of the beads would add to the climax to make it more intense.

Once the beads were fully out Levi said, "Again," in such a commanding tone, Eren didn't think twice.

On the third go, Levi told him to turn on the vibrations, and fucking hell, Eren's whole body was alive and waiting for that inevitable climax.

"C-can I touch myself?" Eren begged. He had no idea how Levi had ended up the one with the control when he was the one with the sex toys and could control what was done and when.

"Go ahead," Levi conceded. The bastard knew he had the control Eren thought, yet, somehow he did not care.

If he thought anal stimulation with the beads felt good, that was nothing compared to anal stimulation whilst masturbating.

"You have got to try these," Eren exclaimed after a particularly overwhelming sense of pleasure washed over him.

No answer from Levi, Eren was far too lost to it all to notice.

He no longer held the beads, they were all the way in and gently vibrating, his cock was hard from the attention he was giving it, as he pumped harder and faster with one hand and with the other he cupped his balls.

His climax was imminent he could sense it building and building, almost to the point where he was going to cry out as he came.

Before he could, Levi's voice instructed Eren to pull the beads out and fast as he climaxed.

He did as he was told and my god it added to the sensation and his orgasm was that much more intense. With just a little added stimulation due to the beads, he was shooting and cumming like he would never ve imagined he would do from anal beads.

The beads lay on the bed between his legs, as his hand gripping his cock loosened but did not let go. He tilted his head to one side as he panted into the pillow, trying to catch his breath.

The sounds coming from the laptop soon caught his attention and he sat up fully, just in time to catch Levi climaxing, He couldn't see much but it was unmistakable that Levi had jerked off to Eren's little show.

Moments later, Levi had regained his usual decorum and announced, "You better change the sheets, or so help I will..."

"I know," Eren said amused that seconds after something like this Levi could revert back like it had never occurred.

Eren glanced at the mess between his legs and sighed, "I guess I better go clean myself and this up," he gestured to the bed, "Speak to you soon, yeah?"

"Soon," Levi repeated, and added as Eren began to move, "and Yeager, I want you to wear the slim butt plug all morning tomorrow,"

Eren gawked at him, then as he took in Levi's hungry face expression and lust filled eyes, he nodded to show he understood and that he would do as he was told.

Levi ended the call, and Eren still a little out of it from his orgasm and Levi's final request, set about tidying up and showering.


End file.
